


Солдатская лихорадка

by cuppa_tea



Series: Солдатская лихорадка [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aragorn Angst, Boromir Lives, Boromir returns, Bromance, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Part of a series but there's actually no series, Pining, Sibling Incest, heavy bromance, mentions of Faramir/Eowyn, Арагорн, Боромир, Фарамир, броманс - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Вернуться к себе можно только по прямой дороге.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Солдатская лихорадка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703167
Kudos: 3





	1. Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Не верьте "шапке"! ) Пэйринг Боромир/Фарамир обозначен для перестраховки, чтобы прекрасное никого не застало врасплох. По сути это что угодно - броманс с осложнениями, кинестетика в действии - только не отношения любовников.  
> "Солдатская лихорадка" - последний из шести задуманных сюжетов о возвращении Боромира. Предыдущий - "Братишка", и это все, что записано на сегодняшний день. Общую предысторию вкратце расскажу ниже, но некоторых подробностей (как появился укромный сад, почему Арагорн и Боромир носят непривычные для гондорцев одежды) раскрывать не буду.  
> Это АУ, где Арвен давно нет в живых, а Фарамир не женат.  
> План дворца пришлось изобретать на ходу, пользуясь кадрами из фильма. Все географические названия взяты у Толкина; расстояния и пейзажи основаны на догадках, потребностях сюжета и авторском видении.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Кажется, надо предупредить: мне многое хотелось прояснить или реконструировать для себя в этой истории. Того, что рассказал про своих героев Толкин, мне было мало :) Хотелось увидеть, что за люди Боромир и Фарамир, как они взрослели; с грузом какого опыта каждый подошел к Войне Кольца; как далеко может простираться родственная близость. Хотелось все же понять, почему Кольцо -- зло, и им нельзя пользоваться. Объяснение в книге меня не удовлетворило. В некоторых моментах "Солдатская лихорадка" воссоздает события трилогии, но в мирное время, когда людям извне ничто уже не угрожает, и им надо опасаться только друг друга и самих себя. Так что 2, 3 и первая половина 4 части строятся в основном на диалогах. Если такое не пугает -- в добрый путь!

_Предыстория  
  
После Войны Кольца прошло чуть больше года. Король Элессар восстанавливает Гондор, вот только его собственная жизнь разрушена непоправимо. Когда-то он любил Арвен, но… ее давно уже нет. Нет и того человека, с которым он должен был вернуться в Минас Тирит.  
Однажды он узнает из древней рукописи, что в толще скалы под дворцом есть пещера, называемая Чертог Эльдакара. Она может исполнить любое желание того, кто в нее войдет. Но войти туда можно только раз в тридцать лет. Если нарушить этот запрет — будет беда. И попросить об исполнении желания можно только один раз в жизни, на второй оно просто не исполнится.  
Несколько веков назад пещера была замурована. Тогдашний правитель думал, что с ней связаны бедствия прошлого, среди них — Черный Мор, опустошивший страну при короле Телемнаре.  
Арагорн взломал кладку, вошел в Чертог и пожелал блага своему государству.  
Но Чертог исполнил то, чего он действительно желал.  
  
Вот так Боромир и вернулся в Минас Тирит. Арагорн отослал из дворца всех, кроме самых преданных слуг, и приказал запереть Цитадель. Он не знал, как объяснить произошедшее людям.  
Кроме того, Боромир ничего не помнил и не понимал. Разум его пробудился полностью только через месяц. И чтобы это случилось, Арагорну пришлось кое-что предпринять.  
В первый же день после того, как Боромир вспомнил себя, он пожелал увидеть брата.  
_

***

Когда государь и наместник не ладят между собой — это скверно. Еще хуже, когда один из них твой брат, а у другого ночью занемела рука — из-за того, что лежала под твоей шеей.  
И совсем уж мало приятного быть тем, из-за кого у них раздор.

***

— Странно все же…  
— Что странно?  
— Почему он подумал именно о тебе?  
Кто такой «он», Фарамир не объяснил — но и так было ясно, что брат (одна рука на спинке скамьи, пальцы другой погружены в вазу с орехами, стоящую на сиденье) говорит о том дне, когда Арагорн вошел в Чертог Эльдакара.  
Весеннее солнце выбелило камни в укромном саду, согрело зелень травы и можжевельников. Ограда защищала от ветра, и струя маленького фонтана, не сбиваясь, все падала и падала в чашу с водой. Под стеной дворца притаилась тень, но было пока не так жарко, чтобы счесть ее манящей.

Боромиру уже начало казаться, что он обречен проживать одно и то же снова и снова. То, что происходило сейчас, как в кривом зеркале отразило привычную обстановку в семье. Между двумя близкими ему людьми, двумя родственниками — ведь Фарамир Арагорну теперь кто-то вроде деверя, хоть и не знает об этом, — снова не было мира.  
Боромир посмотрел на длинный каменный брус, на котором было высечено имя Денетора, сына Эктелиона. Поверхность камня резко белела отраженным солнечным светом — так же, как у похожего камня напротив, близнеца во всем, кроме надписи. Второй камень был безымянным.  
— Убрать бы их отсюда, — проворчал Боромир.  
— Тебе они что, мешают?  
— А тебе нет?  
Брат склонил голову и надолго замолчал.  
— Говорят, что дом там, где могилы предков, — тихо проговорил он. — Здесь мне почему-то спокойнее — здесь, в этом саду. Как будто я у себя дома. Оттуда, где я гость, я все равно должен буду убраться. Или меня вежливо попросят взашей. А отсюда нет. Потому что здесь могила моего отца. Нашего с тобой отца.  
— Фарамир, у отца нет могилы.  
— Я помню. И все равно мне кажется, что он лежит под этим камнем.  
— Вот и я о чем. Лежит и слушает все, о чем мы тут говорим. Я шкурой чую, как он за мной наблюдает.  
Брат вскинул голову и рассмеялся своим негромким, задушевным смехом.  
— Да. Вот так, — он сжал губы в ниточку, очень похоже изобразив желчный прищур Денетора.  
В сердце всколыхнулась невыносимая, жгучая смесь — досада, и веселье, и горькая тоска. Боромир усмехнулся и опустил глаза, глядя вниз сквозь влагу.  
— Видишь, — сказал Фарамир, — здесь все живо.  
Боромир повел головой, выражая этим движением все, для чего не хотелось подбирать слова.  
— Ну ладно, — он кивком указал на второй, без надписи, камень. — А каждый день спотыкаться о собственное надгробие — это обязательно?  
— Это же только видимость. Тебя под ним не было и не будет.  
— Видимость или не видимость, а только его сюда притащили для меня…  
Фарамир выудил круглый орешек, подержал его на весу, затем поставил на край вазы и разжал пальцы, и тот с шорохом скатился обратно.  
Боромир хмуро следил за его рукой — но со стороны Фарамира вдруг потекло ощущение особой неподвижности, которую уловило командирское чутье. Разбирать слова Боромир был не силен, зато настроение тех, кто рядом, определял на раз. От этого зависел исход боя.  
Взгляд Фарамира, словно бы стекленеющий с каждым днем, отчего-то прояснился — оживленный теперь, бесконечно теплый. Боромир смутился, с трудом подавил желание снова опустить глаза. И почувствовал себя еще более неуютно, когда брат улыбнулся. Улыбка собрала морщинками кожу — воспаленную на скулах, темную и дряблую под глазами. Перемена и обнадеживала, и как-то неприятно удивляла.  
И все же губы Боромира невольно дрогнули в ответ.  
— Ну, а чему ты теперь радуешься?  
Фарамир еще немного помолчал, обнимая его взглядом.  
— Тебя здесь не будет, — повторил он. — Когда-нибудь мы ляжем в одном склепе… брат.

«Я должен был сразу догадаться, — скажет Фарамир, а его взгляд будет бесприютно метаться в небе. — Я должен был догадаться…»

— Будь я неладен, если мне хочется это обсуждать, — сквозь зубы прорычал Боромир, вставая со скамьи.  
Возле входа во дворец он остановился и обернулся. Фарамир, следовавший за ним, остановился тоже.  
— И, кстати, никто тебя отсюда взашей не гонит, — сказал Боромир.  
Его голос прозвучал резче, чем он ожидал.

После того как Фарамир понял, что перед ним не призрак, а живой человек; после той ночи с ее потрясениями, бредом и горьким вином наступил яснейший из дней. Казалось, все тревоги позади. Слуга унес испачканную кровью одежду, и сыновья Денетора переоделись в чистое. Боромир помог брату продеть перевязанную ладонь в рукав рубашки.  
Позже Элессар сам переменил повязку, приложив к ране листья ацеласа, размягченные в кипятке. Он сидел на низком табурете напротив кровати и держал руку Фарамира в своих ладонях. Больше для успокоения, чем ради врачевания — он давно уже признался, что целительная сила покинула его вскоре после битвы на Пеленнорских полях. Тогда король излечил сотни раненых и покалеченных при осаде горожан. Но за все надо платить, будь ты торговец, простой воин или потомок Исильдура. Дар Валаров был вычерпан до дна.  
Миска с горячей водой стояла на полу. От нее по комнате разливался аромат лесных полян — с кислинкой, нежный, как прикосновение падающего лепестка, но сильный: сквозняк из открытых окон, как ни старался, не мог унести его наружу.  
Для многих Война Кольца не закончится никогда. Слишком много она забрала того, что было дорого, слишком много причинила горя. Но для кого-то, думал Боромир, стоя возле окна и наблюдая за братом, она заканчивается в это утро. Фарамир молча слушал то, что рассказывал ему король. Скорбь покинула черты его лица, оно было растерянным, но доверчивым. Губы подрагивали в улыбке. Смотри, отец, смотри из своей пустой могилы: сын, которого ты едва не погубил, сегодня исцелился. Сегодня остатки яда с моргульского копья покинули его кровь.  
Рукава туники Арагорна были закатаны выше локтей. Мощные, гибкие пальцы поглаживали кожу поврежденной руки. Боромир знал, как эти пальцы могут прикасаться, знал, где они шероховатые, где гладкие, выучил наизусть их солоноватый вкус с оттенком железа. Арагорн говорил негромким, глуховатым голосом. О Чертоге Эльдакара, о том, каким был Боромир сразу после возвращения, как пришлось распустить по домам почти всех слуг, чтобы не увидели лишнего. «Ах ты, лис», — думал Боромир и ухмылялся, пользуясь тем, что на него не смотрят. Рассказ о тех же событиях мог вывернуть сердце наизнанку и так оставить; но Арагорн умел подобрать такие слова, что история, сохраняя свою серьезность, казалась далекой во времени и уже отболевшей. Старая легенда, которую можно рассказать вечером у камина, покуривая трубку.

— «Конечно, мой король, слушаюсь, мой король». И смотрит на меня такими чистыми глазами, что хочется огреть его по шее. Чтобы пришел уже, наконец, в себя и начал язвить.

Лис посмеивался, и оба — и король, и его слушатель — оборачивались на того, о ком шла речь. Боромир отводил глаза. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь доживет до такого: два самых дорогих для него человека прекрасно ладят меж собой.

Наверное, целительная сила в руках короля тогда не истощилась полностью, а временно пошла на убыль, и вот теперь накапливалась снова. К вечеру Фарамир, почувствовав, что рана совсем перестала его беспокоить, попросил снять повязку. Под ней обнаружился только тонкий шрам.

Почти весь день они провели втроем. Фарамир улыбался. Чем бы ни был занят Боромир, он постоянно чувствовал на себе его взгляд — недоверчивый, ищущий, тревожный, счастливый. Это было и приятно, и кое в чем неудобно. Так чувствуешь себя пьяным без вина, а это лишнее, когда и вина тоже выпито немало. В груди постоянно ворочалось что-то горячее, вязкое, что заставляло преувеличенно отзываться на самые обычные вещи. Арагорн однобоко ухмылялся, наклонив голову, складки на его щеке уходили под пряди волос, а у Боромира от такого зрелища больно сжималось горло; голос брата издевательски взмывал вверх, когда он пересказывал что-нибудь смешное, и это трогало до щекотки в глазах. Хотелось повалить Фарамира на пол и забороть, как в детстве. Отчасти он все же поддался этому желанию. Забросив руку брату на плечи, притянул к себе и прижал губы к колючему виску — так сильно, что голова Фарамира склонилась набок. Когда, спустя мгновение, Фарамир повернул к нему лицо — смеющийся, красный, с наполненными до краев глазами, — Боромира все же накрыло. Он засмеялся сам, чувствуя, как течет по щекам. Для разнообразия решил не стыдиться и, вместо того чтобы вытереть лицо, обхватил голову Фарамира ладонью и ткнулся лбом в его лоб. Больно, и брату, должно быть, тоже, но ни один не отстранился. Боромир вывернул шею и посмотрел на Арагорна, сидящего напротив. Тот низко откинулся в кресле с подлокотниками и смотрел на них, подперев голову кулаком. Притянуть бы его сейчас точно так же — и, не скрываясь, затребовать эти губы. А потом целовать их обоих. Просто так, потому что это выше его сил. Чувствовать крепкие плечи под обеими руками, и две пары рук — на своих плечах.  
Жаль, что с Арагорном заранее условились: Фарамиру незачем знать о том, что связывает короля и старшего брата. Если и догадается, то как-нибудь потом и… лучше сам.  
Тогда это казалось разумным.

— Переночуй со мной, — сказал Фарамир тем вечером.  
Боромир молча последовал за ним в спальню, там снял кафтан и пояс и улегся в тунике на край постели.  
Простыня была одна на двоих, и они, не сговариваясь, только укрыли ею босые ноги.  
Засыпая, он вспомнил темные пряди, разметавшиеся по белизне подушки, ястребиный взгляд в упор… Такие переменчивые глаза. Только что держали тебя железной хваткой, и тут же туманятся, уходят под веки. Арагорн запрокидывает голову, подставляя подбородок и горло. Прикусить бы этот подбородок, почувствовать языком и губами колкую щетину…  
Острая вспышка желания пронзила все тело. Боромир напряг мышцы ног, прогоняя ее, и сложил руки на груди, чтобы успокоить себя ко сну.  
Арагорн днем взял свое от общего веселья. Отправил в отгул благородного князя, который вечно учтив, рассудителен, говорит тихо и готов скромно потупить глаза… Вместо этого — зубастая ухмылка, солдатские шутки и едва заметное, хищное движение челюстью: сигнал, что слушатели своим смехом сполна вознаградили рассказчика.  
Это свое лицо Арагорн показывал редко, только самым близким друзьям…  
Пожалуй, не попроси братишка остаться с ним на ночь — был бы сейчас там, со своим королем. Арагорн ведь даже не знает, что ему сегодня предстоит засыпать одному.  
Нет, все же должен догадаться. Не каждый день братья возвращаются из мертвых.  
Уже готовый соскользнуть в море сна с последней твердой кромки, Боромир повернул голову. Брат — такой усталый, что улегся в чем был, только снял сапоги — все же держался за него взглядом.  
Все сожаления как будто смыло волной. Боромир протянул руку и провел тыльной стороной пальцев по его плечу.

Снег везде, снег забился в каждую щель между одеждой и телом, летит в лицо, и от него не спасает капюшон. Над головой — Карадрас, клык в ощеренной челюсти гор. Руки заняты: юные хоббиты обнимают с двух сторон, маленькие и беспомощные перед бурей, которую обрушил на них перевал. Не думается уже ни о Кольце, ни о себе — только тревога за них заставляет идти вперед, раздвигать грудью густое белое месиво…

Боромир открыл глаза. Синие тени на потолке, лунный свет и движение холодного воздуха по лицу. И что-то еще…  
Сработало чутье, и он дернул головой, еще не успев осознать причину тревоги.  
И, только глядя брату в глаза, понял: не слышно было сонного дыхания. Зато вовсю ощущался чей-то взгляд.  
Фарамир лежал на боку, и его лицо, прижатое щекой к подушке, изменилось, стало вроде как одутловатым. Очертания рта утратили четкость, глаза в опухших веках смотрели с терпеливой безнадежностью.  
— Эй…  
Память сохранила и то, что было потом. Как перевернулся на бок, положив ладонь на холодное под льняным рукавом плечо, как тепло их тел от этого мгновенно разгорелось и соединилось. И как Фарамир ожил. Застенчиво улыбнулся, пристраивая локоть под голову. Переменил положение ног, отчего изгиб бедра стал круче, а одна обтянутая штаниной нога нарушила невидимую границу, проходящую по середине кровати.  
— Ты что не спишь?  
— Я спал. Только что проснулся…  
— Из-за чего?  
— Не знаю. Может, ты слишком налегал на чечевицу за ужином.  
Тон предполагал шутку, и Боромир ответил улыбкой, хотя что-то неприятно потянуло за настороженную нить. Какое-то воспоминание из прошедшего дня. Докапываться до него сейчас, посреди ночи, не хотелось.  
Боромир привстал и натянул простыню на себя и брата.  
— Отдыхай, умник.  
Фарамир кивнул.  
— Что тебе снилось? — долетел чуть погодя его голос.  
Боромир подождал, пока вопрос снова вытянет его из сонных глубин на поверхность.  
— Переход через Карадрас.  
— Расскажи.

Ворота Арды, открываясь в обратную сторону, должно быть, что-то забирали у того, кого отпускали в мир живых. Что-то вроде подорожного сбора.  
Проснувшись, Боромир обнаружил, что его сторона постели завоевана окончательно.  
Брат сидел сбоку от него на краю кровати, пристроившись там, где тело и согнутые колени Боромира образовали бухточку с белой тканью вместо воды. Боромир не услышал, как он подошел и сел, не почувствовал, как натянулась простыня. Видно, Мандос решил оставить себе в качестве выкупа часть его походных навыков.  
Боромир обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на окна. Небо было ясным, тускло голубело, еще не напитанное лучами восхода.  
Он с ворчанием откинулся навзничь, протирая запястьем глаза.  
— Даже жаворонки спят…  
Со сном можно было распрощаться. Раз пробудившись на заре, он уже не засыпал снова. Разве что мог провалиться ненадолго после упражнений, которые ему спозаранку обеспечивал Арагорн.  
Он вгляделся в Фарамира, не сдвигая расслабленную руку со лба. Тот щурился, как будто ему было трудно держать веки открытыми.  
— Ты что, так и не уснул больше?  
Фарамир приподнял уголок рта.  
— Как я мог не уснуть? Твой увлекательный рассказ не оставил мне выбора.  
Боромир толкнул его коленом, и брат, покачнувшись, тихо рассмеялся. Мелкий поганец. Боромир ухмыльнулся. Он отлично помнил, как блестели глаза слушателя от лунного света, и как у него самого на середине какой-то заковыристой фразы начал заплетаться язык.  
— Где я остановился?  
— На том, как Фродо решил идти в Морию. Дальше было сплошное «хррррр».  
— Придушу.  
Фарамир чуть наклонился к нему, подставляя шею.  
Махнув на него рукой, Боромир привстал на локте и откинул свободный конец простыни.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Фарамир, не делая попытки подняться.  
— Ну, а чего валяться? Надо вставать, раз уж тебе шлея под хвост попала. Пойду умоюсь.  
Фарамир взял его за плечо.  
— Я сказал слугам. Они скоро принесут два таза и воду.  
Замерев, Боромир поднял к нему лицо и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Я подумал, вымоемся здесь, — Фарамир помолчал, затем добавил, приподняв брови: — Сказать, чтобы отнесли к тебе?  
Легкость интонации не могла скрыть, как у него на этих словах потускнел голос.  
— Нет, не надо, — медленно произнес Боромир.  
Фарамир шевельнул губами, обозначая улыбку. Ласково поводил большим пальцем по плечу и убрал руку, сложил ладони перед собой.  
— Ладно, — сказал Боромир, — а по нужде-то мне можно сходить?

Возвращаясь из отхожего места по длинной, продуваемой насквозь галерее третьего яруса, Боромир подумал, что, пожалуй, зря согласился на предложение брата. Не сказать ли, что решил иначе? Пусть слуги отнесут таз с кувшином в его собственную комнату. Под туникой ничего нет. Как-то неловко сверкать телесами.  
Правда, бессчетные разы и купался вместе с отрядом, и одежду сушил у костра, и ложился в ванну при слугах. Но это было давно… С тех пор он сменил большее, чем платье. Сейчас быть обнаженным в присутствии другого человека означало, прежде всего… только одного человека.  
Боромир свернул с галереи в сквозную комнату, прошел через нее и остановился в дверях, глядя в полутемный коридор перед собой — в дальний конец, где была лестница вниз.  
Ему представился мощный угол челюсти, заросшей каштановой бородой; закрытое веко в глубокой глазнице, темная полоса ресниц; смуглая, мускулистая рука, обнимающая подушку. Он невольно улыбнулся.  
Нет. Если он войдет в ту комнату и воочию увидит все то, что сейчас представилось ему мысленно, то выйдет оттуда нескоро.  
Он сжал кулак, оттолкнулся от стены и через несколько шагов был в спальне у Фарамира.

На широком умывальном столе уже стояли два серебряных таза, кувшины с водой. Рядом на стуле темнел резной ларец с бритвенными приборами.  
У стены, сложив перед собой руки, стоял Зерех.  
Фарамир сидел на кровати. При появлении Боромира он быстро, даже как-то поспешно встал, устремив навстречу ожидающий взгляд.  
Зерех прижал скрещенные ладони к груди и с достоинством склонил голову.  
Боромир с некоторой завистью бросил взгляд на его одежду: штаны и рубашку с короткими рукавами.  
— Можешь идти, Зерех, — сказал он. — Мы справимся.  
Слуга еще раз поклонился и вышел, задернув за собой тяжелую занавесь на кольцах.  
Боромир обернулся к брату.  
— Ты что, не можешь начать без меня?  
— Я задумался, — пожал плечами Фарамир.  
Уже рассвело достаточно, чтобы заметить красноту на его скулах и веках, то, как запали глаза, как они стеклянисто блестят. Боромир прошелся взглядом сверху вниз, отметил напряженно застывшие ладони. Ничего не сказав, он шагнул к кровати, где были разложены льняные полотенца. Расстегнул и бросил рядом с ними пояс. Взялся за тунику на боках.  
Было большое искушение сказать: «Не смотри». Но это значило бы привлекать внимание к чему-то обыденному, делать его необычным. Так что он стянул одежду молча.  
Фарамир и не смотрел. Он по-прежнему стоял лицом к двери.  
Бросив тунику на постель, Боромир выбрал полотенце подлиннее и обернул его вокруг бедер.  
Вода объяла ладони пронизывающим холодом. Боромир плеснул из пригоршни себе в лицо.  
Фарамир присоединился к умыванию чуть позже, сняв рубашку.  
Они в молчании обливались водой, щедро проливая ее на пол, растирали плечи и грудь.  
— Полей мне на голову, — сказал Боромир, склонившись над тазом.  
Фарамир взялся за кувшин.  
В затылок гладко ударила ледяная струя, а на спину легла теплая ладонь. Она не давила, просто держалась.  
Чуть не вырвалось: «Какого орка?..» Но вовремя напомнил себе, что брат — не слуга, да и «какого орка» не было чем-то странным. Так что промолчал — так же, как когда снимал тунику.  
— Подай полотенце, — сказал он, разогнувшись.  
После Боромир, наскоро взъерошив волосы полотенцем, склонил кувшин над рыжим затылком брата. Фарамир с оттяжкой крякнул, почувствовав холод воды. Боромир усмехнулся и, даже как-то не задумываясь, положил ему на спину свободную ладонь.  
Пока Фарамир, стоя над тазом, стряхивал воду с волос, Боромир ущипнул его за упитанную складку над поясом штанов. И со смехом отскочил от руки, схватившей лишь пустоту.  
Умывшись, Фарамир быстро натянул рубашку. А поверх накинул бархатную куртку без рукавов.  
— Перед кем красуемся? — спросил Боромир, перенося к открытому окну стул и ларец.  
— Замерз.  
— Неженкой становишься, братишка. Ну-ка, помоги.  
Он уселся на стул, а Фарамир встал перед ним с открытым ларцом.  
Боромир пристроил стоймя зеркало, достал гребень и, глядя на свое отражение, тщательно расчесал волосы.  
— Перед кем красуемся?  
— Ты стой и завидуй, чучело.  
Фарамир попытался наступить ему на сапог, но Боромир успел отдернуть ногу.  
— Главное, держи ровнее, когда я буду бриться.  
Он соскоблил ножом щетину со щек, подрезал ножницами бородку и усы, после чего взялся за полотенце. Обмахивая лицо от состриженных волосков, поднял глаза.  
Замерз Фарамир или нет, холодная вода его явно взбодрила. Взгляд стал оживленным и острым. Даже чересчур. Глаза плавились блеском, какой бывает от простуды или с похмелья, и за этим блеском прятались красноватые прожилки. И завершали эту прелестную картину лохматые мокрые волосы и неухоженная борода.  
— Ты здоров? — спросил Боромир.  
— Да, — тот пожал плечами. — Что-то не так?  
— Вид у тебя не очень. Не выспался?  
— Выспался.  
Боромир сощурился, оскалив верхние зубы.  
Фарамир, безупречно честный Фарамир лгал. Так же, как ночью. Так же, как вчера днем солгал королю — а Боромир не захотел этого замечать.  
Он снова вынул из ларца ножницы и со значением показал их брату.

— Я знаю, это слишком похоже на выдумку, сказку из тех, что сочиняют для своих подруг гондорские юнцы, — сказал Арагорн, осторожно разравнивая примочку из листьев ацеласа. — Но это правда. Так все и было. Если хочешь, я покажу тебе свиток. И скальный ход, что ведет к Чертогу. Правда, в сам Чертог тебе войти нельзя. Ты увидишь лишь первые из трех дверей. Это все, что я могу сделать. Дальше уже ты или веришь мне, или нет.  
— А Боромир там бывал? — неуверенно спросил Фарамир.  
— Нет, — отозвался Боромир, стоявший у окна. — Тебе же сказано — эту дыру можно открыть только раз в тридцать лет.  
— Я имел в виду — ты тоже спустишься с нами вниз?  
— Боромир подождет во дворце, — Арагорн повернул голову, посылая в сторону окна спокойный взгляд. — Ход охраняется Стражами Цитадели. Они пока не должны видеть твоего брата.  
Боромир склонил голову набок и молча перевел глаза на Фарамира.  
Тот отвернулся, наблюдая, как Арагорн обматывает его руку повязкой.  
— За время войны я видел столько диковин, что, пожалуй, начал от них уставать, — негромко произнес Фарамир. — Я верю вам, милорд, и мне не нужно никаких свидетельств, кроме вашего слова.  
Арагорн признательно кивнул.

До самого вечера ни разу не удалось остаться с королем наедине. Поэтому Боромир так и не сказал ему, о чем подумал в тот момент. О том, что Фарамиру, на самом деле, до чесотки хочется обнюхать каждую букву на свитке и ощупать запретные двери — если не от недоверия, то от пристрастия к выцветшим закорючкам и старым легендам. Но он зачем-то солгал. Боромир слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы не заметить, когда тот пытается о чем-то умолчать.  
Однако для чего Фарамиру эта мелкая ложь, он не мог взять в толк. И, к тому же, солнце слишком приятно согревало спину, а в воздухе плыл аромат ацеласа. И перед ним были два самых близких человека, которые наконец-то ладили друг с другом.  
Пройдет еще день, и он поймет: брат не хочет надолго терять его из виду.  
Но тогда он ничего не понял и ничего не сказал.

— Брат. Что происходит?  
Фарамир посмотрел вверх и опустил ножницы.  
— Что происходит? — повторил Боромир, прижимая ларец к левому бедру. — Может, ты мне расскажешь?  
— О чем?  
— У тебя руки трясутся, если ты не заметил.  
— Они не трясутся.  
— Да? Значит, мне показалось, что ты придержал запястье?  
— Я привык к другим ножницам, и мне неудобно держать руку на весу. Я обычно ставлю локоть на стол.  
Боромир чуть помолчал.  
— Неудобно держать руку на весу? — тихо, но раздельно произнес он. — И это говорит капитан лучников?..  
— Я уже год как не брался за лук. Теперь мне нет нужды стрелять.  
— Сделай одолжение, не уводи разговор в сторону.  
Фарамир недоуменно пожал плечами.  
— Что мне тебе сказать?  
— Скажи, почему ты не спишь. Почему ты вчера обманул короля. «Я устал от диковин!» — передразнил Боромир. — Звучит красиво, но это же вранье! Вообще — почему ты постоянно врешь?  
— То, что ты мне не веришь, еще не значит, что я вру.  
Боромир, шумно выдохнув, опустил взгляд и покачал головой.  
— Будь добр, подержи зеркало прямо, — сказал Фарамир. — Мне нужно закончить. Или, знаешь что? — поставь на подоконник.  
Стиснув зубы и глядя вниз, Боромир вернул ларец в прежнее положение.  
Фарамир поправил зеркало и напряженно наклонился вперед.  
Нет, эти увертки, это молчание, шелест одежды и щелканье ножниц — все это слишком.  
Боромир вздохнул, решительно качнул головой и присел на корточки.  
— Фарамир, — он поставил ларец на пол. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Скажи мне, что с тобой? Я тебя не узнаю, а ты говоришь, что ничего не происходит. Что между нами изменилось? Может быть, я в чем-то виноват? — Боромир взял его за запястье той руки, что держала ножницы. — Ты обижен, что я тебя обманул, не открылся сразу? Я растерялся. Подумал, что правда, если все сразу выложить как есть, может тебе повредить. Прости меня. Или двинь мне как следует. Но только не закрывайся от меня, не надо.  
Боромир смотрел брату в глаза, уверенный, что все то, что он вкладывает в свою просьбу, не сможет не пробиться сквозь завесу стеклянного блеска.  
Невозмутимость, словно ледяная маска, истаяла с лица Фарамира, оставив лишь усталость и печаль. Фарамир, нахмурившись и сжав губы, опустил глаза. Накрыл своей ладонью руку Боромира, погладил, медленно шевеля пальцами. Затем, высвободив запястье, положил ножницы возле ног, подался вперед и за плечи притянул его к себе, понуждая встать на одно колено.  
— Между нами никогда и ничего не изменится, — прошептал Фарамир, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Мне нечего тебе прощать, — он сильнее наклонил шею и говорил теперь на ухо: — И ты на меня не сердись. Я сейчас не совсем понимаю, что происходит, и что я сам делаю и говорю…  
Он отстранился и заглянул Боромиру в глаза.  
— Не хочу тратить время, отпущенное мне и тебе, на какие-то свитки, какие-то древние тайны. Правда. Неважно, как, главное, что ты жив, и я слышу тебя, вижу, касаюсь, говорю с тобой, и ты мне отвечаешь… Я смотрел тебе вслед, зная, что ты не вернешься. Я видел, как ладья несет тебя в море. Но вдруг ты почему-то здесь, и я могу… — он провел ладонью от плеча к шее, сильно стискивая пальцами. Опустил взгляд, шумно дыша, как будто с чем-то борясь. — То ли это волшебный дар, то ли чья-то злая насмешка, и завтра я снова останусь один. Может, я за что-то проклят. Избываю вину какого-то предка, о которой не помнит никто из живых. Может, он отнял у кого-то любовь отца, брата, женщины, сына. И теперь того, что он отнял, не дано испытать и мне. А если и дано, то только затем, чтобы горше было терять.– Его глаза вновь обожгли льдистым блеском. — Я столько терял, что не могу с этим больше мириться. Больше я тебя не потеряю. Если уж ты вернулся, я тебя не отпущу…  
Боромир обхватил ладонями его лицо, поглаживая большими пальцами по щекам. В горле Фарамира дыхание пресеклось вместе со словами. Брат издал какой-то странный звук, то ли стон, то ли болезненно-удивленный возглас, и неловко сполз со стула вниз, ему навстречу, стукнувшись коленями об пол. Не признающие возражений руки потянули Боромира вперед, он едва успел уцепиться за бархатную куртку. Руки стиснули его в отчаянном объятии, а колючий подбородок прижался к голому плечу.  
Именно этот миг избрало обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце, чтобы совсем ослабнуть, мягко развязаться и упасть.  
Боромир внезапно почувствовал, какой он голый. Это было неправильно — обнимать брата так же, как он привык обнимать Арагорна, и позволять ему тискать себя. А в следующий миг на него, как боевой молот, обрушилась смесь стыда и испуга: что, если сейчас кто-нибудь войдет?..  
Боромир уперся ладонями брату в грудь, одновременно вставая, и с усилием оттолкнул его, оттолкнулся назад. Выпрямляясь, подхватил предательскую тряпку и прижал ее к паху.  
Фарамир остался стоять на коленях, растерянно протянув вперед руки. Боромир уже готов был произнести что-то, что сгладило бы грубость его поступка — мол, полотенце свалилось, — но брат смотрел не на полотенце, он смотрел в глаза; и на лице его застыло такое выражение, что все слова прилипли к небу. Боромир смог лишь отвернуться, ожесточенно стискивая зубы.  
Он стоял в одних сапогах, а брат застыл в просительной позе неподалеку, и их от любопытных взглядов загораживала только занавесь в дверном проеме — но, помня обо всем этом, Боромир все же не сразу смог прийти в себя, заставить себя что-то сказать, совершить какое-то движение.  
Он низко опустил голову и пересчитал все трещины в камне возле своих ног, прежде чем поднять глаза.  
Фарамир, сложив руки на коленях, угрюмо разглядывал пол.  
— Прости, — сказал Боромир.  
Фарамир не шевельнулся, будто не слышал.  
— Кто-нибудь мог войти, пока мы тут изображали Берена и Лучиэнь… Фарамир!  
Брат вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.  
— Государь мог войти, — Боромир кивнул на дверь, — так же, как он вошел вчера утром, когда ты спал. Не уверен, что он обрадовался бы, увидев воеводу с голой задницей в объятиях Наместника. Хотя, конечно, братские чувства — удобный предлог…  
Ноздри Фарамира вздрогнули; взгляд заострился.  
— Дурацкая шутка, согласен, — пожал плечами Боромир. — Но я старался.  
Он отвернулся и подошел к кровати, где поверх простыни разметала рукава его туника. Почему-то эти несколько шагов дали ему почувствовать, что он сбегает.  
Бросив полотенце на кровать, он излишне уверенными движениями натянул на себя белый с серебром балахон, которому только пояс и придавал некую форму.  
Теперь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Как будто, укрывшись за стенами крепости, наблюдал сверху за теми, кто не успел до закрытия ворот.  
Фарамир все так же сидел на полу, словно упрямый пленник, ожидающий приговора.  
— Эй, — Боромир подошел к брату. — Ноги для того, чтобы на них стоять, — сказал он, предлагая ладонь, на которую Фарамир мог бы опереться.  
Тот помедлил, и, не взглянув на протянутую к нему руку, поднялся, слегка морщась от боли в коленях.  
Молчание затянулось, а Фарамир не шевелился и как будто не замечал, что Боромир стоит рядом и ждет ответного взгляда.  
Слова бессвязного оправдания уже были готовы сорваться с губ, и Боромир, может быть, вперемешку с прочим выложил бы и их с Арагорном тайну; но несостоявшийся поток признаний прервал тихий голос Фарамира:  
— Извини. Я не сдержался.  
Брат смотрел со спокойной твердостью, хотя побледневшее лицо выдавало цену спокойствия.  
— Я не отказываюсь от того, что сказал. И от того, что сделал — тоже. Но ты прав, войди кто в этот миг — и нам бы перемывали кости следующие триста лет.  
Фарамир поднял подбородок, словно пытаясь удержаться над водой; сжатые губы, чуть подрагивая, растянулись; а затем улыбка легко и мгновенно завоевала его лицо. Прояснившийся взгляд напомнил того Фарамира, с которым Боромир еще до войны выезжал верхом в рощи Лоссарнаха.  
Облегчение, жгучий стыд, благодарность затопили Боромира, а сверх всего — гордость, звучная, как сигнал выступать на заре.  
Он поднял руку и коснулся щеки брата. Легко, будто не желая оставить на драгоценности отметины своих пальцев.  
— Ты ничего не боишься, да? Ни боли, ни слабости, ни самого страха? — хрипло проговорил он, любуясь Фарамиром, его прямой осанкой. — Валары должны были распорядиться лучше, даруя Денетору первенца. А он должен был трижды подумать, кого посылать в Ривенделл.  
Тень набежала на лицо Фарамира, но лишь смягчила его черты.  
— Зря на себя наговариваешь, — сказал Боромир. — Ты не проклят. Не больше, чем все остальные. Каждый, кому выпала эта война, потерял больше, чем он заслуживал. И тот, кто ее пережил, уже приобрел немало.  
— Тот, кто ее пережил… — отозвался Фарамир.  
Боромир качнул головой.  
— Перестань, — он шагнул вперед и привлек Фарамира к себе, обняв его за плечи ласковым, но осторожным жестом. Тот не противился. Боромир ощутил его ладони у себя на спине, но и сдержанность, сковавшую его грудь и плечи, почувствовал тоже.  
Что ж, наверное, это было правильно. Беззвучный голос упрямо твердил в голове, что нет, неправильно. Но как поступить по-другому, он не подсказал.

***

— Тебе не приходило в голову переодеться во что-нибудь покороче?  
Идти по узким ступенькам вниз, не видя своих ног, было неловко и без язвительных вопросов. Хорошо, что гладкость перил, повторявших своими очертаниями спираль мраморной лестницы, надежно указывала путь.  
Вчера Боромиру удавалось отвлечь внимание брата от трудностей, которые доставляла нынешняя одежда. Спускаясь или поднимаясь по лестнице, он ненавязчиво пропускал Фарамира вперед. Так что тот не видел рук, комкающих длинный подол туники, и, наверное, не слышал шороха кафтана, задевающего за ступеньки.  
Сейчас, после откровенного разговора наверху, было не до уловок. Фарамир спускался позади и чуть сбоку.  
— Придержи юбки, а то свалишься, — посоветовал он.  
Боромир не разозлился. Он был даже рад, что Фарамир, кусая его словами, мог хоть так наказать его за проявленное чуть раньше малодушие.  
— Ты отлично знаешь, почему я так одет, — сказал он, игнорируя подколку.  
— Потому, что Арагорн решил заделаться портным? А ты теперь падаешь ниц перед каждым его желанием?  
— Фарамир, я пришел в себя шесть дней назад и с тех пор думал только о тебе. А до этого мне было все равно, во что меня обряжают. Хоть в ленточки, как майского осла.  
Свет пронизывал круглый лестничный пролет, проникая в него снизу, сверху, с площадок, открывающихся на ярусы.  
— К тому же, я еще никуда не выходил. Мне не приходилось ездить верхом, драться, бегать, карабкаться по камням. А юбки, как ты это называешь, вполне годятся для того, чтобы подметать ими пол.  
— Кстати, не хочешь ли куда-нибудь выбраться? А то, гляди, жирком обрастешь.  
В голосе брата теперь явственно звучали тонкие струны удовольствия.  
Боромир закатил глаза, презрев опасность наступить на подол. Большую часть времени брат оставался кротким созданием, понимающим и чутким, даже слишком. Но если уж выпускал свое жало, то урезонить его могла только хорошая взбучка.  
К сожалению, бегал паршивец быстро, так что ради сладости возмездия приходилось попотеть.  
— Арагорн считает, что мне еще рано показываться в городе.  
— О Валары… ты и на самом деле вручил ему свои мозги.  
Боромир остановился и обернулся, держась за перила.  
— Не наглей, рыжий, — терпеливым тоном произнес он. — Арагорн решает, потому что я упустил год, а он нет. И позволь тебе напомнить: он король, а приказам короля следует подчиняться.  
Фарамир поднял ладони. Уголки рта были подозрительно напряжены, но брови приподнялись в самой невинной гримасе.  
Однако за несколько ступенек до второго яруса — откуда начинался спуск в Тронную залу — Фарамир обогнал его и встал у основания лестницы.  
— Миледи, — он галантно предложил ладонь.  
— Давай, давай… — без интереса отозвался Боромир.  
Ступив на ровную площадку, он прянул вперед и выбросил перед собой руку. Но брат оказался ловчее. Через миг он уже был на середине последнего витка лестницы и глядел вверх, откинувшись поясницей на перила, посмеиваясь и издевательски облизывая губы.  
— Слушай, а у Митрандира бегать в балахоне получается лучше. Правда, у него была пара тысячелетий, чтобы потренироваться… Так что у тебя еще все впереди.  
Фарамир начал спускаться, лениво скользя спиной по перилам и держась за них обеими ладонями. Ноги переступали в том же темпе, что и сапоги Боромира.  
— Или ты можешь попросить об услуге одну из придворных дам. Думаю, никто не откажется дать тебе… урок изящных движений.  
Последние слова Фарамир почти что пропел.  
Боромир остановился и послал Фарамиру прочувствованный взгляд. Затем прикинул расстояние. Расстояние было в пользу брата. Боромир глубоко вздохнул.  
— Даже не надейся, — сказал он и продолжил спускаться с прежней неторопливостью.  
Лестница заканчивалась в маленьком, ярко освещенном коридоре, после которого зала, с ее черными колоннами и высокими сводами, показалась сумрачной, угнетающе-величественной и холодной. Такой она была с незапамятных времен, но двое детей, игравших когда-то на ее серых плитах, видели здесь только удобную площадку для пряток и погонь.  
Фарамир шел впереди, все время оглядываясь через плечо. Обогнув черно-белую громаду трона и подождав, пока Боромир сделает то же самое, он чуть расставил ноги, оттопырил руки, делая вид, что придерживает юбку, и игриво покачал бедрами.  
Это стало последней каплей. Путаясь в складках туники, Боромир бросился к нему.  
Тот с места взял в галоп, и его торжествующее улюлюканье взмыло под серые своды.  
Увы, в искусстве погони в юбках Боромир действительно был магу не конкурент. Жесткие полы кафтана хлопают по ногам — почувствуй себя мухой с повисшими крыльями; туника того и гляди стреножит щиколотки, обовьется вокруг них тугой петлей — и тогда прощай семейная форма носа.  
Не добежав и до середины зала, Боромир осадил коней. Почти сразу, заметив отсутствие угрозы, остановился и Фарамир. Обернулся, бросая выдохи в гулкую тишину. Боромир быстро расстегнул крючки на кафтане, стряхнул его на пол и, подхватив подол одной рукой, возобновил погоню. Фарамир подпрыгнул, взбрыкнув ногами в воздухе, и понесся к дверям.  
Боромир мчался, придавая себе скорости махами свободной руки. Несолидно, зато быстро. Поганец думает, что может удрать — может, но только если старший брат позволит. А брат не позволит. Так что пусть Фарамир посмеется. Пусть посмеется, когда ему всыплют так, что забудет собственное имя.  
При мысли о близкой победе Боромиру стало хорошо.  
— Эй! — с хохотом крикнул он. — Готовь задницу!  
— Мечтай!  
Фарамир рванул на себя дверную створку и выскользнул в образовавшийся проем. Заминка сильно сократила расстояние между ним и преследователем. Несколько прыжков — и Боромир вылетел следом за ним в слепящий утренний свет.  
Он зажмурился и сбился с шага, но не остановился.  
Фарамир снова ушел вперед. Боромир только сбежал с крыльца, а брат уже несся через пустую лужайку, мимо фонтана и Древа, в обход каменных стражей, охраняющих спуск на шестой уровень — через длинный выступ скалы, к проему в ограде… за которым был обрыв.  
Сердце внезапно сжалось и провалилось вниз.  
— Стой! — заорал Боромир.  
Нерассуждающий страх придал ему сил. Он нагнул голову и ускорился, хоть и до этого, казалось, бежал на пределе возможностей. Он слышал только свои рваные, скулящие выдохи и видел только фигуру в темной одежде, которая бежала впереди него. Только бы успеть. Только бы успеть.  
Впрочем, страх был напрасным. Подбегая к краю площадки, Фарамир свернул в сторону от проема, резко замедлился и, сделав несколько крупных шагов, остановился. Мгновением позже Боромир ударился ладонью о камень ограждения. Фарамир повернулся к нему.  
— Ты что творишь, а? — рявкнул Боромир, задыхаясь. — Какого хрена?  
Фарамир, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век, показал зубы в ухмылке.  
Боромир толкнул его кулаком в челюсть.  
Голова Фарамира мотнулась, волнистые пряди засыпали щеку.  
Боромир схватил его за плечи и шагнул вперед, своим телом прижимая к ограде, так, что брат отклонился назад и для опоры выставил локти.  
— Ах ты засранец… — прорычал Боромир.  
Фарамир тряхнул головой, освобождая от волос мокрое лицо, порозовевшее после бега. На приоткрытых губах не осталось улыбки, но она пряталась в глубине дерзких, светло-серых, почти прозрачных глаз. Куртка распахнулась, и грудь, обтянутая рубашкой, приподнималась от глубоких вдохов. Фарамир ожидающе провел языком по верхней губе.  
Боромир вдруг пришел в себя. Увидел солнце на камнях ограждения, стены первых уровней далеко внизу, громаду Хмурых гор впереди; почувствовал ветер, проникающий сквозь тунику к потной коже. Заметил, как тесно прижимается к брату. Почувствовал, что тот это тоже заметил.  
Они так когда-то играли. Когда-то давно, когда матери уже не стало, а Фарамир достаточно окреп для грубых потасовок. Возня на траве, на приречном песке, на кровати, на полу перед пустым троном. Боромир всегда одерживал верх, он был тем, кто должен победить в любой драке и любой игре. Младший выигрывал в прятки, старший восстанавливал иерархию, применив силу. Он любил побеждать, любил ощущения, которые ему доставляла эта шуточная борьба, и тем сильнее любил брата.  
Поняв, что означают эти приятные ощущения, он разом со всем покончил. Игры прекратились, а вместе с ними и столь любимая Фарамиром возня. Фарамир обижался, ныл, ставил подножки, подкладывал репьи в постель, обзывал неучем — все напрасно. Иногда младшему удавалось добиться своего, но это были редкие победы. И не только из-за того, что Боромир больше не хотел играть. Детство для старшего брата закончилось. Он все больше времени проводил на тренировках, уроках фехтования, верховой езды, в компании солдат. Их разговоры лишили его девственности прежде, чем это сделал сын одного из солдат, юноша с тонкой полоской усов над губой.  
Ему нравились эти грязные разговоры, но он придушил бы своими руками любого, кто осмелился бы так поговорить с его братом.  
Боромир опустил руки и шагнул назад.  
Фарамир медленно выпрямился, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Было стыдно и досадно за свой страх, за то, что мелкий поганец едва не вынудил его потерять над собой контроль. Проучить его старым способом нельзя, он только того и добивается. Но не оставлять же такую наглость безнаказанной.  
Прежде чем Фарамир успел поднять руки, Боромир схватил его за уши и с силой дернул вниз. А потом за нос. Брат, дважды вскрикнув от боли, схватился за лицо. Боромир для порядка дал ему подзатыльник и отошел к юго-западной стороне ограды.

Ветер теперь дул в лицо. Он нес с собой холод с отрогов Миндоллуина, запах зелени с полей, неровной сеткой тянущихся вдаль; едва уловимый запах воды. Река, на которую перекинулся огонь восхода, блестела сквозь туман. Огнем занялась и гора, нависшая справа над Белой Башней — солнце медленно стекало к ее подножию, все еще затянутому тенью.  
Боромир думал — не пора ли рассказать брату, почему им стоит избегать объятий нагишом или борьбы впритирку? Разговоров на эту тему между ними никогда не было. Боромир маскировался изо всех сил. Иногда, ради пущей надежности, расписывал Фарамиру достоинства какой-нибудь из городских невест — конечно, при строжайшем условии не говорить отцу. Не хватало еще, чтобы Денетор взялся устраивать судьбу своего первенца. «Я женат на войне и нахожу в битве то же утешение, что другие находят в супружеской спальне», — таков был единый ответ и для брата, и для отца. Брат корил его за кровожадность, отец намекал, что дальновидный правитель оставляет трон не сыну, а внуку, но оба, кажется, с готовностью покупались на обман.  
Теперь он сомневался, так ли уж умно было молчать. Ведь несколько слов могли объяснить столь многое, предотвратить столько обид, ответить на множество вопросов…  
Своего способа проводить досуг он перестал стыдиться уже давно. Это было приятно, было весело, зачастую необходимо; оно пьянило, давало отдых, забвение, утешало после потерь. Но такие вещи не для ушей того, кого любишь, чью чистоту хочешь сохранить нетронутой.  
Так он считал до тех пор, пока ему не встретился Арагорн. Теперь он замечал, что думает о том, что происходит между ним и королем, словами, которые никогда бы не применил к прежним похождениям и встречам на одну ночь. Сам бы себя высмеял, приди они ему в голову тогда. «Я хочу сохранять тебе верность», «я хочу прожить с тобой жизнь и встретить старость», «мне достаточно одного взгляда на твое лицо, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым», — все это не годилось для телесных радений с солдатами и юными оруженосцами, только для древних легенд. И еще для сказок, которые гондорские юнцы придумывают для своих подруг.  
Может быть, он сможет подобрать нужные слова. И Фарамир, с его умом и чуткостью, поймет больше, чем сможет выразить грубый вояка…  
Раздались тихие шаги. Фарамир подошел, остановился рядом с ним. Боромир краем глаза видел, что брат на него смотрит, но не поворачивал головы.  
— Ты оторвал мне ухо, — печально сказал Фарамир.  
— Не ной, — ответил Боромир без сочувствия. — Заслужил.  
— Нет, правда. Смотри.  
На ладони у Фарамира светлел кусочек коры.  
Боромир неверяще уставился брату в глаза, после чего отвернулся и фыркнул.  
— Балбес, — сказал он, легко ударив руками по ограждению.  
— Да ладно тебе… Наверное, его ветром отнесло к ограде, а там он завалился за камни, и его никто не заметил.  
Боромир отобрал у него кору, повертел, разглядывая, и зажал в кулаке.  
Фарамир оперся локтями об ограждение. Его спутанные рыжеватые волосы шевелил ветер. Один вьющийся волос пристал к куртке возле поясницы. Бархат был запыленным, на плечах выделялись белые точки.  
— Здесь как в тюрьме без решеток, — проговорил Фарамир. — Сесть бы сейчас на коней и махнуть… куда-нибудь туда.  
Чувствовалось, что он ждет ответа, но Боромир предпочел отмолчаться.  
— Я скучаю по нашим прогулкам верхом, — немного тише добавил Фарамир. — А ты? — он распрямил одну руку и посмотрел на Боромира в пол-оборота.  
Боромир кивнул, глядя вдаль.  
Он скучал. Но его не тянуло никуда уезжать. Дворец не казался тюрьмой, а все, что за его пределами — свободой. Лебеннинские поля хороши, когда смотришь на них сверху, ощущая под ногами крепкие каменные плиты. Уноситься мыслями в придуманные земли, как это делал младший брат, Боромир не любил; так же, как не любил надолго терять из виду Белую башню.  
Тем более теперь, когда жить во дворце означало находиться рядом с королем. Если выбирать между прогулкой с братом и игрой в шашки с Арагорном (после обеда, когда тот посмеивается, зажав трубку в зубах, и успевает обсудить все — от посева яровых до задыхающихся стонов, которые Боромир издавал вчерашней ночью) — он бы выбрал второе.  
На самом деле, он вдруг почувствовал, что страшно соскучился по этой игре в шашки, что нуждается в отдыхе от компании брата. Надо будет сегодня же устроить себе передышку.  
Хорошо, что бедный Фарамир не слышит его мыслей.  
— Рановато мне показываться людям на глаза, — вслух сказал Боромир.  
— Арагорн так считает?  
— Я так считаю.  
И, если уж врастать в этот мир заново, то начинать нужно с Минас Тирита. Не таясь, покинуть Цитадель, пройти под всеми шестью воротами в скале, измерить шагами брусчатку улиц, ощутить дыхание стен на закате. Заново открыть себя Городу, который смотрит на тебя глазами людей, окнами домов, удлиненными аркадами галерей. Погрузиться в шум и дым питейных, кузниц, рынков, смешаться с текущей по спирали толпой, обойти казармы, конюшни, оружейные, склады копчений, винные лавки, увидеть вновь кожевников, седельников, ткачей, портных, торговок, солдат, купцов, почтенных дам и веселых дев, куда же без них.  
Войти в тишину усыпальницы, задать ее молчаливым сводам вопрос и не получить ответа.  
— Так или иначе нужно разрешение короля, а он, как тебе известно, торопиться не намерен.  
И только потом, выстроив Город внутри себя, выйти за его пределы. Чтобы лететь по свету не осенним листом, а птицей, которая всегда возвращается к своему гнездовью в скалах.  
— Мы можем выехать задолго до рассвета, когда весь город еще спит, и вернуться глубокой ночью.  
— А стражники у ворот?  
Фарамир обернулся полностью и оперся спиной о парапет, стоя затылком к ветру. Он заправил за ухо самые непослушные пряди и сложил руки на груди.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, — сказал он, щурясь от бьющего в лицо солнца, — что от дворца ведут тайные ходы, по которым можно выбраться в горы хоть среди белого дня.  
Боромир вздрогнул.  
— Я тебе что, Горлум, чтобы ползать под горой? Ну уж нет. Забудь об этом думать.  
— Боишься? — подначил Фарамир.  
— Я? Вот еще.  
— Боишься.  
— Ничуть. Просто эти тоннели… Там мало воздуха. И ты представь — это же… весь Миндоллуин давит на череп.  
Фарамир рассмеялся и, наклонившись, слегка толкнул его головой в плечо.  
— Что?  
— Твой — не раздавит. — Фарамир качнулся от ответного тычка и со смехом добавил: — Я тебе по дороге буду рассказывать что-нибудь из истории гномьих царств, это отвлечет.  
— О нет. Тогда я точно останусь под землей.  
Слова брата напомнили кое о чем, случившемся в прошлой жизни, и Боромир почувствовал, будто его ступни вдавливаются в белые плиты, как если бы он в один миг стал тяжелее.  
— Однажды я уже шел под горами и слушал историю царства, — он помолчал. — Больше не хочу…  
Задержав на нем внимательный взгляд, Фарамир отвернулся и, заслонив рукой от солнца глаза, посмотрел на руины Осгилиата.  
— Ну что ж, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал он. — Значит, вылазка откладывается. — В голосе не слышалось огорчения, легкая гримаса была похожа на улыбку. — Хотя бы прикажи достать тебе одежду для верховой езды.  
— Сейчас-то зачем?  
— Хотя бы затем, чтобы сменить юбку на штаны. Только не говори, что не хочешь.  
Боромир невольно фыркнул.  
— Ты прав, от этого не откажусь.  
— Вот и замечательно. Может, в следующий раз будешь бегать резвее, чем трактирщица с кружками.  
— Иди ты…  
— А мне будет легче уломать тебя на прогулку.  
Боромир хотел было опять дернуть его за нос, но вместо этого ухмыльнулся.

Проходя мимо Древа, он наклонился и бережно положил кусочек коры среди перекрученных корней, белых, как выгоревшая на солнце кость.


	2. День

— Не хотелось бы обманывать людей, — сказал Арагорн, — но и правду я сказать не могу.  
Он полулежал на подушках в глубоком кресле, держа в отставленной руке трубку, и глядел на костяной мундштук.  
Из галереи долетал еще по-утреннему свежий ветер. На каменном полу лежали три солнечных пятна, вытянутые под углом к стене: две арки, повторяющие контуры окон, и тройная арка дверного проема.  
— А ты не обманывай. Вообще ничего не говори, — посоветовал Боромир. — Пусть молва все сделает за тебя. А я помогу.  
Слуги уже убрали подносы, и теперь между Боромиром и королем стоял столик для игры в шашки. Резные фигурки были расставлены на клетках, некоторые уже выдвинулись за свои позиции, но дальше игра не пошла. Боромир заговорил о том, что хочет выбраться на верховую прогулку — кстати, надо бы найти подходящую одежду. А то неровен час натрешь чирей об седло. Да и по дворцу ходить в штанах как-то привычнее. Арагорн недовольно пожал плечами, однако, узнав, что никто не собирается тут же седлать коня, просветлел лицом. После этого разговор плавно перешел на куда более серьезный вопрос: как объяснить народу возвращение усопшего воеводы и как это возвращение обставить?  
— У тебя остался лориенский плащ? — спросил Боромир.  
Арагорн, захвативший было мундштук губами, вынул его изо рта.  
— Да, — удивленно ответил он.  
— Где он?  
— В Арсенале.  
— Отлично. Одолжи мне его, когда настанет время выйти в люди. Кому нужно, тот не проглядит эльфийскую пряжку. Чуть раньше пустим слух, что Город тайно посетила владычица Лориена… Да простит она мне эту уловку… И побывала она здесь не одна, а со спутниками, один из которых остался в Цитадели. А дальше, когда будут спрашивать, я что-нибудь наплету. Мол, открыл глаза, ничего не понимаю, вокруг одни остроухие, а я весь как новенький. Спишем все на эльфийскую магию.  
— А почему просто не сказать, что эльфы тебя выходили? — спросил Фарамир. — Что раны оказались не смертельными?  
— У твоего брата нет шрамов, — ответил Арагорн.  
Боромир скривился, как будто ему вступило под лопатку, и поерзал в кресле.  
— Правда ведь? — нашелся Арагорн. — Я не заметил, но я и не приглядывался.  
— Да, правда. Ни одного, даже на руках. Я бы не хотел всю жизнь купаться отдельно от солдат. И прятаться от банщиков.  
Фарамир расположился напротив с книгой в руках, уделяя ей примерно столько же внимания, сколько досталось шашкам. Он утомленно щурил глаза, но в остальном выглядел, скорее, спокойным и расслабленным, нежели усталым.  
— Тогда эльфам не позавидуешь. Им покоя не дадут те, кто надеется вернуть ушедших, — он поглядел на Боромира с укором.  
— Лориенские лучники хорошо охраняют свой лес.  
— Как будто людей это остановит…  
— Перворожденным уже недолго терпеть назойливость людей, — негромкий голос короля погасил ссору, не дав ей разгореться. — Эльфы покидают Средиземье.  
С Фарамира мигом слетела сонливость. Он приоткрыл рот.  
— Не может быть… Почему?  
Арагорн рассказывал тихо, почти монотонно. Боромир все это уже слышал, но, глядя на брата, задумчивым жестом прижавшего пальцы к губам, ощутил печаль.  
— Хотел бы я ошибаться, но корабли все чаще уходят за море. Через несколько лет колдунья из Запретного леса останется лишь в легендах.  
Король замолчал, сделал глубокую затяжку и выпустил дым изо рта длинной струей.  
— Владычица прощается с небом, под которым она жила со времен исхода нолдор из Валинора. Люди тогда еще не пробудились… Не нужно понапрасну тревожить ее в эти дни. Когда от меня захотят объяснений, я скажу: «Сына Денетора вернула та сила, которой в нашем мире остается все меньше и меньше». Пусть каждый истолкует мои слова, как ему вздумается.  
— Тебя начнут осаждать с вопросами, — хмуро сказал Боромир.  
— Кто-то отменил право короля молчать?  
Боромир неодобрительно покачал головой.  
Арагорн отложил трубку и встал, чтобы налить себе воды из серебряного кувшина, стоящего на столике в углу. Солнце проскользило по его длинной белой тунике, окрашивая ткань в золотистый цвет. Вернувшись к своему креслу, он сунул в зубы трубку, пристроился на подушках, опираясь на подлокотник, и передвинул одну из своих — белых — шашек по доске.  
Боромир включился в игру не сразу — только после того, как король сделал ему приглашающий жест рукой. Две белые шашки, снятые с доски, не доставили особенного удовольствия.  
— Можно разделить бремя вопросов с тем, кто заведомо не сможет на них ответить, — прозвучал хрипловатый голос Фарамира.  
Король, только что завершивший длинный ход и теперь изымающий боевые единицы противника, замер с черной фигуркой в руке.  
— Прибегнуть к помощи слухов — это мысль. Нашего деда, Эктелиона, считали провидцем. Что, если он оставил предсказание: однажды Король и Наместник вместе вернутся в город? В те дни казалось, что род Королей угас навсегда, и поэтому его слова никто не воспринял всерьез, а потом они забылись — до поры.  
Арагорн улыбнулся:  
— В таком случае, твой дед действительно был провидцем, Фарамир. Ведь так и произошло. Король вернулся, и сила, заключенная в его руках, вернула Наместника к жизни.  
— В том-то и дело. Когда король исцелил меня, те, кто знал о предсказании, сочли, что оно сбылось. Никому не пришло в голову, что в нем говорится о старшем сыне Денетора.  
— Фарамир, Наместник — это ты, — сказал Боромир.  
— Да, но ведь только временно. Звание принадлежит тебе — и по старшинству, и по заслугам.  
— Да уж, заслуги мои велики. Ты отлично знаешь, что из-за меня случилось. Так что давай не будем спорить. Жезл Наместника принадлежит тому, кому его вручил государь.  
Примерно так же Фарамир смотрел на отца, когда тот, вместо вполне заслуженной похвалы, срывал на нем злобу.  
— А кем же будешь здесь ты? — спросил Фарамир.  
— Тем же, кем и был — воеводой. Разве это не очевидно?  
Об этом тоже говорилось за привычной игрой в шашки после обеда, или в ночные часы, когда телесные силы истощены, но нервы взбудоражены, и вместо сонного дыхания в тишине сплетаются голоса.  
Звание воеводы давало предлог часто бывать во дворце, кроме того, снимало неудобный вопрос о передаче наместнической власти. О том, как отнесется к такому решению младший брат, почему-то не подумали ни Боромир, ни король.  
— Наместник теперь — сугубо мирная должность, — пояснил Арагорн. — Вряд ли для нее годится тот, кто не может без парадов, смотров и прочих высоколобых занятий.  
Фарамир даже головы не повернул, как будто короля вовсе не было рядом.  
— Я думал, ты отправишься в Итилиен вместе со мной.  
Это было что-то новое. Прежде, сколько бы ни оскорблял Фарамира отец, как бы ни задирал брат, в голосе младшего сына Денетора звучал только мягкий укор. Теперь в нем прорезался гнев.  
— Непременно, — ответил Боромир спокойным тоном. — Но только не сейчас. Сначала найдем способ предъявить меня народу. А уж потом я надолго приеду к тебе в гости.  
— В гости?..  
Фарамир помолчал.  
— Ты не можешь покинуть Минас Тирит, — проговорил он. — Я так и знал. То же, что вернуло тебя, держит тебя в этих стенах.  
Мелькнула малодушная мысль — ухватиться за эту ниточку, списать все на неведомые силы. Боромир ее отмел. Чувствуя на себе взгляд короля, он твердо ответил:  
— Нет. Меня здесь не держит ничего, кроме моего желания жить в Городе.  
Он еще ненадолго задержал на Фарамире взгляд, после чего хмуро отвернулся к игральной доске.  
От того, как неподвижны и молчаливы остались оба собеседника после его слов, хотелось сделать что-нибудь самому. Смахнуть к такой матери этот столик вместе со всеми фигурками.  
Фарамир зашевелился первым.  
Он поднялся, аккуратно положил книгу на кресло.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Он быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.  
Боромир негодующе фыркнул, подпер голову ладонью и передвинул одну из черных шашек наобум.  
Арагорн не шелохнулся. Рука, держащая трубку за чубук, лежала на колене.  
Боромир обхватил ладонью подбородок и уставился в угол.  
В голову снова лезла всякая глупость. Перед глазами замельтешила картина: темный проем в ограде, вытянутой в сторону Хмурых гор, и бегущая к этому проему фигура. Стало страшно — до дрожи, до тошноты, до спазмов в животе. Боромир попытался прогнать неразумный страх. Фарамир не дурак.  
Фигура бежала.  
— Иди уже, — вздохнул Арагорн.  
Боромир вскинул глаза.  
— Иди, — повторил король и движением головы указал на дверь.  
В его голосе слышалась досада, но и понимание тоже.  
Боромир встал и, стоя возле стола, беспомощно вскинул руки.  
— Я ненадолго.  
Арагорн кивнул.

На площади перед дворцом Фарамира не оказалось. Боромир бегом прошелся вдоль ограждения по правому краю, высматривая внизу признаки суеты и ругая самого себя за глупость. Добрался до проема между каменными крыльями на острие скалы, которая возносилась над городом, словно корабль. Держась руками за края проема, оперся коленом о камень и глянул вниз. По спирали улиц двигались прохожие, на рыночных местах и возле питейных люди собрались небольшими группами — так же, как собирались каждый день. Ему показалось, что некоторые из них задрали головы, глядя вверх и даже показывая пальцами. Он выпрямился и направился к дворцу.  
Ноги путались в полах туники. Сначала он придерживал подол рукой, но, не доходя до крыльца, потерял терпение. Прихватил тунику пониже колен и попытался разорвать руками — ничего не вышло. Тогда он присел на плиты под оградой и, мотая головой и нетерпеливо рыча, растерзал подол зубами. Оторвал лишнее по кругу, переступил через упавшее кольцо ткани и резво взбежал на крыльцо.  
В спальне у брата тоже было пусто. Боромир спустился на галерею второго яруса, вскарабкался на ограждение и, держась за каменный столб аркады, глянул вниз, за покатую крышу.  
Фарамир был там — в укромном саду, разбитом под западной стеной. Тень накрыла половину огороженного дворика, оставив полумесяц солнечного света. Брат сидел на солнечной стороне, но на границе с тенью, опираясь спиной о камень без надписи, обхватив колени руками.

Он искоса бросил взгляд на голые ноги Боромира.  
— Надо же, тебя отпустили…  
— Ну что ты как мальчишка, — примирительно сказал Боромир, усаживаясь на траву рядом с ним.  
Фарамир ничего не ответил и посмотрел вперед. Легкий ветерок чуть шевелил пряди его волос. Тихонько ворковал фонтан. Без этого легкомысленного звука двор бы накрыла тишина — настоящее могильное молчание.  
Камень холодил спину.  
Боромир повернулся так, чтобы без труда можно было заглянуть Фарамиру в лицо — но и не обязательно было бы смотреть, если захочется отвести взгляд.  
— Ты грубо себя повел.  
— Извини.  
— Не передо мной извиняйся.  
Фарамир дернул плечом.  
— Как скажешь.  
Боромир надул щеки и выпустил раздраженное «пффф».  
Они сидели друг против друга, сжатые в слишком тесном пространстве, чтобы молчание, которые они разделили поневоле, было непринужденным. Не выручал даже говорливый фонтан. Можжевельники по краям площадки, скамья в ногах у двух надгробий, стены вокруг сада — все это, казалось, толкает еще ближе друг к другу.  
— Пожалуйста, передумай, — тихо проговорил Фарамир, не поднимая глаз.  
Боромир качнул головой, чувствуя, как начинает ныть кожа над переносицей.  
Фарамир нагнул шею и положил лоб на колено.  
— Перестань, — Боромир потянулся, чтобы погладить его по волосам, но Фарамир выпрямился и задрал подбородок, отклонившись в сторону.  
Натянувшиеся жилы на шее, подставленная солнцу щека — кожа у брата всегда была плохой, рыхлой, — блестящие, почти незаметные при ярком освещении рыжие волоски — глядя на все это, Боромир, вместо того чтобы разозлиться, испытал острую жалость.  
Фарамир на него не смотрел. Угол челюсти выпятился бугром.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь там, в Итилиене?  
— Никак. Ты все равно туда не поедешь.  
— А ты упрямый…  
— Есть в кого.  
Боромир внимательно на него посмотрел, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Давай поговорим.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что я хочу с тобой говорить, знать, что у тебя на душе.  
Брат безобразно фыркнул.  
— А толку?  
Он опустил голову, принудительно выравнивая дыхание. Плечи поднимались и опускались с пугающей силой, словно бы он готовился вскочить на ноги и уйти. Но он продолжал сидеть на месте. Боромир ждал.  
Когда Фарамир заговорил, голос его был совершенно другим — сдавленный, прерывающийся, так, что отдельные слова пропадали совсем.  
— Там хорошо, ты же знаешь… Земля такая, что все растет само. За год поднялись сады, осенью с деревьев снимут первый урожай… Там строят княжеский дом, он уже почти готов. Большой дом, в нем можно будет жить с женой, детьми, слугами, приглашать друзей. Я мог бы жить в одном доме с тобой. Или по соседству. Я бы смотрел, как растут твои дети. Я бы их учил по книгам. А ты бы учил их быть сильными. Ты бы брал их на охоту, учил ездить верхом, обращаться с оружием так, как умеешь ты сам. И заодно не давал бы раскиснуть мне. — Голос Фарамира окреп. — Чем тебе не по нраву такая жизнь? И, Боромир — Наместником должен быть ты. Твои дети должны продолжить род и унаследовать звание. Этого хотел бы отец, этого хочу и я.  
— А меня спросить никто не хочет? — мрачно поинтересовался Боромир.  
— Я не пытаюсь тебе приказывать. Прости меня, если я слишком настойчив. Но ведь для чего-то Валары вернули тебя в этот мир. Не только же ради того, чтобы возвратить Арагорну вассала, который будет всюду следовать за ним, словно тень. Может быть, ради тебя самого? Чтобы ты прожил счастливую жизнь и продолжил свой род? — Фарамир прикусил губы, как будто собираясь с духом для следующих слов. — Может быть, — добавил он намного тише, и уже без настойчивости, — хоть немного ради того, кто, потеряв тебя, потерял и половину своего сердца?  
Брат смотрел так, как умел только он один. Его взгляд не принуждал, не требовал, не бросал вызов — он всего лишь открывал себя любому ответу; но пронзительные точки зрачков не давали отвести глаза или изобразить глухоту.  
Протянув руку, Боромир запустил пальцы в волосы брата, и тот не отдернул голову, как в прошлый раз. Боромир притянул его к себе и прижался губами ко лбу.  
— Благослови тебя Манвэ, брат, — прошептал Боромир, коротко прислонившись виском к его голове. На губах остался соленый вкус. — С сердцем у тебя все в порядке.  
Фарамир молча взял его за запястье и поцеловал его руку, а затем положил ее перед собой и, держа ее в ладонях, стал гладить и рассматривать. Его движения были полны такой нежности, какую не проявлял даже Арагорн…  
Нет, память подвела. Арагорн когда-то так же гладил его руки. Когда он только что пробудился от долгого сна и был как младенец — доверчив, глуп и нечувствителен к боли, которую наблюдал перед собой.  
И затем вспомнился Лориен, когда его отчаяние и тоска искали и нашли того, кто их не осудит. И ночь на берегу реки, последняя ночь перед расставанием, когда он нуждался в утешении — и был утешен. Руки, которые гладили его лицо, касались тела, истомленного долгим одиночеством… Руки, державшие его до тех пор, пока он способен был их чувствовать. Глаза, которые подарили ему покой и веру на пороге небытия. Они были похожи на глаза его брата.  
— Нуменорская кровь, — тихо сказал Боромир.  
Фарамир удивленно поднял взгляд.  
Боромир осторожно накрыл его ладонь своею, чтобы остановить воспоминания и мысли.  
— Ты взял себе все лучшее, что было в нашем роду. Тебе и передать его дальше, а не оставаться приживалкой при чужом счастье. — Боромир отвернулся. — К тому же, я вряд ли когда-нибудь женюсь.  
— Война ушла, брат. Придется тебе искать другую жену. — Фарамир теперь говорил спокойнее, в его голосе мелькнул даже проблеск улыбки. — Я знаю, ты любишь Арагорна. — Боромир вздрогнул, но брат успокаивающе сжал его руку. — Я тебя понимаю. Ваша дружба прошла испытание, которое обычно не выпадает на долю смертных. Но разве ты не видишь, к чему все идет? Король однажды женится, родит себе наследника, и ты будешь смотреть, как подрастает его дитя. Ты готов принять на себя роль, в которой отказываешь мне. Если она не так плоха, почему же ты ее презираешь?  
Боромир помотал головой. Он бросил вокруг себя взгляд и вдруг остро почувствовал, где находится.  
— Что ты прилип к этой треклятой каменюке?.. Давай пересядем, а? Мне, между прочим, поддувает, а я не привык без штанов…  
Он оттолкнулся от пустого надгробия и вскочил, правда, не так ловко, как хотелось — ноги затекли от долгого сидения на земле.  
Брат поднялся следом, и Боромир, охваченный смятением, злостью, желанием или сбежать, или выложить всю правду сразу, ощутил у себя на плече его руку. Она не держала насильно, не нажимала, но убеждала его остаться на месте лишь своим спокойным весом.  
И Боромир успокоился от этого касания настолько, что вновь услышал свои мысли.  
Момент для откровенности самый неподходящий. Фарамир раздражен против короля, хоть и пытается это скрыть. Рассказывая правду сейчас, он рисковал бы усугубить это раздражение до стойкой неприязни, а то и злобы. Что грозило вызывать ответную злость. Два человека, могущие стать между собой крепкими друзьями, превратились бы во взаимных ненавистников. И ему пришлось бы принимать чью-то сторону. Заранее провальная затея, ибо как можно выбрать между теми, кто одинаково дорог?  
— Братишка, — сказал он, пряча глаза и досадуя на то, как вздрагивает голос, — я в одном уверен. Мое место здесь, в Городе. Я бы с радостью обосновался в Итилиене у тебя, будь там казармы, каменный плац, тысячи этак две сорвиголов, которых нужно держать в ежовых рукавицах, ну и парочка солдатских притонов. Без всего этого, боюсь, я там околею от скуки.  
Фарамир помолчал.  
— Что же, — он слегка сжал плечо Боромира, — плац я тебе при желании смогу обустроить, и солдат набрать тоже, правда, поменьше раз в пять… а вот притоны — извини, с этим у нас совсем туго.  
Боромир неловко усмехнулся.  
Он не кривил душой. Разве что чуть-чуть. Он не был уверен, что жаждет гарнизонной жизни. Желания просыпались постепенно, а пока его вполне устраивало то, как он жил сейчас. Но, если командовать войсками — самый верный способ быть рядом с королем, он примет эту должность. В том, что он хочет прошагать отмеренную ему дорогу плечом к плечу со своим Тельконтаром, Бродягой, он был уверен совершенно точно.  
Фарамир убрал руку.  
— Хорошо бы вернуться в Город, — произнес он. — Здесь много пустующих домов, есть где поселиться с двумя-тремя слугами. Большой двор мне не нужен. Так бы мы жили неподалеку друг от друга. — Он помолчал. — Но не могу оставить лучников. Если я уеду обратно, люди почувствуют, что они в ссылке, пусть и самой благодатной из возможных. — Уперев руки в бока, он отвернулся и обвел глазами уходящую вверх стену дворца, тяжелое кружево галерей. — На самом деле, многие хотят вернуться. Они здесь выросли.  
— Фарамир, мы всегда были только хранители, не владельцы.  
— Я помню.  
Боромир нахмурился.  
— Идем, — он хлопнул брата по плечу. — Надо передохнуть.

Они вошли под прохладные своды дворца и, не сговариваясь, направились по лестнице вверх, под крышу. Минуя площадку второго яруса, Боромир бросил взгляд в сторону королевских покоев, где, наверное, уже не ждал его Арагорн.

В спальне у Фарамира было темновато: пока они разговаривали в саду, солнце ушло на Закатную половину.  
Постель мягко подалась под спиной. Боромир расслабил мускулы и закрыл глаза.  
Сон не шел, да он и не собирался спать. Фарамир лежал рядом, думая о чем-то своем. Боромир повернул к нему голову, и брат посмотрел на него тоже. Боромир отвернулся.  
— Что-то ты все говоришь о моей женитьбе, — сказал он, наблюдая за неподвижным танцем трещин на потолке. — А что же ты сам? Собираешься взять жену?  
Фарамир усмехнулся.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Что так? Чтобы такой красавец — и не нашел себе хорошую девушку?  
— Не издевайся… Я нашел хорошую девушку. Да только она меня не хочет.  
Боромир вопросительно поглядел на него.  
— Да, вот так оно бывает…  
— Я ее знаю?  
Фарамир выпятил губы — мол, а как же.  
— Ну, колись.  
— Эовин Роханская, — ответил брат после паузы.  
Он произнес имя с уважительной тщательностью.  
Боромир присвистнул.  
— Что?  
— Норовистая лошадка.  
— Ты выбирал бы слова.  
Боромир в знак извинения шевельнул ладонью.  
— Девица с характером. Я с ней как-то сидел за столом — ну, знаешь, в тот раз, когда ездил наводить мосты с Эомером. После трапезы пытался ее разговорить, да куда там. Гордая.  
— Да, она гордая… — мечтательно произнес брат.  
Боромир поморщился.  
— Ну и чего она кочевряжится?  
— Она не кочевряжится, — беззлобно возразил Фарамир. — Она хорошая, правда. Но только я ей неприятен. Она не может выносить моего прикосновения.  
— Да ну?! И сильно ты ее прихватил?  
Фарамир повернул к нему голову.  
— Понял. Каюсь.  
— Я бы никогда…  
— Ладно, ладно… Но иначе как ты узнал?  
— Она мне сказала.  
— Что, прямо вот так и сказала?  
— Примерно… Не хочу, говорит, от тебя детей, Наместник Фарамир.  
— Вот… дает.  
— Я ее не понимаю. Вроде бы я ей нравлюсь. И в то же время… Я ездил к ней в Эдорас дважды. В первый раз она была со мной за трапезой довольно холодна, почти не отвечала. Но, кажется, все равно рада была меня видеть — вечером мы все же разговорились, стояли на балконе, смотрели на зеленые холмы…  
Боромир закатил глаза.  
— Она даже смеялась, — с грустной улыбкой проговорил Фарамир. — Зато во второй раз вышла ко мне совсем ненадолго, да и не вышла — вылетела. Я хотел ее обнять, а она… — он замялся. Боромир не подгонял, почувствовав перемену в тоне. — Отшатнулась. Сказала, что видеть меня для нее мучительно, так что лучше бы мне не приезжать совсем. Я спросил, отчего же мой вид причиняет ей страдания. Она и ответила… как ледяной водой окатила.  
Боромир надул щеки и длинно выдохнул.  
— Да-а… не повезло, брат. Ну ничего, погорюй немного, пока оно горюется, а там найдешь другую.  
— Другой я не найду.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому что другая мне не нужна.  
Боромир повернулся к нему.  
— Ты что, влюбился?  
Брат ответил не сразу.  
— Я думаю о ней все время. Такая красивая, сильная… И такая печальная. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Если бы она согласилась стать моей женой, я подарил бы ей целый дворец, окружил ее лаской, никогда ни в чем не упрекнул, и ни разу не взглянул бы на другую женщину…  
Эти слова почему-то отозвались в глубине груди болью узнавания, тянущей, томительной. Боромир поскорее прогнал ее, не желая вдумываться, что она означает.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Влип, братишка…  
— М-м, — согласно протянул Фарамир.  
Некоторое время оба созерцали потолок.  
— Так это, может… тебе надо быть настойчивее? Знаешь, они, это… любят, чтобы за ними побегали. Покажи ей, что она для тебя важна. А то кобылка махнула хвостом — а ты раз, и в кусты, сразу скис.  
Фарамир покачал головой.  
— Не получится.  
— А ты пробовал?  
— Я думаю, она совсем не может выносить мужские ласки. Говорят, она теперь живет затворницей при своем брате и никого больше в свои покои не допускает.  
Боромир решил не озвучивать похабное предположение, которое само лезло на язык.  
— А может быть, она до сих пор любит Арагорна, поэтому и не хочет видеть никого другого. И уж за это я осуждать ее не могу.  
Боромир привстал на кровати, заглядывая брату в лицо.  
— Арагорна?  
— А он тебе не рассказывал? Хотя да, с чего ему говорить с тобой о таком… Она по нему очень тосковала. Влюбилась, призналась ему, а он ответил отказом, — Фарамир усмехнулся. — Отважная девушка, да?.. Может быть, она и в битву бросилась для того, чтобы избыть любовь вместе с жизнью…  
Подождав еще объяснения, но ничего больше не услышав — Фарамир как будто ушел в свои мысли, — Боромир медленно откинулся на подушки.  
— Да, правда… С чего бы ему со мной о таком говорить.

Когда Боромир проснулся, комнату уже затопили густые, как вино, сумерки, в небе догорал день, а Фарамир сидел на кровати, низко опустив голову.  
Арагорна во дворце не оказалось: отправился проверить, в каком состоянии покинутые дома, сказал Зерех. У Боромира упало сердце. С тех пор как он вспомнил себя шесть дней назад, король надолго в город не отлучался.  
Брат же, наоборот, при словах слуги оживился, с каким-то не вполне приятным волнением обвел глазами своды Тронной залы. Потом хлопнул Боромира по плечу и повел наверх, на Закатную половину.  
Остаток вечера они провели под открытыми арками галереи, глядя на складки гор, по которым медленно ползли вверх фиолетовые тени, и на утонувший в светлой дымке Лебеннин.  
К тому времени как вернулся Арагорн, улицы внизу уже погрузились в предночный сумрак. Боромир знал это, не видя города — по залитым чернилами впадинам на Миндоллуине, по длине теней от надворных построек. До галереи донеслись возгласы часовых, лязг ворот, ведущих с шестого уровня к Цитадели. Это могло означать только одно — вернулся король.

Арагорн стоял возле открытых дверей Тронной залы, отдавая какие-то распоряжения Нимроду и Гвирит. Он был в серебристой накидке поверх серой туники, в подкованных сапогах. Слушая, что ему говорит Нимрод, он повернул голову навстречу Боромиру с братом. При виде оборванного подола его брови слегка приподнялись, но король ничего не сказал, только кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Он выглядел более подтянутым, оживленным. Боромир ожидал встретить обиду — вполне справедливую, если вспомнить, чем закончился утренний разговор. Поэтому, спускаясь с галерей, готовился выдержать отповедь или, того хуже, холодное молчание. Вместо этого он увидел человека, посвежевшего после долгой прогулки. Видно, дела отвлекли Арагорна от личных тягостей, и обида отошла в тень. Может быть, осматривая чужие жилища, он на какое-то время вообще забыл о том, что происходило в его собственном. Отпустив слуг, он обратился к Боромиру с обычным дружелюбием.  
Это было немного досадно, даже печально, но совсем чуть-чуть, потому что при виде спокойного лица короля у Боромира поднялся с сердца тяжелый груз. Прежде всего, он был рад, что друг не сердится, не таит обиды, отдохнул телом и душой. Пусть даже отдых означал разлуку с ним самим.

Все трое поднялись в трапезную на западных галереях, где слуги уже спешно накрывали на стол. Король снял накидку, закатал рукава туники и подставил руки под струю из кувшина, который держал Зерех. Глядя на то, как он оттирает загорелые ладони, сформированные жизнью воина и охотника, Боромир почему-то ощутил не желание сейчас же выдворить брата и слуг, а горячий прилив нежности.  
Кажется, Фарамир прав: самое время избавиться от юбок и переодеться в штаны.  
Когда Зерех ушел, Фарамир приблизился к королю.  
— Милорд.  
Брат опустился на одно колено и попросил извинения за неучтивость, проявленную утром. Арагорн выслушал его, вытирая полотенцем руки.  
— Я понимаю, — мягко ответил он, наклонив голову, и жестом попросил Фарамира встать.  
Но за ужином так и не вернулся к тому простому, грубоватому веселью, которое с такой легкостью разрешил себе вчера.

Тогда-то Боромир впервые это и заметил. И, по незнанию, принял за хороший знак. Предпочел так подумать.  
Так как время было позднее, переходить в комнату для отдыха не стали, вместо этого задержались за столом. Фарамир сидел по правую руку от короля, напротив Боромира. Стол между ними был заставлен посудой: ваза с сушеными фруктами, миска с орехами, вазочки с медом и патокой, два кувшина — один с вином, другой с водой. Однако должное этим лакомствам воздавал один Фарамир. Арагорн курил; Боромир слишком был занят разговором. Обсуждали расселение горожан: многие семьи, родовитые и прежде многочисленные, после войны пришли в упадок, и не могли ни заселить принадлежащие им дома, ни обеспечить им надлежащий присмотр. Здания, наспех залатанные после обстрела из катапульт, ветшали на глазах. Между тем, бедняки по-прежнему ютились в тесных, холодных жилищах без окон, вырубленных в толще скалы.  
От домов разговор перешел к состоянию городских стен и ворот; оттуда свернул к конной вылазке в Лоссарнах. И, наконец, речь пошла о покровах, близких к телу. Арагорн послал за Гвирит, велел ей к утру подыскать для Боромира несколько рубашек и штанов на выбор. И поручил наведаться к портному, который сшил тунику и кафтан. Пусть изготовит новую одежду — попроще и понадежнее.  
— Вижу, ты предпочитаешь раскраивать сам? Заплатим ему половину цены, — рассудил Арагорн.  
Боромир, натянув подол на колени, одарил хмурым взглядом смеющегося брата и самого шутника, у которого улыбка теплилась только в глазах.  
Фарамир участвовал в беседе, когда говорили о городе. Дальше он замолк и слушал, собирая дань орехами и сладостями с выстроившейся перед ним посуды. Случайно глянув на него посреди фразы, Боромир заметил, что Фарамир оперся локтями о стол и без всякого выражения на лице смотрит куда-то в сторону. Взглянув еще раз, чуть позже и уже намеренно, он понял, в чем причина: брат клевал носом. Веки прикрыли глаза, голова почти незаметно клонилась вниз. Боромир уже хотел отпустить шутку, как вдруг Фарамир вздрогнул, будто от толчка изнутри; веки распахнулись и затрепетали, пока взгляд ошеломленно шарил по столу.  
Затем он проморгался и как ни в чем ни бывало потянулся к вазе.  
Все это произошло так быстро, что Боромир не успел ни о чем даже подумать. Уловивший заминку Арагорн проследил за его взглядом, но увидел только расправу с сушеным абрикосом.  
Боромир продолжал потихоньку следить за братом до тех пор, пока не поднялись из-за стола, но ничего похожего больше не заметил. Охота шутить у него пропала, хотя что странного в том, что кто-то дремлет за ужином? День окончательно покинул небо, пора его заканчивать и на земле. К тому же, предыдущей ночью Фарамир толком не уснул.  
Лишь сейчас Боромир обратил внимание, как резко у него обозначились глазницы.  
Увиденное все никак не шло из головы.  
Ничего, успокоил он себя. Устал — значит, крепче будет спать.

Не хватило духу спросить: «Остаться сегодня с тобой?» Слишком велик был риск получить утвердительный ответ.  
Поэтому просто остановился на площадке второго яруса, откуда лестница завивалась лентой вверх и вниз, и выдержал паузу, достаточную, чтобы она заменила неловкое прощание на ночь.  
Фарамир взялся за перила и упер другую руку в бок.  
— Ну что, до завтра? — сказал Боромир.  
Печальный взгляд без удивления огладил его лицо, и Фарамир кивнул.  
— Я за пять лет не слышал столько болтовни, сколько за сегодня, — добавил Боромир. — Как будто хоббиты кругом, честное слово.  
Засмеявшись, Фарамир опустил голову.  
Это было правдой. Днем уши Боромира отдохнули всего ничего — заснул уже перед закатом, когда усталость победила ревнивое любопытство, и негромкий голос брата превратился в плавный, звучащий о чем-то постороннем поток. Легко было позволить этому потоку унести себя в забытье.  
Раздосадованный тем, что Арагорн умолчал о маленькой подробности касательно Эовин, Боромир решился на маневр. Накинув плащ бескорыстного интереса, Боромир попросил рассказать ему о роханской принцессе. Ведь он так мало знает о девушке, пленившей сердце его брата.  
Фарамир не поверил своему счастью. Сначала он говорил робко, все время останавливаясь; спрашивал, не много ли болтает лишнего. Потом осмелел, и его как прорвало.  
Довольно быстро Боромир понял, что дальше признания возле Димхольта дело не пошло и что, если он хоть немного понимает в людях, соперничества с затворницей из Эдораса ему опасаться не стоит. Арагорн ему верен, а девушка слишком горда, чтобы, однажды получив отказ, напрашиваться на второй.  
Тем более неясно, зачем было что-то от него скрывать.  
Отчасти понимая, что пережила Эовин, Боромир слушал о ней с невольным сочувствием. Он смутно помнил, что такое крик Назгула. Даже долетев из безвозвратной дали прошлого, этот крик заставлял его сердце тоскливо сжиматься; а девушка выстояла с таким врагом один на один. От природы ли она отважна, или так велика была горечь отвергнутого сердца, что победила всякий страх? Как сильна должна быть любовь, чтобы женщина первой призналась мужчине, да еще и чужеземцу? Боромир и злился на этот дерзкий поступок, и не мог не думать о том, как долго она молчала, чтобы заговорить только перед лицом неизбежной разлуки. Негодовал, что Эовин смутила его брата ложной надеждой и затем отвергла — и, в то же время, с грустью представлял ее нынешнюю жизнь. О чем ты думаешь в своей светлице? Что стало тебе клеткой посреди открытых ветру холмов?..  
Все, что ему был нужно знать, он уже услышал, но Фарамир не умолкал. Видно было, что раньше брату не выпадало возможности с кем-нибудь обо всем этом поговорить, поэтому Боромир не стал его прерывать. Слушал, сначала кивая и изредка поддакивая, потом уже просто слушал молча, и постепенно провалился в сон.

— Я скажу Зереху, чтобы согрел тебе воды на мытье, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо.  
— И переоденься в чистое.  
— Да.  
Боромир медлил, не зная, что еще сказать, и не решаясь уйти.  
Брат улыбнулся одной стороной рта и ткнул его пальцем в грудь:  
— На всякий случай: нянька мне уже двадцать лет как не нужна.  
— Иди ты…  
Боромир со смехом сделал вид, что хочет схватить его за руку.  
— До завтра, Боромир.  
— Да. Увидимся.  
Он проследил, как Фарамир поднялся по лестнице, — еще махнув ему рукой со следующего витка, — и продолжил путь по тому же ярусу на Восточную половину. Туда, где были его комнаты, расположенные рядом с покоями короля.

Арагорн стоял, упираясь коленями в кровать, и развязывал штаны. Накидка и туника лежали перед ним на разобранной постели. Серебристая ткань накидки поблескивала в свете свечи, укрепленной на стене в изголовье, и еще двух на подсвечнике под окном.  
Подсвечник под другим окном не горел, и половину комнаты окутывал мягкий полумрак.  
Боромир задержался в тени, чтобы окинуть взглядом картину, по которой успел соскучиться; потом подошел к королю сзади, обнял, накрыв руками его руки, и положил подбородок на плечо.  
Король, улыбаясь, повернул голову. Его борода задела Боромира по щеке.  
Боромир потерся об нее лицом, хищно раздувая ноздри.  
— От тебя несет… — пробормотал он.  
Арагорн сделал движение, словно собираясь куда-то отойти. Боромир крепче сжал его запястья.  
— Ты куда?  
— Умоюсь.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что надо мыться?  
Арагорн оскалился, тихо усмехнувшись. Затем развернулся в руках Боромира, обхвативших его за талию, и, чуть отклонившись назад, взял его ладонями за голову.  
— Я думал, уже не дождусь, — тихо проговорил он.  
Ухмылка собрала резкими складками кожу на щеке.  
Боромир потянулся к нему, Арагорн подался вперед, и их рты соединились, как будто были специально пригнаны один под другой. Языки принялись неторопливо, но упрямо толкаться, тереться, раздвигали губы, скользили по зубам, рты соперничали, руки притягивали, гладили, вспоминали… В этой сдерживаемой жадности таился огонь, готовый вспыхнуть, как только ему дадут волю.  
Боромир застонал, чувствуя сквозь тунику давление напряженной плоти. Задыхаясь, откинул голову назад. Арагорн усмехнулся, вытянул шею и лизнул его язык, втянул губами, а когда Боромир издал горловой стон и отдернул голову, напоследок — в качестве задатка — куснул за нижнюю губу.  
Боромир обнял его, обхватив одной рукой за спину, другой за плечи, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, когда руки Арагорна тесно сомкнулись у него на спине.  
Фарамир сидит на кровати и ждет, когда ему согреют воду.  
Боромир выдохнул и, отклоняясь назад, крепко провел щекой по щеке короля, стирая ненужные мысли.  
Посмотрел в глубоко посаженные глаза, днем серые, сейчас черные и с теплыми желтыми бликами от свечей.  
Арагорн чуть опустил взгляд, выдвинув челюсть и смущенно улыбаясь, и взялся за шнурки у ворота его туники. Пальцы двигались неспешно, развязывая узел, ослабляя шнуровку. Боромир опустил руки и сунул ладони за пояс его штанов, ощутив тыльной стороной пальцев горячую кожу, крепкие, вздрагивающие мускулы живота.  
Они раздели друг друга. Арагорн сел на постель, снял сапоги и окончательно избавился от штанов. Отбросив одежду к изножью постели, улегся на спину, и Боромир взобрался сверху, оседлал, сжимая коленями твердые, прохладные бедра.  
Рты опять соединились, уже не так тихо, потому что желание воспламенилось, как сухая трава от трения двух камней.  
Боромир стиснул пряди волос, в которых запутались его пальцы, и сильнее налег сверху, вторгаясь в податливый рот, двигая бедрами с ожесточенной силой.  
Арагорн распахнул глаза, коротко, протестующе застонал, схватил его за волосы и оттянул его голову вверх.  
Темные глаза вопросительно ощупывали его лицо.  
Боромир разжал пальцы и, когда Арагорн тоже отпустил его волосы, глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся в потное плечо. Каштановые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по подушке, были так близко, что расплывались перед глазами. Боромир открыл рот, задумчиво царапая зубами солоноватую кожу под ключицей.  
Арагорн положил ладонь ему на шею, несильно прихватил, погладил пальцами. Другая ладонь проскользила от лопаток вниз, вдоль позвоночника, огладила ягодицы и замерла, глубоко утопив средний палец в ложбинке.  
— Что такое? — прошептал Арагорн.  
Боромир еще покусал его ключицу, потом приподнялся на локтях, не глядя Арагорну в лицо, и неуклюже перевалился на спину.  
Он лежал, шумно дыша сквозь оскаленные зубы, и поглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедра. На потолке мерно колыхались тени.  
— Говори.  
Боромир стиснул пальцы и сморщился от боли.  
— Ты зачем выпнул Фарамира в Итилиен? — спросил он, глядя в потолок.  
Арагорн замер на какое-то время. Затем приподнялся на локте и навис сверху.  
— Я? Выпнул?  
Боромир посмотрел ему в лицо. Такого лица он не видел у Арагорна от самой Мории. Он в отчаянии помотал головой, но не нашел слов.  
— Я не выпинывал. Он сам туда попросился. Когда я спросил, где бы он хотел жить, он ответил: Итилиен.  
Боромир резко выдохнул усмешку, и Арагорн дернулся назад, приподняв брови.  
— Вот именно! Где бы ты хотел жить, Фарамир? Выбирай, раз уж я вышвырнул тебя из дома.  
— Но это мой дом. Я что, должен был предложить ему остаться?  
Закрыв глаза, Боромир отвернул голову.  
— Ему там не нравится? — помолчав, спросил Арагорн.  
Боромир покатал затылок на подушке.  
В ответ раздался длинный озадаченный выдох, прохладной лентой скользнувший по его груди.  
— Странно… Эмин Арнен — ваша вотчина, ее нужно восстанавливать… Лучники. Где им еще жить? Я думал, он отстроит город, поселится там с Эовин Роханской, и все будут довольны…  
— Да вот видишь, не срослось!  
Арагорн замолчал, плотно сжав губы, и опустил голову. Слышалось раздраженное дыхание через ноздри.  
— Кстати, об Эовин… — медленно сказал Боромир.  
Он не хотел этого произносить, но слова рвались наружу сами.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что девчонка сохнет по тебе?  
Опущенная голова приподнялась. Лицо выделялось ярко освещенным треугольником, подбородок и шея скрылись в тени от волос.  
— Потому что она по мне не сохнет, она любит твоего брата! Дело уже шло к свадьбе, они должны были вот-вот пожениться…  
— А вышло не по-твоему, да?  
Арагорн шевельнул челюстью.  
— Да, я не думал, что между ними что-то разладится, — сказал он.  
Боромир посмотрел в его немигающие, сухо блестящие глаза, шалея от себя самого.  
— Скажи, ты всегда так с теми, кто тебе мешает?.. — произнес он, слыша в своем голосе улыбку. — Фарамира в Итилиен, чтобы не путался под ногами, девицу, пока она сбита с толку, быстрее захомутать с ним. А то мало ли. Пусть держат друг друга, мучаются, главное, чтобы не тревожили тебя…  
Арагорн дернулся. Его рука схватила Боромира за шею. Ладонь надавила на кадык, пальцы клещами стиснули челюсть, толкая голову назад, к резной доске.  
Боромир поднял руки, не сопротивляясь. Он не отрывал взгляда от страшно блестящих глаз, не мог оторвать.  
— Не смей так со мной говорить, — сквозь зубы прошипел Арагорн. — Не смей.  
Пальцы сжались сильнее, и Боромир, задыхаясь, застонал от этой боли, и от той, которую причинял локоть, вдавившийся ему в подвздошину.  
Нависшее над ним лицо разгладилось, блеск глаз поутих, стал мягче. Боромир телом почувствовал, как расслабился Арагорн. Локоть перестал давить на живот, ладонь на горле разжалась.  
Арагорн слегка погладил его по шее, провел большим пальцем вдоль челюсти.  
— Если я чем-то и заслужил такую злобу, — тихо сказал он, — то не тем, в чем ты меня обвиняешь.  
Поняв, что угрозы больше нет, Боромир тоже расслабился, обмяк. Отвернулся, с облегчением хватая воздух.  
Рука Арагорна еще задержалась на его шее, потом отпустила, оставив скользящее прикосновение пальцев. Двигаясь неспешно и аккуратно, Арагорн сел, развернулся и спустил ноги на пол. Посидел как бы в раздумье, подняться или нет; затем подтащил к себе что-то по полу ногами, и, немного наклонясь вперед, сцепил пальцы в замок.  
Боромир еще полежал, затем тоже сел, опираясь на руки.  
— Прости, — шепнул он, глядя вниз.  
Арагорн опустил голову и ничего не ответил.  
Его лица не было видно за волосами, свесившимися вперед. Смуглое тело, озаренное светом свечей, как бы алело подкожным огнем.  
Боромир прошелся взглядом вдоль упругой линии позвоночника. Пошевелил губами, но так и не решился ничего сказать, боясь спугнуть тишину, нарушить неподвижность человека, сидящего к нему спиной.  
Он медленно наклонился вбок, лег, подогнув колени. Поросшее мелкими темными волосками бедро и острый локоть были у него перед глазами. Боромир протянул руку, подержал ее над предплечьем Арагорна, и медленно, будто касаясь спящего ребенка, опустил вниз. Арагорн не шевельнулся. Боромир, осмелев, провел ладонью вверх, до запястья, сжал пальцы и перенес его руку ближе к себе. Взял ее, теплую, жесткую, шершавую на выступах, в свои; закрыл глаза и прижал переплетенные ладони ко лбу.  
— Прости, — повторил он.  
Через некоторое время Арагорн шевельнулся. Он высвободил руку, погладил Боромира по голове, разравнивая пальцами пряди волос.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — тихо спросил он.  
— Мне за него страшно… — прошептал Боромир.  
Он откинулся на спину и посмотрел вверх.  
— Он совсем потерянный. Я не знаю, что делать.  
Рука, только что ласкавшая его, с грубоватой небрежностью легла ему на плечо. Арагорн посмотрел в потолок, катая желваки.  
— Ты не остался с ним сегодня? — сказал он, снова обратив взгляд на Боромира.  
— Нет. Сегодня он не попросил, а я не предложил. Я соскучился по тебе… Но теперь только и думаю, что он сидит там… один, пока я тут… получаю удовольствие.  
— А почему ты не должен получать удовольствие?  
— Потому что ему плохо. Я ему нужен там. Ты бы видел, как он на меня смотрел, когда я уходил. Улыбается, а сам…  
Арагорн, желчно изогнув угол рта, прищелкнул языком.  
— Ты как неразумная мать избалованного мальчишки.  
Упрек неожиданно глубоко царапнул по сердцу.  
— Отец его никогда не баловал. Можно хоть я теперь?  
— Боромир, он уже не ребенок.  
— Но он мой брат. Я ему задницу вытирал и таскал его на руках, когда он не мог уснуть. Я должен его защищать. Я должен быть ему опорой, а не он мне. Он не должен меня утешать, когда я не желаю видеть, что он сходит с ума…  
Напряженные брови Арагорна разгладились.  
— Что с ним? — с неохотой спросил он.  
— Он едва спит. Если он вообще уснул с позапрошлой ночи… Не спускает с меня глаз. Почему, а?.. Он ведь уже видел, что может уснуть, и я никуда не денусь.  
— Я тебе говорю — хватит с ним носиться. Пусть подольше остается один. Прояви твердость. А то насиживаешь его, как курица, днем и ночью — конечно, зачем ему отвыкать от хорошего…  
— Слушай, ты понимаешь? Он один как не пришей кобыле хвост, а я тут буду спокойно выжидать, делать зарубки. У тебя сердце есть?  
Арагорн склонил голову набок.  
Боромир зажмурился, прижал ладони к глазам, потер, задевая пальцами волосы надо лбом.  
— С ним что-то происходит, — тихо проговорил он. — Что-то очень неладное. А я как слепой в тумане, посреди болота…  
Он собрал нос и рот в пригоршню, невидяще глядя в потолок; затем крепко провел ладонями по шее, груди, животу. Уронил руки на постель.  
Арагорн развернулся к нему, пододвинув ногу ближе. Провел рукой по голове, огладил плечо.  
— Тогда, может, позволишь зажечь для тебя свечу?  
Боромир посмотрел на него.  
— Ты и так мое солнце.  
Арагорн улыбнулся, обхватил его за плечи, притянул к себе, пристроил его голову у себя на бедре. Одна рука успокаивающе легла на лоб, другая поперек груди.  
Боромир взялся за ту, что лежала на груди, задрал голову, и вторая соскользнула у него с головы.  
— Он чего-то боится, — сказал он, глядя в темные, внимательные глаза. — Я не могу понять, чего.  
— Ну так спроси у него.  
— Бесполезно, опять соврет.  
— Тогда не настаивай. Пройдет время — страх переживется, так бывает.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Фарамир ничего не боится. Он никогда ничего не боялся. Он и отца любил больше моего, потому что не боялся его. Не боялся его гнева, того, что отец поднимет его на смех, доведет до слез. Не боялся показаться слабым. Фарамир совершенно бесстрашен. А сейчас он чего-то боится, я вижу.  
— Он пережил атаку Назгулов. Такое не проходит бесследно.  
Боромир повернул голову, разглядывая рисунок волос на смуглом животе.  
— Как это исправить?  
— Никак.  
— Тогда что же делать?  
— Давай сделаем, как я говорю. Разреши ему быть одному. Не ходи к нему ночью. Не проводи с ним дни напролет. Пусть он видит, что может заснуть, может на время уйти, и ничего не изменится, ты никуда не исчезнешь. Пусть это войдет у него в привычку… Дня через два увидишь — станет лучше.  
— А если нет?  
— Если нет, то попробуем что-нибудь еще. Но это не понадобится.  
Сдвинув брови, Боромир уставился на свечу напротив.  
Арагорн нагнулся над ним, прижался губами ко лбу.  
Боромир беспокойно зашевелился, когда король приподнял его голову, чтобы встать с кровати. Напрягая шею, Боромир проследил, как он идет к столу возле стены, оттуда — к свече, поднимает руку, в которой бронзовый колпачок на длинном черенке. Свет погас, камень стены потемнел. Спина Арагорна словно бы стала ярче, освещенная двумя оставшимися огоньками.  
Он прошел до окна, затушил оба колпачком. Опочивальню наполнил зыбкий синий сумрак, в котором колыхался запах чадящих фитилей.  
Вернувшись, Арагорн осторожно перелез через Боромира, улегся рядом поперек кровати, ногами к подушкам, прямо на брошенной поверх простыни одежде. Просунул руку под шею, обвил его и переплелся с ним, заключил в медовый жар, запечатал губы воском июльских сот.  
Мысли растворились, тревоги уплыли, как уплывает промозглый ночной туман, и Боромир отпустил себя, последовал за своей свечой, куда бы она ни вела…

***

Обычно он просыпался на заре. Открывал глаза и, расправив легкие глубоким вдохом, готов был встать, схватить новый день за бока.  
Или, если ничто не гнало его прочь от постели, напротив, она предлагала нечто заманчивое — он мог и повременить. До тех пор, пока самым надлежащим образом не будут распробованы все подарки.  
Но в этот раз не было ни подарков, ни зари. К открытым глазам прижалась темнота, синяя стынь глубокой ночи; и что-то, чему он не вдруг сумел подыскать имя, пустило его сердце вскачь.  
Зря я его оставил одного.  
Боромир приподнял голову, оценивая переплет, в который он угодил. Переплет назывался Арагорн и держал его по всем правилам военного искусства. Одна рука лежала под шеей, другая придерживала сверху; нога обеспечивала дополнительный груз. Слуховое устройство, прижатое к груди, ловило малейшие звуки мятежа.  
Странно, что король до сих пор не проснулся, слыша, что вытворяет скакун у него за ребрами.  
Боромир привстал, осторожно выпутался из захвата и сел на кровати. Арагорн не проснулся, только, откинувшись на спину, что-то невнятно проворчал.  
Боромир посмотрел на окно, в котором тонкая свинцовая решетка резала на дольки лунный свет. Тень от той же решетки растянулась по стене ловчей сетью.  
В углу на поставце поблескивал кувшин.  
Одежда валялась на полу, а наискосок от нее стену рассекли темные складки занавеса, скрывающие за собою дверь.  
Боромир повернулся и спустил одну ногу на пол, коснувшись ступней холодного камня.  
За спиной раздалось разбуженное шипение. Он обернулся. Арагорн, оскалив зубы, поднял руку, на которой так уютно было спать, и шевелил согнутыми пальцами.  
Боромир прилег и было взялся за поднятую вверх ладонь, чтобы поцеловать ее — но Арагорн, скрипуче заскулив, отдернул руку. Вторая ладонь, растопыренная, как бы преграждала Боромиру путь.  
— Не старайся, на Аргонат все равно не похож.  
— Что?..  
Пальцы поднятой вверх руки застыли, Арагорн надолго задержал дыхание, а затем резко отпустил.  
— А-а-а-о-о-о-о… — простонал он на выдохе. — Ну и боров…  
Боромир засмеялся, обнял его за бедра и поцеловал мягкий живот.  
— Куда собрался?  
— Схожу проверю, как он там.  
— Ну что за… — Арагорн откинул голову и с досадой уронил не пострадавшую руку на кровать. — Ведь договорились. Хоть бы соврал, что приспичило в нужник.  
— Обещаю, нужник тоже навещу.  
Нагнувшись, Боромир прихватил зубами волосы пониже пупка и потянул вверх. Ладонь Арагорна уперлась ему в лоб и лениво оттолкнула.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Боромир.  
Король, отвернувшись, махнул рукой.  
Боромир сел, подобрал сапог, натянул. Подхватив с пола свой пояс и тунику, обнаружил под ней второй сапог. Обулся, встал и быстро натянул одежду.  
— Я сейчас, — застегивая пояс, повторил он.  
Арагорн лежал на спине, отвернув лицо в сторону окна, и как будто спал.  
Постояв возле него, Боромир вынул подушку у него из-под ноги и положил возле головы. Наполовину вытащил из-под безвольного тела простыню, всю вытащить не сумел, дергать сильно не стал.  
— Приподнимись.  
— Иди, — трезво сказал тот, не двигаясь.  
Боромир накрыл его куцым углом ткани, сел на постель и нагнулся, положив ладонь Арагорну на голое плечо. Коснулся губами бороды возле уха.  
— Спи, мое солнце, отдыхай, — прошептал он.  
Он повозил носом по заросшей щеке, дождался, когда упрямец повернет голову и прикоснется к его губам своими, а тогда поцеловал его в угол рта и встал с кровати.

Спальня была пуста. На постели лежала только измятая подушка.  
Боромир прошел на западную галерею, глянул вниз. В укромном саду тоже никого не было. Черные тени надгробий вытянулись на траве, посеребренной лунным светом.  
Он вернулся на восточную сторону и прошагал ее всю, заглядывая то через двери, то через окна в полутемные, голые комнаты. Миновал лестницу вниз, свернул в коридор за фасадом и вышел на единственный балкон, с которого открывался вид на площадь перед дворцом.  
Внизу отчетливо выделялось перекрестье дорожек на круглом газоне. В центре темнел фонтан; Древо Королей отбрасывало на траву изломанную тень.  
Фарамира не было и там.  
Выругавшись, Боромир вернулся в коридор и по западной лестнице сбежал вниз, на второй ярус.  
Прямо перед ним тянулся коридор Западной половины: глухая стена справа, слева — арки дверей, мерцающие в полуночном свете. Сейчас, когда дворец обезлюдел, этот коридор ненадолго оживал лишь по вечерам. Все остальное время комнаты пустовали.  
Боромир дошагал до трапезной, вышел через нее на внешнюю галерею, глянул в обе стороны — никого.  
Винтовая лестница скрепляла ярусы дворца в его тыльной, северной части. Возле нее Боромир остановился. Постучав пальцами по перилам, он обогнул поворот стены и вышел в восточный коридор.  
Здесь располагались его собственные комнаты, покои короля, здесь сейчас жили четверо из оставленных во дворце слуг. Почти все двери были занавешены, а на стене напротив горели масляные лампы.  
Вряд ли Фарамир где-то здесь. Брат, если только он в этом не изменился за год, не любит бродить в людных местах.  
Лучше бы так оно и оставалось…  
Бесшумной, настороженной поступью Боромир двинулся вперед.  
Вот его собственная спальня. Вот полог на двери, за которой они с Арагорном накануне выясняли отношения, а затем не так уж тихо мирились. Дальше зимняя опочивальня короля, комната для омовений, приемная… Пусто. Трапезная, где они с Фарамиром пили две ночи назад…  
Напротив открытой двери трапезной горела лампа. Иначе бы Боромир давно уже заметил, что каменную арку освещает не только луна.  
Взявшись за край дверного проема, он заглянул внутрь.  
Фарамир сидел напротив окна, под которым, между двух кресел, поместился столик для игры в шашки. По правую руку, на высоком подсвечнике, теплились две густо оплывшие свечи.  
Со спины было не понять, спит Фарамир или нет. Он полулежал в кресле, опираясь локтями на подлокотники. Голова свесилась вперед. Простыня охватила плечи, закрывала вытянутые ноги.  
Боромир провел ладонью по стене.  
Фарамир вскинул голову, обернулся и вздрогнул.  
— Боромир?.. — он сел прямее, натягивая на плечо упавшую вниз простыню.  
Боромир вошел в комнату, приглядываясь к брату. Глаза у того были воспалены, губы устало приоткрыты.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Боромир, остановившись возле кресла.  
— Просто сижу. А ты?  
— Не спалось. Решил проверить, как ты. А тебя нет… Ох, и заставил ты меня побегать.  
— То-то ты подкрался не дыша.  
Боромир усмехнулся и потрепал его по плечу. Фарамир опустил голову.  
Его волосы, чистые и тщательно расчесанные, казалось, с вечера посветлели.  
— Давно ты здесь? — спросил Боромир.  
— Нет… нет.  
Боромир взглянул на свечи. Вокруг них, словно сугробы, наросли толстые восковые наплывы.  
Он кивнул.  
— Ясно…  
Подойдя к своему креслу, переставил его ближе к Фарамиру и уселся напротив.  
— Что, опять сон не идет?  
Фарамир пожал плечами.  
На нем были сапоги и ночная сорочка, не прикрывающая колени. Края простыни свешивались между раздвинутых ног.  
— Так служанок напугаешь, — Боромир указал глазами на короткий подол.  
— Тебе можно, а мне нет?  
— Мне лекарь наказал там проветривать.  
— Мне тоже. Хожу в чем хочу. Я у себя дома. Надеюсь, хоть ночью этого некому оспорить?  
— Эй…  
Боромир наклонился и взял его за руку.  
— Все хорошо.  
Фарамир глядел, как брат поглаживает его пальцы. Его плечи постепенно расслабились.  
— Наверху никого нет, — пробормотал он. — Я один на всем ярусе.  
Опустив глаза, Боромир согласно качнул головой.  
— То, что я у себя дома — я имел в виду, я по старой привычке…  
— Да. Я понял.  
Боромир помолчал и спросил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как будто между прочим:  
— Ты заходил ко мне?  
— Нет. Я ведь не знаю, где ты спишь.  
На этот раз не нужно было выискивать ложь за честным взглядом. Боромир знал, что сказанное — правда. Как-то так получилось, что он до сих пор не приглашал брата к себе.  
— Ядрена вошь. Я наконец-то спрятался так, что хваленый следопыт меня не нашел?  
Фарамир улыбнулся.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Теряешь нюх.  
— Нет, это просто ты стал чаще мыться.  
Боромир мстительно щелкнул его по коленке и тут же, зашипев от боли, сунул палец в рот.  
Фарамир засмеялся.  
— Выпить хочешь? — спросил Боромир, тряся ушибленной рукой.  
— Нет, так посижу. За ужином напился на два дня вперед.  
— Так вот чего ты шастаешь ночью…  
Ухмыляясь, Боромир встал с кресла, подошел к окну, выглянул наружу.  
Заключенные в арку, отроги гор призрачно белели в лунном свете. В другой время это зрелище приковало к себе его мысли. Но сейчас волновало другое.  
Он вернулся к Фарамиру, зашел ему за спину и наклонился, опираясь на кресло.  
— Братишка, иди спать, — тихо сказал он. — На тебе лица нет.  
Фарамир покачал головой.  
Боромир выпрямился. Посмотрел на волнистые пряди, распадающиеся по неровному пробору. Оттого что Фарамир наклонил голову, у него на шее выпятилась округлая кость — как раз над воротником. Боромир положил ладонь ему на плечо рядом с шеей, погладил большим пальцем этот выступ.  
— Хочешь, пойдем вместе? — сказал он.  
Фарамир развернулся и посмотрел вверх.  
— Куда, ко мне?  
— Ну да.  
— Останешься, как вчера?  
Боромир закатил глаза.  
Помедлив с ответом, Фарамир чуть шевельнул уголками рта.  
— Ладно…  
Он поднялся, неуверенными движениями поправляя простыню на плечах.  
— Может быть, лучше к тебе?  
Боромир поморщился.  
— М-м…  
— А что?  
То, что на моей кровати никто не лежал уже дней десять.  
— У меня все заставлено, точно в кладовой. Мне там душно. У тебя спится крепче.  
Фарамир подождал еще. Чем дольше оба молчали, тем оживленнее становился взгляд его глаз.  
— Идем, — наконец сказал он с улыбкой.  
Повернувшись к подсвечнику, он поплевал на пальцы и затушил оба фитиля.

«Прости меня, мое солнце».


	3. Вечер

Арагорн сидел у окна, держа книгу так, чтобы на ее страницы падал золотистый закатный свет.  
Он поднял взгляд, закрыл книгу и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Боромир подошел к нему, остановился. Король смотрел на него, выжидательно молчал; затем показал глазами на стул напротив себя. Боромир передвинул стул поближе и опустился на дубовое сиденье, свесив сцепленные в замок ладони между колен.  
— Я виноват, — тихо сказал он, глядя вниз, — и не прошу меня простить. Но, если ты готов выслушать, знай, что у меня был негодный выбор.  
Король не отвечал. Боромир поднял глаза.  
— Я обежал половину дворца, пока его нашел. В трапезной на восточной стороне. Спроси у слуг, они видели сгоревшие свечи. Он бы просидел там всю ночь, если бы я не пошел с ним наверх.  
Арагорн нетерпеливо склонил голову набок.  
— Только не говори про наседку, — упредил его Боромир. — Ты сам видел, что с ним было после обеда.  
Сжав губы, Арагорн глубоко вздохнул.  
— Мог хотя бы предупредить.  
Это были первые слова, сказанные королем о вчерашней ночи. До этого невысказанное пряталось за вежливым застольным разговором о городских делах.  
Обед в этот день получился поздний. Король, как рассказала Гвирит, покинул дворец ни свет ни заря — отправился продолжать осмотр домов, прерванный вчера вечером. Так что большую часть дня они с Фарамиром были предоставлены сами себе: обстоятельство, которое привело брата в радостное, но нездоровое возбуждение, в то время как Боромир тщетно пытался отогнать беспокойство и чувство вины. Они набросились на него с удвоенной силой, когда в отдалении глухо лязгнули ворота Цитадели. Боромир с братом в это время разговаривали в укромном саду. Когда, чуть позже, Боромир подошел к королевской опочивальне, Зерех очень почтительно, но твердо попросил его не входить. Мол, государь приказал никого к нему не пускать, пока не примет ванну и не вздремнет перед обедом.  
Увиделись только в трапезной на Закатной стороне.  
— Я хотел предупредить, — сказал Боромир. — Ждал, ждал, пока он уснет, чтобы я мог спуститься вниз… и как-то провалился сам.  
— Зато я не уснул до рассвета.  
Боромир согнулся, опираясь локтями о колени, и помотал головой.  
— Ладно, — сказал Арагорн. — Речь не обо мне. — Он положил книгу на подоконник. — Надо что-то делать. Давно это с ним?  
— Не знаю, но вчера, когда мы ужинали, точно было… Только слабее. Ты просто не заметил. Да и я не придал значения… олух.  
— И ночью тоже?  
— Говорю же, я спал… Хотя… Он как-то странно дернулся один раз. Я думал — дремлет. Знаешь, как бывает — ногой дернешь…  
Арагорн задумчиво кивнул.  
— Значит, он совсем не спит.  
— Значит, да. — Боромир закусил нижнюю губу. — И ему становится хуже.

Фарамир в прекрасном настроении. Он не видит, что его обществу не рады, не замечает ледяного тона короля, того, что Арагорн едва сдерживает гнев, что Боромир готов удавить обоих или удавиться сам. Запавшие глаза полуприкрыты, на губах играет улыбка. Эта улыбка не сходит с его лица уже полдня — с тех пор, как он заговорил о склепе, в котором ляжет вместе с братом. После обеда он направился в курильную, куда его никто не звал, и Боромиру пришлось последовать за ним, сесть рядом с ним на скамью с переметной спинкой. Арагорн, сидя напротив, курит без всякого удовольствия, но Фарамиру все равно. Он как во сне, где знаешь, что это сон, и поэтому спокойно наблюдаешь за призрачным миром, не принимая его всерьез. Здесь стрелы не ранят, у чудовищ деревянные зубы, грозные владыки — забавные болванчики, которых кто-то дергает за веревки. Он слышит слова вымученного разговора, но не слышит голосов, которые их произносят; он смеется, когда никто и не думал шутить, перебивает, говорит сам, не слыша ответного молчания.  
Затем он как-то вдруг замолкает, и Боромир слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы это заметить. Боромир ищет какую-нибудь щель, куда можно уползти прямо сейчас, избежав казни за убийство государя, после того как тот прикажет вздернуть его брата. Он замечает, что что-то изменилось, только когда Арагорн, вынув трубку изо рта, следит за Фарамиром с замешательством во взгляде.  
Брат почти уснул. Веки прикрыты неплотно, но он весь расслабился, развалился на накидке из лисьего меха, наброшенной на скамью. Голова тихонько склонялась набок, поворачиваясь к плечу, а вслед за головой клонился и он сам.  
Боромир развернулся к нему, вытянул руку по спинке скамьи, чтобы удержать его от падения — и не решался прикоснуться, боясь разбудить.  
Когда он, затаив дыхание, готовился мягко подхватить расслабленное тело, Фарамир дернулся — весь, от макушки до пят, будто прошитый судорогой — и подскочил, распахнув глаза. Боромир едва успел отшатнуться назад.  
— Фарамир… — он похолодел, когда в него уперся полный ужаса взгляд. Фарамир дышал так, будто его только что выдернули из подземелья с чудовищами. — Все хорошо, хорошо… — шептал Боромир, встряхивая его за плечи.  
В устремленных на него глазах зажглось понимание. Фарамир долго выдохнул и откинул голову назад.  
Через миг он уже улыбался как ни в чем ни бывало.  
Арагорн осторожно заговорил, но не о том, что произошло. Вместо этого почему-то стал рассказывать о прошлогоднем выезде в Лоссарнах. Осенью там закончились семь месяцев скорби о погибшем князе, Фарлонге Толстом. И сразу же начались торжества в честь его преемника. Халдар, младший сын Фарлонга, праздновал успешное начало своего правления. Под его рукой разоренный Лоссарнах залечил свои раны, сколько это было возможно, и вступал в зиму не с пустыми закромами.  
Для Фарамира все это не могло быть новостью: он тогда сам сопровождал королевский выезд, а король забывчивостью не страдал. Боромир же слушал эту историю по второму разу. Но, включившись в игру, цель которой была ему смутно понятна, удивлялся и поддакивал в нужных местах.  
— Халдар еще толще своего отца, а его аппетиту позавидует самый прожорливый хоббит, — шутил Арагорн, а глаза, когда он бросал взгляд на Фарамира, не смеялись. — К счастью, хозяин из него получился не худший, чем едок.  
Вглядываясь в черты короля, которые теперь совершенно оставил гнев, Боромир наполнился каким-то странным ликованием. Арагорн видит, теперь он видит; теперь не один, надежда есть.  
Фарамир слушал с улыбкой, медленно и редко моргая опухшими веками. В какой-то момент Арагорн просто замолчал на полуслове. Прикрыв глаза, Фарамир опять клонился набок. И король, и Боромир — оба за ним наблюдали, и оба вздрогнули во второй раз, когда он точно так же подскочил на скамье. Опять метался по комнате налитый ужасом взгляд, и Боромир шептал: все хорошо, братишка, все хорошо, я здесь…  
— Фарамир, не хочешь отдохнуть? — спросил Арагорн, когда Фарамир пришел в себя. — Мне сказали, ты ночью скверно спал.  
— Ничуть, я выспался прекрасно.  
Брат поморгал, глядя на короля, и вдруг спросил:  
— А не найдется ли во дворце второй курительной трубки? Тоже научусь пускать дым. Всегда хотел выглядеть глубокомысленным, — Фарамир поднял руку, как будто держал трубку, и сделал задумчивое лицо.  
— Прекрати, — шепнул Боромир.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Да, это занятие располагает к раздумьям, — проговорил король. — Боромир, вы, пожалуй, ступайте. Время уже к вечеру, а мне нужно заняться делами.  
Брат легко позволил поднять себя на ноги. Уводя его, Боромир оглянулся на короля. Арагорн смотрел прямо на него, и в глазах читалось: возвращайся, как только будет можно. Я жду.

Лестница тугими витками спирали уходила вверх.  
— Опять? — Фарамир недовольно скривил губы. — Ты обещал показать мне, где наш владыка изволил тебя разместить.  
— Обещал? Ну что ж, значит, покажу. Идем.

И только войдя в опочивальню, где на стенах висели старые гобелены, где на подоконнике дальнего окна были нацарапаны два детских имени, Фарамир словно бы проснулся.

***

— Боромир, дело плохо. Нужно что-то предпринять.  
— Я пытаюсь, но ты меня высмеиваешь.  
— Я был неправ.  
Боромир качнул головой.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Самое простое. Дать ему лекарство. Есть травяные вытяжки, есть порошки, способные надолго погрузить в сон.  
Боромир опасливо нахмурился.  
— Целители применяют их не так уж редко, — продолжал король. — Крепкий сон может излечить множество болезней.  
— Он даже не признает, что не спит. Как ты его заставишь выпить бурду?  
— Ему необязательно знать о том, что он пьет, — мягко возразил Арагорн. — Вино отобьет и вкус, и запах.  
Пара темных историй из глубины времен ожила в памяти, пока Боромир, покрываясь испариной, смотрел в спокойное лицо короля.  
— Ты что, с ума сошел? — наконец выговорил он.  
— А что такого?  
— Я не позволю травить моего брата!  
— Боромир, тебе он брат, а мне — один из ближайших друзей. Я ни за что не причиню ему вреда.  
— Тогда забудь о проклятых порошках!  
— Что ты раскричался? Это же не толченое стекло и не яд. Обыкновенные травы, да ты их наверняка знаешь. Медная дева, дурманник, рыжеус, печеночный корень…  
— Только попробуй, и я… Клянусь, — Боромир стиснул кулаки. — Только посмей.  
Арагорн поджал губы и откинул голову назад.  
— Ты можешь предложить что-то другое? — спокойным голосом спросил он.  
— Конечно! Колдуны прекрасно лечат заговорами. Я сколько раз сам видел: заноют у солдата зубы, заболит голова, а дядька пошепчет — и здоров!.. А ты не какой-то там колдун. «Руки короля — руки Целителя», помнишь?  
— Боромир, даже эльфы не обходятся наложением рук.  
— Пусть эльфы делают, что хотят! Они бродят под звездами тысячи лет, им все опостылело, не жалко и потерять. А у нас, людей, век и так недолог.  
Арагорн резко поднялся, отвернулся и отошел к выходу на галерею. Где и остановился, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись плечом к каменному столбу под аркой.  
Боромир встал и подошел к нему.  
— Эстель… Эстель, не отворачивайся, — он развернул Арагорна к себе и взял его за плечи. — Прости, что я накричал. Но я в отчаянии. Только ты можешь помочь.  
— Я тебе говорил — мои руки уже не могут исцелять.  
— Ты держал Фарамира за руку, и его рана затянулась за день. Я не верю, что это было совпадением. — Боромир взял его голову в свои ладони. — Солнце мое, прошу тебя, хотя бы попытайся. Не отнимай у меня надежду.  
Видно было, что король тронут горячностью просьбы. Когда Боромир замолчал, Арагорн вздохнул, повторил его жест и прислонился лбом к его лбу.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Я попытаюсь.  
Боромир обнял его, закрыл глаза, когда руки Арагорна сомкнулись у него за спиной. Сжал горстями упругие мышцы под мягкой тканью туники, уткнулся губами и носом Арагорну в плечо.  
— Обещай, что, если не подействует, поступим по-моему, — проговорил Арагорн ему на ухо.  
Он отстранился. Король напряг мускулы, не давая ему отступить назад.  
— Обещай, — настойчиво повторил он.  
Пряча глаза, Боромир кивнул.  
Одна ладонь скользнула вверх по спине, ласково обхватила затылок. Арагорн притянул его ближе и, наклонив голову, долго, но без нажима прикоснулся губами. Поцелуй был пробный, он не приказывал, он только предлагал. Кончик языка просительно скользнул между губ. Боромир приоткрыл рот, сначала просто разрешая себя целовать — все его чувства придавила горечь; затем, все более увлеченный, тоже склонил голову, подался вперед. У него кружилась голова: оттого, что тоже спал урывками последние две ночи, от напряжения, которое держало его весь день, а теперь вдруг отпустило, потому что он был прощен и сам торопился простить. Страсть в нем не пробудилась, но к глазам подступили слезы, а вместе с ними пришло и желание выразить все, что их вызвало. Рассказать без слов, чередуя напор и нежность, ласку и упрек, страх и ожесточенную мольбу и слепую жажду быть утешенным.

Он проводил Арагорна до дверей своей опочивальни, вытребовал еще один поцелуй и сказал, что вернется в курильную и будет ждать там. Он и в самом деле несколько времени просидел на стуле возле окна, но вскоре беспокойство выгнало его на галерею.  
Оранжевые полотнища заката протянулись через Лебеннин, уходя вдаль, словно развешанные над улицей стяги — натянутые во всяком месте, где солнце прорывалось через стену Белых гор. Боромир облокотился на перила.  
Арагорн заметно удивился, когда прошли мимо лестницы и завернули на Восточную половину. Даже замедлил шаг. Боромир истолковал его удивление по-своему и сообщил то, о чем забыл упомянуть раньше: брат напросился в гости.  
Арагорн непонятно промолчал.  
И лишь сейчас, глядя с галереи в даль Лебеннинских полей, Боромир понял. Вспомнился недавний вечер вдвоем, здесь же, под прохладными арками; и то, что произошло затем у него в опочивальне, под тем же самым деревянным пологом, под которым сейчас отдыхает брат. Арагорн должен был запомнить лучше, чем он сам.  
Боромир выпрямился и пошел по галерее в сторону фасада, ведя пальцами прерывистую линию вдоль каменных перил. Остановился недалеко от лестницы и устремил глаза на залитый вечерним светом Лебеннин.

— Я думаю, пора ему обо всем рассказать.  
— А не рано?  
— Самое время. Может, это примирит его с моим присутствием.  
— Эстель, ты здесь не присутствуешь. Ты здесь живешь. Это мы с братом присутствуем, потому что ты нам разрешил.  
— Не говори глупостей. Это твой дом точно так же, как и мой.  
— Но Фарамир…  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Ладно, я поговорю с ним перед сном. На ночь, я хотел сказать. А пока наведайся к нему. Иди. Нет, подожди… Иди сюда.

Воздух стал остывать, сумерки сгладили очертания крепостных стен.  
Боромир прошел назад по галерее, заглянул в курильную, где обещал ждать Арагорна — там никого не было.  
Он вышел в пустынный коридор. Где-то недалеко были слышны голоса — один из них женский, видимо, переговаривались слуги. Он миновал лестницу, повернул на Восточную половину и скоро уже, отодвинув полог, вошел к себе в опочивальню.  
Фарамир глянул и тут же отвернулся. Он сидел на краю кровати, спиной к двери. В остаточном сероватом свете из окна четко были видны его беспокойно сжатые руки и склоненный профиль.  
Боромир пошарил взглядом по комнате, вернулся к двери и выглянул в коридор. Нет, он никого не проглядел — там действительно было пусто.  
Он выпрямился и отпустил полог, и тот, упав, качнулся тяжелыми складками. Боромир смотрел, пока они не замерли; затем обернулся и подошел к брату.  
Фарамир поднял голову. Свет, падающий на его лицо, был совсем не резким, но Фарамир щурил глаза.  
— Это ты его на меня натравил?  
Боромир сложил руки перед собой.  
— Я попросил его помочь тебе.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в помощи. Особенно в его помощи.  
— Где он?  
— Откуда я знаю, — Фарамир раздраженно отвернулся. — Ушел.  
— Что ты ему наговорил?  
Фарамир промолчал.  
Боромир сел рядом с ним на кровать, взял его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
— О чем вы говорили?  
Откинув голову назад, Фарамир усмехнулся одними глазами.  
— О прошлом.  
— Каком еще прошлом?  
— О том, которого он не помнит, потому что слишком для этого стар.  
Наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова, он приоткрыл губы в намеке на улыбку. В поисках такой же улыбки, такого же выражения лица Боромир полистал память назад и остановился на странице, где Фарамир впервые выпытал правду у вражеского шпиона.  
— Он бывал здесь при жизни Эктелиона и ушел до того, как наш дед умер. Он не может знать, как здесь было при Денеторе. Вот я ему и рассказал. Что там, где он отдыхает после завтрака, была наша с тобой классная комната. Что в большой каминной отец по вечерам принимал советников и гонцов. Что здесь, — Фарамир обвел комнату глазами, — была зимняя спальня нашей матери, и я сам спал здесь до трех лет… Да, я показал ему подоконник. И рассказал, что после смерти матери комната стояла пустой, никому не позволено было сюда входить. А еще он, конечно, не знает, что отец не любил восходящего солнца и спал на западной половине. А там, где сейчас королевская опочивальня, хранили всякий хлам, который вроде и выбросить рано, и некуда приспособить.  
Боромир на миг закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, прежде чем шумно выдохнуть через ноздри.  
— Брат, ты к нему несправедлив.  
— Почему? — Фарамир приподнял брови. — Разве я что-то выдумал?  
— Он спас тебе жизнь, он спас множество людей, и твою драгоценную Эовин, кстати. Он отстоял наш город на Пеленноре. А ты огрызаешься на него, как на врага, захватчика. Арагорн взял только то, что ему и так уже принадлежало.  
— О да, — протянул Фарамир, и его глаза блеснули сталью. — Если бы он только на этом остановился…  
Боромир поднял брови.  
Постепенно взгляд Фарамира из дерзкого и вызывающего стал просто угрюмым, и он опустил голову, склонился вперед.  
— И что же он такое присвоил? Может, забрал что-то у тебя лично?  
Фарамир молчал.  
— Позволь поинтересоваться — не меня ли ты имеешь в виду?  
После заминки Фарамир отрицательно качнул головой, но взгляда не поднял.  
— Знаешь что — я не вещь, которую можно передавать из рук в руки, не спрося ее желания. Тебе ясно?  
Торопливый кивок.  
— Если я остаюсь в Минас Тирите, то только потому, что мне самому этого охота. Я люблю короля и люблю этот город, и хочу им служить.  
Фарамир зажмурился.  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
— Да…  
— Отлично. И, чтобы уже выяснить все до конца: когда в другой раз захочется сказать Арагорну грубость — вспомни, благодаря кому мы с тобой сейчас вместе.  
— Да.  
Боромир чуть расслабился. Только сейчас он заметил, что до боли под ногтями сжимает грубую ткань покрывала. Он поднял руку, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы.  
— Его заслуги в этом нет, — тихо сказал Фарамир.  
— Что?  
Брат выпрямился и взглянул на него со сдержанной яростью.  
— Он спас меня, это правда. А в остальном его заслуги нет. Если бы Чертог исполнил его волю, ты бы оставался там, куда тебя отправили стрелы урук-хаев. Скажи, что я неправ.  
— Ты знаешь, как все было.  
Фарамир покачал головой.  
— Твоя любовь к королю не взаимна и наполовину. Не обманывай себя, брат.  
Белая муть заволокла взгляд Боромира. Он бы ударил, если бы Фарамир — бледное лицо в сумеречном свете, потемневшие глаза кажутся огромными — так явно не ждал удара. И ждал его бесстрашно.  
Боромир встал.  
— Думай что хочешь. Но не смей больше дерзить Элессару. Иначе я потеряю к тебе уважение.  
Фарамир прищурился, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Как ты за него заступаешься… — хрипло проговорил он. — А если бы он дурно отозвался обо мне — ты бы защищал меня так же?  
Боромир отвернулся, быстрым шагом пересек комнату и, со злостью глянув через плечо, вышел прочь.

Он вернулся на Закатную половину, подошел к двери, за пологом которой слышались голоса. Боромир два раза хлопнул ладонью по стене. Голоса смолкли. Женская рука в широком рукаве отодвинула полог в сторону. Выглянула встревоженная Гвирит. Увидев Боромира, поклонилась.  
— Гвирит, ты не знаешь, где государь?  
— Простите, лорд Боромир. Я весь вечер провела у себя в комнате… — Гвирит вгляделась в его лицо, потупилась и шепотом сказала: — Он на площади, у фонтана.

Прежде чем направиться вниз, Боромир поднялся по лестнице за фасадом на третий ярус и взглянул на площадь с балкона. На одной из скамеек, отделенная от Древа Королей круглой чашей фонтана, белела сидящая фигура.  
Одна створка парадного входа была приоткрыта. Из-под сводов дворца, освещенного факелами, Боромир вышел под больший свод, в чьих исполинских вольтах заплутали ранние звезды. Глыба Белой горы погрузила в ночь и площадь перед дворцом, и долину Андуина, и союзную громаду гор на том берегу; но самые их вершины еще горели тяжелым оранжевым огнем.  
Боромир опустился на скамью рядом с королем.  
— Что же ты не пришел? — спросил он, положив ладонь Арагорну на спину. — Я жду, жду, а тебя все нет…  
Тот едва слышно усмехнулся, глядя вниз.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Листья Древа серебрились в темноте, испускали свечение, заметное только, если смотреть сквозь ветви. В фонтане журчала вода, от травы, которая еще не знала косца, пахло молодой зеленью. Слабый ветер, дующий в спину, доносил прохладу с горных вершин.  
Боромир обернулся к Арагорну, посмотрел на его склоненную голову, на волосы, свесившиеся вперед.  
— Не принимай к сердцу того, что он наговорил, — посоветовал Боромир. — Он сейчас злой от бессонницы. Как проспится, будет жалеть, что так себя вел.  
— Ты заходил к нему?  
— Заходил. Он мне рассказал, как вы побеседовали о нашем семейном укладе. Я ему чуть не врезал.  
— Не надо, — тихо укорил Арагорн. — Он был очень вежлив. Это я ворвался туда, как незваный гость. — Он посмотрел Боромиру в глаза. — Почему ты не рассказал мне, что я поселил тебя в комнате, где умерла Финдуилас?  
Боромир нахмурился и глянул в сторону.  
— Потому, что это в прошлом.  
— Очевидно, не для всех…  
Арагорн отвернул лицо к сумрачному востоку.  
— Такой стыд, что ему пришлось говорить мне об этом словами, — он стиснул ладони. — Я привык считать то, что велит мне судьба, моими собственными желаниями. Думать только о том, что предстоит сделать. Мне кажется, что и все остальные так же. Редко могу понять без слов, что чувствует другой человек…  
— Я знаю. — Боромир прикоснулся к его волосам, пропустил одну прядь между пальцами и разгладил ее, проведя ладонью вниз. — Ну, кто-то же должен думать, пока все вокруг носятся со своими чувствами.  
Обернувшись к нему, Арагорн чуть улыбнулся.  
— А почему — Заяц? — спросил он.  
— У него в детстве торчали передние зубы. Сейчас не так заметно.  
— Совсем не заметно.  
— Да, изменился. Такой был заморыш…  
Арагорн негромко рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, глядя на серебристую листву, — я ведь ни разу не подходил к тому окну. А издалека надпись не видна. Даже если подойти близко, все равно можно не заметить, если не знаешь, куда смотреть. Я поначалу не понял, на что указывает Фарамир. Принял за выщербины в камне. Только потом увидел, когда он обвел пальцем буквы… Чем это ты?  
— Гвоздем.  
Арагорн кивнул.  
— Гвоздь должен был сточиться до половины.  
Боромир промолчал.  
— Подоконник тщательно отмывали, когда я приказал готовить комнату к заселению. Заметно, что даже пытались стесать. Камень блестит в тех местах, где его терли скребком. Но у них было слишком мало времени. Не беспокойся, теперь я никому не позволю трогать этот подоконник. Пусть надпись останется, так же, как башня Эктелиона, как надгробие вашего отца…  
Боромир опустил голову. Арагорн вгляделся в него, шумно выдохнул и прижал руку к лицу.  
— Прости, — сказал он, отвернувшись.  
Он встал со скамьи, обошел фонтан и остановился возле древнего перекрученного ствола.  
Через некоторое время Боромир подошел к нему.  
— Ты бы мне сказал, что ли, — замолчи, Бродяга, — проговорил Арагорн.  
Боромир обнял его за талию одной рукой, другой прикоснулся к щеке.  
— Ничего. Нельзя заставить замолчать то, что говорит с тобой со всех сторон. Я что-то слишком легко стал забывать. Как говорит Фарамир — здесь все живо.  
Повернув голову, Арагорн посмотрел на дворец: поднял взгляд от крыльца до заостренного фронтона, виднеющегося между ветвей.  
— Я часто бывал здесь при жизни вашего деда, воевал под его знаменами. Тогда меня звали Торонгил и считали полководцем с севера. Никто, кроме вашего отца, не подозревал, что я защищаю свой город, что между колоннами Тронной залы стоят в камне мои предки. Но я никогда не считал дворец своим. Я думал, если мы когда-нибудь победим, и если я до этого доживу, то поселюсь в Дольне, у Элронда… Однако судьба привела меня сюда. Я покорился, потому что, ты знаешь, с судьбой бесполезно спорить… И все равно я не чувствую, что мне здесь принадлежит хотя бы один камень. У вас с Фарамиром куда больше прав на этот дворец, чем у меня.  
Боромир надавил рукой, заставляя Арагорна обернуться.  
— Если так, то я хочу жить здесь вместе с тобой, — сказал Боромир. — Брату придется с этим смириться. Я хочу служить под твоим знаменем, охранять город, который процветает под твоей властью. — Он помолчал, глядя Арагорну в глаза. — И я хочу каждое утро, просыпаясь, видеть твое лицо.  
Челюсть под его ладонью напряглась. Боромир сжал руку в свободный кулак, опустил ее на обтянутое белой тканью плечо.  
— А ты на такое согласен? Встречать со мной каждый день?  
Арагорн приоткрыл рот, но ответил не сразу.  
— Нет ничего, что я хотел бы больше, — прошептал он.  
Боромир с облегчением выдохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы Арагорна и, чуть наклонив голову, прижался к его губам.  
Арагорн напряг шею, отстраняясь.  
— Нас увидят.  
— Пусть видят… — Боромир сам подался вперед.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, когда стали задыхаться, и Боромир обнял его, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Но все же бросил цепкий взгляд на дворец. Нет, никто не наблюдал за ними из-за колонн, из прорезанных в толстых стенах окон, из приоткрытых дверей.  
— Боромир, — тихо сказал Арагорн. — Ты помнишь, что мне обещал?  
Боромир выпрямился и чуть подался назад.  
— Твое лекарство не подействовало. Придется применить мое.  
Ледяная змея обвила ребра, и сердце забилось о прутья своей клетки.  
Руки Арагорна сомкнулись у Боромира за спиной, удерживая на месте.  
— Я бы не стал ловить тебя на слове, но твоему брату нужно помочь, а я не знаю средства кроме того, что уже предложил.  
Боромир отвел взгляд.  
— Сегодня же пошлю за лучшим травником. Прикажу ему приготовить безопасное снадобье, отмерить самым тщательным образом. Если Фарамир не уснет сам этой ночью, нужно будет действовать. Ты знаешь, что иначе поступить нельзя.  
Слыша настойчивость в его тоне, Боромир все же не отвечал, смотрел вниз — в клиновидное углубление между двумя прижатыми друг к другу телами.  
— Эй… — Арагорн расцепил руки, положил ладонь ему на затылок. — Не тревожься. Целители знают свое дело.  
Боромир тряхнул головой.  
— Да при чем здесь они… Мне не нравится, как это все будет… Тайком. Не хочу обманывать. И…  
— Что?  
— Слушай, ты полжизни прожил с остроухими! Неужели ты не набрался от них никаких премудростей?  
— Даже если бы и набрался — он меня к себе и близко не подпустит, как сегодня.  
— Я его спеленаю и буду держать.  
— Того, кто сопротивляется, я излечить не смогу.  
— Я его уговорю!  
— Нет.  
Боромир вскинул руки, вцепившись себе в волосы, зажмурился и стиснул зубы, с каким-то лютым наслаждением ощущая, как рвутся волосы. Потом разжал пальцы, позволил рукам безвольно упасть вниз. Развернулся, сделал несколько шагов, остановился, глядя на угрожающе-темный горный хребет за Андуином.  
Арагорн подошел к нему.  
— Боромир, в чем дело? — тихо спросил король.  
Боромир покачал головой.  
— Я боюсь, Эстель… — Он помолчал, прежде чем выговорить через силу: — Я боюсь, что с ним что-то такое… к чему мы не привыкли.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Не знаю. Я… просто чувствую.  
Он обернулся к королю, не пытаясь больше сдерживаться.  
— Нельзя делать то, что мы задумали. Ничем хорошим это не кончится. И неизвестно, от чего будет хуже — от дряни, которую мы подсыплем Фарамиру, или оттого, что сделаем это втайне.  
— Почему?  
— Да не знаю я, Балрог тебя забодай! Но это ошибка, глупость, и она всем нам выйдет боком… знаю, что ошибка.  
Арагорн упер руку в бок, другой потер подбородок.  
— Боромир, мне тоже претит обман. Если бы можно было обойтись без него…  
— Послушай хоть раз свое сердце!  
— Чтобы оно завело меня туда, где я не хочу оказаться? Сердце — хороший друг, но плохой проводник, Боромир. Тебе ли об этом не знать.  
Боромир осекся.  
— Я понимаю, почему у тебя больше надежды на магию, — негромко сказал Арагорн. — У меня тоже. Но такую сильную магию нам просто негде взять. Действовать нужно быстро, а до Лориена слишком далеко, не говоря уже о Дольне.  
— На эльфах что, закончился свет? — проворчал Боромир. — Неужели где-нибудь поближе нет магии сильнее, чем у них?  
Лицо Арагорна стало жестким.  
— Нет.  
Он молчал, стиснув губы и не мигая, пока Боромир не отвел глаза; тогда добавил, уже спокойнее:  
— Говорят, Истари еще не ушли на Запад. Но их попробуй найди. Я даже ничего не слышал о том, где сейчас Гэндальф. Так что мы должны использовать те, пусть и скудные, средства, которые есть под рукой.  
Он подошел ближе и осторожно взял Боромира за локоть.  
— Иди к нему, — попросил он, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. — Наблюдай за ним ночью. Мы должны знать, спал он или нет.  
Боромир вскинул взгляд.  
— Если он сомкнет глаза хотя бы однажды, никакого оркова порошка!  
— Нет, конечно. Я надеюсь, что так и будет. Ступай.

На полпути к ступеням Боромир остановился. Потер ладонью лоб, обернулся к королю, который так и стоял на месте, глядя ему вслед.  
Арагорн покинул светоносную тень Древа, подошел сам.  
— Ты ужасный, черствый сухарь, — вдохновенно произнес Боромир. — Выразить не могу, как я тебя ненавижу. Когда-нибудь я скажу все, что думаю о тебе, и стану вполовину легче.  
Арагорн выслушал его, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Боромир замолчал. Желваки на скулах у Арагорна шевельнулись.  
— Не переоценивай вес своей головы.  
Уголок рта, обрамленного усами и бородой, пополз в сторону.  
Боромир фыркнул, резко отвернулся; помял зубами губы, разглядывая арку портала. Снова посмотрел на короля, смотрел долго, позволяя чему-то бесплотному перетекать из одного взгляда в другой. Затем приобнял его рукой за плечи, увлекая за собой в сторону дворца.  
Арагорн уперся.  
Боромир глянул на него жестче, потянул за собой во второй раз. Мускулы Арагорна утратили каменную твердость, он подался вперед, покорный направляющему движению руки. Оба зашагали к крыльцу.  
Плиты под ногами видны были четко, вплоть до пробивающейся между ними травы. Из-за близости неба и белизны камня здесь никогда не бывало полностью темно.

***

Войдя в бывшую спальню Финдуилас, Боромир застонал и хватил себя ладонью по лбу. Кровать под пологом стояла пустой.  
Он огляделся и выругался тихо, но от души.  
После короткого раздумья он вернулся в коридор и через сквозную комнату вышел на галерею. Дальше путь его лежал мимо темных окон по левую руку и каменных арок справа. Столбы аркады ловили свет восходящей Луны.  
Он обогнул полукруглый выступ, заключающий в себе винтовую лестницу, и оказался на Закатной половине. Здесь было намного темнее. Он взобрался на перила и посмотрел вниз, под западную стену.  
Укромный сад утопал в тенях, только виднелись два светлых пятна. Но у и них темнота стесала твердые грани. Показалось, что у одного из пятен менее ровные очертания, но есть ли там кто — отсюда нельзя было с уверенностью разглядеть.

Зрение не обмануло. Темная фигура застыла возле камня Денетора, вытянув по надгробию одну руку и склонив голову на плечо. Боромир различил пряди рассыпавшихся по камню волос.  
Он обошел надгробие, тихо ступая по траве, и остановился возле брата. Он не шевелился, опасаясь потревожить сидящего, но долго оставаться неподвижным ему не пришлось — брат почти сразу приподнял голову.  
Боромир присел на корточки. Взял ладонь, лежащую на камне — она была холодна, заключил в свои, согревая, поглаживая пальцы. Через некоторое время Фарамир накрыл его руки второй ладонью. Камень молчал, и они оба тоже молчали.  
Потом Боромир, встав на колени, нагнулся и положил лоб на соединенные ладони.  
Фарамир высвободил одну руку, положил ему на затылок, провел ею до плеча. Завозился, приподнялся, держась за Боромира и опираясь на камень, тоже встал на колени и притянул Боромира к себе.  
Они обнялись — долго, тесно, спешить было некуда, скрываться не от кого. Земля, которую редко приминали чьи-либо ноги, просела под коленями. Боромир повернул голову, крепко поцеловал брата в щеку, да так и замер, прижимаясь к нему лицом.  
— Не злись на меня, — прошептал Фарамир.  
— Я не злюсь.  
Когда чувство, заставившее его вцепиться в брата, насытилось, Боромир опустил руки, шатко поднялся, дыханием успокаивая саднящее сердце.  
— Пойдем, братишка.  
Но Фарамир, не сделав ни движения навстречу протянутой ему руке, остался сидеть на земле.  
Боромир шумно выдохнул и опять уселся на землю, привалясь спиной к надгробию.  
Дворец нависал над садом, закрывая небо. Боромир откинул голову назад и только так увидел яркие капли звезд.  
— Ну и что, будем торчать здесь до утра? — спросил он.  
Фарамир мотнул головой.  
— Иди, если хочешь. А я не могу. Весь дом осквернен, по нему ходит чужак, который может войти в любую комнату, как хозяин. Сюда он при мне еще не врывался.  
— Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты называл короля чужаком.  
— Не хочешь — не буду. Но суть от этого не изменится.  
Боромир повернулся к нему, опираясь локтем на камень.  
— Братишка, за что ты его так ненавидишь? Он не желает тебе зла.  
— Он не желает зла, может быть, но он делает все, чтобы изгнать из этого места прошлое. Потому что оно наше прошлое, не его.  
— Ты не в своем уме. Кто, скажи мне, устроил здесь вечный памятник Денетору?  
Со стороны брата последовало многозначительное молчание.  
— Интересно, зачем он это сделал, — наконец проговорил Фарамир.  
— Чтобы отдать дань уважения нашему роду. Чтобы дух Денетора всегда присутствовал в стенах, которые он любил и защищал от врагов. Чтобы…  
Чтобы мне не пришлось лежать здесь одному.  
— Боромир?  
— …Чтобы помнить о прошлом, которому он не был свидетелем.  
— Это он тебе сказал?  
— Да, он. Или нет. Я не помню. А для чего же еще?  
— Может быть, в знак того, что последний Наместник, действительно управлявший Городом, мертв?  
Боромир посмотрел в лицо с едва различимыми чертами, темнеющее перед ним.  
— Ты что, правда рехнулся?  
На это Фарамир не ответил ничего.  
— Что в тебе переменилось? — спросил Боромир. — Ты был первым, кто признал в Арагорне короля. Что же случилось теперь?  
— Я стал думать, — рассеянно произнес брат. — Когда он явился в Город, шла война. Отец погиб, и я знал, что мы все еще можем потерять Минас Тирит. Не время было предаваться скорби… И когда война закончилась — тоже. Мне нужно было заботиться о людях, укреплять Гондор. Я перевел двор в Итилиен, заложил Эмин Арнен, как было приказано… Постепенно люди взяли мои заботы на свои плечи, у меня появилось время для уединения… Знаешь, лучше бы я по-прежнему был занят. Для меня строили дворец, а я понял, что в нем не будет тех, с кем бы я хотел там жить. Эовин уехала в Рохан, чтобы помочь брату в первые дни, да так и не вернулась…  
Он замолчал.  
— Это ты к чему?  
— Ни к чему, пожалуй, — встрепенулся Фарамир. — Отвлекся…. Так вот: я вспомнил, что отец однажды сказал о Торонгиле. «Всем нужна власть. Один ради нее втерся в доверие к моему отцу, другой пытается отнять сына». «Другой» — это он о Митрандире. Как тебе это?  
— Никак. Отцу кругом мерещились узурпаторы.  
— Я поначалу тоже так подумал. Но сейчас гляжу на то, что происходит… Может быть, не так уж он был неправ?  
— И сильно Митрандиру нужна власть?  
— Не очень. Но нет ли среди твоих друзей дунадана, который недавно стал королем?

В четырехгранном деревянном шатре наверху притаились диковинные цветы и звери. Пламя свечей оживило их; тени подрагивали, заставляя двигаться изгибы резного узора. Отсветы, яркие, словно сок облепихи, горели на витых столбах, поддерживающих балдахин.  
Боромир лежал на боку, повернувшись телом к Фарамиру, но глядя вверх, на зачарованную пляску зверей. Говорить было уже не о чем, и он заново переживал события вечера, вспоминал разговоры.  
Когда заканчивается война, сказал брат, приходит мир, а вместе с ним и одиночество. Мысли потоком устремляются в пустоту, занятую раньше срочными делами. Уходит необходимость выстоять, отразить атаку, встать живым заслоном, чтобы защитить собой союзников, родичей, друзей — тех, с кем в опасные времена чувствуешь себя единым целым. Друзья и родичи отдаляются, каждый образует свой мирок. И теперь, когда до них образовалось расстояние, смотришь на них со стороны, начинаешь спрашивать себя: а друзья ли те, которые себя таковыми называют? Испытывают ли самые близкие ту же любовь, в которой клянутся на словах?

— Я тебе всегда говорил — ты слишком много думаешь. Думать вообще вредно. От этого портится аппетит. А еще вся кровь может отлить к голове, когда она нужна в другом месте.  
Боромир прислонился к надгробью.  
— И дружить надо не с книгами, а с живыми людьми. А то смотри, что получается — брата нет рядом, и тебе уже поговорить не с кем… Ну ничего, — он придвинулся ближе к Фарамиру, — мы это быстро исправим. Как-нибудь выберемся с тобой на реку. Выедем по самой заре, еще будет тихо-тихо… Помнишь ту бухточку в сторону Кейр Андроса? К вечеру доберемся туда, наловим рыбы, разожжем костерок… Выпьем хорошенько под это дело… — он притянул брата за шею к себе, шутливо встряхнул. — Всю твою хандру как рукой снимет. Просыпаться на мокром песке, да с похмелья — это так бодрит…  
Фарамир привалился к нему, и Боромир с облегчением услышал ответную усмешку.  
— Пойдем отсюда, братишка. Здесь тяжелый воздух. Тебе навевает дурные мысли, а меня лишает силы им противостоять… Пойдем в нашу комнату.  
Фарамир молча покачал головой.  
— Я тебе слово даю — Арагорн туда больше не войдет, если ты не захочешь. Вообще никто не войдет без твоего позволения. Я об этом позабочусь. Пусть времена изменились — это прежде был наш дом, это и сейчас наш дом. Он навсегда останется нашим.

Фарамир подскочил так, что вздрогнула кровать.  
Растопыренная ладонь быстро ощупала постель, добралась до Боромира. Брат вскинул на него взгляд.  
— Что ты? — неверным голосом спросил Боромир. — Не пугайся. Я здесь.  
Брат обвел комнату глазами и, когда опять повернулся к Боромиру, его лицо было уже спокойным, по-прежнему усталым.  
— Ложись, — сказал Боромир. — Танцевать днем будешь.  
Фарамир покорно опустился на кровать. Шея теперь была неудобно вывернута, запрокинутая голова лежала возле нижнего края подушки.  
Боромир подтянул его повыше, улегся лицом к нему.  
Давнее воспоминание вдруг зажглось перед глазами. Он входит в эту комнату ранним утром. Мать лежит на кровати и смотрит на Фарамира. Юбка ее синего платья распласталась по одеялу. Фарамир крепко спит, подогнув ноги. Из-под ночной рубашки высунулись гладкие розовые ступни, прижатые одна к другой, как две фасолины.  
Боромир привстал, соединил ладони брата вместе и, снова опустившись на подушку, накрыл их своей рукой — так же, как тогда сделала мать.  
Сонные веки чуть шевельнулись. Фарамир медленно согнулся, прислонился к его руке лицом. Его дыхание через мерные промежутки щекотало тыльную сторону ладони. Теперь Боромир видел только его волосы.  
Он перевел взгляд на темную арку окна. Того, где на каменном подоконнике было нацарапано: «Заяц». И, чуть пониже: «Беорн».  
Так иногда называл его брат.  
Два имени заключены в глубоко прорезанный, неразрывный круг.

«Я рад, что эту комнату занял именно ты».

— Он спал?  
— Да.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да. Конечно. Ты ведь сам приставил меня за ним следить.  
— Что случилось, Боромир?  
— Ничего.  
— Зачем ты мне лжешь?  
— Я не лгу.  
— Посмотри мне в глаза. Посмотри мне в глаза, Боромир.  
— Хватит меня пытать!  
— Так что случилось?  
— Ничего! Ничего не случилось!.. Между нами был уговор — если он уснет хоть ненадолго — никаких порошков. Я говорю тебе, что Фарамир спал. Значит, не смей сыпать ему свои проклятущие порошки!

***

Фарамир не захотел выходить к завтраку. Кажется, он вообще ничего не хотел — просто, когда Боромир в положенный час собрался вместе с ним покинуть комнату, Фарамир, глядя в пол, устало покачал головой.  
Поэтому завтракали здесь же, за столом у окна слева. Зерех принес серебряный поднос, взял у помощника кувшин и сам наполнил два кубка брусничной водой с медом. Боромир пристально следил, не дрожат ли у него руки, вглядывался в худощавое лицо — Зерех был невозмутим и безупречно учтив, как всегда.  
Когда слуги скрылись за дверью, Боромир под прибаутки поменял кубки местами. Фарамир нисколько не удивился.  
В плетеной корзине лежали две пшеничные лепешки. Боромир смотрел, смотрел на ту, что была ближе к нему — румяная, почти коричневая, как он любил и как специально для него готовил королевский пекарь — да и выбрал ту, что лежала дальше. Фарамир без возражений взял вторую — после того, как Боромир предложил ему попробовать хлеб.  
В молчании они отламывали от лепешек куски, по очереди макали в масло с ароматными травами. Когда хлеб был съеден наполовину, кубки опустошены, Боромир повеселел. Брат казался не более сонным, чем до завтрака, он даже оживился, слабо улыбаясь на шутки. Сам Боромир тоже не чувствовал в себе каких-то настораживающих перемен. Он наполнил кубки во второй раз и выбросил утренний разговор с Арагорном из головы.

Дальнейшее запомнилось смутно, будто горячечный бред. Как глаза брата расширяются, он смотрит на кубок, потом снова на него:  
— Что ты мне подмешал?..  
Кубок падает на стол, вокруг него разливается блестящая сукровичная лужа. Фарамир, шатаясь, встает, сбивает кувшин, брусничная вода выплескивается на Боромира, на живот ему, на колени.  
— Братишка…  
Фарамир бредет к дверям, вытягивает, не оглядываясь, руку назад — ладонь преграждает Боромиру путь, когда он хочет подойти. Боромир хватает его за руку — он вырывается, глаза дико вытаращены:  
— Не трожь меня!  
Брат припадает к стене, склоняется к ней, опираясь обеими руками, как пьяный — чтобы в следующий миг прянуть вперед, боднуть камень — единожды, яростно, точно — Боромир дергается к нему, застывает, напоровшись на взгляд — красная полоса проступает на лбу, капля тянется вниз, на левую бровь. Фарамир пьяно вытирает лицо. Держась за стену, откидывает в сторону занавес, вываливается в коридор. На стене краснеет смазанный отпечаток ладони.  
Вокруг никого, кроме них двоих — хотя нет, Боромир краем глаза видит мелькнувшее черно-серебристое платье слуги. Но ему нет дела до слуг, он смотрит только на брата, который, прилипая к стене, бредет в сторону лестницы.  
Возле лестничной площадки из стены выходит Зерех, загораживает Фарамиру путь.  
— Прочь от него! — кричит Боромир, и Зерех, мелькнув испуганным лицом, пропадает обратно.  
Фарамир уже спустился на первый ярус, Боромир от него в семи ступенях, когда вдруг начинает кружиться голова. В глазах мутнеет.  
— О нет… — шепчет он, цепляясь за перила. — Нет…  
Он идет дальше, вниз, над самым полом спотыкается о свой же сапог. Между ног и внизу живота мокро, но наплевать. Фарамир движется через тронную залу, цепляясь за колонны, пропадая между ними, появляется снова. Ощупывает камень, будто слепой. Вокруг черные фигуры, они колеблются на месте, смотрят издали, но Боромир кричит:  
— Прочь! Прочь от него! Убью! — и слышит свой голос как будто через воду в ушах.  
Арагорн подходит сбоку. Серая туника и серое лицо, обведенные черными линиями глаза. Он протягивает руки…  
— Пошел! — кричит Боромир. — Не трожь меня!  
Фарамир оборачивается. Теперь он спиной к дверям, он возвращается, идет навстречу, хватаясь за колонны, больше не пропадает между ними. Кровь залила глаз, течет за ворот. Фарамир что-то шепчет, широко открывая рот и морща лицо, что-то неслышное, и Боромир зол, что тот без толку двигает ртом, Боромиру страшно.  
А потом вдруг ничего нет.

Через миг почудилось ворчание большой толпы где-то далеко… Она обступила деревянный помост… Вышел человек с длинным свитком в руках, за ним второй — мускулистый, обнаженный по пояс, с булавой в руке. Удар в гулкий железный круг — призыв к собравшимся слушать…  
Боромир открыл глаза, и все звуки исчезли. Взгляд уперся в деревянный полог, в неподвижные извивы его узора.  
Вокруг тишина, отгороженная толстым оконным стеклом… Запах. Запах палатки, куда приносят раненых.  
Кто-то коснулся плеча.  
Он рывком привстал, и чужая рука соскользнула.  
Фарамир лежал рядом. Свесился над постелью, опираясь на локти. Голова была неряшливо обмотана повязкой.  
Боромир оглядел свою голую грудь, простыню, которой был укрыт ниже пояса. Подвигал ногами, проверяя, все ли работает. Босые ступни скользнули по гладкой ткани.  
Брат лежал поверх той же простыни, весь как будто перекрученный в попытке привстать. Фарамир повернул голову, скользнув по нему взглядом, и медленно откинулся на спину. Голова качнулась на подушке. Рубашка на груди заляпана подсохшей кровью, лицо плохо отмыто. В ослабленной шнуровке под воротником запутались скрученные рыжие волоски, они кое-где тоже слиплись проволокой.  
Боромир посмотрел на окно. За арками внешней галереи было солнечно, но ее опорные столбы прятались в тени: солнце уже перевалило на западную сторону.  
Он сел, облокотился на колени, уткнулся лбом в ладонь. Все произошедшее — казалось, оно было вот только что — само лезло в глаза. Только что брат хватался за колонны, как слепой. Арагорн подходит, протягивая руки, лицо такое бледное, что кажется — глаза обведены сажей…  
Боромир оглядел комнату. Его одежда кучей возле кровати. На сундуке возле стены аккуратно сложена чистая смена. На стуле между камином и дверью — кувшин, умывальный таз, холстина, рядом темнеют на тряпице какие-то листья…  
Боромир обернулся к брату. Тот шевельнул глазами под приоткрытыми веками, встречая его взгляд.  
— Кто меня раздел? — спросил Боромир.  
— Я.  
— А сюда меня притащил тоже сам?  
— Нет, я не мог. Слуги. Но я сказал, куда.  
Боромир наклонился к нему, повернулся, натягивая простыню на зад.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.  
— Легче.  
— Ты тоже спал?  
Медленно хлопая глазами, Фарамир перевел взгляд на деревянный навес над кроватью.  
— Нет. Я не поддался.  
Боромир повесил голову.  
— Я тебя расстроил? — пробормотал Фарамир.  
Он ждал ответа, приоткрыв рот.  
— Нет, братишка. Не беспокойся.  
Боромир погладил его по щеке. В тишине было слышно, как пальцы задевают щетину.  
Ободряюще улыбнувшись, он отвернулся, поднялся с кровати и оделся в чистое. Рубашка пахла ветром. Он присел на сундук, чтобы натянуть сапоги, затем поднялся и подошел к Фарамиру.  
— Вставай-ка. Надо переменить повязку.  
Тот послушно приподнялся, заворочался, пытаясь оторвать торс от постели. Боромир придержал его, помогая сесть, и по тому, как напряженно дрожала спина под его рукой, понял, что подвиги закончились.  
— Нет, не вставай. Я так.  
Он перенес от двери стул вместе с умывальным тазом, холстом и листьями — это оказался подорожник; затем вернулся за кувшином.  
Край повязки, хоть и намотанной криво, был со знакомой с детства тщательностью заправлен под ее витки. Размотав полотно, Боромир осмотрел рассеченную кожу. Ранка оказалась небольшой, но вокруг нее налился пухлый, лилово-грозовой синяк. Он обтер брату лоб и лицо мокрой тканью. Фарамир держал таз, капли падали в него со звоном. Боромир оторвал клочок холстины, расправил на нем пожухшие листья и хотел приложить к ране, но Фарамир отстранился, опасливо кося глазами.  
— Что ты?  
— Это… они принесли.  
— Это всего лишь подорожник. Смотри. Ты же знаешь, я не буду тебе вредить.  
Закрепив повязку, Боромир помог ему лечь обратно.  
— Есть хочешь?  
Брат покачал головой.  
— Лежи пока. Мне нужно отойти. Без меня ничего не ешь и не пей, понял? Никуда не выходи. Я все принесу. Постараюсь вернуться скорее, но могу немного застрять.  
— Ты к нему?  
Боромир взялся за стул, переставил его к стене.  
— Да. Зайду. Надо поговорить.  
— Не ходи туда.  
Боромир задрал правую руку, чтобы взглянуть на локоть. Отколупывая ногтем пятнышко с рукава, крепко сжал кулак правой.  
— Это мой дом, — сказал он.  
Подходя к двери, он замедлил шаг. Сбоку от полога на стене темнело смазанное бурое пятно. Боромир приложил к нему ладонь. Оглянулся на брата. Тот неподвижно смотрел вверх, на полог.


	4. Ночь

Коридор поразил какой-то безжизненной тишиной. Может быть, все собрались на Закатной половине?.. Но чутье говорило иное.  
Боромир шагал к лестнице, надеясь перехватить в западном коридоре кого-нибудь из слуг и отправить наверх — охранять Фарамира. Если только это не Зерех. Он молил Валар, чтобы ему встретился Зерех. И опасался, что Зерех действительно попадется ему на пути. Только не сейчас. Потом, но сейчас не надо. Пока убьешь Зереха, потеряешь время, значит, разговор с Арагорном состоится не так скоро, как хочется, если не сорвется совсем. А поговорить надо, ох как надо.  
Он миновал лестницу, вышел в западный коридор и от неожиданности даже остановился. То же безлюдье. Бледные отсветы лежали слева на стене, повторяя очертания арочных проемов справа.  
Боромир двинулся дальше, подходя к дверям, проверяя комнаты. Трапезная, курильная, большая каминная… Комнаты слуг… Некоторые двери были занавешены, он отдергивал завесы, коротко заглядывал внутрь, шел дальше. Везде одно и то же: прохладная полутень и ни одного человека.  
Пустота, встречавшая его глаза, отзывалась в сердце недоумением и, по мере того как пустота накапливалась, недоумение тоже росло, уплотняясь и темнея. Каждая безлюдная комната вопила о бегстве, о страхе перед справедливым возмездием, о чувстве вины — таком, которое, чтобы себя облегчить, бьет ножом в спину.  
Седьмая дверь… Десятая… Он попятился и прислонился к стене.  
Неужели каждый из этих негодяев замешан в том, что произошло с его братом? С ним самим? Иначе, если не виноват — зачем прятаться?.. Что тут ему уготовили? Что замышляют?  
Фарамир в опасности.  
Он уже хотел повернуть назад, когда ноздрей достиг слабый запах дыма. Боромир принюхался. Так пахнут, сгорая, листья, которыми набивает трубку Арагорн.  
Он оторвался от стены и пошел вперед, на запах.

Арагорн курил, сидя в кресле под зарешеченным окном. Боромир смотрел на него сквозь арку двери. Король не мог не заметить его приближение, но не поднимал глаз от трубки. На нем была рубашка с распахнутым воротом — тускло-красная, как сок черноплодной рябины, — штаны и высокие сапоги. Круглый мраморный столик у его правой руки был плотно заставлен: подставка с двумя другими трубками, пепельница, табакерка, высокий кубок и еще какая-то мелочь, которую трудно было различить.  
Дверную арку частично закрывал занавес, подтянутый на одну сторону и закрепленный на стене изнутри.  
Боромир эту комнату ненавидел. Здесь его оставляли после обеда в те дни, когда он никак не мог заставить себя твердить уроки. Тогда здесь были только большой стол и стул, ничего другого, чтобы зацепиться взглядом. Оба окна так высоко, что не посмотришь наружу. Возле дверей всегда караулил кто-нибудь из слуг, так что Фарамир не мог проникнуть к нему, скрасить его одиночество и отвлечь от нудной зубрежки.  
Сейчас там, кроме кресла, в котором сидел король, и круглого столика, стояло еще одно кресло, развернутое спинкой к двери.  
Арагорн поднял глаза.  
Боромир поднырнул под занавес и вошел в комнату.  
Она выглядела не более обитаемой, чем во времена его детства — разве что справа от двери стоял старинный, окованный железом сундук.  
Король, по своему обыкновению, какое-то время выжидающе молчал, прежде чем глазами указать на кресло напротив.  
Боромир подошел ближе.  
— Куда все подевались? — спросил он, морщась от запаха дыма.  
Арагорн вынул трубку изо рта, осмотрел мундштук.  
— Я их отослал.  
— Зачем?  
— Так нужно.  
Боромир недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
— Думаешь, я совсем потерял совесть? Не суди по себе.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Арагорн.  
— Жаль?  
— Да.  
— Ты понимаешь, как называется то, что ты сделал?  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
Боромир зло фыркнул и мотнул головой.  
— Я бы многое тебе сказал, — он сделал еще шаг вперед. — Кто кому не оставил выбора и все такое. Только сейчас не это важно. Фарамиру плохо. Он еле соображает, едва говорит. Пока ты его не отравил, он таким не был.  
— Мне жаль.  
Боромир вслушался в тишину, в которой еще должны были звучать слова. Но в ней звучал только гул крови, хлынувшей в голову.  
— И это все? — спросил он.  
— Это все.  
Шагнув ближе, Боромир взялся за край столешницы, напружинил руку и одним движением опрокинул стол.  
Мраморный круг ребром врезался в камень, раскололся натрое. Все, что было на столе, разлетелось по полу. Табакерка раскрылась, трубки ударились в стену, кубок гулко прокатился по лужице воды. Подставка для трубок перевернулась пару раз и замерла на боку, ящик из нее вылетел, рассыпав какие-то звенящие безделушки.  
Боромир оглядел картину разорения и перевел взгляд на Арагорна.  
Тот застыл в кресле, чуть приподняв плечи и держа трубку в руках, и смотрел вниз.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Боромир.  
Арагорн не шевелился. Глядя на его темные с проседью волосы, Боромир изумленно различил в себе слабый голос жалости, а за ней и нарастающее чувство вины.  
Ну уж нет. Это он здесь пострадавшая сторона.  
— Боромир, — очень тихо произнес Арагорн, не поднимая головы. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. Но ты меня не услышишь, пока ты в таком состоянии. Пожалуйста, сядь и успокойся.  
Боромир взялся одной рукой за спинку свободного кресла, подбоченился другой.  
— Можешь наговорить мне на пару баллад, когда мой брат будет здоров. А сейчас верни людей и прикажи послать за этим твоим травником.  
— Зачем?  
— Так надо.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Слушай, я не в настроении для беседы.  
Арагорн молчал.  
Боромир раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Он намешал дряни, которой ты и твой прихвостень напоили нас с братом, — пусть теперь готовит противоядие.  
— Это был порошок печеночного корня, — после паузы сказал Арагорн. — От него противоядие не нужно. Думаю, Фарамир еще под воздействием лекарства, к ночи это пройдет…  
— Плевать, что ты думаешь. Зови людей.  
Арагорн покачал головой.  
Рука сама дернулась, приподняв кресло за спинку и грохнув его ножками об пол. Арагорн вздрогнул.  
— Лучше сделай, как я прошу, пока я еще прошу. Иначе я пойду в Палаты Врачевания сам. Прямо сейчас. Я переверну этот крысятник вверх дном и вытащу оттуда самую гадкую крысу за ее голый, скользкий хвост…  
— Боромир, успокойся.  
Ярость, словно порыв ураганного ветра, бросила его вперед — Боромир навис над королем, схватившись обеими руками за спинку кресла. Оно поднялось на дыбы. Боромир прижал коленом сиденье, кресло со стуком встало на прежнее место. Арагорн качнулся вперед.  
— Я успокоюсь, — процедил Боромир, жадно разглядывая его темя. — Я успокоюсь, когда мерзавец, отравивший моего брата, будет у меня в руках.  
— В Палатах ты его не найдешь.  
— Тогда я найду того, кто знает, где его искать.  
— Тебе никто ничего не скажет.  
— Скажет. Скажут, когда я возьму за горло каждую девку, каждого хилого болтуна, провонявшего примочками — они мне скажут все, о чем молчишь ты…  
Арагорн поднял голову.  
Его переносица блестела от испарины, надбровья напряглись множеством неровных бугорков; взволнованное лицо, однако в нем было маловато страха, и совсем не виделось негодования. Выражение глаз было задумчивым, каким-то печально-отрешенным, оно мало соответствовало тому, что до сих пор сказал и сделал Боромир. Будто король внимательно вслушивался, но не в слова, а в нечто, скрывающееся за словами.  
— Что? — рявкнул Боромир.  
— Кажется, я вижу то же лицо, что видел Фродо у Амон Хен.

Если меткое слово подобно оперенной стреле, как гласила старая поговорка, то неприятельские лучники только что дали дружный залп.  
Заныли смертельные раны, от которых на теле не осталось и следа. Боромир разжал пальцы, отпустив кресло. Перед глазами возник Хранитель Кольца, испуганный, бледный, отступающий от него под стеной древней наблюдательной крепи.  
Это осталось в прошлой жизни… но это случилось с ним, было его виной.  
Он выпрямился, стараясь обуздать дыхание.  
— Это совсем другое, — пробормотал он. — Не сравнивай.  
— Ты готов пытать невинных людей.  
— Никого я не собираюсь пытать… Если ты мне поможешь. Арагорн, — он умоляюще посмотрел на короля, найдя в себе силы усмирить и гордость, и справедливую злость, — помоги мне — ради всего, что человеку дорого в этом мире. Мне нужно излечить брата, так к кому же обратиться, как не к лучшему травнику в городе? Скажи, где его искать?  
Король качнул головой.  
— Теперь ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — с горечью бросил Боромир, развернулся и пошел к двери.  
— Это не бессонница! — громко сказал Арагорн.  
Боромир остановился. Обернулся, медленно переставляя ноги.  
— Я приказал укрыть этого человека в надежном месте. В Палатах ничего не знают о том, где он сейчас, — Арагорн смотрел с жалостью, втолковывая терпеливо, как будто перед ним был подросток. — Я боюсь, ты потребуешь от него невозможного… Травник может приготовить укрепляющее питье, но он не в силах излечить Фарамира.  
— Ты сказал, это не бессонница.  
Арагорн снова покачал головой.  
— Я разговаривал с травником. Он напуган и сам не понимает, что произошло. Фарамир должен был крепко уснуть и проснуться к вечеру, как это произошло с тобой.  
— Но Фарамир оказался сильнее, чем вы рассчитывали, да? — презрительно сказал Боромир. — Никто не подозревает, сколько в нем силы воли, а зря.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Воля здесь ни при чем. Он должен был уснуть. Если он хотя бы два раза обмакнул лепешку в масло, он непременно должен был уснуть, как бы ни сопротивлялся. Ты ведь почувствовал это на себе.  
Боромир еще немного постоял на месте, затем вернулся к креслу и тяжело опустился на его широкое деревянное сиденье. Наклонился вперед, потирая лоб о большие пальцы, прижатые друг к другу.  
— Значит, масло…  
Арагорн промолчал.  
— Зерех знает?  
— Нет. Я послал еду и питье со своего стола.  
Там, где костяшки пальцев вдавились в лоб, возникла боль, разлилась внутри черепа, как кровь в воде… осталась, даже когда он опустил руки.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что твой Чертог одно лечит, другое калечит? — тихо проговорил Боромир, повесив голову. — Зачем только ты вернул меня, зачем не оставил все как было? Тогда бы Фарамир не заболел…  
— Я тебя не возвращал, ты же знаешь. И я не думаю, что в болезни Фарамира повинен Чертог. В рукописи сказано — он не навредит, если не нарушать запретов Эльдакара.  
— А в свитке Исильдура сказано, что Кольцо — его сокровище… — угрюмо усмехнулся Боромир. — Что же тогда с моим братом?  
— Он слишком долго пробыл под тенью Врага, когда патрулировал Итилиен и оборонял Осгилиат. Он пережил нападение Призраков Кольца. А это, как я говорил, бесследно не проходит… Видимо, мне не удалось излечить его полностью.  
— Почему же ни на ком больше все это не сказалось?  
— Может, и сказалось — мы не узнаем. Из гарнизона Осгилиата, кроме Фарамира, не выжил никто.  
Боромир закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как прошлое черной тенью вползает к нему в грудь. Потом вздохнул и решительно прогнал слабость.  
Он посмотрел на Арагорна.  
— В любом случае, мы ничего больше не можем предпринять, — сказал он.  
— Ничего.  
— Значит, остается только одно. Позволь мне спуститься в Чертог и попросить об исцелении брата.  
Арагорн закрыл глаза и долго-долго выдохнул, не разжимая губ. Затем взглянул на Боромира.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Почему невозможно? Просто сними охрану у дверей.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Чертог нельзя теперь тревожить раньше, чем через тридцать лет.  
— По прихоти Эльдакара?  
— Это не прихоть, это понимание скрытых от нас с тобой законов. За тридцать лет Чертог успевает накопить нужную силу. Его питает радость всех жителей Города, их добрые дела и благая воля. Если обратиться к его помощи раньше — он, конечно, исполнит желание, не сможет не исполнить. Но для этого ему придется откуда-то черпать силы, забирая себе счастье, радость, жизнь. И Чертог возьмет у того, кто его потревожил. Это значит, что несчастье придет в твою жизнь, Боромир.  
— Я уже несчастнее некуда, если ты не заметил. Пусть только брат выздоровеет. А с остальным мы справимся вместе. Обещаю, клянусь, больше я не попрошу тебя о такой услуге.  
— Попросишь, Боромир. Люди самонадеянны, искушение сильно, а нужда велика. Ты захочешь, ты вынужден будешь прибегнуть к запретному средству снова. Только не сам, а заставишь кого-то желать за тебя. И несчастье обрушится теперь уже на него. Это как паутина, в которой бьется все больше и больше жертв. И, когда беда постигнет Гондор — а это случится, Чертог притянет ее в слепом поиске сил — у нас будет выбор. Либо понадеяться на себя в заведомо безнадежной борьбе, либо снова просить помощи у Чертога. Представь себе последствия. Чем больше просишь, когда он ослаблен, тем больше отнимется у тебя. История это не раз уже доказала.  
— О Валары, сейчас я прошу всего лишь о том, чтобы вылечить одного человека!  
— Должно быть, король Телемнар рассуждал так же.  
— Слушай, ты ведь сам говорил, что связь между Чертогом и Черным Мором — всего лишь догадка!  
— Хочешь ее проверить?.. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Мор снова опустошил мою страну.  
Боромир провел ладонью по лицу.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, из-за этого не слышишь собственного сердца, — хрипло сказал он. — Будь по-другому, ты бы просто не вошел в Чертог. Ты бы знал, что, когда сердце кричит, рассудок бессилен его заглушить.  
Арагорн нахмурился и опустил взгляд.  
— Что ж… Если ты считаешь, что это я во всем виноват — пусть так и будет. Может быть, так оно и есть.  
— Я не обвиняю тебя, — покачал головой Боромир. — Я вижу в этом добрый знак. Значит, ты не очерствел. Ты можешь понять, каково мне сейчас, и можешь мне помочь. — Он подался вперед, опираясь локтями о колени и сложив вместе ладони. — Эстель, прошу тебя. Пусть рукописи твердят что угодно — я перед тобой, живой, не на пергаменте, и у меня опасно болен брат… Подумай — если бы моя жизнь была под угрозой — разве ты не сделал бы что угодно, чтобы спасти меня?  
Арагорн посмотрел на него, чуть прищурив глаза.  
— Я слышу, что говорит мне сердце. И я знаю, что оно ошибается. Не повторяй старых ошибок, Боромир.  
Боромир выпрямился в кресле.  
— Прости, — сказал Арагорн. — Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь, и ощущаю такую же боль, хоть ты мне и не веришь… Но и мы, и те, кого мы любим больше жизни — всего лишь часть мироздания, а не единственный смысл. Другие люди точно так же важны. Музыка Эру складывается из многих голосов. Нельзя слышать только собственный голос, забывая о других.  
Фарамир это понял, поэтому и пережил войну. Я не говорю, что он выжил только потому, что позволил Фродо уничтожить Кольцо. Но Фарамир, которого ты любишь, непременно бы погиб, и Арда бы изменила очертания, поставь он Минас Тирит выше всего остального.  
Правая рука, держащая трубку, спокойно лежала на бедре. На указательном пальце левой темнело кольцо с изумрудом. Две змеи, грызущие друг друга, переплелись в смертельном объятии вокруг зеленого огня.  
— Я подвел отца, — произнес Боромир, едва узнавая собственный голос. — Я не смог стать ему опорой, когда Враг осадил наши стены. Но Фарамира я не подведу.  
— Ты не всесилен, мой друг. Есть вещи, против которых все люди одинаково слабы.  
Боромир поднял взгляд.  
Глаза короля потемнели, на лбу тройным рисунком чайки в полете изогнулись морщины.  
— Да. — Боромир снова посмотрел вниз. — Есть такие вещи. — Он сжал зубы, слушая сильную, но ровную пульсацию в своей груди. — И что же ты предлагаешь мне делать?  
— Иди к нему. Будь рядом с ним. А я буду рядом с тобой.  
Боромир повесил голову, ритмично стискивая зубы.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал он через некоторое время. — Так и сделаю. — Он тяжело поднялся на ноги. — Все равно ничего другого мне не остается. Да?  
Король молчал, морщась и странно сдвинув в сторону нижнюю челюсть.  
Боромир отвернулся и направился к двери.  
— Боромир, постой.  
Арагорн встал с кресла, положил трубку на сиденье и подошел, бесшумно перекатывая ступни с пятки на носок. Остановился напротив, заглядывая в лицо. Прозрачно-серые, подернутые блеском глаза беспокойно двигались.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — шепотом сказал Арагорн.  
Под напором этого взгляда, этого нежданного признания словно что-то прорвалось в груди, и сила и решимость потекли сквозь прореху.  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Боромир. — Знаю.  
Арагорн чуть опустил взгляд и осторожно прикоснулся к рукам, провел ладонями по рукавам сверху вниз.  
Боромир подался назад.  
— Мне нужно идти, — бросил он, отворачиваясь.  
— Подожди.  
Арагорн шагнул вперед, снова поравнявшись с Боромиром. Когда он заговорил, голос, хоть и тихий по-прежнему, звучал гораздо тверже.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, зачем я это сделал, зачем подсыпал сонный порошок.  
Боромир повернулся к нему.  
— Я надеялся спасти тебя. Всех нас.  
— Спасти? — усмехнулся Боромир. — От чего?  
— От того, что ты собираешься сделать.  
— Ничего я не собираюсь делать, — бросил Боромир, трогаясь с места.  
— Куда ты идешь? — Арагорн тут же его нагнал.  
— К Фарамиру.  
— О, — король придержал его за руку, развернулся и сделал пару шагов спиной вперед, загородив путь к дверям. Боромир был вынужден остановиться. — Тогда, я полагаю, тебе совершенно неинтересно, куда я отправил слуг.  
Боромир сощурил глаза.  
— Они внизу, — сказал Арагорн. — Да, — он кивнул. — Там Зерех, там Нимрод, там все, кто остался во дворце. То есть, все мужчины. Гвирит с другими женщинами я действительно отослал в город. Так что внизу шестеро. И у них мой приказ: кто бы ни попытался проникнуть за Врата, включая меня самого — остановить, ценой жизни или смерти. Они не поддадутся ни на угрозы, ни на мольбы. Для того чтобы войти в Чертог, придется убить их всех.  
Боромир оскалился, чувствуя, как наливается кровью лицо. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Арагорн повернул голову, следя за ним.  
— Ты как обычно, да? — процедил Боромир. — Прячешься за чужие спины, чтобы другие проливали за тебя свою кровь?  
— Нет, сердце мое, — спокойно возразил король. — Понимаешь — я тебя отсюда, из этой комнаты, не выпущу.  
Боромир оглянулся, огляделся. Решетки на высоких окнах; единственная дверь; не стесняющая движений одежда, которую Арагорн ни разу не надевал при нем во дворце — все мигом сложилось в одну картину.  
Он прошелся взглядом по ладной, поджарой фигуре человека, перегородившего ему выход.  
— Ты так уверен, что справишься со мной?  
— Я постараюсь. Хотя это будет нелегко. Тем более что ты вооружен, а я нет.  
— На мне нет оружия.  
— У стены справа от меня сундук, — сказал Арагорн. — Видишь? Он не заперт. Внутри кинжал из харадской стали, длиной в пять ладоней, пробивает кожаный доспех как бумагу. Особенно хорош для ближнего боя.  
Железная окантовка сундука по углам проржавела, расписанный киноварью узор на боках и крышке извивался, как живой.  
Арагорн сложил руки на груди. Его лицо было спокойным, напряжение угадывалось только по линии губ.  
— Ах ты, отродье Моргота… — выдавил Боромир.  
Сундук притягивал его взгляд, неплотно прилегающая крышка словно манила. В груди теснилась лютая обида на то, что он поставлен перед таким выбором, что Арагорн все продумал заранее, что это тоже может быть обман; на то, что этот человек, деливший с ним постель, так скверно о нем думает, на то, что думает не без оснований.  
Боромир резко отвернулся, качнулся с ноги на ногу.  
— Боромир… — тихо позвал Арагорн.  
Это упало последней каплей. Пригнувшись и выставив плечо, Боромир бросился вперед. Не побороть — просто ударить, причинить боль.  
Если бы удар был направлен точнее, а противник не успел подготовиться, того бы вынесло в коридор. Но Арагорн успел чуть увернуться в сторону. И все равно, Боромир головой по скользящей врезался ему в ребра.  
Шея тут же оказалась в тисках. Еще бы — он так глупо подставился. Прижимая его голову к своему боку, вдавливая мускул предплечья в горло, Арагорн медленно разворачивал его задом к двери.  
Шутишь. Все это проходили в потешных боях с солдатней.  
Боромир повернул голову, присел, сунул руку между ног Арагорна и, напружинившись, приподнял его в воздух. Но не удержал, и оба свалились на пол.  
Прежде чем удариться спиной, Арагорн выпустил его из захвата, оттолкнул вверх — иначе Боромир непременно бы расшиб голову о каменные плиты.  
Но никто не собирался давать ему волю. Арагорн вообще оказался страшно неудобным противником в драке, гибким и вертким. Пока Боромир поднимался, топчась локтями по его животу, Арагорн схватил его за руку, забросил ногу на шею, другой закрепил захват. И прижал ладонь к лицу.  
Вот это уже на шутку похоже не было. Собственное плечо давило снизу на челюсть, он даже не мог открыть рот и укусить ладонь, перекрывшую воздух. В ушах зашумело. Несколько раз он ударил свободной рукой по напружиненному бедру, но безуспешно. Вытесняя все другие чувства, даже злость, нарастало удивление — эй, ты что, ты же меня задушишь, хватит!.. Внезапно он понял, что его действительно убивают, и с силой дернулся вперед.  
Захват на шее тут же разжался. Рука, только что зажимавшая рот и нос, оттолкнула его голову. Арагорн перекатился и вскочил на четвереньки. Боромир успел только перевернуться на бок — красная рубаха мелькнула над ним, и вес двух волков обрушился сверху. Арагорн схватил его за руку, заломил за спину, выкручивая запястье, вынуждая его припасть животом и лицом к ледяному полу. Когда это удалось, развернулся, взобрался сверху удобнее — как на тюфяк, мерзавец, — и рубанул по шее рукой.

— …Боромир, послушай меня. Послушай. Ты можешь меня одолеть, я знаю. Ты можешь перебить тех шестерых внизу, ты и оружие нашел бы сам, без моей помощи. Но послушай — дело не в том, что ты можешь сделать сейчас. Дело в том, что будет после.  
Арагорн лежал на нем, выкручивая руку, и шептал на ухо. Чернота в голове медленно рассеивалась, уползала, как ночной туман. В освободившееся место лилась такая же черная, душная речь. Она рисовала картины — распахнутые Врата, лежащие перед ними тела… Город, охваченный братоубийством: солдаты, примкнувшие к старому командиру, и солдаты, сохранившие верность убитому королю; лужи крови на белокаменных площадях, переполненные темницы, лязг оружия, стоны и плач.  
И среди всего этого — Фарамир, которого не щадит молва, к которому летят проклятия тех, кто потерял родных в ненужной бойне.  
— Он видит в тебе героя, Боромир. Защитника, благородного воина, рыцаря Белой Крепости. Подумай, хочет ли он, чтобы ты стал предателем, опозорившим имя своего отца, честь Дома Наместников? Нужен ли такой Боромир тебе самому? Подумай, пока еще не поздно.  
Боль в вывернутой за спину руке ослабла: Арагорн, хоть и удерживал ее на уровне лопаток, больше не выкручивал кисть. Боромир не сопротивлялся. Только просунул свободную руку между глазами и полом.  
— Слезь с меня, — глухо сказал он.  
Арагорн нерешительно замер.  
— Слезай. Я не дернусь.  
Арагорн поднялся и, придерживая вывернутую руку, помог ее разогнуть. Стиснув зубы, Боромир принял эту помощь.  
Он перекатился на бок, разминая плечо. Потом вытер глаза и сел, нагнувшись вперед.  
Арагорн сидел рядом с ним на коленях, упираясь себе в бедра крепкими и гибкими, до сих пор напряженными пальцами.  
Боромир подпер лоб ладонью и отвернулся.  
Так они молчали, пока за окнами безмятежно катился к вечеру день. Солнце уже склонилось над горами и заглянуло под внешнюю аркаду, насыщая воздух в комнате теплом, каменные стены — медом заката.  
— А если Фарамир… умрет? — спросил Боромир у дальнего угла.  
— Я не думаю, что это случится, — ответил король — ровным голосом, но после слишком заметной паузы.  
— А если случится?  
Боромир обернулся и посмотрел в глаза, в которых больше не боялся увидеть правду.  
— Тогда мы встретим этот день вместе, — тихо, но твердо ответил Арагорн.  
Боромир покачал головой.  
— Послушай, — сказал Арагорн, — когда-то ты назвал меня своим братом и вождем. Сказал, что пошел бы за мной, если бы мог. Почему же теперь не позволишь мне вести тебя там, где ты не видишь пути?  
— Я пытался следовать за тобой. Посмотри, где мы оказались.  
— Там, где ты можешь сделать правильный выбор.  
Все, на что хватило Боромира — это усталая, презрительная усмешка.  
— Я должен позволить своему брату умереть.  
— Умрет он или нет — решать не тебе. Ты можешь быть с ним до конца — или попытаться спасти его любой ценой. Ты уже пробовал сделать нечто подобное. Вспомни, чем все закончилось. Чертог вернул тебя к жизни, но он не может исправить твою ошибку. А пока ты ее не исправишь, ты будешь совершать ее снова и снова.  
Боромир сдвинул брови и долго молчал.  
— Значит, это мое испытание? — спросил он.  
— Ты это сказал, не я.  
— Ты только что обещал вести меня за собой…  
Арагорн глубоко вздохнул, наклонился в сторону и сел, выставив вверх колено, опираясь на пол одной рукой.  
Боромир проследил, как его ладонь неосознанным движением прижалась к боку.  
— Как ребра? — угрюмо спросил Боромир.  
Арагорн недоуменно посмотрел на него, затем приподнял брови и без особой бодрости кивнул.  
— Ничего, пройдет.  
— Про харадский нож — это правда? — спросил Боромир, кивнув на сундук. — Он правда там лежит?  
— Да.  
— Я ведь мог тебя убить.  
— Мог.  
Боромир вопросительно прищурился.  
— Что толку, что я связал бы тебя или заточил в темницу? Нужно, чтобы ты принял решение сам.  
— И ублажил Чертог, — Боромир скривился. — Будь он проклят.  
Арагорн покачал головой.  
— Чертог неразумен, Боромир. Ему все равно. Он всего лишь средство на пути. Запретное средство.  
— Зачем оно тогда нужно?  
— Не знаю. Я знаю одно — дорогу, по которой идешь, нельзя пытаться изменить, даже если она невыносимо тяжела. Есть средства, которые помогают тебе идти вперед. Ими можно пользоваться. Когда они закончатся, нужно просто идти, может быть, ни на что не надеясь. Но это будет правильно. И есть средства, которые обещают изменить дорогу по твоему желанию. К ним нельзя прикасаться. Они просто… не твои.  
Арагорн стиснул ладони, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
— Ты можешь петь песню, которая предназначена тебе от начала времен. Но не пытайся ее изменить. Если попытаешься, ты нарушишь общий хор, в музыке больше не будет согласия. Исказятся все песни, и твоя тоже. Понимаешь? Если захочешь изменить дорогу, по которой ты идешь — может, и получится, но тебе же будет хуже. В одном месте не прибудет без того, чтобы не убыло в другом, поэтому у тебя что-то отнимется. Вовлечешь кого-нибудь еще — отнимется у него. А он передаст несчастье дальше. И кто знает, что притянет со временем эта цепь? Если мир, как говорят, катится от сияния Телпериона к временам печали и мрака, то здесь и лежит причина.  
Боромир слушал, глядя через арочный проем в коридор, где золотой пылью мерцал вечерний луч.  
— Ну что ж… — выдохнул он, когда Арагорн замолчал, и тишина снова отвоевала себе заполненное голосом пространство.  
Договаривать он не стал, просто поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты куда? — Арагорн, забыв о своих ушибленных ребрах, резво вскочил тоже.  
— Пойду разрубать цепь, — Боромир взглянул на него и не без жалости усмехнулся. — Не бойся. Я не думаю о насилии. Просто хочу быть с братом, пока это возможно.  
Арагорн сделал несколько шагов и остановился, скрестив руки на груди, перед Боромиром — не перегораживая ему путь, но стоя между ним и дверью.  
— Отпусти меня к нему.  
Арагорн наморщил лоб.  
— Я не приближусь к Чертогу и не подниму оружия против тех, кто охраняет Врата. Клянусь памятью отца и моей честью.  
Задумчиво поиграв желваками, король все же кивнул и отступил в сторону, и Боромир прошел мимо него.  
Возле двери он остановился и обернулся.  
— И скажи, чтобы мне открыли доступ в Арсенал и конюшню. Ночью мы с Фарамиром покинем город.  
Арагорн изумленно приоткрыл рот. Его руки расплелись как будто сами собой и опустились вдоль тела.  
— Но вас ведь заметят?  
— Под Миндоллуином есть тоннели. Они выводят на поверхность далеко от городских ворот.  
Арагорн молчал. Глаза налились блеском, и лицо, несмотря на усы, бороду и морщины, стало каким-то девичьим, почти детским.  
Боромир на миг крепко смежил веки.  
— Я должен как можно дальше уйти от Чертога и увезти его. Мы не можем здесь оставаться.  
Арагорн сдвинул брови и шевельнул губами, словно хотел, но передумал возражать.  
— Куда вы направитесь? — охрипшим голосом спросил он.  
— Может быть, на север, — ответил Боромир после короткого раздумья. — В сторону Лориена. Но я еще не решил.  
Отведя взгляд, Арагорн молча наклонил голову.  
— Дай слово, что не будешь нам мешать.  
— Слово короля.  
Боромир отвернулся и вышел за дверь.  
Сделав несколько шагов, он остановился. Подумав, вернулся назад.  
Арагорн стоял все там же, одним кулаком подпирая локоть, другой прижав к губам. Когда увидел Боромира в дверном проеме, вскинул голову.  
Боромир перевел взгляд на занавес, скрученный и заправленный за скобу на стене.  
Золотая вышивка царапала пальцы, складки были жесткими, как грубо выделанная кожа — но среди них пряталось что-то еще. Оно было тверже ткани. Удобно обхватив, Боромир потянул это что-то вверх — и узкий охотничий нож блеснул на свету.  
Не вынимая его до конца, Боромир повертел рукоятку, наблюдая за отражением окон на стальной полосе, и пальцем аккуратно задвинул нож назад.  
Арагорн опустил руку и спрятал ладонь в подмышке. Помолчал, глядя в сторону.  
— Если бы ты бросился на меня с кинжалом, думая, что я безоружен, — сказал он едва слышно, — было бы уже все равно.

***

Сразу возвращаться к себе Боромир не стал, а сбежал по лестнице вниз и наведался в кухонный корпус.  
Тяжелые закругленные своды молчали. Погасли головни в очаге, не горели на стенах свечи, хранитель огня покинул свою каморку. Обширная кухня стояла пустой, остывшей, будто в ней ничего не готовили уже десятки лет.  
Боромир поднял из колодца воду, налил из ведра в большой кувшин. Нашел в ящике огниво и, присев перед закопченным очагом, запалил клочок пакли, чтобы зажечь от него свечу.  
Традиции на кухне соблюдались не менее ревностно, чем церемонии при дворе. Все лежало на тех же самых местах, что и двадцать лет назад, а уж Боромир когда-то изучил эти места вдоль и поперек.  
Вынув из стенного шкафа плетеную корзину с ручкой, он кинул в нее нож. Снял засов с двери, ведущей в холодные кладовые, и со свечой в одной руке и корзиной в другой вошел в длинный коридор.  
Здесь он однажды угодил в ловушку. Боромир усмехнулся, вспоминая пережитое тогда отчаяние. Поспорил с братом (сам же затеял спор), что посреди ночи проберется в холодную и прихватит оттуда, в доказательство своей победы, круг копченой колбасы. Предыдущая вылазка вдвоем в сухую кладовку, где хранились сладости, прошла успешно. Они давно уже обнаружили, что хранитель огня по ночам прикладывается к хмельному и гораздо лучше охраняет собственный топчан, чем вверенную ему кухню.  
Проникнуть в холодную было намного труднее, да и боязно тоже — там не было окон, пришлось захватить с собой свечу.  
Первую часть замысла Боромир осуществил без труда, пробрался в камеру, где под потолком и на стенах были развешаны окорока и колбасы. Но на этом везение закончилось. То ли он неосторожно двигался, то ли хранитель огня в эту ночь выпил меньше обычного, но старый пьяница проснулся, хрипло крикнул в коридор: «Кто здесь?» — Боромир спешно задул свечу — а затем дверь закрылась, и лязгнул засов.  
Боромир сидел в стылой темноте и растирал по лицу слезы. Если кричать и молотить кулаками в дверь, его наверняка услышат — но тогда прощай гордость…  
Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы Фарамир не почуял беду и не прибежал на кухню, ускользнув из-под родительского присмотра. Хранитель открыл дверь, и дрожащий наследник Денетора был извлечен из своей тюрьмы.  
Так они с Фарамиром получили возможность по ночам лакомиться всем, чем захотят — только понемногу, чтобы не заметила суровая кухарка; а хранитель мог спокойно продолжать свои возлияния. Но Боромир редко пользовался предоставленной свободой. Какой прок в вылазках, если из них исчез охотничий азарт? Да и память о позоре надолго отравила удовольствие.  
Он крупно настрогал вяленый окорок, в соседней камере отхватил ножом четверть от сырного круга.  
Следующим делом он наведался в сухую кладовку. Там стоял неопределенный, но приятный запах снеди. Через окно, прорубленное в толще скалы, проникал рассеянный свет. Боромир достал с полки корзинку поменьше, наполнил ее белыми сухарями, сушеными яблоками, сливами и орехами. Расчистил место среди сыра и мясной стружки, поставил маленькую корзинку в большую.  
Выйдя из кладовки, он запер дверь на засов, взял со стола кувшин и ушел обратно во дворец.

Перед закрытой занавесом дверью он остановился, глядя на прямые, длинные складки, на сквозящую из-под них синеву. Затем поднял голову, расправил плечи и отодвинул занавес той рукой, в которой держал корзину.  
Фарамир полулежал на кровати, сунув под спину несколько подушек.  
— Эй, — улыбнулся Боромир.  
Брат с обессиленным вздохом откинул голову назад.  
— Ты долго…  
— Ну так пока туда, сюда…  
Он прошел через комнату к столу, водрузил на него добычу. Повернул голову, раздумывая. Снял корзину и кувшин со стола и перенес к кровати, где пристроил все на стуле возле Фарамира.  
— Как ты?  
Глядя под полог, Фарамир неопределенно приподнял брови.  
— Ничего…  
Он действительно уже не выглядел оглушенным. Просто очень рассеянным, как будто мыслями находился в какой-то дальней дали.  
— Пить хочешь?  
Отрицательное движение головой.  
Боромир постоял над ним еще, отвернулся, прошелся по комнате. От нечего делать провел пальцами по выступу над камином, подошел к сундуку, на котором давеча лежала приготовленная для него чистая одежда. Узор на крышке был раскрашен киноварью. Боромир нагнулся и поднял крышку. Пусто. Внутри только изъеденная молью выстилка.  
Какое-то время Боромир разглядывал ее, как зачарованный. Затем опомнился и закрыл сундук. Оглянулся.  
Фарамир все так же смотрел вверх.  
Боромир подошел к кровати, сел и стянул сапоги. Прилег, пододвинулся вплотную к брату, оперся на локоть.  
— Хочешь хорошую новость?  
Сузившиеся от утомления глаза обратились на него.  
— Завтра с тобой поедем к Кейр Андросу. Арагорн дал свое согласие.  
— Здорово, — Фарамир шевельнул губами в улыбке и снова перевел взгляд на полог.  
Боромир нахмурился и поглядел на свои руки, полируя ноготь большого пальца.  
Он ждал расспросов, заготовил дюжину уклончивых объяснений — но в них, оказывается, никто не нуждался.  
Рука, на которую он опирался, начала затекать. Он поглядел на Фарамира, изобразил улыбку, которая все равно не была замечена, и лег на спину. Поворочался, устраивая на подушке плечи.  
Постепенно его подбородок напрягся так, что стало казаться, будто на лице у него лежит раскаленный камень.  
— А ты как? — спросил Фарамир.  
Боромир поднял брови и повернул голову. Фарамир смотрел на него, медленно моргая.  
— Хорошо.  
— Есть не хочешь?  
— Нет. А ты?  
— Нет.  
Фарамир еще поморгал и отвернулся. Боромир прошелся взглядом по его профилю.  
— Ты был на кухне? — спросил брат после долгого молчания.  
— Да. Откуда я, по-твоему, притащил корзину?  
— Слуги могли принести…  
Боромир напряг лоб.  
— И правда… Я как-то не подумал.  
— А.  
Снова молчаливое изучение узоров над головой.  
— Вы что, говорили только про Кейр Андрос?  
Боромир кашлянул, прочистив горло. Перевернулся на бок и снова привстал на локте.  
— Ну, в общем — да.  
— И все?  
— А больше нечего обсуждать. Я, конечно, не удержался — сказал ему спасибо за крепкий сон. И попросил — если еще раз захочет отправить меня в увольнительную на денек, пусть сначала предупредит…  
— А что это был за стук?  
— Стук?  
— Да. Что-то как будто упало.  
Боромир пожал плечами.  
— Я ничего не слышал.  
Фарамир посмотрел на него, и Боромир, у которого зачесалось под веками, протянул руку и легонько щелкнул брата по носу. Фарамир зажмурился.  
— Тебе показалось.  
— Едва ли…  
— Если даже нет — почему ты решил, что это во дворце?  
Фарамир задумчиво сдвинул брови.  
— Может, где-нибудь в городе чинили крышу, упустили камень, — подсказал Боромир.  
Убедительности ради он изобразил открытый, добрый взгляд, к которому прибегал, когда на доброту уже не хватало сил. Только бы не перестараться. Фарамир — не отец, его не ослепить солнечной улыбкой.  
— Да, наверное… — неохотно признал Фарамир, переводя взгляд на опору балдахина.  
Боромир погладил его по руке.  
— Я боялся, что ты что-нибудь натворишь, — пробормотал Фарамир.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Захочешь поквитаться… Я тебе всякого наговорил об Арагорне за эти дни. Может, не всегда справедливо. Много сказал такого, что сейчас взял бы назад.  
— Разве ты говорил неправду?  
— Я говорил то, что считал правдой. Но так ли все на самом деле…  
— Что это ты вдруг заиграл отбой? — насторожился Боромир.  
— Было время подумать, — Фарамир взглянул ему в глаза. — Может быть, я видел злой умысел там, где были просто ошибки… Я лишил тебя покоя, да еще и настроил против короля… Это хуже, чем подмешать сонное зелье к еде. Если бы ты сорвался, больше всех был бы виноват в этом я…  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — сипло перебил Боромир, глядя вниз, на туго натянутые складки простыни. — У каждого своя голова должна быть на плечах.  
— Не злись на него, — Фарамир понизил голос. — Арагорн хотел как лучше, я уверен. Он никогда бы не стал умышленно вредить ни тебе, ни мне, так что зря ты…  
— Закрой рот!  
Рывком поднявшись с кровати, Боромир вышел босиком на середину комнаты.  
Он стоял, повернувшись к кровати спиной, и слушал шумящую в голове кровь.  
Потом, с опозданием отметив какой-то шорох сзади, оглянулся.  
Брат, обняв колени, сидел на постели с самым понурым видом, который с малолетства означал у него — «Фарамир виноват во всех несчастьях Арды».  
Боромир развернулся к нему, и тот вскинул глаза, ожидая приговора. Боромир обошел кровать и сел у него за спиной. Помолчал, разглядывая копну спутанных волос, и положил ладонь ему между лопаток.  
Фарамир опустил голову.  
— Извини, — сказал Боромир. — Но почему, едва мы остаемся вдвоем, разговор заходит об Арагорне? Я не для этого хочу побыть с тобой.  
Фарамир повернул к нему голову в профиль; затем, приподнявшись, осторожно развернулся и сел к нему лицом. Привычный уже вид: серые круги под глазами, пылающие скулы, иссеченная тонкими, но частыми морщинками кожа. Они как будто умножились за последние дни.  
— Я не буду заводить спор, — сказал Фарамир, — но я все-таки должен кое-что сказать. Там уже воля твоя — обижаться, кричать или обдумать мои слова. А сейчас просто послушай.  
Он выждал достаточное время, чтобы счесть молчание за ответ, и продолжил:  
— Я твой брат, я тебя люблю, и это никогда не изменится. Есть еще дядя Имрахиль. Но мы — родня, а кто у тебя есть помимо родни? Только Арагорн. Он, если и не родственник тебе по крови, то самый близкий друг. У тебя всегда было полно приятелей, но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты так выделял кого-то одного. Да и у Арагорна, должно быть, немного тех, кто бы соперничал в его сердце с Гондором. Я видел, как он бросился к тебе, когда ты упал без чувств. Так что, если он ошибся, прости его. Хотя бы попытайся.  
Фарамир поморгал, отвел глаза и тихо произнес:  
— Можешь считать это моей просьбой.  
И, подождав еще немного, спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся за кувшином.  
Боромир придержал тяжелый сосуд на весу. Он смотрел, как вздрагивает горло Фарамира, а в ушах все звучал ясный, рассудительный голос. Нужно сказать что-то такое, что уравновесило бы эту ясность, нет, уничтожило, отменило ее навсегда… И все же он промолчал.  
Напившись, Фарамир опустил кувшин себе на колено и уставился внутрь. Его губы мокро блестели, в щетине на подбородке запуталась капля воды.  
— Вставай, — отрывисто сказал Боромир. — Пройдемся.

Они вышли из комнаты и направились к винтовой лестнице.  
Фарамир казался лишь немного бодрее, чем днем. Он сам натянул сапоги; но, когда разогнулся, лоб был мелко орошен потом. Казалось, брат удивлен предложением прогулки, однако он безропотно встал с кровати, молча брел следом по коридору. Возле лестницы Боромир отступил в сторону, освобождая место у перил, замедлил шаг, следя за тем, как Фарамир тяжело переставляет ноги. Последние шаги перед третьим ярусом тот почти карабкался вверх, цепляясь за перила (пришлось придержать его за спину); выйдя на последнюю ступеньку, обессиленно остановился. Боромир стоял рядом и глядел в пол, ожидая, когда частые рваные выдохи станут ровнее. Фарамир не упрекнул за подъем, не оправдывался, он просто пережидал слабость, как больная лошадь, которой позволили передышку. Ему как будто ни до чего не было дела. Так же покорно он сдвинулся с места, когда Боромир повел его на галерею.  
В лицо потянуло ветром, напитанным вечерней влагой. К северу и востоку тень Миндоллуина уже завоевала долину реки, перешагнула на другой берег, клином врезалась в зеленые кущи Итилиена. Вдалеке отроги Хмурых гор бестрепетно глядели на закат.  
Боромир теперь медленно шел впереди, оглядываясь, останавливаясь между башнями, чтобы поглядеть на складки холмов внизу, на расплесканные по ним пятна цветочных полей, на реку, разделившую травы и леса, на далекие, горящие золотом скалы возле Кейр Андроса. Впрочем, он не столько наблюдал за землей, провожающей день, сколько следил, куда смотрит Фарамир. Тот послушно останавливался, бросал взгляд в ту же сторону, но куда больше, увы, смотрел на перила.  
Так, не спеша, они добрались до фасада, нырнули в его тень и вскоре вышли из нее на балкон.  
Пустая, затянутая лиловым сумраком площадь стрелой вытянулась в направлении гор. Круглый фонтан темнел в центре газона, рассеченного дорожками на четыре части, над фонтаном склонилось Древо: такое старое, что даже самые тонкие его ветви — твердые и сухие, как камень, — не шевелились под ветром. Только в одном этот вид отличался от привычного с детства: ветви были усеяны листьями, словно стая птиц опустилась на Древо отдохнуть.  
Боромир, стоя немного позади, обнял брата одной рукой за плечи.  
— Помнишь, как ты чуть не грохнулся вниз?  
Фарамир длинно вздохнул.  
— Ты можешь хоть раз об этом не напоминать?  
Боромир усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на другой берег реки.  
Чтобы увидеть среди холмов Эмин Арнена строящийся город, нужно было подняться на Белую Башню. Но Итилиен, земля ручьев и певчих птиц, привольно открывал себя взгляду того, кто смотрел на него из дворца. Поросшие лесом холмы, убегая из-под тени Миндоллуина, протянулись до самых отрогов гор.  
Хоть Боромир, в отличие от брата, никогда не испытывал к этой земле особо трепетных чувств, знакомый вид, окрашенный закатом, наполнил его нежностью и тоской.  
Он проглотил комок в горле и искоса взглянул на Фарамира.  
Тот неотрывно смотрел вдаль, от угла прищуренного глаза изогнутыми лучами разбежались морщины.  
— Строительство надолго? — спросил Боромир.  
— Как пойдет. Пока живут в деревянных домах, но строят каменные. Камень везут на подводах от Хмурых гор. Он серый, но получается красиво. Город будет мощный… Хотя лучше бы не трогали лес.  
Боромир, творениям Валаров предпочитающий рукотворные чудеса, только хмыкнул.  
Разговор как будто перебил мысли Фарамира, и он вскоре опустил голову, а затем обернулся с вопросом в глазах.  
Улыбнувшись, Боромир развернулся к арке двери и, приобняв брата за плечи, вывел в коридор.

На Закатной половине они не задержались. Южные поля заинтересовали Фарамира еще меньше, чем северные скалы; а Боромира при одном взгляде на приветливый Лоссарнах пробрало так, как итилиенским кущам и не снилось. Луга и перелески будут ждать двух всадников на резвых конях; ручьи протянут к ним руки, полные хрустальной пряжи, старые вязы в полдень расстелят по земле прохладную тень, камни и заросли дикой малины напоят воздух ленивой негой и гудением пчел. А вечером луна вымостит по реке обманную дорожку на другой берег.  
Но всадники не приедут. Не в этом круге Арды.  
Он поспешил покинуть галерею.

Внизу Фарамир с облегчением растянулся на кровати. А Боромир, пообещав управиться так скоро, как только сможет, отправился собирать обоих в дорогу.  
За дверями он столкнулся с Зерехом. Ярость вспыхнула, ослепила, руки привычно дернулись к рукояти меча. Слуга попятился назад, в страхе опустив глаза.  
Лишь поняв, что меча нет, Боромир вспомнил, что Зерех ничего не знал про подмешанный к маслу порошок — или так говорил Арагорн.  
И еще то, что этот человек, видевший его ребенком, сегодня охранял Врата и был готов пролить его кровь.  
Боромир опустил руки.  
— Зерех, — сказал он, подойдя ближе, — друзьями нам, боюсь, уже не бывать. Но я тебя ни в чем не виню — ты исполнял приказ своего государя. Теперь я прошу тебя: охраняй брата. Служи ему так же верно, как раньше, хотя и недолго.  
Старый слуга, прижав руки к груди, низко склонился. И Боромир ушел — без покоя в сердце, но выбор все равно был невелик.

В коридоре у главного входа ждал Страж Цитадели, при мече и в полном облачении: крылатый шлем, кольчуга, латы и плащ, даже кожаная маска, наполовину закрывающая лицо. По черным глазам, круглым и пронзительным, Боромир узнал Нимрода. «Не успел переодеться?» — хотел съязвить Боромир, но промолчал, подавляя и гнев на солдата, и стыд перед ним. Точно так же, как подавил бы их накануне крупного сражения.  
Нимрод открыл для него дверь и чуть погодя вышел следом с фонарем в руке.  
Верхушка Белой Башни пламенела, вонзаясь в еще светлое небо. Ниже все лежало в синеватом сумраке.  
За Башней возвышался Арсенал, корнями вросший в шестой уровень. Два верхних яруса, куда можно было войти с площади, целились во все стороны окнами-бойницами.  
На крыльце в две ступеньки Нимрод повесил фонарь на крюк и ключом с пояса отворил железную дверь.  
Арсенал пахнул навстречу сухим холодом. Сразу за дверью в открытом шкафу хранился запас свечей и в ряд стояли застекленные фонари. Боромир затеплил свечу от фонаря Нимрода и вставил в другой, взятый с полки.  
Неся с собой тускловатый свет, они спустились на предпоследний ярус, где Боромир подыскал две легкие походные кольчуги. С третьего яруса он унес охотничий лук и седельный колчан, полный стрел; на четвертом, где стены уже были прорезаны окнами, опоясался перевязью, выбрал меч, круглый щит и пару ножей.  
У выхода он отдал удивленному Нимроду щит, сложил охотничье снаряжение под стеной.  
— Поднимусь наверх ненадолго, — он кивком указал на лестницу. — А ты жди на крыльце.  
Взгляд черных глаз ясно сказал, что Страж не в восторге.  
— Нимрод, я хоть и преступник, которого следует бросить в тюрьму, но слово держу.  
Помедлив, Нимрод склонил крылатый шлем и вышел за дверь.  
«Я только заберу то, что принадлежит мне», — думал Боромир, ступая по лестнице вверх.

***

От дверей открылся вид на длинный зал, заполненный реликвиями прошлых войн. Из окон сочилась бледная синева, но масса камня и воздуха была слишком велика, чтобы слабый вечерний свет пронзил ее насквозь; и все, что было собрано здесь за века, все, что под солнцем засияло бы острыми гранями, засверкало медью и золотом, сейчас, в преддверии ночи, медленно тонуло во мраке.  
Свитки знамен, заключенные в трубы-футляры; ветхие полотнища на стенах, мозаики в камне взамен тех, что уже истлели. Стяги, которые вели войско к победе, и другие, что были захвачены в битвах. Круги и зигзаги на тех же стенах, выложенные из мечей и алебард, круглые заклепки щитов, стаи боевых горнов. Колонны, ощетиненные копьями; шлемы, панцири, полные доспехи и даже конская сбруя.  
Все это некогда принадлежало Королям, Наместникам и воинам, простым по происхождению, но снискавшим славу в бою. Невозможно было оказать гондорскому воину более высокую почесть, чем поместить его оружие или латы на вечное хранение в Арсенал Цитадели.  
Хотя были здесь и предметы совершенно лишние, пусть даже пришедшие из далекой древности. Боромир с удовольствием бы избавился от латной рукавицы Атанатара Великолепного — украшенной самоцветами, почерневшей от времени, одинаково бесполезной и при жизни ее владельца, и после.  
Но лишнего здесь было мало.  
Реликвии Королей встречались нечасто — слишком далеко ушел род Анариона в туман веков, слишком хрупок любой металл, вздумай он соперничать с натиском Времени. Хотя среди оружия и памятных даров встречались и творения эльфов, такие же прекрасные в своем совершенстве, как и в день, когда их создали мастера.  
Наместники оставили после себя больше памяти, заключенной в вещи. Полководцы удостаивались статуй, рядовые солдаты — упоминания в свитках, которые наизусть знали Хранители Арсенала. Высоко держа фонарь, Боромир прошел мимо Эльдакара, облаченного в нетленный эльфийский доспех, мимо Хиармендакила — победителя Умбара, опустившего каменные руки на витую рукоять меча. Отблески на металле зажигались и гасли.  
Когда-то Боромира, притихшего и сильно оробевшего, привел сюда за руку отец. Посещение Арсенала стало самым желанным подарком, который, увы, доставался нечасто: одному сюда приходить не дозволялось, а у отца постоянно не хватало времени. Другое дело Фарамир: заметив у хрупкого, тихого ребенка интерес к военным реликвиям, отец баловал его визитами в Арсенал чаще и даже несколько раз позволил бродить здесь в сопровождении Хранителя. Но эта блаженная пора закончилась, когда стало ясно, что вид оружия поощряет в младшем сыне вовсе не стремление к подвигам на поле брани, а пустую мечтательность. С тех пор Фарамиру доступ в Арсенал был запрещен.  
Боромир решил тоже не ходить туда из солидарности с братом. Но его маленький протест прошел незамеченным: отцу опять было недосуг, а к тому времени как Денетор выделил нужное время, Фарамир уже убедил не отказываться от удовольствия ради него.  
Сказать по правде, убедить было нетрудно.  
С каждым разом трепет перед чужими победами все больше сменялся горделивым взглядом равного на равных: Боромир ничуть не сомневался, что когда-нибудь займет здесь место благодаря знатному происхождению, помноженному на воинскую доблесть.  
В чем-то он оказался прав.

Боромир остановился.  
Все было так, как рассказывал Арагорн. Вблизи от статуи воинственного Эарнура, последнего из южных Королей, появились еще три фигуры. Точнее, две деревянные, высотой в человеческий рост, подставки под доспехи, и такая же условная лошадь. Шлем лошади и седло украшала чеканка в виде крыльев, спину закрывал богато вышитый чепрак. На стоящей рядом подставке был скромный доспех — тот самый, в котором Арагорн вел войско к Воротам Мордора. Когда-нибудь на этом месте встанет конная статуя, но не раньше, чем государь найдет покой во тьме усыпальницы.  
Фигура справа от королевских доспехов была облачена в латы и шлем. Но прежде взгляд привлекла тумба с мраморной столешницей, стоящая между двух фигур и как бы сразу перед обеими. Боромир опустил фонарь. Ближе к королю на тумбе лежали видавшие виды кожаные наручи. Сердце сильно забилось при виде оттиснутого на каждом изящного древа, запястья вспомнили крепкий обхват ремней, удары, которые приняла на себя эта кожа, защищая его.  
Боромир протянул руку.  
Однако наручи принадлежали теперь не ему. Не он прорубился в них сквозь Хельмову падь, не он в решающий час отразил удар от стен Минас Тирита. Если бы не тот, кто снял их с мертвеца и надел на себя, они бы и не сохранились — уплыли бы в погребальной ладье в открытое море.  
«Я облекся памятью о тебе, как доспехом», — сказал Элессар…  
В любом случае, он пришел сюда не за наручами. Нужная вещь лежала рядом, ближе к фигуре в латах.  
Он просто возьмет то, что принадлежит ему по праву наследства.  
Боромир поставил фонарь на пол и опустился на одно колено.  
Половины рога разошлись в стороны, когда он поднял их со столешницы — странно легкие, неудобные для захвата; когда попытался соединить, края расколотой кости заскрежетали. Рог не хотел ложиться в ладонь. Не та форма, не тот, привычный, вес; подвижность там, где должно быть крепкое, отполированное временем единство.  
Глаза помнили привычные очертания; руки не узнавали.  
Это не его вещь. Не та же самая, с которой он не расставался со дня своего совершеннолетия и до гибели у Амон Хен.  
Или та самая, только принадлежала она не ему.

Уши наполнил шум безнадежной битвы, всхрапы умирающих тварей, тяжелый бег тех, кто вставал на их место… враги все прибывают, а сил все меньше. Может быть, он бы победил, хотя бы спас друзей ценой своей жизни — если бы не стрела. Страшный удар в глубину груди, острие, взрезавшее сосуды, застрявшее в живом мясе. И еще удар. И еще. И надежды больше нет. Искаженное горем лицо Бродяги, его рука на почти уже нечувствительной щеке. Это последнее, что запомнилось. Миг, когда не стало ничего, как-то ускользнул.  
Боромир поднял голову, обвел глазами статуи, стойки с оружием. Потом он посмотрел на рог, который держал в руках, и бережно положил его на прежнее место. И поднялся, вглядываясь в темную прорезь своего шлема, туда, где когда-то было лицо.  
Разве может тот, кто умер, жить и дышать? И может ли тот, кто жив, помнить собственную смерть? Нет, эти двое — не одно и то же. Им была написана на роду общая ошибка, но первый совершил ее и поплатился за это жизнью; а второй должен ее избежать.  
Эти латы старший сын Денетора снял с себя, отправляясь в Ривенделл. Воеводе Гондора предстояло тяжелейшее испытание в его жизни. Может быть, тот, кто пал у Амон Хен, мог бы многое на это возразить. Но тот, кто выехал из Осгилиата в пустой вечерний сумрак, думал, что ничего не может быть хуже.  
Сто дней и еще десять в пути, в разлуке с Белой Крепостью и со всеми, кого он любил. Одиночество, потому что он, не желая умножать число соперников, избегал попутчиков. Неизведанный мир открывал ему свои чудеса, и были проблески света, когда удивление вытесняло горечь из сердца. Но чаще была неизвестность, тревога, дождь, едкий дым от сырых веток. Он думал об оставленном городе, о брате и отце, о людях, которых он должен был защищать, вместо того чтобы скитаться по бездорожью в поисках эльфийского царства.  
Может быть, теперь ему предстоит такой же путь, но без надежды вернуться домой. Только сейчас эта мысль зазвучала в полный голос. Любовь к брату не кончается со смертью брата; любовь к Городу не уходит, едва пропадут из виду белокаменные стены. Чтобы защитить от беды все, что ему дорого, он должен покинуть Город навсегда.  
Он поднялся в Зал Славы не для того, чтобы забрать свое. Он пришел проститься.  
Боромир медленно обвел взглядом темнеющие стены. Он будет достоин этих людей, хотя жизни, которую он избирает отныне, памятник здесь не поставят. Перед теми, кто встретится ему на пути, будет просто одинокий странник. Больше не наследник Денетора, не Страж Цитадели и даже не солдат Короля.  
Боромир знал одно: он жив, он любит, и он не хочет повторять прежнюю ошибку. Пусть любовь будет в союзе с честью, а не со страхом и гордыней.  
Идти по своей дороге, не пытаясь свернуть, какой бы тяжелой она ни была — это доблесть. Позволить другим тоже идти своей дорогой — это мужество. Отступиться, признавая, что не всесилен — это честь. Тихая, которая не видна со стороны. Мужество, доблесть и честь, присущие Фарамиру.  
Настало время быть достойным своего младшего брата.

На крыльце Нимрод внимательно взглянул на него, но ничего не спросил.  
Заперев двери Арсенала, они прошли через площадь к спуску на шестой уровень.  
В узком караульном коридоре, стиснутом стенами и очень далеко вверху накрытом небом, было пусто: Нимрод предварительно удалил отсюда солдат. Странно было видеть ворота без охраны; но с той стороны за ними слышались голоса.  
Отворенная настежь конюшня встретила таким же непривычным безлюдьем. Ступая по сухой соломе, Боромир высматривал в стойлах подходящего коня.  
Выбирать пришлось неожиданно долго. Наконец такой отыскался — в дальнем конце конюшни, в особом просторном загоне.  
— Вот оно как, — сказал Боромир, похлопывая по твердой, лоснящейся шее. — Ну что ж, он решил за меня. Доложи королю.  
— Государь сказал — любого, какого только выберет лорд Боромир. Даже этого.  
Боромир повернул голову.  
Нимрод чуть раньше снял и шлем, и защитную маску. Черноусое лицо, на котором возраст и война оставили свои следы, утратило обычную невозмутимость. В морщинах пряталась грусть.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Боромир. — Оседлаете обоих коней и ночью пригоните к выходу из северного тоннеля. Так, чтобы рассвет нас застал уже в пути.  
Нимрод нерешительно кивнул. Казалось, он хочет сказать что-то еще. Что бы у него там ни крутилось в мыслях, разговаривать на темы, от которых так мрачнеет лицо, не хотелось. Боромир повернулся в сторону выхода, но голос Нимрода его опередил.  
— Милорд, разрешите спросить?  
Боромир остановился.  
— Есть ли вероятность, что вы с лордом Фарамиром вернетесь в Минас Тирит?  
Опустив взгляд, Боромир взялся обеими руками за перевязь, к которой крепился меч.  
— Если честно, — сказал он после долгого молчания, — вероятности мало.  
Он посмотрел на Нимрода.  
— В таком случае, — тихо сказал тот, глядя вниз, — это самый печальный день с тех пор, как я похоронил сына.  
Злость ударила так внезапно, что Боромир едва сохранил спокойный тон.  
— При всем уважении к твоему сыну и твоей скорби — мы-то еще живы.  
— Конечно. Простите.  
— Ничего. Просто не надо никого хоронить заранее. Вероятность мала, но она есть.  
Нимрод коротко поклонился.  
Боромир прошел мимо него к калитке загона. Возле нее остановился и, держась рукой за деревянную перекладину, обернулся — упоминание о сыне навело его на одну мысль.  
— Нимрод, скажи — ты сегодня охранял, по приказу короля, заброшенный тоннель?  
— Да, милорд.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что там?  
Лицо Стража вмиг похолодело — как ноябрьский день, когда на солнце набегают тучи.  
— Я никогда не заходил за Врата, милорд, поэтому не знаю, что за ними. Но знаю, на что оно способно.  
Настороженный, но прямой взгляд. Такой прицельный, будто Нимрод и сейчас смотрел сквозь прорезь шлема.  
— Ясно, — сказал Боромир, открывая калитку.

***

Последние за этот вечер хлопоты привели в кухонный корпус, где Гвирит получила распоряжения — что и как собрать в дорогу. Нарезать и складывать Боромир, дорожа временем, доверил ей и помощнице-кухарке; но по кладовым прошелся сам, на ходу вспоминая, что может пригодиться.  
У Гвирит была пугающе точная память. Сложив перед собой длинные черные рукава, домоправительница только кивала в ответ — но можно было не сомневаться, что собрано все будет в точности так, как сказано.  
О предстоящем отъезде она молчала, но Боромир, отворачиваясь от нее, чувствовал на себе полный сожаления взгляд.

— Завтра готовить придется только для короля, — сказал Боромир, чтобы не уходить вовсе без прощания. — Хотя, не скрою, я бы с радостью обременял тебя заботами и дальше. От дорожной еды я быстро заскучаю по твоим завтракам.  
Гвирит скупо улыбнулась.  
— Ах, милорд, если бы вкусной еды было достаточно, чтобы удержать мужчину дома…

В спальне Финдуилас горели все свечи на стенах, и тройной подсвечник освещал стол, отражаясь в оконном стекле. Тени стали мягкими, прозрачными, комната приобрела совсем обжитой вид. Но все же в таком количестве свет, желанный спутник ночи, не столько радовал, сколько тревожил. Когда в поздний час жилье сияет как днем, это обычно значит или большой праздник, или неусыпное ожидание.  
Праздника не предвиделось.  
Фарамир и Зерех сидели за столом и что-то обсуждали. При виде Боромира Зерех встал. Боромир поблагодарил его кивком, и слуга заторопился к выходу.  
— Передай ей: лучше заплатить один раз сейчас, чем два раза осенью! — громко сказал Фарамир ему вслед.  
— О чем это ты? — выдохнул Боромир, когда измученные мышцы наконец соприкоснулись со стулом.  
— Его сестра выбирает дом для дочери…  
Брат сидел боком к столу, затылком к стене. Он низко сполз на сиденье, расслабленно положил на столешницу локоть, одну ногу вытянул, другую сунул под стул.  
Боромир покосился на посуду, расставленную по столу. Она была заполнена снедью, которую он сам принес сюда днем. Перед Фарамиром стояла серебряная тарелка с остатками наструганного сыра и вялеными сливами; на край тарелки косо опирался нож. Рядом поблескивал узкий кубок.  
Боромир рассеянно передвинул пальцем огрызок сухаря. После кухонного корпуса, где он насмотрелся на еду, но не положил в рот ни крошки, он был готов умять целого вепря. Но, едва уселся за стол, усталость взяла верх, и аппетит как-то поскучнел.  
— Ты что, на год вперед все заготавливал? — спросил Фарамир.  
— Побегал бы сам…  
Фарамир налил воды в свой кубок и пододвинул к нему, затем тарелку с сыром. Движения преувеличенны и ленивы, на скулах цветет краснота, но взгляд к ночи прояснился, и лицо до странности умиротворенное.  
— Глотни воды, — посоветовал Фарамир.  
Вода остудила горло и приятной прохладой спустилась в нутро, и Боромир, приложившись к кубку во второй раз, выпил весь.  
После этого и сыр, и мясная стружка, и хлеб приобрели новое очарование.  
Фарамир наблюдал, поигрывая свободно свешенной кистью.  
— Пойдем по тоннелям? — спросил он.  
Боромир кивнул.  
Брат задумчиво опустил голову.  
— Что, беспокоишься, хватит ли сил?  
— Долго идти все-таки.  
— Не переживай. С нами будет Нимрод и кто-нибудь из слуг. Я сказал, чтобы взяли носилки.  
— Еще чего!  
— Того. Как выйдем, отдыхать не придется — сразу на коней и в путь.  
— Можно ведь делать остановки в тоннеле…  
— Не получится. Разве что перевести дух. Под землей не чувствуешь время, застрянем надолго — этак выйдем на поверхность к рассвету.  
Фарамир подпер кулаком перевязанную голову.  
— Братишка, ты так или иначе не одолеешь всю дорогу пешком, поверь мне, — Боромир отложил нож. — Легче будет нести носилки, чем тащить тебя на себе.  
Фарамир нахмурился.  
— Там любому тяжко, а ты не спал четверо суток, — Боромир взял его за руку, подпирающую лоб, положил ее на стол и мягко обхватил запястье. — Ты ведь совсем не спишь, правда?  
Посмотрев на него, Фарамир снова опустил взгляд и молча покивал.  
— Почему? Не хочешь? Или не можешь?  
— Не хочу.  
Боромир укоризненно мотнул головой.  
— И почему-то не могу…  
Фарамир ненадолго застыл в задумчивости, затем высвободил руку и накрыл ею ладонь Боромира.  
— Ничего. Я чувствую — как выберемся, мне станет легче. Там я высплюсь.

Нужно было дать слугам время все подготовить, а самим отдохнуть перед дальней дорогой. Не гася свечей, они улеглись на постель голова к голове.  
Чем дольше тянулось время, тем больше Боромир убеждался, что эта ночь ему отдыха не сулит. Решимость поколебалась, и в сердце не было больше ни спокойствия, ни примиренности с назначенной кем-то судьбой. Поэтому он гнал от себя все мысли и сосредотачивался на том, что любил, что видел и ощущал: волны рыжеватых волос, запах, тепло щеки и шеи, упругая гладкость уже отросшей щетины, то, как свечи согревают обманным румянцем кожу, как выделяется на подушке мягко очерченный профиль.  
А о том, что будет с ним самим, если всего этого не станет, он пытался не думать. Горбинка на носу, округлость губ, лень тяжелых век. Светлая кромка ресниц. В уголке глаза они слиплись, теперь Фарамир приоткрывал глаз, а ресницы оставались вместе.

Когда Зерех принес дорожную одежду, Боромир поднялся с облегчением. Хотя чувствовал себя еще более измотанным, чем после вечерних сборов.

За окнами чернела глубокая ночь.  
На этот раз особо не собирались. Боромир переменил брату повязку, оба накинули шерстяные плащи. Есть не стали: для ужина прошли все сроки, для завтрака было слишком рано.  
Выходя из спальни Финдуилас, Боромир не позволил себе обернуться для последнего взгляда. Но заметил, как Фарамир оглянулся через плечо.  
По всему дворцу горело непривычно мало огней. Тронная зала освещалась только луной, глядящей в западные окна, и настенными светильниками у главного входа. Видно как раз достаточно, чтобы не спотыкаться о собственные ноги.  
Шагая чуть позади брата, Боромир случайно глянул вправо — и столкнулся взглядом с Арагорном. Тот стоял в глубине у стены, прислонившись к черной полуколонне между двумя нишами. Свет из узкой прорези окна касался его лица.  
Ноги потеряли вес и заскользили над полом, как во сне… Но тут колонна заслонила Арагорна из виду, Боромир очнулся — его спутники уже ушли вперед. Он опустил голову и прибавил шаг, следя за движением своих ног.  
Король, которого он только что мельком увидел, ничем не напоминал Короля. Скорее, серую тень, того бродягу, что возник из ночного сумрака среди аркад Ривенделла. Может быть, на нем были те же неприметные одежды охотника — Боромир не обратил внимания.  
Запомнилось только лицо, скованное мучительной тревогой. Так вглядываются в будущее, которое на глазах становится прошлым.  
Хотя издалека, да еще и в зыбких лучах луны мало что разглядишь. Выражение лица он тоже мог додумать.  
Зерех потянул на себя дверь, они вышли, спустились по ступеням и сразу свернули направо, затем, обходя угол, еще направо и нырнули под арку, соединяющую дворец с караульным корпусом.  
Там ждали двое: слуга с носилками и Нимрод, сменивший латы и кольчугу Стража на простую стеганую куртку.


	5. Серый лес

Что такое тоннель, который можно пройти за треть ночи, по сравнению с гранитным царством Мории? Да пустяки.  
Только эта мысль и выручала.  
Факелы высвечивали низкий арочный свод, дальний конец которого тонул во мраке, рыжие и зеленоватые срезы горных пород на стенах, следы от ударов киркой. Большую часть пути можно было преодолеть в полный рост, но нередко потолок опускался так, что волосы задевали за грубо обтесанный камень. Попадались развилки, боковые ходы — тупики с колодцами-ловушками на случай, если сюда проникнет неприятель. Правильный путь везде был отмечен знаками, заметными только для посвященных в тайну.  
Нимрод шагал впереди уверенно, лишь немного замедляя шаг возле развилок, чтобы определить направление. Боромир тоже видел приметы для своих: в юности его однажды провели по главным подземным ходам, показывая устройство лабиринта. Приметы не забылись, но сказывалась усталость; факелы, которым не хватало воздуха, горели тускло, а тоннель бесконечно возникал навстречу из темноты… Расстояния между развилками словно бы растянулись. Каждый раз, увидев боковой коридор, Боромир вздыхал с облегчением; но, чем дальше уходили вперед, тем сильнее охватывала тревога, медленно созревающая в страх — верно ли прочитаны знаки, движется ли маленький отряд к выходу из подземелья — или к яме, которая нежданно разверзнется под ногами?.. Бывший воевода холодел и покрывался испариной под своей относительно легкой одеждой. Не может быть, чтобы только память о Мории была тому виной, или привычка человека ходить под открытым небом; может, нечто глубже и темнее, что-то, познанное между Амон Хен и укромным садом Цитадели.  
Если Боромиру и удавалось скрывать свое беспокойство, то потому, что не было нужды в разговорах.  
Зерех остался во дворце. Остальные четверо за весь путь едва ли обменялись десятком слов. Идти приходилось медленнее, чем это было возможно: брату поход давался нелегко. Сначала он долго шагал сам, затем положил руку Боромиру на плечо. Вес этой руки становился все тяжелее и, наконец, уже незадолго до выхода на поверхность, Фарамир остановился, ответив на обращенный к нему вопрос только взглядом.  
Развернули носилки, Фарамир лег, и дальше Боромир со слугой несли его, следуя за Нимродом, освещающим путь.

Наконец впереди встала сплошная скала, тоннель закончился. В потолке темнело отверстие с закругленными углами, пол был усыпан щебнем, а под стеной лежала крепкая на вид лестница.  
Носилки опустили на землю. Пока Нимрод устанавливал лестницу, Боромир помог брату подняться на ноги. Один за другим путники выбрались наружу по толстым, но скрипучим поперечинам.  
Дышать стало немного легче. Тоннель вывел в тесную пещеру, где под ногами похрустывал слой осыпи. Деревянная крышка с врезанным железным кольцом лежала рядом с отверстием, от которого кто-то недавно отгреб камни в стороны.  
Длинная расселина все сужалась над головой, пока низкий потолок не заставил согнуться вдвое, а затем и опуститься на четвереньки. Но испытывать колени на прочность пришлось недолго: сильно запахло землей и зеленой листвой, по лицу задели цветущие стебли, и Боромир с облегчением распрямил ноги. Несколько шагов через колючие, цепкие заросли — и вот уже можно расправить плечи, и ничто не скрывает из виду черное полотно долины и едва светлеющий хребет Хмурых гор, из-за которого течет усыпанное звездами небо.  
Возле зарослей ожидали люди и четыре коня. Двух пригнали для сыновей Денетора, и на двух приехали солдаты, которым предстояло наблюдать за подступами к пещере.  
— С этого часа в дозоре будут только посвященные, — сказал Нимрод. Он держал факел, пока Боромир проверял притороченное к седлам оружие и содержимое дорожных сумок. — Они вас заметят и проведут через тоннель обратно.  
Боромир не ответил.  
— Могу ли я передать что-нибудь королю Элессару? — спросил Нимрод.  
— Нет.  
— Ему будет нелегко пережить ваш отъезд, — Нимрод приглушил голос.  
Не слишком ли рьяно начальник Стражей вмешивается в чужие дела?  
— Не сердитесь на меня, лорд Боромир. Я видел, каким был государь до того, как появились вы. Это был другой человек. Пусть щедрый ко всем, пусть заботливый — но несчастливый, лишенный радости в собственной жизни. Я бы не хотел его возвращения.  
В памяти возникла серая тень, мелькнувшая за колоннадой.  
Боромир отвернулся и положил руки на седло. Посмотрел на брата — тот, сидя на земле, о чем-то разговаривал с одним из дозорных. Перед ними горел маленький костер, его развели специально, чтобы Фарамир согрелся.  
— Скажи, как ты справляешься, Нимрод? — тихо спросил Боромир. — Как ты можешь жить спокойно, зная, рядом с чем ты живешь? Как не озлобился на короля, да и на меня тоже?  
— За что?  
— Нам выпала удача, которой не досталось тебе и твоему сыну.  
Нимрод помолчал.  
— Мой Дирхаэл погиб больше года назад. Год и три месяца. Все это время я прожил без него, хотелось мне того или нет. — Нимрод опустил факел ниже, выражение его лица скрыла полутень. — И у меня осталась жена. Каждый вечер я возвращаюсь к ней, к зажженному ею очагу. Если бы не она, я бы, наверное, потерял голову от горя.  
Фарамир увидел, что на него смотрят, и чуть улыбнулся. Боромир улыбнулся в ответ и опустил взгляд, отворачиваясь к Нимроду.  
— Возвращайтесь, лорд Боромир. Возвращайтесь, что бы ни случилось. Вы ничуть не слабее старого солдата, и вам тоже есть на кого опереться.  
Боромир угрюмо усмехнулся.  
— Ты многого не знаешь и обо мне, и об этой опоре.  
— Может быть. Но я Страж Цитадели, мой долг — замечать беду, пока она еще на подходе. Вот что я вижу сейчас: вы разбиваете сердце государю, разбиваете сердце себе, и это наверняка не та участь, которой лорд Фарамир — да хранят его Валары — желает для вас обоих.

Позади остались пожелания удачного пути, скупое и нарочито небрежное прощание — говорили мало, торопились расстаться, чтобы случайным словом не выдать или не увеличить длительность разлуки. Позади остался Город — призрачно мерцающий кристалл у подножия горы, окаймленный огнями на внешней стене. Боромир оглянулся лишь однажды.  
По темноте ехали шагом; когда стало светать, прибавили хода, и к утру даже самый зоркий из Стражей Цитадели, взглянув на север, не разглядел бы две крупицы, затерянные между Трактом и рекой.  
Земля поднялась сопками. Словно длинные, изломанные корни, тянулись они от кряжа к реке, где обрывались береговыми террасами. Вдалеке слева подножие гор перечеркнула едва заметная светлая линия — Западный тракт.  
Подковы глухо вбивались в землю. Лошади раздвигали ногами траву и мелкие цветы, ветер лениво всколыхивал гривы. На склонах и в ложбинах темнели одинокие сосны и небольшие рощи. По одной из таких ложбин бежал ворчливый ручей. Здесь ненадолго остановились, чтобы напиться и напоить лошадей, а затем продолжили путь на север.

Под Боромиром был Ливень — черный жеребец, подаренный ханом Харада королю Элессару в знак примирения. Широкогрудый, с косматой гривой, крутой холкой, с яростными узкими глазами. Боромир рад был бы выбрать менее приметного скакуна, да один только Ливень подпустил его к себе в гвардейских конюшнях. Остальные шарахались, испуганно взбрасывали шею — а этот фыркнул и навострил уши, но не шелохнулся, даже когда ладони Боромира коснулись его блестящей, как будто отполированной шкуры.  
Поначалу Боромир испугался не меньше, чем лошади. Потрясенный, он застыл напротив стойла, где, выкатив глаза, жался к стенке гнедой. Это было как внезапно почувствовать в себе заразу, источник зла.  
Вот тогда Нимрод и снял шлем. Подошел ближе и спокойно предложил пройти дальше по конюшне: может быть, найдется конь, который не занервничает.  
И такой нашелся.  
Хорошо было то, что все же не придется отказываться от дороги, оставаться в Городе. А плохое Боромир через силу произнес вслух, чтобы не услышать то же самое от своего спутника.  
— Он долго прожил под тенью Врага. Видно, успел привыкнуть, и теперь не боится.  
Страж не замедлил с ответом.  
— Думаю, так и есть. Он чует что-то странное, но знает, что на тень Врага оно не похоже, вот и не боится. Ливень — славный конь.  
Боромир повернулся к Нимроду, выискивая во взгляде фальшь, которой не услышал в голосе.  
— Полноте, лорд Боромир, — Нимрод крепко взял его за плечо. — Странного в вас теперь хватает, это правда. Но зла не больше, чем в командире, которого я знал целых двенадцать лет.

Ровный перестук копыт, безразличный свист ветра в ушах. Нимрод может говорить что угодно — сердце нашептывает свое.

Фарамира нес верный Малгалас. В прошлом году — в последний год прошлой эпохи, в месяц Гваэрон, — он вынес раненого хозяина из-под орочьих стрел, а когда всадник упал на землю, запутавшись ногой в стремени — шагом дотащил его до городских ворот.  
Малгалас помнил, как тьма поглощала зеленый Итилиен, как, растопырив когти, падали с неба крылатые твари. Кому как не ему было ненавидеть зло, почуять, распознать в любом облике?  
И, словно подтверждая слова Нимрода, этот конь при виде Боромира нервничал заметно меньше остальных.

День медленно вставал над долиной. Заалел восточный склон Миндоллуина; лучи восхода перекинулись через вершины Хмурых гор, окунули руки в туман, поднимающийся от реки.  
Боромир ехал на два корпуса впереди, выбирая направление, и все время потихоньку забирал влево, в сторону Тракта. Еще ночью он понял, что не поедет к Кейр Андросу, если только Фарамир не будет сильно просить. Но Фарамир молчал, он, кажется, вообще не следил за дорогой. Доехать до воды — и что, устроиться на берегу и ждать неизбежного? Лучше уж всерьез надеяться, что Лориен не слишком далеко. Может быть, каким-то чудом удастся туда успеть. Незамеченными пересечь Анориен, переправиться через Энтаву, а там вдоль восточной границы Рохана, вверх по реке — только подальше объехать водопады — и вот он, Лориен. А уж эльфийская колдунья что-нибудь придумает, найдет спасительное средство. Не она ли сказала: «Надежда остается даже сейчас»?

От устья пещеры отъехали рядком, Фарамир, смутно очерченный светом звезд, чуть впереди. Боромир отпустил пару замечаний о погоде, да спросил, не прибавить ли хода. Каждый раз до него долетел спокойный, кроткий ответ, но собственный голос поразил до отвращения: легковесная сойка над той бездной, что ворочала темноту внутри. Слышать себя не хотелось.  
Позже, когда речная долина заиграла красками восхода, а скачка рысью подхлестнула силы, слова полились без удержу. Промозглая свежесть выбила из земли все запахи, дремавшие ночью: пахло хвоей, сырым камнем, разные травы старались перепеть друг друга в общем хоре, и над всем плыл холодок близкой воды. Фарамир ехал на разумном расстоянии от того неведомого, что могло напугать лошадь, но это не мешало вить арку разговора. Боромир полоскал кости общим знакомым, брат смеялся от души. Он приободрился, выпрямился в седле. Казалось, время повернуло вспять, к верховым прогулкам по южным рощам. Но пристальный взгляд в лицо возвращал все на места: щеки в коричневых пятнах, как будто в ожогах, серые губы, стеклянисто блестящие глаза.  
Может, поэтому, когда утро стало выцветать и разговор иссяк, Боромир перестроился вперед. Брат послушно отстал. Оглядываясь, Боромир встречал или угадывал его вопросительный взгляд и полуулыбку.  
Потом Фарамир перестал замечать, что на него смотрят. Его лошадь сама выбирала дорогу вверх, переступала, качая шеей и напрягая лопатки; он неподвижно уставился ей в гриву. Лицо, вся посадка выражали терпение, сознающее дальность пути и скудный запас собственных сил.  
Боромир решил, что пора сделать привал.

Они остановились в разреженной роще, спешились, привязали коней. Фарамир сразу же прилег в пятнистой тени под сосной, а Боромир занялся сборами обеда. Отвязал и кинул на траву одеяло и полез в сумки, навьюченные на Ливня. Достал кожаный мешок с водой, редиску, кисет с солью, оставил все это на одеяле и подступился к мешку с хлебом. Определив к съедению две лепешки, хотел было уже затянуть горловину мешка, но тут учуял запах, которому, вроде бы, взяться было неоткуда: сдобное тесто, да еще и с медом.  
Глубоко в стопке сухих лепешек обнаружилось нечто, завернутое в промасленную тряпицу. Запах шел от нее. Боромир развернул и фыркнул.  
— Женщины…  
— Что там?  
Он обернулся.  
— Пирог с ревенем. Сказал же — не класть ничего лишнего.  
— Ты что, не знаешь Гвирит? — ухмыльнулся Фарамир.  
— Знаю, поэтому и сказал.  
— Ладно, не пропадет. Давай сюда.  
Есть, однако, сразу не стал. Пирог — два червертных ломтя, на срезе ноздреватое тесто и розово-зеленая начинка — красовался на одеяле. Фарамир лежал на траве, подложив руку под голову и свесив над собой расслабленную кисть, и наблюдал, как Боромир расправляется с подобающей мужчине едой.  
— Надо есть, — веско произнес Боромир, хрустя редиской, — а то потом завянет.  
Фарамир не ответил. Боромир перестал жевать.  
— Ты как? — спросил он.  
Фарамир вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, заслонив рукой глаза.  
— Ничего. Отвык от дороги.  
— Ешь, а то вообще сил не будет.  
— Я поем, только полежу немного.  
Боромир подумал и обмакнул редиску в соль. Но до рта сразу не донес.  
— Ты говори, когда устаешь, хорошо? Будем останавливаться раньше.  
— Хорошо.  
Покончив с обедом, Боромир убрал все, кроме воды и ломтя сладкого, обратно в сумку и уселся на прежнее место под сосной.  
Набирающий силу зной сковывал мысли, навевал дремоту, застывшие в безветрии ветки источали сухой аромат. Над пирогом кружилась оса. Боромир улучил момент, когда она, шевеля усиками, села на одеяло, пришиб ее и щелчком отправил трупик в траву. Фарамир вздрогнул. Боромир скривился, посмотрел в небо и откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, а затем и лег. Ладони под затылком заменили ему подушку.  
Фарамир взглянул на него, опять вздохнул и тяжело сел. Шея клонилась вперед, веки утонули в глазницах. Он поморгал, затем поднял руки, чтобы размотать повязку.  
Ссадина совсем затянулась и даже опухоль спала, но синяк был приличный. Фарамир положил повязку на землю и встрепал мокрые волосы, пропуская воздух к коже.  
— Не рано? — спросил Боромир.  
— Хватит.  
Фарамир взял пирог, откусил с середины и одобрительно промычал, разглядывая начинку.  
— Что, хорош?  
— Еще бы.  
Он разломил пирог пополам и протянул половину.  
Есть больше не хотелось, но нахлынуло желание что-то взять у Фарамира, коснуться его руки, разделить с ним еду, разделить что бы то ни было.  
Они доели угощение Гвирит и по очереди запили теплой водой.  
Фарамир тщательно и долго оттирал руки травой. Отбросив в сторону смятый зеленый комок, он принялся разглядывать ладони, нащупывая пальцами липкие места. Потом обхватил колено и, прищурившись, посмотрел вперед — туда, где между стволов виден был залитый солнцем кряж за Андуином.  
— Кажется, я с места не сдвинусь, — негромко произнес он.  
— Так кто ж заставляет. Сейчас и не поедем, отдохнем тут, в тени.  
Фарамир посмотрел на него.  
— Меня тоже что-то развезло, — сказал Боромир. — Так что ложись. Пока не скажешь, что готов лететь, будем валяться. Понял?  
Брат кивнул и осторожно прилег, опираясь на локоть.  
Сорвав травинку, Боромир сунул ее в рот и посмотрел на Хмурые горы.  
— О чем думаешь? — спросил Фарамир.  
— Да так, ни о чем.  
Стебель горчил.  
— Говори, ну.  
Боромир шмыгнул носом.  
— Что-то неохота мне торчать у реки, — он посмотрел на брата. — Может, ну ее к песу, эту бухту? Проедемся дальше на север?  
— Мне все равно, — спокойно ответил Фарамир и чуть улыбнулся. — На реку я уже насмотрелся.  
— Да? — обрадовался Боромир. — Ну и отлично. Думал, что ты заартачишься… Тогда наберем воды в источнике у леса. Завтра обогнем Амон Дин, свернем в Анориен и дальше по течению Энтавы. Там и до Эдораса рукой подать…  
У Фарамира вытянулось лицо.  
Ах ты ж сукин хвост. И зачем только ляпнул? Собирался ведь объехать Эдорас десятой дорогой.  
Фарамир, повесив голову, угрюмо шарил взглядом по траве. Боромир смотрел на него и чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Здесь даже сам Манвэ не поможет.  
Чтобы не сидеть памятником собственной глупости, Боромир поднял одеяло, встряхнул его, скатал валиком и протянул Фарамиру — подложить под голову. А после улегся и сам, притворяясь, что ничего не случилось.

На правое плечо пытался вскарабкаться здоровенный зеленый клоп. Цеплялся за рукав, перебирал лапками, соскальзывал вниз под собственным весом, но не оставлял попыток.  
Нахмурившись с закрытыми глазами, Боромир стряхнул его — и наткнулся рукой на чью-то руку.  
Он подскочил, распахнув глаза, и успел заметить, как Фарамир отдвигается в сторону, отползает, низко опустив голову — был виден неровный пробор на темени. Рыжие пряди волочились по земле, нацепляли на себя сухие иглы и прозрачные ошметки от коры.  
В ушах зашумело, перед глазами стало темно, словно рощу накрыла тень от огромной тучи. Боромир взвился, схватил брата за плечи, заставил сесть. Взял за подбородок, разглядывая лицо.  
Взгляд был ясный, хотя лицо, воспаленно-пунцовое, блестело от пота.  
Фарамир дернул головой, высвобождаясь, и уставился в сторону. Он дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы и едва заметно вздрагивал, словно от сильной внутренней тряски, которую пытался сдержать, напрягая тело.  
Боромир прижал ладонь к его лбу — прохладный; опустил руку и вытер об колено.  
— Что случилось?  
Медленно сглотнув — было слышно, как язык отделился от гортани, — Фарамир разжал зубы и прошептал:  
— Ничего.  
Боромир, пощипывая зубами нижнюю губу, огляделся.  
Только сейчас стало понятно, сколько времени он потерял на сон. Тени от сосен, только что вытянутые к западу, легли головами в сторону Андуина. Синева неба над Хмурыми горами сгустилась, четче обрисовав их залитые солнцем зубцы. Здесь, в роще, еще держался полуденный зной: его источала прогретая за день земля. Но на уровне головы воздух уже остывал.  
— Что ж ты меня раньше не разбудил, а?  
Фарамир облизал губы. Он слегка отошел от своей скованной неподвижности. Теперь подрагивали только веки.  
— Ты бы толкнул меня как следует, — пожурил Боромир, — я бы и проснулся сразу. А то мне приснилось, что по плечу ползает какая-то дрянь.  
А еще недавно тут раздавали короны за самый бестолковый язык, и я отхватил пару королевств.  
Глядя вниз, Фарамир прищурился и до белизны сжал губы.  
— Не раскисай. Я не хотел, — Боромир взял его за плечо. — Эй.  
Брат поднял на него взгляд — такой, что захотелось нагнуться вперед и прижаться лбом к его коленям. Но Боромир просто продолжал смотреть.  
Фарамир, снова отведя взгляд, положил руку ему на запястье, легонько сжал пальцы и кивнул.  
Боромир поднялся на ноги.  
— Пора ехать. Иначе до темноты не успеем к Серому лесу. Ты как, готов?  
— Да.  
Боромир протянул руку, и Фарамир, взявшись за нее, встал с земли. Боромир обнял его за плечи и подвел к лошади.

Они поднялись на последний корень Миндоллуина, выброшенный далеко на восток в попытке уцепиться за реку. Хмурые горы цепью уходили вдаль, а слева от них, сколько хватает глаз, лежала равнина. И лишь на горизонте взгляд больше угадывал, чем различал в вечерней дымке холмы Эмин Муил. Где-то там игла Тол Брандира застыла вечным стражем над ревущим водопадом.  
Боромир отвел взгляд.  
Тень Миндоллуина вытянулась по долине и добралась до реки. Здесь Андуин распадался на два рукава, и из воды, подставив закату скалистый бок, вставал Кейр Андрос.  
— А бухточка цела, надо же, — Боромир кивком указал на изгиб берега неподалеку от острова. — Не затоптали.  
На другом берегу клубились по холмам леса Итилиена, взбирались к подножию гор. Только в одном месте у реки холмы уступили место равнине, а деревья — сумеречной синеве над самой землей. В это время года Кормалленское поле было сплошь покрыто цветами.  
— Я не собирался тебя будить, — сказал Фарамир.  
Боромир обернулся к нему и поежился от прямого взгляда. Ничего не ответив, он шевельнул ногами, стронул лошадь с места и проехал мимо Фарамира к удобному спуску.

Тень горного кряжа рассекал, словно широкая золотая дорога, закатный луч. Солнце лилось вдоль заросшего камнеломного тракта между Миндоллуином и крутой спиной Амон Дин. Вместе с ним из расселины в долину вырывался Серый лес. Даже сейчас, пламенея от заката, его листва сквозила изумрудной зеленью — как знамя Рохана, пришедшего под ее покровом на зов осажденного Города.  
Перевалив через Западный тракт, толпа деревьев как-то вдруг замерла, и из нее на открытый простор решились выйти лишь одиночки. Они остановились на равнине, раскинув до земли непроглядные кроны. Кое-где к ним близко подошли такие же могучие сосны — дозорные мрачного Друадана, скрытого за Амон Дин.

Рядом с лесом из горного склона бил источник. Еще в старину для него соорудили над землей каменный желоб. Струясь по желобу, ручей с плеском падал в неглубокую чашу, а оттуда по вымощенному плитами руслу убегал к реке.  
Здесь же стояли два деревянных ведра. Боромир наполнил одно водой и поставил перед мордой Малгаласа. Конь уже, кажется, привык к нему, и, хотя поворачивал шею и смешно косил глазом, когда Боромир подходил к нему сбоку, все же не дергался.  
— Давай остановимся здесь, — тихо предложил Фарамир.  
— Заедем глубже в лес, — не поднимая головы, ответил Боромир. — А то случится кто-нибудь на дороге — вопросов не оберешься.  
И он отошел, чтобы напоить харадского жеребца.

Перед тем как снова сесть на коня, Боромир достал из сумки два круглых окатыша, которые подобрал еще в сосновой роще, и с ними в руках прошел вдоль склона. Неподалеку от источника были укреплены в куче скальных обломков два шеста с вымпелами: древо Гондора на синем поле и белый роханский конь — на зеленом. Боромир преклонил колено, положил оба камня к основанию шестов, после чего замер, мысленно прося благословения в долгий путь.

По сторонам от тракта деревья стояли далеко друг от друга — бочковатые, обросшие наплывами, грузные великаны. Между ними не росло ничего, кроме жидкого кустарника да чахлой травы. Здесь, в когда-то густой тени, привычно останавливались люди, лошади и телеги. За века путешественники вытоптали землю до основы.  
Боромир направлял коня прочь с открытого места, глубже в лес, к расселине.  
Раздобревшие великаны сменились деревьями постройнее, что у тех было ветвями, здесь само стояло корнями в землю. А вечерняя тень сменилась пятнами заката на морщинистой коре. Снова глухо ступали копыта, путаясь в травах. Зеленые пригорки спускались в сухие ложбины, везде пестрели цветы: белые звезды и синие свечи, золотистые ромашки, алые отвороты маков. Целебная кора насытила воздух своим ароматом: он держался под кронами, которые защитят от дождя, стлался над прогалинами, где хорошо развести костер. Слушая, как сзади постукивают копыта Малгаласа, Боромир проехал несколько годных для ночевки мест.  
И в третий раз лес переменил лицо. На подъемах оголился камень, краски поблекли. Деревья, хоть и ровесники тех, что благоденствовали позади, словно бы ссохлись от старости, покрылись чешуей, мелкая листва отмеряла тень с неохотой. Чем ближе к заброшенной Камнеломной долине, тем бесприютнее становилось кругом. Пока земля еще по-весеннему зелена, но дальше трава сменится древними мхами, стволы истончатся, ветви скрючатся, и в сумраке больших валунов, в застывшей пляске змей, одетых серой корой, лес оправдает свое название.  
Боромир повернул коня боком к закату и поехал поперек скрытого под корнями тракта, вдоль последнего рубежа гостеприимства.  
Он выбрал проводником сухую канавку — русло одного из тех ручьев, что текли по лесу после сильных дождей.  
По левую руку встала каменистая горка. Ее хребет ощетинился репейником, а на склон положил опухшую в суставах ветвь столетний дуб.  
Миновав и горку, и дерево, Боромир вдруг понял, что больше не слышит сзади стука копыт.  
Он вскинул голову, глядя вперед расширенными глазами, подтянул поводья, но совсем коня не остановил. Вот возле горки стукнуло раз, два — Малгалас переступил на месте, — тогда Боромир развернулся назад.  
Фарамир неподвижно сидел в седле, свесив голову на грудь.  
Боромир подъехал к нему, поравнялся, и брат поднял мутный взгляд.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Боромир.  
Фарамир разжал правую руку — поводья скользнули вниз. Он растопырил и напряг ладонь, наблюдая, как дрожат отогнутые пальцы. Затем потянулся этой рукой к Боромиру, наклонился вбок. Боромир подъехал ближе, чтобы брат мог до него достать.  
И тот достал. Так толкнул в плечо, что Боромир чуть не свалился с лошади.  
— Эй! — он натянул поводья. — Я же не сплю!  
Глядя на него, Фарамир усмехнулся, от этого качнувшись всем телом. Углы губ поползли вверх, открывая зубы, и он засмеялся — сначала в голос, потом каким-то придушенным шипением, мелко выталкивая из себя воздух. Не переставая смеяться, закрыл глаза, наклонился вперед и уткнулся головой в лошадиную гриву.  
Боромир спрыгнул с коня, подбежал к Фарамиру.  
— Слезай!  
Все еще хихикая, Фарамир подчинился. Боромир закинул его руку себе на плечи и дотащил до дерева, где усадил на землю, прислонив спиной к комлеватому стволу.  
Пока Фарамир досмеивался, сидя под дубом, Боромир привязал лошадей и открепил от седел оба одеяла. Руки тряслись.  
Вернувшись, он раскатал возле дерева одно одеяло, другое валиком положил в изголовье. Присел рядом с братом, обхватил его за плечи и уговорил согнуть ноги, приподняться, переползти на коленях на спешно сооруженную постель.  
Фарамир откинулся на спину, скалясь и вздрагивая от последних судорог веселья. Положив ладонь ему на грудь, Боромир стал легко растирать ее прямо поверх рубашки, поглаживать ключицы, плечи… напряженные мускулы распустились, и оскал ушел, обнажив безмерную усталость.  
Тогда Боромир оперся о землю, намереваясь встать.  
Фарамир взял его за руку.  
— Ты куда?  
— Наберу хвороста.  
— Не надо. Не теряй времени. Я все равно ничего не чувствую. Мне не холодно.  
Боромир сел обратно.  
— Как это — не чувствуешь?  
Фарамир приподнял брови — это было как пожатие плечами, на которое сейчас не хватало сил.  
— Ни рук, ни ног, ни того, что между ними, — он на миг изобразил улыбку. — Ничего.  
Боромир взял его за руку — холодная.  
— А ну, согни пальцы.  
Фарамир слабо сжал его ладонь.  
— Все с тобой в порядке. Не чувствовал бы — не мог бы пошевелить пальцами.  
— Я могу ими управлять. Но я их не чувствую как свои. Как будто это чье-то чужое тело. Если ему причиняют боль, я об этом знаю, но мне самому не больно. Мне никак. Трудно объяснить… У тебя такое бывало?  
Голос звучал спокойно.  
— Не помню, — хмуро ответил Боромир. — Но ты замерз. Пусти, я все же наберу веток и разведу огонь. Согреешься, отдохнешь — оно отпустит.  
Фарамир покачал головой.  
— Не отпустит.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Фарамир посмотрел куда-то вверх. Потом как будто спохватился, заметив вопросительную тишину.  
— Так уже давно, с прошлой осени… То сильнее, то слабее, но держит все время…  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?  
— А что бы ты сделал? — усмехнулся Фарамир и отвел глаза. — Да я и не хотел, чтобы оно прошло. Так легче. Спокойнее. Оно мне особенно и не мешало… Вот только последние дни.  
Он высвободил ладонь, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к рукаву Боромира и провел рукой сверху вниз, задумчиво за ней наблюдая.  
— Может, теперь и ты мне скажешь правду?  
— О чем?  
— Почему он подумал о тебе в Чертоге Эльдакара?  
Так долго откладывать признание, столько опасаться — и не ощутить ничего, кроме горечи, когда оно уже неизбежно.  
— Разве ты сам до сих пор не догадался?  
— Я туг на такие догадки. Почему ты мне не сказал?  
— Я хотел. Но ты так взъелся на него, что я… не стал рисковать.  
Фарамир отвернул голову и сложил руки на животе, обхватив правой ладонью пальцы левой.  
— Я видел вас у окна в курильной. Как ты его целовал. Вы оба меня водили за нос все это время, как малолетнего дурачка.  
— Ты что, следил за мной? — изумился Боромир.  
— А что мне было делать? Ты говоришь, что ночуешь в комнате матери, а там на умывальнике пыль толстым слоем. И ни одна подушка не пахнет тобой.  
Боромир прижал ладонь к лицу.  
— Я должен был догадаться сразу… — прошептал Фарамир.  
Глаза, как будто выцветшие, тоскливо обшаривали небо.  
— Я должен был догадаться… Нам не лежать в одном склепе, брат. Ты и в смерти не захочешь быть с ним разделенным…  
Боромир положил руку на крутой выступ его плеча.  
— Что это ты заговорил о склепах? Рановато еще для таких мыслей. Думай лучше о том, как завтра поедем в Анориен.  
Фарамир посмотрел на него, приоткрыв обметанный рот. Нижняя губа запала, как у старика.  
— Нет, брат, — тихо сказал он. — Дальше ты поедешь без меня.  
— Что значит — без тебя?  
— То и значит.  
— Тебе расхотелось ехать дальше?  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Не понял и понимать не хочу.  
— Боромир. — Брат с усилием поднял руку и накрыл ею лежащую у него на плече ладонь. — Я не поеду ни вперед, ни назад. Ни к реке, ни к горам. Моя дорога закончилась.  
Дышать вдруг стало тяжело, перед глазами все помутилось.  
— Прости, — сказал Фарамир.  
Боромир оглянулся, бросил взгляд на небо. Закат погас. Корявые сучья с куцей листвой, над ними серые пятна облаков. Неужели вот так?.. Нет, только не это. Только не сейчас. Неужели здесь.  
— Прости меня.  
— Перестань. Ты ведь не так слаб.  
Собственный голос сипел, будто сломанная пастушья дудка.  
— Несколько лишних шагов ничего не изменят, брат.  
Боромир нагнулся, прилег на бок, опираясь на локти, и обхватил ладонью голову Фарамира, его мягкие волосы, холодный лоб.  
— Эру Милосердный… Фарамир, не сдавайся.  
Слабая усмешка.  
— Вот. Как раз это и нужно было сделать давным-давно. Сдаться. Только я же говорил — у меня туго с догадками.  
Вглядываясь ему в лицо, Боромир покачал головой.  
— Я все думал — кому я так досаждаю?.. — продолжил Фарамир, медленно моргая. Взгляд рассеялся, устремился на бесплотную вереницу мыслей. — Кто хочет меня извести? Валары, злой рок?.. На самом деле давно нужно было понять — я не слышу, о чем мне пытаются намекнуть, оттого и все беды. Плохо и мне, и всем вокруг. Каждый должен быть на своем месте. Я должен просто смириться и занять свое место. Исчезнуть. И единственное, что мне сейчас нужно для этого сделать — всего лишь закрыть глаза…  
— Я тебе как закрою…  
— Послушай, Боромир. Каждый раз, когда меня клонит в сон, я как будто исчезаю здесь и просыпаюсь… во что-то другое. Я ни разу не проснулся так глубоко, чтобы увидеть, что там, но… В общем, куда приятнее спать. Это чудесный сон. Только, чем дольше я в нем задерживаюсь, тем больше его разрушаю. Я чуть не поссорил тебя с Арагорном. Хотя, кажется, поссорил. Правда? — взгляд прицельно заострился. — Правда. А теперь я вас разлучаю во второй раз…  
— Никого ты не разлучаешь.  
— Разве? Если бы не я, ты был бы сейчас так далеко от него?.. Вот видишь. Я этого не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы вы были вместе, и ты был так же счастлив, как в тот день, когда я приехал из Итилиена. Поэтому я просто закрою глаза и проснусь.  
— Братишка, это никакой не сон. Все настоящее. — Боромир лег немного по-другому, чтобы взять брата за руку. Сжал его пальцы, потер их — ну должны же они чувствовать хоть что-то. — Я настоящий. Вот видишь.  
— Да. Здесь все настоящее. Кроме меня.  
Боромир резко поднялся и сел, отвернувшись и вцепившись рукой себе в волосы.  
— Не надо… — попросил Фарамир. — Не терзай себя так. Пройдет время, и ты поймешь — все сложилось к лучшему.  
— К лучшему?..  
— Я ухожу, когда захотел, и тем способом, которого пожелал — и, я надеюсь, ухожу не зря. Неплохой конец для победителя бумажных драконов, да?.. — Фарамир задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. — Кажется, я знаю, когда я хочу проснуться. Когда все пошло не так. В день последней атаки на Осгилиат. Я не должен был ее пережить… Если мне будет позволено вернуться в тот день, я позабочусь, чтобы у меня не было ни малейшей лазейки.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Малгалас не притащит меня назад. Усыпальница останется закрытой, погребальный костер не будет зажжен, и тогда отец, возможно, переживет войну и увидит зарю мирного времени…  
Речь стала невнятнее, взгляд затуманился.  
— Он присягнет на верность королю Элессару. Потом вернешься ты, он обнимет тебя и примирится со всем, что потерял. Однажды жезл Наместника перейдет к тебе. А меня запомнят как солдата, отдавшего жизнь за Минас Тирит. Так будут исправлены все ошибки…  
Веки, подрагивая, опустились. На губах проступило нечто вроде улыбки, навеянной дымом дурманных трав.  
— А как же Эовин? — спросил Боромир. — Как же твоя роханская принцесса? Она тоже ошибка, которую нужно исправить?  
Фарамир распахнул глаза, и тень страдания вернулась на его лицо, еще горшая, чем прежде.  
— Эовин… — повторил он, беспокойно дыша. Затем, словно собравшись с мыслями, вскинул взгляд. — Обещай мне, брат. Обещай крепко. Ты ничего не скажешь ей о том, что услышал здесь, не упрекнешь, не напомнишь, что я когда-то жил и держал ее за руки. Обещай.  
— А если она будет спрашивать? Если вдруг решит, что зря тебя отбрила?  
Фарамир в смятении нахмурил лоб. Казалось, он сейчас привстанет с земли.  
Но он только отвел глаза и пробормотал:  
— Просто скажи ей, что я умер достойно.  
— Я скажу, — Боромир наклонился над ним, схватил за плечи. — Я скажу, если так оно и будет. Достойно — это значит идти вперед, пока есть силы, и сражаться до последнего вздоха. Так умирают мужчины! — он встряхнул Фарамира. — Соберись!  
Брат смотрел удивленно, даже задумчиво — будто его не зажгла горячность обращенных к нему слов, не задело грубое обращение. Так же, совсем недавно, смотрел кто-то еще… Арагорн. Он тогда сидел в кресле, держа в руках курительную трубку. У Фарамира был такой же взгляд.  
Фарамир поднял руку и погладил холодными пальцами по щеке — ласково, осторожно.  
— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Не бойся. Я иду по своей дороге, и здесь заканчивается ее видимая часть. Отпусти меня дальше.  
Мгновение тишины — такой плотной, что где-то в ее глубине бился пронзительный свист — а затем на грудь Фарамиру, одна за другой, упали две капли. И еще одна. И несколько следом.  
Фарамир поднял вторую руку.  
— Митрандир говорил — если бы люди знали, что такое смерть на самом деле, они бы не цеплялись за страдания этого мира в надежде ее отдалить, — его пальцы медленно двигались, вытирая влагу. — Может быть, за кругами Арды мы встретимся снова. Но сейчас тебе придется меня отпустить.  
Боромир разжал руки, отодвинулся и согнулся, кусая кулак.  
— Прощай, брат. Я люблю тебя. Вспоминай меня, если буду вспоминаться, но сильно не грусти. И… спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день. Я хотел провести его с тобой.  
Последние слова прозвучали шепотом. Фарамир чуть повернулся на бок и затих.  
Он лежал неподвижно так долго, что стало казаться — уже окостенел, и не надо касаться кожи, чтобы почувствовать исходящий от нее холод.  
Но вдруг он вздрогнул, приподнял голову.  
В глазах не было и следа той успокоенности, которая слышалась в голосе совсем недавно.  
— Знаешь, у меня к тебе еще одна просьба, — сказал он тихо и как-то смущенно.  
Он взял Боромира за руку и положил ее ладонью себе на щеку.  
— Посиди со мной. Вот так. Я хочу знать, что ты рядом. Не уходи, пока я не усну.  
Он еще придержал ладонь, словно чтобы убедиться, что она останется на месте. Затем, свободно сложив руки на животе, закрыл глаза.  
Боромир оперся локтем на поднятое колено, положил руку на загривок и стал смотреть брату в лицо.

Траву затянули серые сумерки. Лошади дремали стоя. Неясно светлели берега сухой канавки, возле которой лежал на одеяле Фарамир. Близость ночи сгладила его черты, но они пока еще были видны. Удлиненный разрез глаз — на любом другом лице он выглядел бы жестоким. Толстый нос и капризная нижняя губа. Из-за них Фарамир, задумавшись, становился похож на баловня, оставленного без обеда. Крупный, темный от щетины подбородок. Скулы, сохранившие в своих очертаниях что-то округлое, по-детски чистое. Оно пропало в юности и появилась снова, когда Фарамир раздался в кости и — самую малость — в теле. Брови чуть напряжены. Казалось, он на грани пробуждения и видит тревожный сон, потому что прикосновение к лицу ему мешает. Сейчас насупится, дернет головой и проворчит, как утром перед уроками: «Не буди меня…»  
Но Фарамир не проснулся. Брови постепенно расслабились, дыхание, мерно щекотавшее кожу, становилось все слабее и, наконец, затихло совсем.  
Склонившись, Боромир опустил руку на холодный лоб. Провел тыльной стороной пальцев от виска вниз. Нижняя половина лица еще не остыла. Он осторожно отнял ладонь, успевшую прилипнуть к щеке, провел пальцем по губам и, вглядываясь в сомкнутые веки, стал гладить эту щеку, эти губы, в которых задержался остаток жизни.  
Имя Фарамира билось во рту, искало выход наружу, но Боромир молчал — он знал, что, если откроет рот и услышит свой голос, произносящий это имя, то закричит и будет кричать, пока легкие не вывернутся наизнанку. А брат все равно останется неподвижным. Боромир видел такое не раз и не два — люди выкрикивали одно и то же, или просто выли, тупо и беспрестанно. Нет, он не потревожит тишину этого места, где Фарамир, может быть, нашел покой. До тех пор, пока сохраняет тепло кожа под ладонью — нет. Поэтому он просто водил рукой, снова и снова, не смея остановиться.  
Перед глазами все кривилось и дрожало — в мутной зыби сумерек почудилось, что Фарамир слегка нахмурил лоб. Боромир наклонился ниже, моргая и вглядываясь. Нет. Конечно же, нет. Обманчивый полумрак и неровно растущие брови. То стрелкой, то вразнобой. Жизнь моя, братишка. Солнце мое, душа моя, родное мое сердце. Он поднес руку к ноздрям Фарамира, подождал немного и опустил ее ему на губы.  
Фарамир поморщился и издал едва слышный стон. Даже не стон — в горле скрипнуло.  
Боромир отдернул руку.  
Мысли закрутились осиным роем. Раскрытая ладонь вздрагивала рядом со щекой Фарамира. Боромир сжал ее в кулак и положил на одеяло. Повернув голову, он посмотрел вверх, мимо чернеющих ветвей в бледно-серое небо, сквозь зубы выдохнул в него проклятие. Но от неба толку было мало, оно даже не могло обложить в ответ. Он отвернулся, вдавил сустав большого пальца в переносицу. Искоса взглянул на Фарамира и зажмурился, безжалостно водя рукой, надавливая на переносицу с такой силой, что хрустело в затылке. Голова отогнулась назад. Рот открылся, дыхание вырвалось наружу, своим звуком приводя его в чувство. Он открыл глаза, окинул взглядом деревья. Лес, неподвижный, словно бы сгустившийся от темноты, стоял вечным утверждением в ответ на любой вопрос. Боромир посмотрел на брата, на его неспокойный лоб. Глубоко вздохнул, призывая всю свою волю, разжал лежащий на одеяле кулак и прислонил ладонь к голове Фарамира, легко, без нажима обхватил его челюсть.  
Тот опять поморщился, задышал чаще, задерживая воздух в горле перед каждым выдохом, сонно повернул голову и уткнулся в ладонь Боромира губами. Пошевелил головой, будто что-то беспокойно выискивая, и затих только тогда, когда нащупал губами большой палец.  
Почти затих.  
Дыхание настойчиво тормошило своим холодно-тепло, холодно-тепло, губы вздрагивали — незаметно для взгляда, но вполне осязаемо.  
Ну зачем же ты так.  
Боромир отвел глаза, хотя это было бесполезно — можно не видеть, но привилегия не чувствовать здесь принадлежала только Фарамиру. Да и тот, кажется, невовремя ее лишился.  
Прикосновение будит его. Что, если разбудит? Тогда ему придется осознать умирание дважды.  
Но, может, сохранять неподвижность было бы еще хуже, более жестоко. Неужели и сейчас Фарамир просит только для того, чтобы получить отказ? Кое-кто ему крепко задолжал.  
Может, если очень осторожно, не проснется.  
Боромир приподнял руку и, в последний миг сдвинув ее в сторону, погладил кожу с другой стороны рта.  
Фарамир повернул голову, подставляя губы.  
Отвернувшись, Боромир слушал голодные, просящие, отчаянные стоны. Просьба, которую нельзя истолковать превратно. Она звучала тем чаще, чем дольше он водил пальцем по приоткрытым губам.  
Мало ли что ты думал об этом раньше, как называл? Что сейчас вообще имеет значение, вдали от устоев, законов и сплетен, в этом немом лесу, под небом, которое не помнит собственных гроз? Фарамир, хоть уже и в забытьи, ждет напутствия, знака, что здесь его любили, так любили, что всячески старались уверить в обратном. И никого рядом с ним, только брат.  
Иногда приходится отдавать не только свои долги.  
Время притворства прошло. Я не собирался тебя будить, сказал Фарамир, я не для этого тебя касался. Но его опять предпочли не услышать.  
Фарамир открыл рот в попытке захватить палец, разочарованно простонал.  
За что? За что все это ему, мне, нам обоим?  
Боромир мотнул головой, нагнулся, лег и прижался губами там, где только что была его рука.  
Я буду скучать по тебе. Я буду тосковать. Я не знаю, что делать. Я тебя люблю. Фарамир. Фарамир…  
Когда он поднял голову, то увидел две темные щели между веками — хотя темнота мешала разобрать, правда ли Фарамир смотрит. Боромир снова пригнулся, одной рукой баюкая его затылок.  
Фарамир сначала отвечал, слабо двигая губами, затем перестал. Боромир взглянул. Теперь Фарамир точно смотрел, смотрел на него, открыв и глаза, и рот.  
Боромир подтянулся вверх, погладил его по щеке, убрал волосы со лба. Кожа, к которой он прикасался, была только чуть холоднее, чем его пальцы.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Фарамир.  
Боромир приник к его губам, выманивая ответ. Фарамир вздрогнул всем телом, тихо выдохнул ему в рот.  
Брат мой, дыхание мое. Светоч мой в темном лесу. Пламя костра на пустынной дороге. Радость моя. Сердце мое.  
— Сердце мое, — выдохнул Боромир, целуя губы, щеки, веки, брови, нос, снова губы. — Ты — мое сердце…  
Приподняв голову, Фарамир прижался к нему. Выпростал одну руку, обхватил, вытягивая шею и дрожа от напряжения. Боромир, оторвавшись от него, привстал, просунул руку ему под плечо, и Фарамир обнял его, прижавшись к уху горячей, мокрой щекой.  
— Все хорошо, — прошептал Боромир. — Все будет хорошо…  
Фарамир откинулся назад, поглаживая его по шее. Боромир взял его за запястье, положил его руку перед собой, растирая в ладонях прохладные пальцы.  
— Теперь чувствуешь?  
— Вроде да…  
Боромир сдвинул рукав, целуя его руку от запястья вниз, но рукав застрял под локтем. Тогда он распрямился, сел, ощупью нашел под горлом у Фарамира тесемки плаща и развязал их. Провел пальцами по его шее, по крепко стянутой шнуровке на вороте рубашки. Фарамир коснулся его руки.  
Боромир развязал и скинул свой плащ, подумал и стянул рубашку.  
Кожа сразу ощутила промозглость весенней ночи.  
Боромир встал на коленях, оседлав бедра Фарамира. Тот лежал неподвижно, только было слышно взволнованное дыхание.  
Наклонившись и взяв его за ладони, Боромир положил их себе на бока.  
Фарамир помедлил и осторожно сдвинул ладони вверх. Огладил живот, провел пальцами по ребрам, задел грудь. Боромир встряхнулся от внезапного озноба, выдохнул удивленный стон. Фарамир под ним пошевелился.  
Боромир наклонился, налег сверху, зарылся носом в выемку между шеей и ключицей. От знакомого запаха голова поплыла, как от вина.  
Фарамир положил руки на его голую спину — как-то не очень решительно. Почувствовав скованность, Боромир приподнялся.  
— Что?  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— М-м… угадай сам.  
— Ты изменяешь королю?  
В тихом голосе брата послышалось что-то затравленное. Боромир разозлился.  
Он оперся на локти и слегка повилял бедрами, пошире расставляя ноги.  
— Я не присягал ему на верность, — ответил он тоном, который обычно приберегал для пикировки с опасным противником. — А если бы и присягал — я ему не королева.  
Последние слова он произнес неотчетливо, потому что шея Фарамира глушила звуки. Фарамир поежился и фыркнул. Боромир вздрогнул от смеха, прикусив обросшую челюсть, и вскоре, пытаясь не слишком веселиться, целовал его смеющиеся губы. Потом веселье ушло, и они принялись друг за друга всерьез.  
Фарамир не слишком преуспел в этой важнейшей из наук, зато неопытность искупал горячностью, и Боромир забывался, терял себя, когда рот, только что повторявший его движения, вдруг набрасывался, вжимался до боли, когда рука обхватывала его затылок, не давая поднять голову. Боромир покачивался, терся о грубую ткань рубашки, об узел завязок на штанах. Фарамир, не размыкая губ, потянулся руками вниз, задрал подол, и Боромир, проехавшись животом по голому телу, совершенно ошалел — обхватил брата за плечи, молча уткнулся лицом, превозмогая теснотой объятия бесконтрольную дрожь.  
Брат мой, жизнь моя. Все ради тебя сделаю, все. Только не спеши.  
— Подожди, — шепнул он, но руки, обхватившие его за спину, шевельнулись, обнимая еще крепче. — Подожди…  
Он приподнялся на локтях, высвобождаясь. Кровь с шумом отлила от головы. Он сел на коленях, взял Фарамира за руку, потянул на себя. Поняв намек, брат ухватился за его плечо и поднялся с земли. Боромир нащупал тесемки у его ворота, развязал, ослабил шнуровку. Затем взялся за подол и медленно, чтобы Фарамир без напоминаний поднял руки, стянул его рубашку через голову.  
Фарамир встряхнул волосами.  
Боромир пододвинулся вперед и обхватил его обеими руками.  
Теперь, когда между ними не было ткани, стал заметнее кусающий плечи холод и тепло тела, прижавшегося к груди. Объятие утратило страстность. Брат был как стержень молодой ветви, полный млечного сока, обнаженный и ломкий, лишенный коры. Пусть мои руки станут корой. Пусть она обоймет тебя, защитит, сохранит твои силы.  
Боромир пригнулся и поцеловал его волосы над ухом. Фарамир, хоть и держался за него, вздрагивал от усилия, и Боромир позволил ему лечь, придерживая за плечи. А после прилег рядом сам.  
Он просунул руку Фарамиру под шею, привлек к себе, целуя и понемногу распаляясь снова. Свободная рука скользила по груди, по животу, изучала холмы и впадины, живые долины.  
— У тебя красивое тело, — прошептал он, вглядываясь сквозь сумрак. — Тебе об этом кто-нибудь говорил?  
— Говорил.  
Боромир перестал поглаживать.  
— Кто?  
— Ты и говорил.  
— Я? Когда?  
— Когда расхваливал меня в одном… — Фарамир понизил голос, — приличном доме. Помнишь?  
Боромир вспомнил.  
Это был первый и последний раз, когда он, надравшись для отваги, повел Фарамира по злачным местам.  
— Слушай, я был пьян…  
— Все хорошо, — Фарамир коснулся его груди. — Теперь я знаю, что ты надо мной не смеялся.  
Боромир помолчал.  
— Да. Я не смеялся.  
Он наклонился.  
Медленно, сообразно движению губ, его рука блуждала по нагой коже, пока не добралась до пояса штанов. Боромир ощупал полосу ткани, вдавившуюся в тело, нашел пальцами толстые ремешки завязок.  
Фарамир накрыл ладонью его руку. Боромир отстранился.  
Они молча глядели друг на друга.  
— Не надо, — попросил Фарамир.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это измена королю.  
— Опять? Я же сказал — я ему не присягал на верность…  
— Я присягал, — возразил Фарамир. — Я.  
— А ты что, королева?  
— Боромир, я серьезно. Не хочу я с ним так поступать. Это не по-человечески.  
Боромир возмущенно выдохнул через нос.  
— Сколько раз повторять — я не разменная монета в ваших играх…  
— Нет, конечно, — Фарамир сжал ладонь. — Но он… важен, как ты и я. Не надо о нем забывать. Пожалуйста.  
Боромир пощупал его пальцы, теплые теперь до самых ногтей. Вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Как хочешь.  
Нашарив позади себя свой плащ, он укрыл сверху и себя, и Фарамира, поерзал, расправляя ткань на спине.  
— Может быть, продолжим не изменять королю?  
Фарамир сам потянулся к нему.  
Боромир закинул ногу ему на бедра, надавливая там, куда не добрался рукой. Неловко толкаясь ему навстречу, Фарамир все же уперся в его ногу ладонью, а вскоре стал и отворачиваться, вырываться. Боромир налег сверху, крепко прижал его за шею, подождал, когда он затихнет. Фарамир дышал ему в ухо и вздрагивал при каждом выдохе, и Боромир начинал дрожать тоже. Он приподнялся, взглянул брату в лицо — светлые пятна скул, остальное тень. Заставил себя отстраниться, нащупал руку Фарамира и положил ее поверх штанов.  
— Развязывай.  
— Не надо…  
— Я тебя не коснусь. Развязывай, или я сам развяжу.  
Помедлив, Фарамир зашевелил пальцами.  
Боромир направил его руку под штаны и ощупью убедился, что она легла куда надо.  
— Так-то лучше. Ты стряхнешь лишнее, а я никому не наставлю рога.  
— Знаток.  
— Да уж знаю побольше тебя. Давай.  
Рука под его ладонью нерешительно шевельнулась.  
— Не стесняйся. Я такого перевидал… и не под одеялом.  
— Избавь…  
— Двигай. Вот так. Хороший мальчик.  
— Отвали.  
Боромир тут же поступил наоборот.  
Такого он не видел никогда. Фарамир выгнулся дугой, упираясь в землю затылком и ногами, сотрясаясь, будто в агонии. Казалось, он забыл дышать, не то что двигать рукой, и Боромир, нарушив обещание, положил на него ладонь.  
Потом Фарамир упал на землю и мелко, со всхлипами, задышал.  
Боромир обнял его, прижался к его щеке.  
— Тише, — прошептал он, когда брат обхватил его в ответ. — Тише, тише. Я здесь.

***

Фарамир спал.  
Он заснул, пока Боромир качал его, успокаивая после приступа, испугавшего обоих. На обычную телесную усладу это было похоже примерно так же, как паводок — на тихий летний дождь. После Фарамира одолел такой же внезапный, всеохватный сон. Тело, которое Боромир опустил на одеяло, расслабилось каждой своей жилкой и связкой.  
Боромир лежал, ожидая, когда опадет неразрешенная страсть. Сквозь ветви над головой виднелись далекие звезды; канавка неясно светлела в двух шагах, от этого казалось, что они с Фарамиром лежат на обочине дороги.  
Оттого, что он прижался к брату — нога на бедрах, одна рука на груди, другая под шеей, — успокоиться было труднее трудного. Но он боялся отпустить. Заснув, Фарамир начал остывать. Боромир как будто падал в бездну, ладонью следя, как уходит тепло. Оно ослабло до нужного предела и осталось в теле, как вода в сосуде, где под кромкой кто-то просверлил отверстия.  
Фарамир спал.  
Рука начала затекать. Боромир осторожно шевелил пальцами, но они все больше немели, и в конце концов перестали чувствовать. Он поднялся не сразу — только тогда, когда лежать больше не смог. Отошел в сторону и поспешно вернулся. Его краткая отлучка ничего не изменила. Фарамир источал все то же тепло и безмятежность.  
Чем Боромир похвастаться не мог.  
Ухо ловило малейшие шорохи, треск веток. В этом лесу без костра не было спокойно. Возле Тракта, среди деревьев-великанов и ввиду речной долины, может быть, получилось бы уснуть; но здесь слишком чувствовалась близость заброшенных каменоломен. В тех местах сроду не водилось чудовищ, о них не рассказывали ничего страшного, и все же Боромир помнил перекрученный лес, накрывший корнями провалы в земле. Все это было близко, за спиной, за этим пригорком.  
Только когда стало светать и между стволами пополз туман, Боромир отвлекся. В лесу по-прежнему потрескивало и шуршало, но теперь это были обыкновенные, легко объяснимые звуки: ветка упала, надломившись от старости, мышь пробежала по листьям, какая-то лесная мелочь юркнула в нору. Лошади неподвижно стояли под дубом на той стороне сухого русла.  
Он задремал, дыша брату в плечо.

Проснулся уже посветлу. Утро выдалось хмурым: над клочьями облаков все затянула плотная муть. Фарамир спал, подставив свету выпуклые веки. Боромир осторожно отлепился от него, встал, подобрал и натянул на себя отсыревшую рубашку. Укрыл брата, поверх плаща, его рубашкой, достал из сумки и положил сверху еще и запасную, а потом отошел чуть дальше вдоль горки.  
Сидя на каменистом выступе, он покусывал палец и твердил себе, что нечего дергаться, Фарамир проснется сам, когда сон насытит его силы. Но туман низко припал к земле, небо поднялось, просвечивая синевой, а Фарамир все не звал. Тогда Боромир поднялся и пошел будить.

Глаза открылись, на миг впустив в себя утреннее небо. Фарамир прищурился. Боромир гладил его по щеке. Брат зажмурился, тихонько выскуливая протест, извернулся на бок и с головой уполз в постель. Снаружи остались только пальцы, расслабленно держащие край плаща. Уже казалось, что он снова уснул, когда пальцы тоже втянулись под покров. Он завозился под плащом, провел рукой по плечу… Расставив ноги, подвигал локтями и бедрами, после чего свернулся хворой гусеницей и замер.  
Боромир подождал и дождался. Рука вынырнула наружу снова. Фарамир оттянул кромку плаща, прижал ее подбородком, посмотрел вверх. Лицо бледное, под глазами сероватые углубления — остатки вчерашних ям; уголки губ тревожно опущены.  
Пощупав его лоб, Боромир убрал рыжие пряди за ухо, провел тыльной стороной пальцев по щеке. Хотел наклониться и поцеловать, но передумал. Просто задел пальцем губы. Фарамир чуть улыбнулся.  
Боромир налег сверху, обхватив его руками и уткнувшись головой в плечо. Пахло отсыревшей шерстью плаща, над землей тянуло травяным духом, но сильнее всего был запах горячего, сонного тела, еще не смытый воздухом с кожи.  
— Вот туша, — донесся придушенный голос. — Слезь, мумак.  
Боромир нащупал под плащом ребра и мстительно вонзил пальцы.  
Раздался вопль. Фарамир задергался, откинул плащ и попытался одной рукой отодрать орудие мучения от своего бока. Боромир поймал ее и окинул Фарамира взглядом, примериваясь, как бы половчее подмять его под себя.  
Но не успел. Фарамир перекатился на спину, опрокинув его на землю. Локоть попал на камень, и Боромир ослеп от боли. Зря. На животе у него тут же оказался груз родственного тела, на лице — ворох тряпок. Через миг он прозрел, но только для того, чтобы увидеть, как Фарамир, засунув его руку себе под живот, запихивает туда же и тряпье. Боромир подергал рукой, но единственное, чего добился — злорадного оскала.  
Спеленать вторую он позволил уже без сопротивления.  
Фарамир навалился на него, блестя глазами.  
— Это было легко, — сообщил он.  
— Это было подло.  
Фарамир только фыркнул.  
— Я мумак, а ты что, пушинка? Встань.  
Со скучающим видом Фарамир поставил локоть ему на грудь и подпер щеку ладонью. С явным удовольствием выслушал, как сдавленные легкие отдают воздух. Но долго мучить не стал, поднялся, сел возле Боромира на коленях.  
Боромир тоже сел, растирая локоть. Брат наблюдал за его движениями.  
— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Боромир.  
— Ничего.  
— Совсем?  
— Я ничего не помню.  
Боромир отвернулся, посмотрел на щепастый ствол дуба, на изогнувшуюся ветвь. Опустил взгляд, подвигал пальцами, следя, как блестят ногти.  
— Со мной все хорошо, Боромир. Не волнуйся.  
Боромир скрестил согнутые ноги, сложил перед собой руки и прижался лбом к рукаву. Волосы свесились вперед, загораживая свет, оставив его наедине с доступным зрению клочком пространства, с темными мыслями, с запахом собственного тела.  
Спине стало жарко — руки Фарамира налегли на плечи грузом, который не столько давил к земле, сколько поддерживал; его дыхание горячей волной разбилось о затылок.  
Боромир подался ближе к нему, и руки теснее обхватили в ответ.  
— Больше так не делай, — закрыв глаза, прошептал Боромир. — Прибью.

***

— Вообще-то, мне что-то такое знакомо — когда ничего не чувствуешь. Только сегодня держал лейку не своими пальцами, спасибо твоей каменной башке.  
— А я при чем?  
— Ты полночи спал у меня на руке.  
— Ого… Ну извини.  
— Да ладно. В первый раз, что ли.  
— А когда еще я спал у тебя на руке?  
— Да нет… Я про то, что она немая.  
— А… а.  
— Ну да. Иногда так нарочно делают. Когда прижало, а не с кем. Ладонь под задницу положил, подождал, пока замлеет — и вперед. Как будто кто другой водит. Оно выручает, когда надо.  
— Понятно.  
— Ничего, что я о таком?  
— Ничего.  
Они позавтракали сухой снедью и запили кипятком. Костер горел жарко, так что оба отодвинулись от огня.  
Боромир рассказывал о себе. С такими подробностями, в которые раньше и не думал никого посвящать и, как ему казалось, не хотел. Он тер лоб, щеки, комкал губы, пока лицо не начинало болеть. Тогда он принимался за ладони.  
Он рассказывал о том, что война — ревнивая жена, о тех, кого привезли из Осгилиата на подводах, о тех, кто сгинул в реке, об уловках, к которым приходилось прибегать, о цене улыбки, когда внутри кипит ярость или отчаяние метет ледяным помелом. И еще говорил о встречах на рассвете, о крепостной стене, где солнце бьет в глаза, о прохладных галереях, о неприметных закутках, куда тянет десять раз на дню, потому что там вечером будут ждать, и потом тоже тянет, хотя ждать уже некому… И еще — о том, как потащил в притон одного молодого зубрилу, боясь, что тот обнаружил в себе такую же склонность и теперь молчит, переживает ее один. И, вместе с тем, надеясь на это, потому что тогда собственному одиночеству конец.  
Фарамир просто слушал. Даже не укорил за молчание.

Пока Боромир проверял сбрую и укладывал вещи перед дорогой, Фарамир затоптал и засыпал костер.  
— Куда теперь? — спросил он, перебравшись через канавку. — В Анориен?  
Боромир, стоя возле Ливня, закрепил одеяло позади седла и взглянул на брата. Пока они завтракали, выглянуло солнце. На лице у Фарамира пятнами лежала тень листвы.  
Боромир повернулся к нему, держа руку на седле.  
— Может, махнем к тебе в Эмин Арнен?  
Фарамир приоткрыл рот.  
— Говоришь, там строят княжеский дом? Вот я и посмотрю, как его достроят.  
— Ты ведь не хотел.  
— Я передумал.  
Фарамир сглотнул.  
— Тебя же увидят.  
— Ну и что?  
— Как мы объясним тебя людям?  
То, о чем Боромир думал, запрягая коня, легко и просто облеклось словами.  
— Мне все равно.  
Когда эта мысль пришла к нему впервые, она была как солнечный луч, рассеявший ненастье. Много дней собиралась буря, рокотала в тучах, насыщала воздух душной влагой, все никак не могла разродиться, и вдруг — ни бури, ни туч, дышится привольно, и на всем спокойный, ясный свет.  
— Мне все равно. Скажи, что посчитаешь нужным. Хоть совсем ничего не объясняй. Я не собираюсь никем командовать. Будем просто жить с тобой вместе, — Боромир хлопнул его по плечу. — Хочешь — в одном доме, хочешь — поселюсь рядом.  
Фарамир заулыбался, крепко сжав губы и смаргивая влагу с глаз, задышал шумно и часто.  
— Ну, решай. Как скажешь, так и будет. Едем в Итилиен?  
Рассмеявшись, брат шагнул к нему и обнял, прижался без удержу, без стеснения. Боромир чувствовал мелкие сокращения его мускулов, взволнованную работу легких — движение радости в его теле.  
Вот таким он хотел видеть брата. Чтобы улыбка до ушей и сияющие жизнью глаза. Ради этого он поехал бы хоть за Синие горы.  
Фарамир отпустил его и отстранился, прошелся взглядом по его плечам, ласково скользнул по ним ладонями. Затем поднял взгляд, улыбаясь чуть более сдержанно.  
— А как же Арагорн? — спросил он, и в голосе просквозила грусть и мягкий упрек.  
Ясного дня как не бывало. В небе — которое с самого утра так и оставалось запятнанным облаками — отдаленно заворчал гром.  
Боромир отступил назад.  
— Опять ты со своим Арагорном. Ты можешь хоть сейчас о нем не думать?  
— Я удивлен, что ты о нем не вспоминаешь.  
— Он что, больная нога, чтобы я все время о нем помнил?  
Боромир раздраженно отошел от Ливня и, остановившись под деревом, к которому был привязан конь, оперся рукой о ствол.  
Фарамир подошел, осторожно ступая по сухому сору.  
— Брат, что случилось?  
— Ничего, просто я не хочу о нем говорить.  
— Что, все так плохо?  
Вместо ответа Боромир толкнул дерево кулаком.  
— Это вы из-за сонного зелья поругались? — тихо спросил Фарамир.  
— Какая разница, из-за чего, когда у человека нутро гнилое!  
— Не надо так.  
— Слушай, а что это ты его все время выгораживаешь? Прямо лучший друг. Мне казалось, ты его терпеть не можешь… Он что, запугал тебя чем-нибудь? Угрожал тебе?  
— Нет.  
— Не ври!  
— Я не вру, — Фарамир сделал шаг и остановился перед ним, сложив руки на груди. — Я думал, он тебя использует по своей прихоти. А потом посмотрел ему в глаза и понял, что ошибался… Это он перенес тебя наверх, когда ты уснул. Он и Зерех. А наверху, когда Зерех вышел, он мне сказал: «Я больше не встану между тобой и твоей судьбой, обещаю. Но пожалей своего брата». То, как он посмотрел на тебя перед этим, как говорил… Если бы я не видел вас раньше, я бы все равно тут же обо всем догадался.  
— Да уж, он умеет глядеть щенком… Перед тем как вцепиться в глотку.  
— Он просто хотел мне помочь!  
Боромир поднял ладонь, Фарамир в ответ возмущенно развел руками. Боромир отвернулся и пошел прочь вдоль берега канавки.  
Нагнав его, Фарамир схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе.  
— Орк тебя задери, Боромир! Тебя любит тот, кого полюбил ты. Ты что, не понимаешь, какое это счастье? Ты готов им поступиться из-за глупой гордости?  
— При чем здесь гордость? Он хотел убить меня, подло, тайно! Не под горячую руку, нет — он думал об этом, планировал, может быть, не один день. Целовал меня, а сам в это время обдумывал, как бы прибить наверняка! Такое не прощают!  
Фарамир застыл. Вид его побледневшего лица согрел ревнивое местечко под сердцем. Но почти сразу Боромир сообразил, что своим признанием опрокинул ведро с дегтем: пока все соберешь, и измажешься, и прилипнешь.  
— Ты ведь сейчас не про зелье? — упавшим голосом спросил Фарамир.  
Боромир угрюмо покачал головой.  
— Он спрятал нож. Уже после того, как мы с тобой отрубились.  
— Арагорн думал, ты будешь мстить?  
— Нет. Это на случай, если я буду прорываться в Чертог. Он давно понял, к чему все идет. Может быть, раньше, чем я.  
Фарамир задрал брови.  
— Я просил его отомкнуть Врата.  
— Зачем?  
Вместо ответа Боромир посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты с ума сошел… — медленно сказал брат.  
— Я не знал, как еще спасти тебя.  
— Но не такой же ценой!..  
От волнения в лице Фарамира, в сильном, огрубевшем лице проступило что-то тонкое, почти девичье, красота сродни точеным аркам Ривенделла.  
— Ты мог погубить все, ради чего мы воевали. Город, людей, будущее, которого ждешь без страха. Боромир, я бы предпочел смерть такому спасению.  
— Знаю, — тяжело бросил Боромир.  
Он посмотрел на траву, заселившую сухое русло; затем на дуб возле каменистой горки. Так же, как Фарамир, скрестил руки на груди и повернулся к нему.  
— Фарамир, теперь все неважно — что сделал он мне, что сделал я ему, что между нами было и что могло бы быть. Пусть лучше все остается как сейчас. Не говори о нем больше. Мне все равно в Город возвращаться нельзя.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что нельзя. Мало ли что и с кем может случиться. Теперь я буду знать, что под рукой средство, способное вылечить любую болезнь, повернуть время вспять, помочь, когда исчерпаны все силы… В этот раз я смог остановиться. В следующий… — он покачал головой. — Я должен быть далеко оттуда. Чтобы хотя бы не успеть.  
Взгляд Фарамира смягчился.  
— Пусть между мной и Чертогом будут стены, стража, сотни солдат. И твои лучники. — Он взял Фарамира за локоть. — Едем в Итилиен, брат. Едем в Итилиен, поднимем семейную вотчину, будем жить вместе. А когда придет время, ляжем в одном склепе, под одной плитой, бок о бок и в жизни, и в смерти.  
Фарамир вглядывался в него и молчал.  
— Ты ведь сам этого хотел, — прошептал Боромир.  
Брат положил ладони ему на плечи.  
— Мне хватит того, что ты готов это сделать, — Фарамир усмехнулся, чуть шевельнув губами. — Нет, Боромир. Ты должен вернуться в Город, помириться с человеком, которому отдано твое сердце, прожить с ним жизнь и упокоиться рядом. Не бойся Чертога. Если настанут тяжелые времена — Арагорн будет с тобой. Он поможет противостоять соблазну. Он сильнее Чертога, и знаешь почему? Потому что он тебя любит, а ты любишь его. Это просто, но это так.  
— А как же ты?  
— А я вернусь в Эмин Арнен. Я тоже сделаю то, что должен. Восстановлю город и буду им управлять. А затем я лягу в усыпальнице Наместников, где отец хотел упокоиться вместе со мной… Но прежде, до того как отправиться в Эмин Арнен, я вместе с тобой вернусь в Минас Тирит, чтобы попросить прощения у короля. Я надеюсь, что вы вдвоем будете частыми гостями у меня в Итилиене.  
Боромир отстранился.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он, опустив голову. — Мне не к кому возвращаться. Кажется, я к нему больше ничего не чувствую. Как будто прошлое умерло.  
— Чувствуешь. Ты зол на него, значит, все живо.  
— Есть ли за этой злостью что-нибудь, кроме нее самой?.. Он предал мое доверие, Фарамир. Он обошелся со мной хуже, чем с заклятым врагом. Так не поступают с тем, кого любят.  
Фарамир помолчал.  
— Расскажи мне, что между вами произошло?

И Боромир рассказал. Обо всем: как готов был убить травника, убить Зереха, о шестерых, охранявших Врата, о драке, о харадском клинке, о тяжелых складках занавеса, заправленного за скобу. Рассказал с каким-то горьким удовлетворением, ни о чем не умолчав, ничего не скрывая. Будто отдавал себя на суд, наказывал каждым словом.

— Он был прав, — сказал Фарамир, выслушав рассказ. — Он должен был защитить Минас Тирит.  
— Да. Но только это ничего не меняет.  
— Боромир, он сделал все, чтобы спасти и тебя, и себя.  
— Пускай, — отмахнулся Боромир. — И все же он не имел права так со мной поступать.  
Фарамир задумчиво прищурился.  
— Знаешь что? — сказал он немного погодя. — Скажи об этом не мне, а ему.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же сам говоришь — он прав.  
— Да, но ты просто скажешь, что думаешь.  
— Тогда точно все будет кончено. Я начну орать, он разозлится…  
— А ты не ори.  
— Все равно разозлится.  
— Боромир, ты должен с ним поговорить.  
Боромир поджал губы, окинув взглядом ближайшие деревья. Потом качнул головой.  
— Не в этом круге Арды.  
— Брат…  
Он отвернулся и зашагал обратно к дубу, к которому были привязаны лошади.  
— Ты ведь пообещал — куда я решу ехать, туда и поедем.  
— Я не имел в виду Минас Тирит.  
— Не лукавь.  
— Фарамир, — он остановился, — я не могу с ним говорить, не…  
С ветви над головой сорвалась птица. Боромир поглядел вверх. Небо, голубеющее между жидких облаков, приобрело резкий, но безжизненный оттенок. Ветви дубов, словно суставчатые пальцы, тянулись к невидимой точке, замыкая ее в кольцо.  
— Ты слышал? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
Фарамир тоже поднял голову. Ветви застыли, птицы больше не тревожили их покой.  
Два удара сердца спустя от города, скрытого за лесом и горами, долетел — даже не звук, а слабая, прозрачная тень звука. Будто ветер простонал вдали.  
— Что это? — спросил Фарамир.  
И тут взревели трубы Кейр Андроса.  
Их зов — скорбный, протяжный — волнами набегал от реки, снова и снова, забрался под кожу, вздыбил волосы на руках, ледяными пальцами щекотал загривок.  
«Возвращайтесь домой, — пели трубы. — Жители Белой Крепости, где бы вы ни были — оставьте все, возвращайтесь домой».  
Боромир взглянул на брата, и на его побелевшем лице прочитал собственные мысли. Дальше он что-то делал, двигался, но запомнил только, как Фарамир взлетает в седло.

Когда он пришел в себя, Ливень молотил землю копытами, петляя между деревьев. Фарамир верхом на коне мелькал слева за стволами.

«Ему будет нелегко пережить ваш отъезд», — так сказал Нимрод.

Кони вырвались из леса и понеслись к острову, белеющему над гладью реки.


	6. Кейр Андрос

Остров близился, вырастая вверх, и вот уже до половины заслонил Хмурые горы. Крепостная стена растянулась по всей его длине: она окружала цитадель со сторожевой башней, воздвигнутой над крутой северной оконечностью, спускалась к южной надвратной башне. На каменных откосах ничего не росло. Под цитаделью в скале виднелся замурованный вход в тоннель — в старину к нему с берега был подведен мост. Сейчас в крепость можно было попасть только через южные ворота, а добраться до них — по броду на мелководье.  
Возле воды пришлось спешиться, чтобы закрепить повыше седельные сумки. Фарамир молчал, крепко сжав губы. В глазах появился холодный блеск, в скупых движениях — властность.  
Коня в реку он направил первым.  
Следуя за ним, Боромир поднял голову, окинул взглядом крепостную стену. Над зубцами виднелись плечи и головы солдат. С обеих башен тоже наблюдали.  
Кони вышли на каменистый берег. От реки к воротам вела пологая насыпь, утрамбованная колесами телег, на которых в крепость доставляли продовольствие.  
Фарамир придержал коня, оглянулся, подождал, пока Боромир поравняется с ним. И только тогда поехал вперед.  
Над головой протрубили рога, сорванный голос крикнул: «Открыть ворота!» Лязгнули засовы, заскрипели петли тяжелых створов, кованая решетка отъехала вверх. В щель между створами Боромир проследил, как поднимаются ее острия, а затем заглянул во двор.  
Там уже скопился народ. Люди шли по мостовой от цитадели, криками переговаривались с теми, кто стоял на стене.  
Проезжая под аркой, он взглянул на человека, ранее тянувшего правый створ. Тот был молод, черноус, одет как горожанин, лицо выражало и радость, и замешательство. Боромир проехал мимо.  
Копыта Ливня и Малгаласа громко цокали по камням — звук, который он, подъезжая к воротам, не ожидал услышать.  
С тех пор как он последний раз побывал на Кейр Андросе, крепость неузнаваемо изменилась. Он осмотрелся, отмечая про себя: двор вымощен, стены восстановлены; отчетливо видно, где порыжевший камень древних руин сменяется новой, синевато-серой кладкой. Раньше южная сторона могла похвастать только обглоданным венцом башни да остатками каких-то строений, бесполезными для жилья и обороны. Теперь же справа от ворот были выстроены караульная, небольшая конюшня, сарай. Слева лестница поднималась на крепостную стену, и оттуда можно было взглянуть на Миндоллуин, на Белый город и долину реки.  
И теперь здесь было полно людей. Не одни только горожане и не все солдаты: многие были в одежде земледельцев. Боромир ловил на себе настороженные взгляды, заметил, как косятся на черного жеребца.  
Он спешился, отдал поводья коренастому парню, по виду — уроженцу Лоссарнаха. Малгаласа уже уводили к конюшням. Фарамир, уперев руку в бок, смотрел в сторону цитадели.  
— Почему трубили возвращение? — потихоньку спросил у парня Боромир.  
Тот заморгал, напряг щеки и вдруг залился краской так, что его брови и редкие волосы надо лбом показались белыми.  
— П-приказ короля, — пробормотал он.  
— Короля? — переспросил Боромир.  
Парень заметался взглядом, сморщил лицо, и Боромир уже изготовился к допросу; но тут толпа во дворе оживилась. Фарамир произнес имя Ингольда. Не ответив, земледелец оглянулся себе за плечо.  
От ворот цитадели по узкому ступенчатому переходу спускались четверо. Троих Боромир не знал, а четвертый, к неровному шагу которого приноравливались спутники — это и был Ингольд, старшина Кейр Андроса. Боромир помнил его брата Мадрила, служившего под началом Фарамира и убитого в Осгилиате. Братья были удивительно похожи: оба седые, но высокие и крепкие, с грубо вырубленными лицами. Хотя, останься Мадрил жив, их теперь не перепутал бы никто. Шагая, Ингольд сильно размахивал левой рукой; пустой правый рукав был заправлен под пояс.  
Арагорн рассказывал, что после войны поставил его во главе здешнего гарнизона: охранять переправу через Андуин, а заодно и руководить строительством крепости. Ингольду можно было доверить и то, и другое. Перед битвой на Пеленноре он восстанавливал внешнюю стену; а что до воинской науки — шлем он надел за двадцать лет до того, как Боромир принял командование войсками.  
Фарамир обернулся, взглядом попросил подойти.  
— Наместник Фарамир, — Ингольд впечатал левую руку в грудь, тряхнул головой. — Лорд Боромир.  
Он выглядел сильно взволнованным, но не удивленным.  
— Мы слышали трубы Минас Тирита, — сказал Фарамир.  
— Точно так.  
— Что случилось?  
— Лорд Боромир вернулся из мертвых. Приказано трубить для него. И для Наместника, да охранят Валары всякий его путь. — Ингольд сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку. — Если позволите — рад видеть вас обоих.  
— Нет ли других вестей из Города? — спросил Боромир.  
Ингольд нахмурился.  
— Насколько мне известно, нет… Но гонец еще в крепости, — спохватившись, он отступил в сторону. — Можете расспросить его.

На подъем за ними следовала толпа. Боромир ее не видел — они с Фарамиром шли впереди, — но слышал глухую поступь, непонятный смех, чувствовал внимание десятков глаз, улавливал разговоры. Впереди, возле ворот, тоже собралось немало людей. Кого они видят? Фарамир — Наместник. Год с небольшим тому назад он выбил орков с Кейр Андроса. А кто такой он сам? Командир, пропустивший главную битву.  
Умерев, Боромир утратил все свои имена — и вот, свободный и неприкаянный, снова явился в мир. Больше не наследник Денетора, не страж Белой Башни и даже не солдат Короля.  
Словно что почуяв, Фарамир повернул голову. Подъем давался ему тяжело. Что бы там ни произошло в Городе, худшие опасения не подтвердились, это уже было ясно; Фарамир расслабился, и усталость взяла свое. Сказывалось и затяжное нездоровье, и бросок от леса к реке.  
— Все обойдется, — тихо сказал брат, положив руку Боромиру на плечо. — Не беспокойся.  
Губы у него потрескались, покрылись коркой, как будто к ним прилипла шелуха от чеснока.  
— Я спокоен, — Боромир заставил себя улыбнуться.  
Спокоен, как же.  
А ведь только утром обещал поселиться в Итилиене, наплевав на расспросы и пересуды.  
Боромир глубоко вздохнул, вызывая в себе целительное безразличие, которое испытал тогда, и больше уже не прислушивался, что говорят за спиной.

Всего лишь старший брат. И этого хватит.

Цитадель встретила шумом строительства — и назойливым любопытством двух собак. Они радостно метнулись к толпе; но, учуяв Боромира, поджали хвосты и стали бегать туда-сюда, как будто норовя обнюхать, но не решаясь приблизиться. Он наклонился, подзывая одну — псина отбежала и оскалила зубы в свирепой ухмылке.  
Вокруг был то ли город, то ли бивак. У восточной стены кипела работа: стучали молотки, перекрикивались и сновали по лесам плотники. Там возвели здание в два яруса и теперь настилали крышу. Треугольный скелет из толстых балок покрывался дощатой кожей. Вторая очередь казарм, объяснил Ингольд, ожидая, пока появятся гонец и посланный за ним солдат. Над стеной торчали лебедки, с одной как раз сгружали каменную черепицу. Пока что все люди, и те, кто охранял Кейр Андрос, и те, кто его строил, теснились в сторожевой башне. Вернее, вон в том долгом коробе с галереей, на который башня опиралась. И в палатках возле больничного корпуса. Который пока тоже частично использовался под казармы…  
— А вот и они, — перебил себя Ингольд, кивнув на галерею.  
Боромир набрал воздуха, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением — да так и замер с открытым ртом.  
Гонец спустился по ступенькам, быстрым шагом пересек двор. Боромир ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь молодого солдата, может быть, знакомого, может, нет — но навстречу шел Страж Белой башни. Не такой уж и молодой, зато знакомый чересчур близко. Позвякивали латы, черный плащ тяжело колыхался над землей.  
— Лучше бы прислали батальон орков… — краем рта сказал Боромир.  
Фарамир удивленно оглянулся.  
Страж подошел, вонзив немигающий взгляд по очереди в обоих братьев. И только когда склонился в коротком поклоне — Боромир почувствовал, что из него вытащили вертел.  
— Иролас, — поприветствовал Фарамир.  
Боромир промолчал.

Как-то поздним вечером — это было задолго до войны — Иролас через посыльного попросил о встрече. За колонной, куда едва достигал свет, он рассказал, что днем перехватил доносчика. Человек этот искал встречи с Денетором, чтобы сообщить ему сведения весьма непристойного характера — нечто касательно старшего сына Наместника.  
— Разумеется, я не дам хода грязным сплетням. Однако не подумайте, милорд, что мне доставляет радость покрывать тайны такого рода. Я делаю это ради вашего отца. Ради него же прошу: в следующий раз, когда будете с кем-нибудь развлекаться, потрудитесь закрыть дверь.  
Скрепя сердце Боромир поблагодарил нахала — тот действительно оказал услугу. Доносчику было сделано внушение, после которого он спешно покинул Город вместе со своей семьей. С Ироласом уговорились: таких же доброхотов, если они еще появятся во дворце, доставлять прямиком к Боромиру. Он же, в свою очередь, обещал нигде не упоминать имя того, кто ему помогает.  
Уговор соблюдался, но к дружбе это не привело, скорее наоборот.  
Более подходящего гонца для вести, которую Минас Тирит прислал Кейр Андросу, трудно и представить…

В караулке под малой западной башней помещались топчан, дощатый стол, стул и жаровня, сейчас отодвинутая к стене. Боромир притворил дверь и устроился на топчане рядом с братом. Иролас сел за стол напротив них. Добавь сюда музыку, пиво и пару грудастых канареек — и будет кабак.  
Не дожидаясь вопросов, Иролас начал рассказ.

Тем утром, едва рассвело, его разбудил вестовой от Нимрода. Вестовой передал приказ: явиться в караульную на шестом уровне. Такой же приказ получили еще несколько ветеранов-Стражей и войсковых старшин. Когда все собрались, числом двенадцать человек — Нимрод поведал, почему Цитадель заперта, а королевские слуги выдворены в город.  
— Многие усомнились в таком короле, о котором рассказывал Нимрод, и почти никто не поверил в ваше возвращение, лорд Боромир, хотя по городу давно ходили странные слухи. Якобы вас видели у ограждения наверху.  
«Если не верите мне, может быть, поверите государю?» — сказал Нимрод. Вслед за этим он отомкнул ворота седьмого уровня и повел всех за собой во дворец.  
В Тронной зале не горел ни один светильник. На ступенях трона, в длинной белой тунике, сидел король Элессар. Он посмотрел на вошедших, но не поднялся им навстречу.  
Солдаты встали возле него полукругом. «Государь, — обратился Нимрод, — правда ли, что лорд Боромир восстал из мертвых и вернулся к вам, как в древности вернулся Берен?»  
Король опустил голову. Люди молчали, и поэтому, когда прозвучал его тихий голос, никому не пришлось переспрашивать у других.  
«Да, это правда, — ответил король. — Но он ушел, я и не знаю, где его искать».  
«Тогда мы его позовем», — сказал Нимрод.  
— Нам было велено ждать распоряжений возле Белого Древа. Нимрод же ненадолго остался с королем. Затем они оба вышли на площадь. Король объявил свой приказ: трубить возвращение со всех городских башен и со стен Кейр Андроса. Нужно было послать вестника на остров. Я вызвался, и вскоре после полудня уже говорил с Ингольдом.  
— Ты сам вызвался быть гонцом? — переспросил Боромир.  
Иролас ответил дерзким взглядом.  
— Да, милорд. Вы недовольны?  
— Нет, я просто удивлен. Стражу Белой башни нечасто выпадает роль посыльного.  
— Посыльные нечасто развозят такие вести. Кто знает, что началось бы на Кейр Андросе, если бы прислали случайного солдата. Я же позаботился о том, чтобы новость о лорде Боромире восприняли как надо.  
— И как же ее должны были воспринять?  
— Так, чтобы не добавилось насмешек в адрес вашего отца. — Иролас гневно нахмурился. — Его имя и так склоняют во всех подворотнях.  
Тяжело дыша, он опустил глаза.  
Боромир почувствовал на себе недоуменный взгляд Фарамира, переглянулся с ним.  
Иролас спохватился, вскинул голову. Его лицо стремительно покраснело.  
— Прошу меня простить, лорд Наместник, — он избегал смотреть на Боромира. — Я забылся.  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Фарамир. — Я ценю, что ты так дорожишь памятью нашего отца.  
Иролас кивнул.  
— Прикажете возвращаться в Минас Тирит?  
— Нет. Отдохни после дороги. Вернешься завтра. Гонцы больше не нужны, мы с братом сами тотчас же отправимся в Город.  
— Смею возразить, Наместник, — сказал Боромир. — Мы сейчас никуда не поедем. Мне тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
Фарамир помолчал, затем согласно наклонил голову.  
— Иролас, оставайся на Кейр Андросе до завтрашнего утра, — распорядился Боромир. — А я скажу Ингольду, чтобы сейчас же послал солдата в Минас Тирит — передать, что завтра мы вернемся втроем. Уж эта новость лорду Денетору ничем не грозит.  
Иролас побагровел до свекольного цвета. Он молча поднялся, поклонился, глядя в пол, и вышел из караульной.  
Фарамир посмотрел в окно, за которым мелькнула фигура в черном плаще.  
— Что это такое сейчас было? — спросил он.  
— Потом расскажу, — усмехнулся Боромир.  
Бедный сукин сын. Кто бы мог подумать.

Ингольд позволил себе единственную роскошь — большой стол возле дальнего окна. Книги и чертежи беспорядочно укрыли всю столешницу, даже чернильница — и та стояла поверх стопки листов. Боромир попросил ничего не убирать, оставить комнату в том виде, в котором она привычна хозяину. Они с братом проведут в ней день и ночь, а затем уедут.  
Для них только застелили чистым обе кровати.  
Вторая стояла ближе к дверям. На ней, объяснил Ингольд, спал его помощник. «Моя правая рука», — усмехнулся Ингольд, кивая на чертежи.  
Фарамир облюбовал другую кровать, у стены напротив стола.  
Оба окна выходили на крепостную стену, которая была, впрочем, далеко и не мешала свету свободно литься в комнату. Над ней, внезапно огромные, вздымались Хмурые горы. Кормалленского поля, отделяющего их от острова и реки, отсюда не было видно, поэтому казалось — горы нависают над Кейр Андросом.  
Из-за стены приглушенно доносились голоса и стуки: там шла работа, каменщики пробивались сквозь замурованный тоннель.  
В самой крепости было удивительно тихо — кровельные работы остановились. Ингольд дал отмашку. Когда Боромир сказал, что брату нужно как следует выспаться, он имел в виду всего лишь закуток поспокойнее.  
Но он был рад, что не придется закрывать ставни среди белого дня.

Фарамир развязал плащ, кинул на постель; сел, стянул сапоги, с наслаждением пошевелил босыми пальцами.  
— Будешь спать? — спросил Боромир.  
Он сидел на краю стола. Фарамир прищурился, вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
— Хотелось бы. А ты?  
Боромир пожал плечами.  
— Я особо не устал. Но поваляюсь, дам костям отдых.  
Фарамир кивнул и улегся поверх одеяла, сунув ноги под плащ. Положил руку под голову, поерзал, устраивая себе выемку, словно готовился тут же погрузиться в сон. Но глаза не закрыл.  
— Думаешь, обойдется? — спросил Боромир.  
— Что?  
— Не замерзнешь?  
Фарамир смущенно фыркнул, покачал головой.  
Оторвавшись от стола, Боромир подошел, встал возле кровати.  
— Уверен?  
Фарамир отвел взгляд, уставился куда-то в угол.  
— Я помню тебя, — сказал он после долгого молчания. Голос был тихим, хрипловатым. — Я помню, что ты для меня сделал. От одной мысли согреваюсь.  
Постояв над ним, Боромир оглянулся на окна. Неторопливо прошелся до дверей, выглянул в коридор, вернулся. Фарамир молча наблюдал за его передвижениями.  
— Зачем меня помнить, когда я здесь? — Боромир чуть улыбнулся. — Двигайся.  
— Сдурел?! — Фарамир подскочил, вытащив руку из-под головы. Боромир толкнул его плечом, и он вынужден был отодвинуться к стене. — Встань! Мы не в лесу.  
— Я сказал Ингольду выставить караул. Ребята проследят, чтобы к дверям никто не приближался.  
— Боромир, здесь каждое окно как дверь.  
— А ты что, птиц боишься? — Боромир ухмыльнулся, удобно пристроил голову на подушке. — Или Ироласа? Так он крыльев пока не отрастил.  
— Я серьезно.  
— И я серьезно. — Он повернул голову, посмотрел брату в глаза. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой лег?  
— Нет! Если хоть кто-нибудь увидит…  
— Я спрашиваю — ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой лег?  
Фарамир замолчал, растерянно моргая. Плотно сжатые губы вздрагивали, словно он хотел возразить, но не решался.  
— Тогда повернись к стенке, — негромко сказал Боромир. — А то тесно.  
Неловко двигаясь, Фарамир перевернулся на бок. Боромир придвинулся к нему сзади, обнял одной рукой. Фарамир взял его за запястье, сунул его руку себе под мышку, словно вооружился копьем. Боромир закрыл глаза, ощущая под ладонью сильные удары сердца.  
Чуть отодвинувшись назад, Фарамир вжался в него спиной.  
— Так-то лучше, — шепнул Боромир.  
Они долго лежали, слушая неясный шум во дворе крепости. Фарамир не шевелился, но хватка его горячих пальцев была отнюдь не сонной.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, кто ты в глазах этих людей, — глухо сказал Фарамир.  
— Да наплевать.  
Слово упало в напряженную тишину.  
— Ну и кто я в их глазах? — проворчал Боромир.  
— Берен, вернувшийся к королю.  
— С таким зрением только в гроб. Если вернулся, это еще не значит, что останусь.  
Фарамир беспокойно вздохнул.  
— Пусть не думает, что ему достаточно свистнуть, и я прибегу обратно.  
— Ты — его солдат.  
— Я никто. Меня нет.  
— Боюсь, ты есть, и есть очень крепко, — Фарамир сжал его руку.  
Боромир невольно усмехнулся, отчего вздрогнули пряди волос перед его лицом.  
— Ладно, расслабься. Завтра видно будет… Ты, главное, отдыхай. Меня сейчас больше ничего не волнует.  
Фарамир не ответил, но послушно заворочался, поудобнее укладывая ноги.  
Дыхание приподнимало его грудь, но не достигало слуха.  
— Ну, что?  
— Знаешь… Ты не жди, пока я высплюсь. Когда усну, иди, прогуляйся. Крепость заодно осмотришь. В общем, занимайся, чем хочешь, не сторожи меня.  
— Может, я хочу сторожить.  
— Не надо. Опять отдавлю тебе что-нибудь…  
Боромир коротко рассмеялся. Потом, помолчав, серьезно спросил:  
— А как же ты?  
— Мне бы только уснуть.  
— А когда проснешься?..  
Фарамир запнулся.  
— Ну, я ведь знаю, что ты здесь. Выйду во двор и найду тебя. Да?  
— Конечно.  
— Ну и хорошо. Так что, усну — иди.  
— Договорились.  
— Со мной ничего не случится, правда.  
— Я понял. Хватить болтать, засыпай.

Фарамир вскоре погрузился в сон, задышал ровно и глубоко; но Боромир упрямо лежал с ним в обнимку, не решаясь пошевелиться. Даже начал дремать.  
Его разбудил сквозняк, шелест за спиной, вкрадчивый запах дождя.  
В комнате стемнело. Боромир обернулся. Листы бумаги на столе, прижатые чернильницей, вздрагивали каждый раз, как в окно порывом налетал ветер. Склон горы напротив утратил все краски, кроме серой.  
Боромир осторожно встал, обулся, не присаживаясь на стул. Подобрал с пола разлетевшиеся листки, положил под чернильницу. Брат спал, подставив сумеречному свету согнутую спину. Боромир укрыл его одеялом со своей кровати, притворил ставни ближайшего окна. Затем накинул плащ и, завязывая под горлом шнурки, вышел из комнаты.  
Казармы были забиты людьми. Двое караульных тихо переговаривались, сидя у стены. При появлении Боромира было подхватились, но Боромир махнул им — отставить.  
В общей комнате, в коридоре ужинали, дремали, бросив тюфяки прямо на пол, играли в кости, спорили, кто-то травил байки, ему лениво смеялись. Боромир быстро прошагал до лестницы и спустился во двор.  
Снаружи оказалось совсем не так ветрено, как казалось при взгляде из окна, и уже почти по-летнему тепло. Брусчатка потемнела, но еще не успела сильно намокнуть. Те, кому не хватило места под крышей, расположились в палатках, не потрудившись опустить их края. Под железными навесами горели костры, в котелках и на вертелах поспевал ранний ужин.  
Вдыхая запахи дыма, еды, отсыревшей пыли, Боромир поднялся на западную сторону крепостной стены.  
Одинокий часовой укрылся под круглым куполом башни и уныло разглядывал долину.  
— Ступай вниз, — сказал ему Боромир. — Я посмотрю. Буду уходить — позову тебя.  
Солдат кивнул и затопал по винтовой лестнице вниз, в караулку, где Иролас накануне докладывал последние новости.  
Боромир облокотился на парапет.  
Дождь неторопливо шерстил реку. Сквозь его плотный шелест долетали взрывы смеха, изредка доносило снизу дымом от костров. Влагой пахло сильнее. Облака накрыли всю долину, косматой пеленой охватили Миндоллуин, над горами повисли снопы неподвижных струй; но в расселине за Серым лесом было светло, и по южному краю небосклона, указывая реке дорогу к морю, протянулась мерцающая полоса.  
Ветер дул с востока. Не холод он нес с собой на этот раз, и не горелый смрад, укоренившийся в памяти за долгие годы, а душное, дружное дыхание лесов, еще не усмиренное летним зноем.  
Город в такую погоду едва просматривался издалека, белел смутным пятном у подножия горы. На внешней стене должны гореть огни, погода или нет. Но ее заслонили холмы.  
Боромир обвел взглядом очертания гор, долину, на всем пространстве которой не было ни повозок, ни пеших путников.  
Только сейчас, глядя на родные места со стороны, он почувствовал, что наконец-то к ним вернулся. И больше никуда не уедет. Бессмысленно уезжать, если уже стоишь там, куда сами собой привели ноги — на своей земле, которую выбрал бы, как единственную драгоценность, среди всех сокровищ Арды.  
Он сгорбился и прижал ладони к лицу, не отрывая взгляда от города, смутно светлеющего под Миндоллуином.  
И тот человек, который утром велел трубам заговорить, властно позвать беглеца. Может быть, он бродит сейчас по опустевшему дворцу. Или, прислонившись к столбу на галерее, глядит на дождь. Или спит. Он тоже часть этой земли, этих гор и неба над ними, пусть и родился на другом конце света. Можно бежать от него, противиться, затаить на него обиду, вообразить, что его не существует — но что это даст? Он как месяц над облаками. Он просто есть, крепко есть. Крепче не бывает.

А на рассвете с неба обрушился водопад.  
Накануне вечером Фарамир проснулся уже по темноте. Ингольд распорядился принести ужин. Они не захотели коротать время вдвоем, взяли тарелки и кувшин и перешли в большую комнату, где горела жаровня. Там люди и так сидели впритирку; но вслед за ними набилось столько народа, что стало трудно дышать.  
Вокруг шутили и посмеивались, и все же напряжение держалось до тех пор, пока молодой солдат не набрался смелости и не озвучил занимавший многих вопрос.  
— Лорд Боромир, а что было после того, как вы покинули Осгилиат?  
Фарамир взглянул задумчиво, но не сделал попытки вмешаться в разговор. Историю предстояло написать тому ученику, который изучал ее спустя рукава.  
Боромир рассказал, не слишком вдаваясь в подробности — о совете в Ривенделле, где он встретил будущего Короля; о коварстве заснеженного перевала; о вечной тьме Мории, в которой, как думал отряд, навсегда исчез Митрандир. Поведал о великанских деревьях Лаурелиндоринена; о пути по реке на юг.  
— Я был убит в стычке с урук-хаями под Амон-Хен. Говорят, король закрыл мои глаза. Как велит обычай, меня погрузили в лодку и отдали ее Андуину. Приходится верить на слово, я-то этого не видел. Проснулся уже в Цитадели, но еще долго не мог вспомнить, кто я такой, — он помолчал, опустив голову. — За год шестеренки заржавели, — он постучал пальцем по лбу.  
По сторонам раздались смешки.  
— Так что я бы послушал, что творилось здесь за этот год. Только что-нибудь этакое, пободрее. Про небывалый урожай зерна я уже знаю.  
— Рассказать, как я поздоровался за руку с троллем? — предложил Ингольд.  
Под общий стон Боромир закатил глаза, развеселив ближайшие ряды.  
После этого разговор потек свободнее. Боромир куда больше слушал, чем говорил, но каждое слово давалось легко. Все это были люди, родившиеся на одной с ним земле, привычные лица, хоть большинство он и видел впервые. Тут же были старые соратники или их сыновья. Он узнавал их по именам. Пусть с кожи исчезли все до единого шрамы: перемена, произошедшая с телом, не стерла из памяти прошлого.

После ужина они с братом ненадолго вышли во двор, окунулись в духоту, насыщенную водяной взвесью. Затем, вернувшись к себе в комнату и закрыв второе окно, почти сразу провалились в сон.

Так что к рассвету, когда сквозь ливень вдруг завыли сигнальные трубы, оба уже были на ногах.

К берегу со стороны Белых гор приближались трое всадников. Тот, что ехал посередине, на корпус обогнал двух других. Его бурый дорожный плащ сбился на сторону, капюшон слетел с темных волос. («Государь едет!» — кричали на стене.) Только по сопровождающим и можно было издалека узнать короля. Тускло блестели шлемы и латы, развевались плащи Стражей Цитадели. Один вез высоко поднятое знамя; синий королевский стяг развернулся полностью лишь однажды, а затем повис и облепил древко.  
Дождь уже терял свою силу, в тучах над крепостью наметились просветы; но река вздулась и, подгоняемая ветром, мчалась на юг. Камни на броде полностью скрылись под волнами.  
— Только попробуй сунуться в воду, — процедил Боромир. — Только попробуй…  
Он наблюдал сверху, вцепившись пальцами в мокрый парапет.  
— Брего не подведет, — сказал Фарамир за плечом.  
Боромир всего раз видел королевского коня — когда с Нимродом спускался на шестой уровень. Тонконогий, поджарый скакун не внушал уверенности. Он может быть хорош на открытом пространстве, но выстоит ли против напора волн?  
О чем-то посовещавшись у воды со своими спутниками, Арагорн натянул поводья и развернул Брего к реке.  
— Ах ты…  
Три всадника, три плывущих поперек течения рыбы медленно продвигались вперед. Там, где харадский жеребец прошел, не намочив груди, Брего едва не пришлось пуститься вплавь. Леденея от страха, Боромир следил, как волны перехлестывают через круп коня, наблюдал за скорчившимся на седле человеком. Если Арагорна собьет вода, от Стражей будет мало толку — тут же булькнут на дно в своих железяках…  
Андуин, уже покоренный на треть, все же показал свой нрав. Брего оступился, и Арагорн шатнулся вправо. Над крепостной стеной пронесся общий испуганный возглас. Но король уже вскарабкался в седло — успел уцепиться за древко знамени, которое протянул ему Страж.  
Боромир, перегнувшись через парапет, от души проорал пару ласковых. Еще никто по эту сторону Белых гор так цветисто не сомневался в благоразумии короля.  
Хорошо, если шум реки заглушил его голос.  
Кони выбрались на берег, и Боромир бросился бежать по стене к южным воротам, отталкивая со своего пути зевак. На бегу он иногда прижимался к зубцам, глядел, как потрепанная непогодой троица одолевает подъем.  
Когда он добрался до сторожевой площадки, ворота уже были распахнуты, и всадники выезжали из-под арки.  
Он остановился наверху у лестницы, но нетерпение толкало в спину, и он спустился по ступенькам, изрядно замедлив шаг.  
Уцепившись за него взглядом, Арагорн тяжело спрыгнул на землю.  
Боромир пересек заполненный людьми двор и остановился перед королем. Тот, облепленный одеждой, с приставшими к щекам прядями волос, держался за повод. Тревога превратила его губы в натянутую нить, поселила в глазах застывший блеск. Но, кроме нее, в этом лице было еще кое-что — и не только в лице. В осанке, в том, как шея поднималась над горловиной плаща, в развороте плеч, в скулах, подчеркнутых бородой. Два дня вспоминая бродягу, который жался в тени между колонн, Боромир забыл, каким еще может быть Арагорн — или, может, до сих пор не видел. Даже в самой простой одежде, без венца на голове, без сияющих доспехов — перед ним стоял Король.  
Боромир склонил голову и опустился на одно колено.  
Близко придвинулась серая брусчатка и ноги в сапогах, почерневших от воды.  
Вот эти ноги шагнули к нему; две ладони крепко ухватили за плечи, заставляя подняться.  
Он снова взглянул Арагорну в лицо.  
И это было уже другое лицо. Сдержанность оставила его черты. Вместо нее пришли нежность и удивление, и трогательная открытость, словно через покрасневшие глаза можно было заглянуть до самого сердца.  
Арагорн взял его лицо в свои ладони, приоткрыл рот, вглядываясь в глаза, а потом перевел взгляд ниже. Руки обхватили по-другому, и Боромир ощутил губами знакомый вкус, знакомый требовательный нажим языка.  
Изумленный, Боромир так и не решил, вырваться ему или ответить на поцелуй — стоял пень пнем, уставившись на смятые между век ресницы. Он поднял руки, но ладони коснулись мокрой одежды, и руки дернулись в стороны сами собой.  
С опозданием слуха достиг раскатистый, грубый хохот. Над кем смеются? — удивился Боромир, прежде чем вспомнить, что они окружены зрителями. Полный двор солдатни.  
Арагорн оторвался от его губ — смуглые скулы потемнели от румянца, глаза дерзко блестят. Повернул голову к толпе и, ничуть не сердитый, растянул рот в ухмылке.  
Тогда и Боромир решился посмотреть.  
Люди хлопали им, смеясь и подбадривая выкриками. Шумели в основном солдаты постарше, которые знали его не один год. На лицах молодых парней было написано недоумение: кто молча кривил губы, кто оглядывался на товарищей; другие, заразившись весельем, сами несмело начинали хлопать, благо никто не требовал от них почтительной тишины.  
Ингольд весь издергался, вцепившись в пояс единственной рукой. Он так улыбался, как будто ему пообещали мешок золота, да тут же и подарили.  
Иролас стоял поодаль, задумчиво хмуря лоб.  
И смотрел, смотрел поверх ладони Фарамир.  
Арагорн снова отвернулся от людей, заглянул в самые глаза. Сжал губы, вздрагивая от смеха. И сделал шаг навстречу, подался всем телом, заключив Боромира в тесные объятия. Поколебавшись лишь мгновение, Боромир обхватил его руками в ответ. Была ни была — плоть к плоти, вода к воде.  
И пусть смотрят, сколько влезет.

***

В жаровне полыхал огонь, насыщая воздух запахом березовых дров. Там, куда не доставал его красноватый свет, встали дозором свечи и застекленный фонарь. Ставни были все еще закрыты, но темнота бежала, забилась под кровати, съежилась в углах, трепетала тенями по свежему тесу.  
Ингольд все же успел куда-то унести свои бумаги, фонарь освещал теперь пустую столешницу. А Фарамир позаботился, чтобы в комнате не толклись лишние люди. Выставил других и ушел сам.  
Стоя спиной к жаровне, Арагорн — в сухих штанах и сапогах — готовился нырнуть в рубашку.  
— Мог бы и обождать, не лезть в воду под дождем.  
— Да, надо было обсохнуть на берегу. Как я не догадался.  
— А зачем вообще было выезжать в такую погоду? Разве не сказал вестовой, что мы на другой день приедем сами?  
Арагорн, который уже вдел руки в рукава, замер, держа рубашку в воздухе.  
— Мне не терпелось увидеть тебя. И Фарамира тоже. — Он нагнулся и продел голову в горловину. Одернул рубашку, затянул шнурки на воротнике. — Вестовой сказал — Наместник с виду совсем плох.  
Боромир нахмурился. Он все не мог забыть, как переменился Арагорн, когда увидел Фарамира — взгляд, поначалу теплый и сочувственный, охладел с постыдной быстротой.  
— Вестовой не видел его третьего дня. Ходячая тень.  
— Но теперь он вроде бы здоров, — без вопроса в голосе произнес Арагорн.  
— Я надеюсь.  
— И что же его вылечило? — Арагон развернулся к нему. — Так все просто — надо было уехать из города?  
— Как видишь, — Боромир развел руками, отвернулся и неторопливо отошел к столу.  
— Странно.  
— Ничего странного. Я же говорил, что от прогулки ему станет лучше.  
— Ты уверен, что от прогулки?  
Боромир резко обернулся.  
— Ты к чему клонишь?  
— К тому, что произошло чудо, и я не нахожу ему объяснения.  
— Какие объяснения? Фарамир жив. Ты что, не рад?  
— Я хочу знать, какой ценой это куплено.  
В лице Арагорна теперь не было и намека на дружелюбие.  
Боромир зло фыркнул.  
— Да что ты так переживаешь? Знаешь ведь — Чертог под охраной, как бы я туда проник? Сквозь стену, что ли?  
Арагорн молча переплел руки на груди.  
— Чушь какая-то… — отвернувшись, Боромир оперся ладонями о стол.  
Из-за спины не донеслось ни звука.  
— Эстель, мне не о чем тебе рассказать.  
Молчание, затем тяжелое:  
— Говори.  
В этот раз все, на что хватило — не выпалить признание сразу.  
— Обещай, что ничего не сделаешь брату. Виноват только я.  
— Никаких обещаний, пока не услышу правды.  
— Тогда ты ее не услышишь.  
— Говори.  
В холодном голосе послышался звон алебард.  
— Я провел с ним ночь.  
Арагорн помолчал.  
— И?..  
— Я провел с ним ночь, — раздельно повторил Боромир и оглянулся через плечо.  
Приятно было наблюдать, как сталь превращается в студень. Гневно сжатые губы приоткрылись, глаза стали круглыми.  
— Ты — что?..  
Боромир обернулся, прислонился задом к столу.  
Арагорн добрел до кровати напротив стола и опустился на нее с тем же потрясенным видом.  
Боромир ждал неизбежного всплеска ярости, но Арагорн всего лишь согнулся и подпер лоб ладонью.  
— Ну вот, теперь я видел и слышал все на свете, — пробормотал он.  
— Ты не злишься?  
— Не знаю. Может, еще разозлюсь… — Арагорн поднял голову. — Ты скажи, как ты до такого додумался?  
— Ну, в моем-то случае оно сработало, — ядовито заметил Боромир. — Почему было не попробовать еще раз?  
— Он же твой брат.  
— И что? Огонь с неба не льется, земля не дрожит, Мордор знай себе лежит в руинах. Стало быть, средство дозволенное. Чертог разрешил.  
Арагорн оперся руками о постель, как будто собирался встать. Вместо этого подтянулся выше и прислонился к стене.  
Видя, что пожар королевского гнева разгораться не спешит, Боромир и сам как-то остыл. Подошел, сел рядом, оперся локтями о колени.  
— А что Фарамир? — спросил король. — Он не был против?  
— Он не соображал, что происходит. Но я видел, что ему это нужно.  
— Он что, такой же, как мы?  
— Нет. То есть, как я — точно нет. Может быть, как ты… Хотя… Ему, кажется, просто не повезло.  
— В смысле?  
Боромир надолго замолчал.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое солдатская лихорадка? — сказал он наконец. — Когда уже так долго один, что свои руки не помогают.  
— У нас это называли походным недугом, — не сразу ответил Арагорн. — Да, знаю.  
— Ну так вот, у него примерно то же самое, только по всему телу. И копилось всю жизнь. Назгулы, может, и добавили, но не они одни постарались.  
Он вздохнул и почесал подбородок.  
— Ласковый он. А с этим делом — не в нашу семью… Мать рано умерла, отца ты сам видел. Я тоже дубина… Он ко мне, а я ему по мордасам… Хоть бы баба нормальная попалась — так нет же, влюбился в такую, которую от него тошнит.  
— Ты про Эовин?  
— Про нее, родимую.  
— Эовин тошнит от Фарамира? Ты ничего не перепутал?  
Боромир отпустил косой взгляд, потому что Арагорн и не думал оспаривать брата-дубину. Однако ответил:  
— Не хочешь — не верь. Она сама ему сказала.  
— Когда?  
— Когда он гостил у Эомера.  
Наморщив лоб, Арагорн покачал головой.  
— Точно так и сказала?  
— Да какая разница!.. Ты же этих женщин знаешь — прямо и честно не могут, навертят слов, а ты сиди и думай — что она имела в виду?  
Арагорн опустил голову, ненадолго замолчал.  
— Нет, так толку не будет, — он отлепился от стены, спустил ноги на пол. — Надо спросить Фарамира.  
— Только не сейчас!  
— Я и не собирался сейчас, — бросил Арагорн.  
Его брови были нахмурены, взгляд, обычно прямой, прыгал по невидимым точкам в воздухе.  
Арагорн встал, отошел к дальнему окну. Оглянулся на едва тлеющую жаровню и развел ставни в стороны.  
Сероватый с желтизной утренний свет по-другому вылепил его лицо — подчеркнул седые волосы, морщины, жесткие линии скул.  
— Я так понимаю, это еще повторится? — негромко спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Твоя помощь Фарамиру.  
Дурная кровь ударила в голову — смесь стыда, гнева и протеста.  
Арагорн резко взглянул, но промолчал.  
— Не знаю. Он говорит, что больше не нужно. Вчера мы просто заснули вместе. Но, если нужно — да, я сделаю это снова.  
Шевельнув челюстью, Арагорн отвернулся к окну.  
— И столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
— А если будет требоваться каждую ночь?  
— Тогда я поеду с ним в Итилиен.  
Арагорн помолчал, затем хмуро, но твердо кивнул.  
— Что ж, будущее покажет, — его светлые глаза уперлись острым, как слом весенней льдины, взглядом. — Сейчас главное, что он жив. А ты вернулся.  
Он больше ничего не сказал, и Боромир молчал — молчал, слушая приглушенный гул голосов в казарме. Видно было, как мучительно король старается не слышать этот звук, ожидает слов — и все равно Боромир не мог, не хотел заговорить первым.  
— Ты ведь вернулся?  
— Да.  
Что же тебе понадобилось столько времени, чтобы сказать «да», спрашивали глаза.  
Арагорн медленным шагом пересек комнату, ни на миг не отводя взгляд. Его лицо снова поменяло цвет, окрасилось в теплый розовый, помолодело.  
Боромир поднялся на ноги.  
— Я сказал Нимроду — бесполезно, — тихо проговорил Арагорн, остановившись почти вплотную к нему. — Он никогда не приедет назад.  
Боромир хмыкнул, избегая смотреть прямо.  
Арагорн ничего не сказал, но потянулся рукой к его лицу. Пальцы едва коснулись челюсти, и Боромир не вытерпел, отвернулся.  
— Что такое?  
— Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось! Примчался сюда, как полоумный. А мне говорят — королевский приказ.  
— Тебе жаль, что со мной ничего не случилось?  
— Он еще шутит!  
— Я просто не понимаю.  
— Мне как будто кто мозги выдул в один миг! Я собирался в Итилиен, я собирался в Анориен — и вот я на Кейр Андросе, дожидаюсь тебя! Как я здесь очутился?.. Я не могу уехать от тебя, понимаешь? Я привязан к тебе, как собака на поводке!  
Пока он говорил, лицо Арагорн неуловимо менялось, и вот перемена стала зримой — глаза странно заблестели, губы чуть растянулись в улыбке.  
— И что же тут такого веселого, а?  
— Ничего, — ровно ответил Арагорн. — Извини — я, конечно, не образец скромности… Правду говоря — мне лестно это слышать.  
Он улыбнулся.  
У Боромира против воли вырвался тихий смешок.  
Положив ему на затылок осторожную ладонь, Арагорн потянулся к губам.  
В последний момент Боромир отвернулся и шагнул в сторону.  
Растерянная тишина словно дергала его за рукав. Он обошел Арагорна и остановился, потирая шею.  
— На что ты злишься?  
— Я не злюсь, — не оборачиваясь, он развел руками. — То есть, немного… Не на тебя. — Он отошел к открытому окну, оперся на подоконник. Дыхание вырывалось в сырой воздух, не притягивая прохлады взамен. — Душно здесь. Ненавижу духоту.  
Размазанное по облакам солнце дрожало в испарениях земли.  
— Может, пойдем туда, где свежее? — негромко предложил Арагорн.

Крепостной двор был до краев налит запахом мокрого камня. Одежда сразу нахолодала и прилипла к телу, но дышать было по-прежнему трудно. Надо было все же накинуть плащ. Боромир переплел руки на груди, загораживаясь от холода. Руки Арагорна чуть покачивались в такт шагам.  
Под ногами поскрипывали мелкие камни. Справа доносился частый тихий скрежет — там кухонный мальчишка оттирал котел. Из трубы больничного корпуса шел дымок. Люди прятались от сырости, мало кто спешил по своим делам через двор, и все, кого надобность выгнала из-под защиты стен, обходили короля и его спутника далеко стороной. Только парень, поставивший возле колодца два пустых ведра, обернулся и почтительно прижал руки к груди. Арагорн кивнул в ответ, Боромир заставил себя сделать то же самое.  
Недостроенное здание застыло в клетке лесов. Из его верхних окон струились бледные лучи, смывая тень с настилов и подпорок.  
Боромир молча свернул к лестнице, ведущей на восточную стену.

Сверху открылся вид на Кормалленское поле и обрамляющие его леса. Хмурые горы отодвинулись от берега; лица коснулся ветер, летящий над рекой, и дышать стало легче.  
Боромир остановился и повернулся к реке, положив руки на зубец крепостной стены. Арагорн, поднявшийся по лестнице вторым, обошел его и остановился рядом.  
Траву на том берегу покрывал сплошной синеватый налет. Ближе к берегу он рассыпался на большие пятна, а у самой воды — на отдельные цветы, сизые ирисы.  
По краю поля тянулись дорожные колеи. Вынырнув из леса, они упирались в новый мост, соединяющий восточный берег с островом. По этой дороге везли от Хмурых гор камень для строительства крепости. Когда будет расчищен тоннель и восстановлен западный мост, в обратную сторону потянутся купеческие подводы — в Итилиен, в обход гор, а там — в неизведанные земли Рун.  
Сейчас дорога пустовала. В колеях кое-где поблескивала вода.  
Боромир искоса взглянул на Арагорна. Тот стоял прямо, правая ладонь спокойно обхватила левую. Если не знать его близко, могло показаться, что он просто разглядывает поле. Но Боромир по десяткам мелких признаков видел, чувствовал, что мысли короля равно далеки и от Кормаллена, и от спокойствия.  
И все же Арагорн молчал. Потому что первым должен заговорить тот, кто ниже званием, тот, кто отчитывается, я, всегда я, думал Боромир… Привычная судорога поднялась к горлу, сжала челюсти каменным захватом. Нужно отвернуться, посмотреть на безопасный Кормаллен, чтобы не случилось непоправимое — думал он, но не шевелился.  
Арагорн повернул лицо к нему.  
Что-то было в этом взгляде — может быть, вызов, может быть, тяжелый вопрос — отчего мгновенно бросило в жар. Запылало все тело, и ему, только что мечтавшему о теплом плаще, захотелось скинуть и рубашку. Шею защекотали капли пота. Боромир отвернулся и стиснул кулаки, крепче прижимая их к камню. Только скажи что-нибудь, мысленно пригрозил он. Только заговори.  
Любой вопрос, любое слово, самый звук этого хрипловатого голоса могли разрушить хрупкий мир, проткнуть тончайшую пленку — и тогда через брешь хлынет поток, неуправляемый и темный, и будет разрушено все. Молчи, заклинаю тебя. Молчи, если хочешь что-нибудь сохранить.  
Арагорн медленно отвернулся.  
Ах вот как, значит… У тебя нет для меня ни одного слова?  
Боромир шумно задышал, нагнулся и положил лоб на кулак.  
— Лучше скажи, — произнес Арагорн.  
Он смотрел вдаль, прищурив глаза.  
— Благодарю за позволение!  
Арагорн посмотрел на него.  
— На что ты злишься?  
Боромир изумленно вскинул голову, и у него вырвался громкий и уродливый смех.  
Арагорн вытер щеку.  
— Рад бы принять это за ответ, — сказал он, глядя Боромиру куда-то на скулы, — но я ничего не понял.  
Воздух как будто потемнел, и слух заполнился рокотом потока, несущего разрушение и свободу.  
— Здесь самое неподходящее место для драки, — донесся голос. Спокойный, как столб посреди урагана.  
Боромир скользнул взглядом вдоль стены. В ближайшей башенке торчал дозорный, очень старательно не глядя в их сторону. Дозорные в других башнях даже и не скрывали своего интереса. Как и несколько человек внизу.  
Он оглянулся. Позади, на некотором расстоянии от стены, тянулся огромный обглоданный скелет — остов крыши над новой казармой.  
Боромир развернулся и шагнул на мостки, соединяющие стену и строительные леса. Скользкие доски вразнобой пружинили под ногами. Он шагал в каком-то опьянении, не глядя вниз и не держась за перила.  
Добравшись до лесов, он прошел по настилу вдоль дома, слез по лестнице на второй ярус и через окно забрался внутрь.  
В ноздри ударил запах мокрого дерева, сильный до тошноты. Пустой и длинный пол, нарушенный только лестничным проемом, вытянулся по обе руки. Слева он все еще поблескивал, отражая небо. Справа лежала тень — крыша там уже была забрана поперечинами.  
Позади зашуршало, мягко стукнули о доски подошвы сапог. Не оглянувшись, Боромир пошел вправо. За ним слышались шаги, и это наполняло его радостным, злым предвкушением.  
Под крышей шаги зазвучали гулко — и его собственные, и те, что следовали сзади — и он, подходя к пустому проему окна, умерил поступь.  
Стены и на треть настеленная крыша хоть как-то защищали от взглядов — лучше, чем в любом другом месте на Кейр Андросе. Заглянуть через окошки внутрь мог лишь тот, кто вздумал бы сейчас шастать по восточной стене. А таких наглецов, хотелось верить, не найдется.  
Боромир оперся кулаком о подоконник и повернулся к Арагорну.  
Король остановился, широко расставив ноги. Примерно так же, как во дворце, когда преграждал путь к дверям. Только лицо у него сейчас было не таким уверенно-спокойным.  
— На что я злюсь? — сдавленно проговорил Боромир. — А сам как, не догадываешься?  
Арагорн сложил руки перед собой.  
— Будет проще, если ты скажешь. — Он помолчал. — Хотя я могу, конечно, задавать вопросы, чтобы ты отвечал «да» или «нет».  
— Ты издеваешься?  
Арагорн покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю, в чем ты меня обвиняешь. — Сжав губы, он вздохнул, затем пояснил: — В каком из тех поступков, за которые я себя виню, меня обвиняешь ты.  
Боромир вгляделся в его недрогнувшее лицо, в широко открытые глаза. Взгляд короля не просил о суде и прощении — нет, единственный судья, он же обвиняемый, уже посовещался сам с собой, определил вину и меру наказания, и приговор нельзя было оспорить.  
— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что твоего сожаления достаточно, — сказал Боромир.  
Слабое удивление промелькнуло на лице короля.  
— Когда ты понял, что я могу заговорить о Чертоге? — спросил Боромир.  
— Когда увидел, как сильно болен твой брат.  
Боромир прищурился, напрягая память.  
— Это когда ты сказал о порошке?  
— Да.  
— Значит, с тех пор ты думал о том, что меня придется убить? — Боромир зло усмехнулся. — Ты говорил, что хочешь каждое утро видеть мое лицо. Ты принимал мои ласки… — горло закупорил болезненный ком, и, чтобы голос проходил через него, пришлось говорить медленнее и тише. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня. И все это время думал о том, как зарезать меня со спины?  
— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет.  
— Когда прятал нож — тоже?  
Боромир качнул головой.  
— Ты не имел права так со мной поступать.  
Арагорн нахмурился.  
— Боромир, — глухо сказал он, — мне бесконечно жаль, что пришлось против тебя умышлять. Когда я держал в руках тот нож, я чувствовал себя предателем. Но я король, а король должен защищать свою страну. Разве я мог не остановить тебя?  
— Не мог.  
Арагорн вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Дело не в ноже, Арагорн. Дело в обмане. Ты вертел мной, как хотел. Ты дергал меня за веревки, позволяя думать, что я действую по своей воле.  
— Как будто мне это было в радость! Я делал все, чтобы не пролилась кровь. Приходилось хитрить, умалчивать. Понимаешь ли ты это?  
— Понимаю.  
— Ты пеняешь мне, что я целовал тебя, думая об убийстве. Но разве не думал ты о преступлении в то же самое время?  
— Думал.  
— Думал, — повторил Арагорн. Его глаза сухо блестели. — И ты был в шаге от того, чтобы его совершить. В одиночку я мог не удержать Врата. Но я должен был спасти жизни тем, кто их охраняет. Я должен был остановить тебя, если ты решишься на убийство. Верно?  
— Верно.  
— То, что ты не знал о ноже, давало мне преимущество.  
— Еще бы.  
— Что? Скажешь, я все равно неправ?  
— Да нет, ты прав, ты кругом прав!  
— Тогда почему, во имя всех Валаров, тебе мало моих извинений?  
— Потому, что ты не имел права так со мной поступать!  
Крик упруго отскочил от стен, взлетел под крышу. Его не могли не услышать снаружи, но Боромиру было все равно.  
— Сбавь тон. Ты разговариваешь с королем.  
— Я разговариваю с подлым интриганом! Король бы прямо сказал: «Боромир, я знаю, что у тебя на уме. Если ты попытаешься это сделать, я тебя убью»!  
Эхо гулко раскатило последнее слово, будто не в силах осмыслить то, что его заставили повторить. Но другие слова уже теснились у дверей — пришедшие непонятно откуда, но точно те, что были нужны.  
— Ты бы свой разговор о Чертоге завел третьего дня! А не тянул до последнего! Глядишь, и не пришлось бы нас травить. И нож бы прятать было не нужно, и меня заманивать в западню!..  
— Хватит, — перебил Арагорн.  
Его потемневшее лицо стало властным и каким-то чужим, хотя не изменилась ни одна черта.  
Арагорн подошел ближе, чуть пригнулся.  
— Ладно, я заговорил бы с тобой сразу, — голос был сиплым от сдерживаемой ярости, — а ты бы меня услышал? Я не могу так рисковать.  
— Верь в меня немного больше, — бросил Боромир, глядя королю в глаза. — Я не ребенок, меня не нужно обманом отвлекать от ядовитых ягод.  
Жар, душивший его еще на крепостной стене, наконец-то схлынул. Осталось ровное, сильное горение — оно не грозило вспыхнуть и не могло погаснуть.  
Арагорн опустил глаза, выпрямился, шевельнув желваками на скулах.  
— Если бы ты раньше указал мне на прежние подвиги — разве бы я не увидел?  
Боромир подождал ответа, но дождался только быстрого взгляда исподлобья.  
— Или, — он сделал шаг вперед, — подвел один раз, подведет и во второй? Думаешь, меня даже смерть ничему не способна научить?  
Он пригнул голову, пытаясь заглянуть королю в лицо.  
— Как же ты тогда собирался доверить мне войска? Я уж не спрашиваю, как ты не боялся засыпать со мной вместе, да еще повернувшись ко мне спиной.  
Арагорн вскинул взгляд, морща покрасневший лоб; хотел что-то сказать, но у него вырвался только отчаянный выдох. Он отвернулся.  
В глубине груди поднялась, словно быстро растущее древо, жалость. И, когда она взломала спекшуюся коркой землю, у самого ствола пробился тонкий белый росток — казалось бы, невозможный в эту пору и в этой земле, но узнаваемый.  
Нежность.  
Боромир осторожно положил руку Арагорну на плечо.  
— Я вернулся, — сказал он, — не сомневайся. Даже если Фарамир позовет меня в Итилиен, я буду часто наведываться в Город. Мне нужно видеть тебя, знать, что ты жив и здоров. Но таким, как прежде, ничему больше не бывать.  
Он не увидел, но почувствовал ладонью, как вздрогнули мускулы.  
— Нам придется жить рядом с Чертогом, а в жизни случается всякое. Ты станешь за мной следить, это тяжело, я знаю. А мне тяжело жить с тем, кто мне не верит. Так что нам лучше не продолжать.  
Губы, на которые он смотрел, приоткрылись в безмолвной просьбе, и древо у него в груди вздрогнуло до самых корней. Но на его решение сейчас могли повлиять только слова. А слов все не было и не было. Поэтому он опустил руку и пошел прочь, к лестничному проему.  
— Боромир.  
Он остановился.  
Арагорн медленно подошел и встал за плечом.  
— Ты первый заговорил со мной о вере в людей, — произнес король. — Помнишь? Ночью на берегу Андуина. Я думал, что с тех пор научился верить, что война и победа все расставили по местам… Я ошибся. — Он взял Боромира за руку, настойчиво разворачивая к себе. — Наверное, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь время от времени мне говорил: «Бродяга, доверяй немного больше». — Он прятал глаза; его ладони скользили по плечам Боромира, жадно ощупывали, поглаживали, мяли. — Ты будешь мне напоминать об этом разговоре?  
Ладони замерли. Арагорн поднял взгляд.  
Боромир ответил не сразу. Трудно было одновременно смотреть в эти глаза и связно думать.  
— Если ты будешь говорить каждый раз, когда не уверен во мне.  
— Ты ведь вспылишь.  
— Конечно. Но раз на восьмой, не раньше.  
Он улыбнулся краем рта.  
Арагорн без улыбки притянул его к себе.

***

Был тихий предзакатный час. Тучи за день разметало ветром, и восточная стена, ее зубцы и башенки — все налилось задумчивым желтым огнем, утратило вес. Сквозь ребра недостроенной крыши, на которой с утра не прибавилось ни доски, просвечивало небо.  
Боромир сидел под стеной кухни на дубовом кругляке. У его ног растянулась, положив морду на лапы, лохматая сторожевая; вторая свернулась рогаликом у самого порога, мешая всем, кто выходил во двор. Она спала, даже не вскидывала ухо при звуке шагов.  
Опустив руку, Боромир поглаживал завитки шерсти на собачьем лбу, а сам наблюдал за тем, что делается на стене. Там двигалась группа людей. Они то останавливались, повернув к солнцу спины, то медленно шагали дальше. Один из них то и дело оборачивался, смотрел в его сторону, затеняя ладонью лицо. А иногда смотрел не поднимая руки, хотя, должно быть, ничего не мог разглядеть. В такие моменты Боромир отводил взгляд.  
Вокруг и так уже, казалось, делали ставки — обернется Арагорн еще раз или нет. И те, кто ставил на королевскую несдержанность, в этот вечер могли сколотить состояние.  
Ингольд размахивал рукой, на что-то указывал, объяснял. Фарамир держался позади короля. О чем они там разговаривают? — думал Боромир. Молчат ли, когда идут чуть ближе друг к другу, отдельно от остальных? О чем думает Арагорн, когда его лицо становится золотым от солнца? И не сморозит ли брат какую-нибудь глупость?  
Хотя… пусть его.  
У самого есть голова на плечах. Вот ею пускай и соображает.  
Да и король, кажется, уже понял, что это за птица такая — Фарамир.

После перепалки в новых казармах поговорить с братом без свидетелей не удалось. Фарамир ждал у входа в главный корпус, одиноко прислонившись к стене. В одиночестве он оказался только что: со второго этажа казарм отлично были видны десятки задранных кверху голов.  
Когда Боромир с королем показались в дверях, эти же головы усердно высматривали что-то по всему двору.  
Боромир только подмигнул брату — хоть как-то сообщить ему, что все завершилось миром.

За время их отсутствия комнату успели прибрать, и на столе всех троих ждал простой, но обильный завтрак. Или, вернее, уже обед.  
Расторопность начальника крепости оказалась весьма кстати.  
— Когда возвращаемся в Город? — поинтересовался Боромир, обсасывая утиную кость.  
Арагорн чуть улыбнулся.  
Все утро лицо его было темным, резким от тревоги. Теперь тревога ушла, а землистый цвет кожи никуда не делся. Морщины обозначились глубже, на скулы легли серые тени.  
— Ты хоть спал? — спросил Боромир.  
Опустив глаза, Арагорн отломил край лепешки.  
— Больше, чем в прошлую ночь, — он подобрал жир на тарелке. — Поедем завтра.  
И отправил лакомый кусок в рот.  
А Боромиру стало не до еды, потому что Фарамир после этого ответа одеревенел. Так ощутимо напрягся, что каждое его скованное, мелкое движение отзывалось словно колотушкой по телу.  
Арагорн не выдержал первым.  
— Фарамир, все хорошо?  
Тот выпрямился, глядя в стол, и подтянул к себе локти.  
Боромир с тоской отвернулся.  
— Мой государь, — отчеканил Фарамир. — Обещаю — я искуплю свою вину.  
— Непременно, — согласился Арагорн.  
Лавка под Боромиром вздрогнула.  
Он посмотрел на Арагорна, надеясь, что ослышался… Похоже, нет. Король молчал, устремив на Фарамира зловеще-спокойный взгляд. А брат — обалдуй этакий, кто тянул за язык? — даже побледнел.  
Но губы Арагорна поползли вбок, щека собралась складками… Острые и не такие уж ровные зубы обнажились в довольнейшей ухмылке. Он фыркнул, показал на Фарамира пальцем, и, посмеиваясь, склонился над своей тарелкой.  
Боромира запоздало накрыло облегчением. Он взглянул на брата, все еще сидевшего истуканом, и толкнул его плечом. И тогда Фарамир наконец выдохнул, разулыбался, налившись краской по самые уши.  
— Я тебя ни в чем не виню, — уже серьезнее сказал Арагорн. — Но у меня к вам, лорд Наместник, будет несколько поручений. Если тебе так спокойнее, — он губами подобрал что-то с ладони, — считай, что они закрывают долг.

Возле больничного корпуса тяжело грохнуло. Собака, лежавшая у ног Боромира, подскочила. Он глянул, что случилось — уронили на камни ведро с песком, — и наклонился, гладя ее по голове. Она улеглась снова.  
Чьи-то ноги остановились рядом. Боромир посмотрел вверх.  
Это был черноволосый паренек, совсем молодой, но с тонкой полоской усов, с ухоженной бородкой. Лицо странно знакомое.  
— Они меня уже совсем не боятся, — сказал Боромир, теребя пальцами собачье ухо.  
Парень подошел ближе, присел на корточки и стал гладить собаку по шее.  
— Они умные, — сказал он. — Чуют, кто друг, а кто нет.  
— Так уж и чуют.  
Парень посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Боромир вспомнил, где его видел: возле южных ворот.  
А он ничего так…  
— Вчера шарахались от меня, как от змеи.  
— Многие потому и поверили, что вы пришли из-за края Арды, лорд Боромир. Собак не проведешь.  
Боромир склонил голову к плечу. Этот правдолюбец нравился ему все больше.  
— Как твое имя, солдат?  
— Тадуи, — улыбнулся новый знакомый.

Из-за стола Арагорн выбрался только затем, чтобы добрести до кровати, на которой ночью спал Боромир, и опуститься на нее с тяжелым вздохом. Стянув сапоги, он забрался под одеяло, отвернулся к стене и поджал колени, отчего сразу стал в два раза меньше.  
Боромир взглядом попросил брата из комнаты, а сам присел в ногах у Арагорна. Но так и не решился прикоснуться, даже положить руку на бедро. Король, кажется, сразу же глубоко уснул; а если и не спал, то не имел сил подать об этом знак.  
Так что, немного посидев на кровати, Боромир потихоньку поднялся и тоже вышел за дверь.  
Снаружи Фарамир напустился на него с расспросами. Из-за чего вышла ссора, не из-за ночи ли в Сером лесу? Знает ли о ней король? Во дворе был слышан крик из недостроенных казарм, но слов Фарамир не разобрал.  
Боромир поспешил успокоить: да, Арагорн знает, не в восторге, разумеется, но и не особенно сердит. А ор был из-за того, что Боромир последовал чьему-то совету поговорить начистоту.  
— Еще несколько таких разговоров, — пробурчал он, — и моя задница обзаведется красивой ранней сединой… Хотя поговорить стоило, так что спасибо.  
Но Фарамир обратил на его благодарность до обидного мало внимания.  
— Я теперь покоя себе не найду. Он думает, что я ничего не соображал. А я ведь был в трезвом рассудке.  
— Арагорн не глупец, и так догадался, что к чему.  
Фарамир покачал головой.  
— Тогда бы он был на меня зол.  
— Это еще почему? — Боромир начал раздражаться.  
— Вы же с ним вместе.  
— И?..  
— Он бы не стал так спокойно относиться к тому, что…  
— Эру Милосердный, Фарамир!.. Ты ведь не по злобе, и не из-за моей эльфийской красы!.. Мы с ним оба знаем, как оно бывает. — Перехватив ответный недоумевающий взгляд, он взорвался. — И он уже не молокосос, чтобы делать событие из порчи кулака!  
Фарамир насупился. Было заметно, что ему и обидно, и стыдно. Только Боромиру не хотелось извиняться.  
Чтобы молчание брата не царапало плечо, он потащил Фарамира к южной сторожевой площадке. Туда стеклось большинство обитателей Кейр Андроса. Работы в этот день все равно закончились, так и не начавшись — Ингольд опять объявил тишину. И гондорцы, чтобы занять время, перенесли шум к южным воротам: устроили там состязание в масляной борьбе, позаимствованной у харадов.  
Вдоволь прооравшись с крепостной стены, облепленной зрителями, Боромир почувствовал себя лучше. Да и брат, когда шагали обратно к цитадели, выглядел веселее. Только иногда дергал головой, вытряхивая из ушей крики не в меру азартных соседей.

И все же к вечеру, когда проснулся Арагорн, Боромир понял, насколько устал быть мостом между двумя неспокойными берегами. Так что отправил Короля и Наместника гулять по стене, а сам ретировался.  
Нужно было отдохнуть.

— Скажи, Тадуи, ты был здесь, когда приехал Иролас? Страж — вон тот, слева от государя?  
— Конечно. Я тут живу уже год.  
— Что он вам сказал?  
— Что повторились события древности — вы, лорд Боромир, вернулись к королю, как вернулся Берен по зову своей возлюбленной.  
— Тебя это, я вижу, не смущает?  
Щеки над бородкой заалели.  
— А должно?  
— Все-таки звучит не совсем привычно. — Боромир потер нос.  
Опустив голову, Тадуи пожал плечами.  
— Все с детства знают легенду о Берене и Лучиэнь. Она ведь про любовь, про подвиги, а имена не так уж и важны.  
— И что, все здесь думают так же?  
Тадуи остро на него взглянул.  
— Я знаю, ты не доносчик, — нетерпеливо бросил Боромир. — Но мне не нужен донос. Я всего лишь хочу знать, с какими мыслями меня встретили. Любопытно.  
Парень снова пожал плечами, наблюдая за тем, как его рука скользит по собачьей шерсти.  
— Иролас говорил долго… Он еще сказал — это тот же самый король Элессар, который привел нас к воротам Мордора. И тот же самый лорд Боромир, который отбил Осгилиат и на год задержал врагов. Что тут возразить?.. — Тадуи склонил голову к плечу. — Хотя я-то не был в Осгилиате. И не ходил на Мордор, — теперь в голосе его смущение зазвучало явственно. — Там был мой отец. А я отлеживался в Палатах, поймал стрелу при осаде.  
— Отец жив?  
— Да. Он тоже здесь. В Городе нам теперь делать нечего. А тут он строит, я служу.  
— Хорошо.  
При движении латы Ироласа отливали медью. Арагорн и Фарамир держались рядом друг с другом — две серые фигуры, неприметные среди сверкающего великолепия Стражей. Оказаться бы сейчас с ними, подальше отсюда, тоже смотреть со стены на мост и Кормаллен, чтобы на сердце не давило скверное предчувствие. Что-то не так с этим Тадуи. Разговор вплотную подошел к чему-то, что лучше не ворошить. Хотя, наверное, уже поздно. Честность за честность.  
— Ты о чем-то хотел меня спросить?  
Боковым зрением Боромир увидел, как солдат кивнул.  
— Так спрашивай.  
— Лорд Боромир, что там… за краем? Вы что-нибудь помните?  
Тадуи раскраснелся, глаза горели таким жадным любопытством, что Боромира протянул озноб.  
— Тебе выдумать что-нибудь красивое или правду сказать?  
— Правду…  
— Ни шиша я не помню. Сомлел и тут же очнулся. Вот и все. Может, оно к лучшему. Нет там ничего.  
Обращенное к нему лицо от потрясения разгладилось. Глаза Тадуи налились слезами, губы задрожали, как у мальчишки. Он снова опустил голову, только собаку уже не гладил.  
— Зачем тебе знать?  
— Мама с сестренками пряталась дома… а туда снаряд из катапульты…  
Боромир посмотрел на черноволосую макушку с белеющей в проборе кожей, на склоненную шею, затем перевел взгляд на крепостную стену.  
— Сочувствую, — сказал он охрипшим горлом.

Ночью он крепко обнял Фарамира и лежал с ним еще долго после того, как брат погрузился в сон.

Где-то в глубине подушки, в ее складках спрятался знакомый запах. Боромир перевернулся на живот, обнял подушку и повозил по ней лицом.  
Арагорн решил провести ночь в общей комнате, там же улеглись и Стражи. Боромир смотрел на дощатую стену, освещенную луной, но видел не изгибы древесного рисунка, а длинный лежак и укрытых тенью людей. Слушал, как гудит, поет, изнывает от неподвижности все тело.  
Еще и луна. Когда она такая яркая, то не заснуть.  
И этот несчастный Тадуи. Сколько их, таких — любящих не меньше Берена и Лучиэнь, но разделенных раз и навсегда?  
Светлый Манвэ, как же много дано. Как много. И тело гудит, ноет, не желая терять ни мгновения.


	7. Перемены

Рассвет едва коснулся осыпей у подножия Белых гор, когда маленькая компания, по частям прибывшая на Кейр Андрос, отправилась в обратный путь. Король решил вернуться в Город до полудня.  
Крепость лежала в утренних тенях. Шагая по синей мостовой меж синих стен, Боромир поглядывал на своих спутников. Фарамир, хмурый, помятый со сна, кутался в плащ. Арагорн шел быстро, целеустремленно, в лице лишь сосредоточенность. Стражи шагали позади.  
Сам Боромир ощущал необыкновенный прилив сил, хотя и помалкивал об этом, видя, что остальные не расположены к разговору. Заснул он перед рассветом. Казалось, только закрыл глаза — и вот уже прикосновение к плечу. Боромир вскочил, даже не зевнув. Конечно, потом все скажется каменной усталостью, но начался день хорошо.

В молчании переправились через реку, вода в которой уже спала и утихомирилась. Светлые проблески бежали по ряби, разбивающейся о ноги коней. Вышли на берег, перестроились и дальше двигались тем же порядком, то пуская коней вскачь, то переводя на шаг.  
Фарамир поначалу держался слева, а Арагорн — по правую руку, но Брего нервничал, все норовил увильнуть в сторону. Так что Боромир поменялся местами с братом. Теперь слева и чуть поодаль ехал Иролас — словно шпион, приставленный следить.  
Знаменосец и третий Страж замыкали шествие.  
В отдалении справа завиднелся Серый лес. Его вершины уже пронизало восходящее солнце, но под этим огненным покрывалом спряталась темная, жуткая, скорбная чаща. О ней знал только тот, кто там побывал, и он знал также, что не вернется туда ни за какие блага.  
Вот блеснул серебристой лентой источник на склоне горы, взгляд ухватил два вымпела на шестах. Еще немного, и кони преодолели изгиб земли, поднялись на холм. Оглянувшись, отсюда можно было увидеть синеву Кормалленского поля и уединенную бухту недалеко от Кейр Андроса. Но Боромир смотрел вперед.  
Он весь был переполнен тем, что вливалось через глаза, уши, ноздри, через поры в коже.  
В груди стучало звучно, Боромир чувствовал каждый нагруженный, сильный удар. Хватило бы только его самого, чтобы вместить собственное сердце. А сердце все может вместить: двух всадников, едущих рядом, простор долины, солнечное тепло на затылке и ветер навстречу. Даже злобу того, кто едет слева. Что она значит в этом потоке? Крохотный черный камень. Волна переносит сотни таких камней.  
Арагорн круто взял в сторону. Направил коня к негустой сосновой роще на холме, она так и манила сделать привал: там и сухо, и в меру солнечно.  
Фарамир оглянулся с ужасом в глазах и натянул повод.  
Заметив, что едет один, Арагорн развернулся к ним.  
— Место удобное! — крикнул он. — Можно позавтракать.  
Боромир покачал головой. Король посмотрел на обоих и, ничего не спрашивая, снова присоединился к отряду.

Спешились возле ручья, в котором Боромир с братом несколько дней назад напоили коней.  
После скорого завтрака, дождавшись общей ленивой заминки, Боромир поднялся на ноги первым.  
— Иролас, — окликнул он и показал глазами: есть разговор, надо пройтись.  
Страж демонстративно обернулся к королю. Тот кивнул, только после этого Иролас встал и отправился следом.  
Отойдя за деревья так, чтобы остальные их видели, но не слышали голосов, Боромир остановился. Развернулся навстречу холодному, настороженному взгляду.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
Иролас приподнял голову.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты сказал людям в крепости.  
— Лорд Боромир, вы отлично знаете, ради кого я старался.  
— Я знаю, что не ради меня. Я даже не уверен, было ли искренним хоть одно из тех слов, что ты тогда произнес. И все же ты оказал большую услугу и мне, и человеку, которого я люблю, и Дому Наместников, моей семье. Если бы отец был сейчас с нами, думаю, он оценил бы твою преданность.  
Иролас сдвинул брови, моргнул и посмотрел вниз.  
— Лорд Денетор мертв, — хрипло отчеканил он. — Никто не вернет его назад. И никто не знает, что он мог бы сказать или сделать.  
— Пусть так. Но я жив, я сын своего отца, и я говорю тебе — спасибо.  
Страж поднял взгляд и впервые растерянно промолчал.  
Сказанное Боромиром было совершенной правдой, поэтому он смотрел в глаза своему союзнику-врагу, равно свободный от страха и неприязни.  
Бледные щеки Ироласа покраснели, и он, наконец, сдержанно кивнул.  
Тогда Боромир вернулся к стоянке.

И вот кони вынесли на Западный тракт — там, где он, изгибаясь вдоль подножия гор, ближе всего подходил к реке. Отсюда его колеи становились кратчайшим путем в Минас Тирит.  
Под грохот копыт навстречу медленно разворачивался каменный жернов — склон Миндоллуина. Казалось, справа вечно будут тянуться осыпи, трещины, пятна живучей как плесень травы. Но Город был уже рядом. Он выступил из-за скалы сразу весь: залитый солнцем ступенчатый конус, яркий до боли в глазах.  
Дорога тянулась по возвышенности, поэтому Город был виден целиком, от корабельного носа Цитадели до площади внизу. Что-то в нем изменилось: он больше обычного походил на меловую гору, источенную ветром и водой, белеющую сквозь ветхое травяное покрывало. Расстояние пока мешало разглядеть причину перемен, но Боромир, видевший нечто подобное прежде, догадался и так. Зрелище, помноженное на память, стало слишком большим для его сердца, и Город ненадолго потерял четкость очертаний.  
Минас Тирит расправил флаги. Они бились на ветру возле дворца, рвались в небо со шпилей: белые флаги Наместников, синие — Дома Королей. Страж в крылатом шлеме еще при первых лучах зари поднялся на башню Эктелиона. Сейчас он наблюдает за отрядом на равнине и ждет сигнала труб. Когда они прозвучат, над Белой башней поднимется знамя — и на его бархатном поле, синем, как вечерняя даль, засверкают вышитые серебром звезды.  
А Город уже украшен. Со стен и балконов свисают разноцветные полотнища: белые, жемчужно-серые, голубые, словно лед, нежно-зеленые, как молодая листва. На окнах и возле дверей корзины с цветами, и горожане достали из сундуков свои лучшие одежды.  
Город ждет тех, кто возвращается домой.  
Земля пошла под уклон, к поясу внешней стены. Между белых зубцов блестели латы стражников, на башенках развевались хвостатые вымпелы. Стена постепенно выросла вверх и вширь и заслонила Город из виду. Затрубили рога, обитые железом створы разошлись в стороны, и под приветственные крики отряд шагом проехал через каменную арку.  
И тогда стало видно, что городские ворота уже открыты, перед ними собралась толпа. На равнину медленно тек сверкающий ручей — солдаты в два ряда маршировали по дороге. Вот строй остановился, распался надвое; шеренги замерли в почетном карауле; и из ворот, держа крылатый шлем под рукой, выехал навстречу отряду всадник на белом коне.

Всадник поднял вверх свободную руку. Пронзительно и чисто запели трубы, шесть раз новые голоса вливались в общий хор, пока звук не завершился на высокой серебряной ноте.  
Фарамир вдруг придержал коня. Удивленный, Боромир обернулся с вопросом, но тут же сам увидел, в чем дело: остановился Арагорн. Сжав повод обеими руками, король смотрел вперед, на Город, на встречающую толпу; он словно забыл о тех, кто ехал вместе с ним.  
Боромир немного подождал, но приказа отправляться дальше все не было. Тогда Боромир легонько тронул Ливня ногами, вывел его вперед и подъехал к королю с другой стороны. Брего как будто вел себя спокойно, поэтому Боромир рискнул подвести коня совсем близко.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Боромир.  
Арагорн опустил голову.  
— Эстель?..  
Король помедлил и взглянул на него.  
Нечасто приходилось видеть, как Арагорн улыбается, пытаясь сдержать слезы. И всякий раз память уводила в лес на склоне Амон-Хен, подкладывала под затылок мшистый камень, гасила перед взором все, кроме близко склоненного, безутешного лица. Валарам ведомо, то был не самый лучший день во всех эпохах Арды.  
Но видение ударило только на миг и тут же отпустило, исчезло. Сейчас и слезы, и улыбку вызвало что-то другое, совсем другое.  
— Ты это предсказал, — шепнул Арагорн.  
Боромир смотрел королю в глаза, веря ему, хоть еще не понимая, о чем его слова. А потом вспомнил.  
Арагорн засмеялся, блеснув зубами, и откинул голову назад.  
— Государь, что происходит? — тревожно спросил Фарамир.  
Король отпустил повод и вытер лицо.  
— Ничего, Фарамир, — голос звучал невнятно из-под ладоней. — Ничего. Мы надолго оставили Город, так что теперь поспешим.  
Он провел ладонями по рукавам, нагнулся к Боромиру, глядя на него снизу вверх, и протянул к нему руку. Боромир подчинился приказу, подчинился с радостью. Он развернул коня бок о бок с королевским скакуном и тоже протянул руку.  
Арагорн крепко сжал его ладонь, подтягивая его ближе, и Боромир сжал его пальцы в ответ. Когда руки расцепились, на коже осталось ощущение влаги, но ветер тут же его подхватил и унес.  
Арагорн тихо щелкнул языком, шевельнул повод. И все трое, в сопровождении Стражей и знаменосца, поехали вперед. Государь, слева от него — Наместник, справа…  
Не все ли равно, кто, подумал Боромир. Это можно решить и потом.

***

Два дня Минас Тирит праздновал возвращение своих владык.  
Странный это был праздник. Пили на нем мало, закусывали и того меньше: то, что осталось в закромах после зимы, вычерпали праздники месяца Лотессэ, а новое еще не успело созреть. Но зато вдоволь было цветов, благоуханного ветра, птичьего щебета и мягкого солнца. Ткачи не ткали, кузнецы не ковали, бочары не правили обручей. Лютни и рожки наводнили Город своими голосами; на улицах пели о тех, кто ушел, и тех, кто вернулся, и были еще песни о том, что происходит и в мир, и в войну, ведь всегда надо печь хлеб, строить дома и растить детей. Прохожие останавливались, чтобы присоединиться к поющим или размять ногами танец-другой. А кто не пел и не танцевал — вспоминал молча.  
Допоздна горели факелы: на площадях до самой ночи было светло как днем. Открылись ворота внешней стены, на берегу реки загорелись костры, по волнам заскользили деревянные суденышки величиной с ладонь.  
В сумерках из дворца было видно, как по темной реке в сторону моря стаями уплывают огни.

На седьмом уровне, в стенах Цитадели возродилась обычная жизнь. Таиться больше не было нужды. Пусть и раньше никто не мешал бродить по галереям, отдыхать в любой из комнат, смотреть в небо, сидя у фонтана — отныне залогом этой свободы и спокойствия стала не пустота коридоров, а правда, которую знали все и все так или иначе приняли.  
Во дворец, прогнав застывшую тишину, вернулось многолюдье. Снова Стражи в крылатых шлемах охраняли четыре стороны света; солдаты сменялись в карауле у парадного входа; придворные спешили к королю; сновали по лестницам слуги; прачки, стряпухи и посыльные наполнили двор суетой. Даже в самый покойный час откуда-нибудь доносились голоса, шаги, шорохи — звуки, что сопровождают непрерывное течение жизни. И при этом всегда находилось место, чтобы побыть одному или уединиться с тем, чьего общества искала душа.  
Спальню Фарамира на третьем ярусе оставили за ним. Гвирит подсказала перенести туда несколько предметов семейной обстановки — сундук, поставец, всякую мелочь, — после чего комната приобрела жилой вид. Правда, ее хозяин все равно бросил якорь в другой гавани.  
Арагорн почитал спальню Финдуилас для себя запретной, но Фарамир однажды предложил устроить ужин там, а не в трапезной. Все трое засиделись за столом до поздней ночи. Витые опоры кровати блестели, отражая пламя свечей, и звери на гобеленах таинственно отводили глаза.

Первые два дня Боромир только ночевал и завтракал во дворце.  
Королевские кладовые открылись, чтобы внести свою долю в общее празднество, но не было придворных церемоний, никто не созывал народ к Белому Древу. Вместо этого Элессар сам вышел в город, сопровождая главного виновника торжества.  
Хорошо и странно идти вместе по улицам, кивая прохожим, разглядывая дома и перебрасываясь мало значащими словами. Когда он шагает рядом, сцепив руки за спиной, живо и слегка рассеянно улыбается каждому пустяку — легко забыть, что позади стража, готовая отогнать не в меру назойливых зевак.  
Когда-нибудь все привыкнут, и брат Наместника сможет ходить по улицам как простой горожанин, не чувствуя взглядов в затылок. Но до этого нужно подождать.  
К полудню, проголодавшись, завернули в харчевню на третьем уровне и оттуда, каждый с куском рыбного пирога и кружкой пива, поднялись на стену.  
— Ты им обеспечил выручку на год вперед, — сказал Боромир.  
Это с трудом тянуло на шутку, но Арагорн довольно оскалился, глядя из-под уставших от солнца век.  
Вот-вот, и эти улыбки тоже. С каждой из них Цитадель становится чуть меньше крепостью, чуть больше домом.

В остальное время Боромир ходил по городу с братом. Компания Короля мало годилась для визитов в личное прошлое. Предстояло решить, что из этого прошлого забрать с собой, а что оставить, хоть бы и пришлось резать по живому.  
Перемена стала заметна сразу, как только он шагнул через первый порог. Невидимая граница была здесь, двигалась вместе с ним. Он знал всех этих людей не один год, но впервые не ждал, что его радостно примут. Здоровался, а сам глядел в глаза, молча спрашивая — друг ли ты мне? Ответ зависел от того, с какой готовностью перешагивали границу навстречу.  
Иной двор он покидал глубоко растроганный: старый соратник обнял его от всего сердца, без зависти, без страха. Тем ли, кто много лет смотрел в глаза войне, бояться пришлеца с того света? И тем ли, кто понес столько утрат, сетовать на чужую удачу? Несправедливостью больше, несправедливостью меньше — пусть повезет хотя бы друзьям.  
Зато чуял он теперь и другое: неловкость, малейший холодок, слабину рукопожатия, заминку перед тем, как улыбнуться. Были и такие, что спешили увести детей — подальше от того, кого боятся собаки, при чьем приближении мечутся в клетках птицы. Боромир не испытывал злобы: все, кто живет в Минас Тирите, друг другу вроде родни, все, если что случится, будут отстаивать одни и те же стены. Если замечал, что ему не рады — благодарил хозяев за прием, прощался и, приобняв Фарамира за плечо, шел дальше.

К вечеру второго дня он внезапно оказался в одиночестве.  
Был такой старый обычай: раз в год всей семьей выезжать к реке. За последние десять лет об этом почти позабыли, мало кто отваживался надолго покидать городские стены.  
После войны привычки мирного времени взяли верх.  
Обычно это происходило ближе к летнему солнцестоянию, к светлым ночам, но события последних дней растревожили в горожанах память. К Андуину ехали повозки и телеги, нанятые у ремесленников; кто моложе и посильнее, шел пешком. По прямой дороге — до перекрестка с Западным трактом, а оттуда наискосок по бездорожью, чтобы остановиться на берегу южнее Осгилиата.  
Глядя на этот поток, выливающийся из городских ворот, Боромир вспомнил, как накануне ночью по реке плыли огни. И вот уже они с Фарамиром идут вместе со всеми, сторонясь тележных колес, и обсуждают с веселой досадой, как будет вечером возле воды лютовать мошкара.  
Над землей дрожало знойное марево, искажая очертания реки. Боромир замолчал, а у самого перекрестка остановился.  
— Слушай, братишка… Извини, но шел бы ты назад. Я хочу побыть там один. Понимаешь?  
— Вполне, — ответил Фарамир.  
Проводив его взглядом, Боромир поправил на плече узел со снедью и флягами и зашагал вперед по траве.  
Было солнечно, сухо, первую половину пути ноги несли без усилий. Его иногда окликали с повозок — не надо ли подвезти? Он с улыбкой качал головой. Если бы и хотел, не устраивая привала, дать отдых ногам — не смог бы. Лошади начинали взбрыкивать задолго до того, как он приближался к телеге.  
Когда в руинах слева были уже видны окна, силы резко пошли на убыль. Напомнили о себе крутые подъемы Минас Тирита. Все же он доплелся до реки, напился из пригоршни и с облегчением растянулся на берегу.  
Когда стемнело, на расчищенных от травы местах зажгли костры. Боромир поднялся, разулся и закатал штаны выше колен. Затем, держа в руках маленькую лодку, которую принес с собой, осторожно протолкался к огню и запалил укрепленный на ней промасленный жгут. Ступая по мягкому песку, он вошел в реку и наклонился, чтобы посадить лодку на волны. Она медлила в его руках, как будто не желала расставаться. Как живое привиделось лицо в морщинах, вспомнились холодные глаза, пепельная седина волос, суровый голос. Вспомнилось, как этот голос становился мягче, произнося его имя, как теплели морщины у глаз. Но жгут горел, еще промедлить — и погаснет совсем. Поэтому Боромир отдал лодку реке.  
Лодка Денетора поплыла по течению, неся свой огонек, и вскоре совершенно затерялась среди остальных — точно таких же, как она.  
Дети бегали по берегу, размахивая горящими ветвями, и отталкивали от берега суденышки, которые захватил прибой. Так они и будут цепляться за песок на пути до устья, и точно так же любой, кто увидит чужую память, вернет ее реке, и рано или поздно все лодки уплывут в открытое море.  
Ноги совсем закоченели от холода, и Боромир вышел из воды.  
Кое-кто располагался для ночевки у реки, но большинство возвращалось в Город. Боромир отправился вслед за скрипом колес и удаляющимися голосами. Он шагал, глядя себе под ноги, видя то плывущую лодку, то свечи в трапезной и двух человек за столом — страшно далеко от этих пропыленных миль. Постепенно он перестал понимать, почему все еще идет, сколько уже пройдено и сколько осталось. Ночь раздалась во все стороны, и где-то на ее краю дразнил огнями Город, только удаляясь с каждым шагом. Передвигать ноги, пока хватит сил, а потом просто сесть на землю, и будь что будет. В отдалении проехали две повозки, но его оттуда не окликнули — наверное, даже не увидели в темноте.  
Он услышал тихий перестук копыт, но не сразу понял, что звук не обгоняет его, а приближается навстречу. Коротко заржала лошадь. Боромир поднял глаза, и тут же силуэт всадника позвал его по имени.  
Фарамир приехал верхом и привел Ливня в поводу.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумился Боромир. — Я же сказал возвращаться назад.  
Фарамир пожал плечами.  
— Я и вернулся.  
Боромир со смехом кинул ему на руки свою ношу и забрался в седло.  
Усталости как не бывало. Когда подъехали к внешней стене, Боромир даже слегка пожалел, как быстро кончилась дорога.

Три ночи они ложились вместе на кровать под деревянным пологом. Когда занавес на дверях был опущен, в комнату Финдуилас не смел без позволения заглянуть никто, даже сам король. А в окна глядела только луна.  
Ложились в одежде, но под одеяло. Оно провисало между их телами, касаясь простыни. Однажды, когда Фарамир уже мирно высвистывал носом, Боромир почему-то представил дом в Эмин Арнене, которого никогда не видел. Осторожно передвинулся на кровати, прижался грудью к спине брата, пристроил подбородок у него на плече. Какая большая у него голова. Если положить ладонь на щеку, пальцы достают чуть дальше виска. Отрастил бороду, нажил такие плечи, что трудно обхватить, а все равно как ребенок, который чахнет без ласки.  
Хотя легко удивляться тому, кто никогда не был ею обделен.  
Убедившись, что брат заснул, Боромир уходил в королевскую опочивальню.  
На четвертую ночь Фарамир попросил его не оставаться совсем. Боромир с честью выдержал испытание до заката луны, а затем прокрался в комнату Финдуилас. Брат спал в ночной сорочке, положив на подушку руку. Боромир подержал ладонь над его лицом, затем тихо вышел в коридор.  
На другую ночь он тоже сразу лег в их общей с Арагорном спальне. В коридор не выходил и даже умудрился заснуть перед рассветом.

Прошел еще день, и Фарамир засобирался домой.

Они сидели на безымянном камне, свесив ноги. Надгробие Денетора неясно светлело напротив. Траву затянули сумерки, в безветренном воздухе держался тонкий запах хвои.  
— До Эмин Арнена не так уж далеко, — сказал Фарамир. — Я прикажу построить высокую башню, и с нее в любую погоду будет виден Минас Тирит.  
— Как же ты будешь засыпать там один?  
— Точно так же, как здесь.  
Боромир отвернулся и постучал пяткой по камню.  
— Слушай, я так не могу, — сказал Фарамир. — Я не смогу уехать, если буду знать, что ты за меня переживаешь.  
— Да я не переживаю, — Боромир пожал плечами. — Что с тобой может случиться?  
— Кто его знает… Все что угодно. Не сейчас, так через год. Или через десять лет.  
— Или через семьдесят, когда тебе будет шотня ш небольшим.  
Брат тяжело взглянул и отвернулся, обводя глазами садовую стену.  
— Рано или поздно все равно что-нибудь случится, правда? — сказал он немного погодя.  
В голосе не было вопроса, и Боромир не ответил.  
— Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил в Сером лесу? — Фарамир повернулся к нему, взял за локоть. — Пообещай мне кое-что, ладно? Обещай, что отпустишь меня, когда я уйду. Нет, прямо сейчас. Если мое время выйдет раньше — ты не будешь горевать, примешь все, что бы со мной ни случилось. Боромир, я должен быть уверен. Иначе не смогу спокойно жить. Я не боюсь того, что придется уйти. Но мне невыносимо думать, что это причинит кому-то боль. Особенно тебе.  
Рассмеявшись, Боромир наклонился к нему и забрал горстью его пальцы.  
— Но тогда ведь и тебе придется отпустить меня, братишка.  
Фарамир растерянно поднял брови.  
— Я буду горевать. Я буду реветь, я буду тосковать так, что треснут зубы. Дай мне это право. Когда все будут пить и веселиться, я вспомню о тебе и напущу соплей в кружку. Потому что иначе не смогу. — Он потрепал Фарамира по волосам. — Но я постараюсь не наделать глупостей. Это я тебе обещаю.  
Фарамир подумал и толкнул его плечом, пристыженно убирая руку.  
— Да уж, главное — не наделай глупостей…  
— Договорились.  
Боромир наклонился, опираясь локтями о колени, и сцепил ладони.  
— Ты можешь написать письмо? — спросил он.  
— Думаешь, оттуда дойдет?  
Он лягнул брата по ноге.  
— Кому и о чем? — спросил Фарамир.  
— Да о том, что ты говорил в Сером лесу. Митрандир, конец пути и прочая муть. Я-то помню, конечно, только не умею так долго и складно болтать. Я не очень во все это верю, знаешь ли.  
Фарамир ничего не сказал.  
— Ляпнул сгоряча одному мальчишке, что там ничего нет. А потом узнал, что у него во время осады почти вся семья погибла.  
— Скверно.  
— Еще как… Ты напиши, а я перепишу своим почерком и добавлю что-нибудь от себя. Ну, как раньше.  
— Хорошо. Только сначала прочитай.  
— Прочитаю.  
Фарамир поднял голову, глядя на ранние звезды.  
Я выучу все наизусть, обещаю тебе. И сам поеду на Кейр Андрос.  
— Ты и вправду ничего не помнишь? — проговорил Фарамир.  
— Ничего.  
— Жаль. Хотел бы я знать, что там на самом деле…  
— А я бы не хотел.  
— А я бы хотел.  
— А я нет. Давай сменим разговор, а?  
— А давай не будем? Чего ты боишься? Это всего лишь слова.  
Боромир сжал губы.  
— Туда уходит столько людей… — глухо проговорил Фарамир. — Все, кто когда-либо жил, ушли за край… Трудно верить, что никто из них никогда никого не встретил. Можно ведь просто случайно столкнуться с тем, кого знал. Как это бывает здесь.  
Боромир открыл было рот для красочного возражения, но перед глазами встало лицо Тадуи, а потом его затылок с белеющей в проборе кожей.  
— А что, всякое возможно… — сказал он.  
— Правда?.. Я бы очень хотел встретить отца.  
Хмуря лоб, Фарамир поглядел на камень Денетора, потер ладони.  
— Можно кое о чем поговорить? — тихо спросил он.  
Боромир повернулся к нему.  
— Как ты думаешь, все могло бы пойти по-другому?  
— Что — все?  
— То, что было со мной. С тобой. Как отец злился на меня, и с каждым годом все больше… Если бы Торонгил не явился в Минас Тирит, когда отец был молод, могло все пойти по-другому?  
— Опять ты за старое?  
— Нет, послушай. Помнишь, что он сказал мне о власти, о том, что Торонгил ради власти отобрал у него доверие отца? Я тут думаю — может, у отца — у нашего отца — были другие причины ненавидеть Арагорна?  
— Например?  
— Ревность.  
— Ну, знаешь… — Боромир заворочался на жестком сиденье. — Это даже для тебя чересчур. Между дедом и Арагорном ничего не было и быть не могло.  
— Я не об этом. Может, отец думал, что Эктелион любит пришельца с севера больше, чем его? Просто как друга, помощника, советника?  
Боромир прикинул вероятность.  
— Зная нрав отца, — неохотно протянул он, — не удивлюсь, если дед не слишком полагался на его советы.  
— Наверное, — кивнул Фарамир. — Эктелион предпочел ему чужака. Потом появляется Митрандир — и собственный сын предает его, больше тянется к чужаку. Так ему должно было казаться… Все было предопределено еще полвека назад.  
— Глупости, — Боромир провел рукой по его плечу. — Ничего не было предопределено. Не Торонгил, так кто-нибудь другой. Отец бы нашел, к чему придраться.  
Фарамир бездумно подался навстречу его ладони.  
— И все же мне так хочется сказать ему, что я понимаю и ничуть не сержусь… Если нам суждено встретиться там, за краем, обязательно скажу.  
— Ты что? Братишка, ты отца знал тридцать лет — и так и не понял, что он за человек? Да он тебя за такое со свету сживет. Несмотря на то, что уже.  
Фарамир повесил голову.  
— Знаешь что? Если ты окажешься там первым, ты сразу не уходи. Подожди меня. Или я подожду тебя.  
— И что потом?  
— А потом пойдем вместе на случай, если столкнемся с папашей. И ты скажешь ему все, что захочешь. Но до этого с ним поговорю я. Мол, отец, я тебя чту, люблю и все такое. Но если сейчас скажешь брату гадость — я тебе этого не спущу.  
Фарамир оглядел его с недоверчивой улыбкой.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Не сомневайся.

***

Наутро Цитадель перевернулась вверх дном.

Фарамир думал подняться пораньше и, пока солнце не набрало силу, без огласки отправиться в путь. А вышло настолько наоборот, как будто кто нарочно путал каждый шаг.  
Когда Боромир вернулся из отхожего места, зевая и надеясь, что Арагорн замешкался в постели, — его у дверей опочивальни встретил Зерех. Государь, сообщил Зерех, в Тронной зале и просил его не беспокоить. А лорду Наместнику велено задержаться с отъездом: после завтрака будет большое собрание, на котором государь произнесет речь.  
Подперев лоб кулаком, Боромир мрачно следил, как брат налегает на еду. Вдруг его осенило:  
— Может, он заговорит о делах, которые собирался тебе поручить?  
Фарамир быстро дожевал, опрокинул в себя кубок и поднялся из-за стола.  
Внизу уже шумело собрание. Правда, не то, о котором оповестил Зерех.  
В Тронной зале ловили скворца, залетевшего в одну из открытых вольт. Пятеро носились по нефам и галереям с мелкой сетью, а остальные столпились внизу и наперебой давали им указания. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы речь Короля перебивал легкомысленный птичий посвист. Но скворец не желал попадаться. Прибежал птицелов, только пользы от него было мало. Бурая птаха с обрывком ленты на ноге садилась на шлемы мраморных королей, на их горделивые плечи. Птицелов бледнел, сеть метал излишне почтительно и всякий раз мимо. Скворец, тревожно цвиркая, перепархивал с места на место. Нимрод в сердцах предложил сбить его стрелой, но Король возмутился: негоже орошать Тронную залу кровью, пусть даже птичьей.  
В конце концов нарушитель порядка устроился на спинке королевского трона. Толпа окружила ступени, но никто не решался посягнуть на них дерзким башмаком, люди бросали взгляды друг на друга и на короля. Тот, облаченный в длинные, тяжелые одежды, оценивал глазами высоту, на которую придется взлететь. А скворец, видя, что его пернатую жизнь оставили в покое, по-хозяйски встряхнул крыльями и присмирел.  
Какой государству может быть урон от малой птахи, решил король. Пускай цвиркает. Птицы в городе затем и нужны.  
Но, едва Элессар, придерживая плащ, поднялся на первую ступень — скворец подпрыгнул, с интересом уставился на него и очень отчетливо проскрипел: «Хороший мальчик?»  
Король махнул рукой и в сопровождении свиты, внезапно пораженной насморком и кашлем, направился к парадному входу.

Двери открылись, и Боромир на миг оцепенел. При появлении государя площадь всколыхнулась, как разноцветное озеро. Из его волн неподвижно вздымало ветви Белое Древо.  
Здесь были люди со всех уровней Города: советники, придворные и их жены, главы гильдий, мастеровые, трактирщики, ткачихи, люд самых разных промыслов и занятий.  
Элессар остановился на крыльце, Фарамир встал рядом с ним, прочие же спустились и выстроились коридором, ведущим вниз по ступеням. Боромир занял место среди горожан.  
Тускло блестела крылатая корона, увенчавшая голову государя; сверкал чеканный пояс; прихотливо извивалась вышивка на плаще, серебряная на белом.  
Поприветствовав народ, король начал свою речь. Голос звучал негромко и уверенно, но все же Боромир видел: Арагорн волнуется. Его всегда выдавала непривычная мягкость манер.  
За последние дни я принял несколько важных решений, сказал государь. Три из них будут оглашены сейчас. Как только слова прозвучат, они станут законом, который никто не сможет повернуть вспять, даже Король.  
— Вот мое первое решение: этим летом, как только месяц Уримэ вступит в свои права, мы начнем возрождать Осгилиат. К тому времени гильдии должны распределить подряды, нанять, если потребуется, дополнительные руки из других поселений, подсчитать, во сколько обойдется казне восстановление главных зданий и крепостных стен. Первым делом нужно проложить хорошую дорогу до Хмурых гор и построить каменный мост.  
И Арагорн долго еще говорил о том, что нужно сделать в Осгилиате, а Боромир смотрел на него: когда ты перейдешь к тому, что тебя волнует?  
— Да будет так. Решение второе: середину лета в нынешнем году отметит великое празднество, — Король взглянул на Боромира и чуть улыбнулся. — Будут разосланы приглашения всем князьям Гондора, а также конунгу Эомеру и его сестре, благородной леди Эовин. Доставить приглашение в Эдорас поручаю Наместнику Фарамиру.  
Фарамир заметно вздрогнул.  
— Да будет так. И решение третье: оно также касается вас, лорд Наместник. — Арагорн, сложив руки перед собой, снова повернулся к площади и заговорил с особой четкостью. — Отныне и впредь звание Наместника Гондора передается по истинному праву старшинства. Жезл наследует старшее по возрасту дитя, будь то сын или дочь. Другие же, будь то дочери или сыновья, вольны избрать себе любое занятие согласно рангу, и препятствовать им в этом не может никто.  
Люди зашумели, обсуждая неслыханное новшество. Боромир нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди и с силой щипнул себя за бок. Площадь слегка поплыла перед глазами, но никуда не исчезла.  
— Да будет так.

— А вы, лорд Наместник, лично передадите эту весть принцессе Эовин. — Арагорн протянул Фарамиру перевязанный лентой и скрепленный печатью свиток. — И постарайся, чтобы царственная леди приняла ее благосклонно, — он улыбнулся как заговорщик.  
Фарамир взял свиток, с шальными глазами кивнул и, забыв об этикете, бегом кинулся к спуску на шестой уровень. Трое солдат, назначенных сопровождать королевского посла, устремились за ним.

— Ты совсем лишился ума?! Женщина с жезлом Наместника?  
Боромир обогнал Короля, идущего к башне Эктелиона, и пробежал несколько шагов спиной вперед.  
— А что такого? Благородная Халет управляла своим народом не хуже, чем ее отец или брат.  
— Благородная Халет была дикаркой во главе горстки беглецов! А мы не дикари! Здесь Гондор! И… и моя семья, в конце концов!  
Арагорн беззаботно пожал плечами.  
— В жизни не ожидал, что ты так меня унизишь!  
Остановившись у крыльца, Арагорн поманил его ладонью.  
— Ты не готов заплатить такую цену за счастье своего брата? — вполголоса спросил он.  
И стал подниматься по ступеням.  
— При чем здесь счастье брата? — крикнул Боромир ему в спину.  
Но Арагорн не обернулся.  
Боромир взбежал на крыльцо, влетел в прохладную тень под аркой входа.  
— Ты слышал меня?  
Голос гулко отскочил от круглых стен. Боромир догнал короля, поднимающегося по лестнице.  
— Не темни, говори!  
Арагорн остановился, обернулся к нему, прислонился к стене.  
— Я спросил у Фарамира, что в точности сказала ему Эовин при последней встрече. Она сказала — слово в слово: «Тронул ты мое сердце, доблестный князь, но не делить мне с тобою ложе. Нет на то моей воли. Не подарю я тебе сына, который наследует твой жезл — но и дочери, хранительницы дряхлых твоих лет, не подарю тоже. Прощай».  
Он замолчал — судя по лицу, очень довольный собой.  
— Змеища!  
— Воин. Воин с огненным сердцем. Эовин любит твоего брата, Боромир. Но страшится понести в своем чреве дочь. И понятно, почему, если знать ее хоть немного. Эовин с детства мечтала о ратных подвигах, о сражениях — но, подчиняясь женской доле, окружила заботой своего престарелого дядю. Ей ненавистна мысль, что дочь может повторить ее судьбу. — Арагорн приподнял брови. — Сдается мне, на этот раз женщина сказала то, что сказала. — И он снова зашагал по лестнице.  
Боромир остался стоять на месте. Светлые одежды короля, совершив полукруг вдоль стены, скрылись из вида, только слышались неспешные шаги.  
— А если ты ошибся? — крикнул Боромир.  
— Будем верить, что нет. Дело сделано… все равно уже поздно что-либо менять.  
Грудь стеснило неопределенное, но дурное предчувствие. Чтобы его прогнать, Боромир медленно двинулся дальше.  
Стыки больших каменных блоков проплывали мимо, затянутые легким покрывалом тени.  
Что-то тревожило больше, чем насмешка над семейной честью, хотя как такое возможно?.. Что-то о мечтах и женской доле… Боромир мысленно вернулся на площадь, попытался вспомнить все, что было там сказано о Доме Наместников…  
Осознание ударило внезапно, и он качнулся к стене, схватился ладонью за ее холод.  
— Ты понимаешь, что натворил?! — задыхаясь, он догнал короля.  
— А что я натворил?  
— Эовин! — обвинительно сказал он расшитому серебром плащу. — Подвиги, сражения! Что, если она и в самом деле родит Фарамиру дочь, и не одну? Что, если она станет их метать, как рыба икру? Что, если ее внучки, правнучки, прапрапраправнучки тоже станут рожать дочерей, и все они захотят сражаться, и никто не сможет им запретить? Ты представляешь себе, что тогда будет?  
Арагорн с ухмылкой оглянулся на него.  
— Женский отряд?

Земля далеко внизу виднелась неясно, как будто к воздуху подмешали топленое молоко.  
С высоты башни Эктелиона было видно, сколь широка лесная полоса между рекой и Хмурыми горами, как далеко на юг и восток протянулись холмы Эмин Арнен. Словно и не было зловещей черной пелены, в последние годы скрывавшей их от глаз. Сейчас холмы тонули в летней дымке, и сквозь нее — если знать, что искать, и хорошо присмотреться — проступали очертания обновленного города.  
Внизу на дороге, ведущей от ворот, показались четыре темные точки. Они беззвучно ползли в сторону Внешней стены, отбрасывая вправо короткие острые тени.  
— Резво они, — заметил Арагорн.  
Боромир покосился на него и снова перевел взгляд на Пеленнорское поле.  
Впервые за всю жизнь расставание с братом не томило тоской и тревогой, не занимало мысли до единой, а беспокоило, скорее, по привычке. Вот путь, по которому Фарамир поедет в Эдорас и вернется обратно; вот колеи, вдоль которых он домчится до реки; мост, а вдалеке — город, где для Наместника строят дом. Карта дальнейшей жизни Фарамира лежала перед глазами. Вот его дорога, и она безопаснее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
А кроме того, раздражение все еще не утихло.  
— Ну ладно — Наместник в юбке, — проворчал Боромир. — Чего только не бывало. Но солдаты с титьками?.. Нас же засмеют.  
— Смотря как они будут сражаться. Если так же, как одна знакомая тебе роханская леди — не советовал бы смеяться никому.  
Арагорн, прищурив нижние веки, разглядывал Эмин Арнен. В очертаниях короны была та же твердость, что и в его профиле; из-под обода ниспадали волны темных с проседью волос.  
— Им еще и не к такому придется привыкать, — тихо проговорил он.  
— Кому — им?  
Быстрый взгляд по-кошачьи удлиненных глаз, нервное движение щеки.  
— Всем, — пожал плечами Арагорн.  
В линиях, идущих от нижнего века поперек скулы, обозначилась досада.  
Боромир поглядел вниз, на Пеленнор. Четыре точки уже пересекли дугу внешней стены и теперь с той же ровной, упорной скоростью ползли по Западному тракту.  
— Ты что еще задумал? — он резко повернул голову.  
— Ничего.  
Боромир презрительно фыркнул.  
— Ничего я не задумал. Всякие мысли… Мирное время, новая эпоха, мало ли какие нас ожидают перемены. Вон, — Арагорн кивком указал на руины по обоим берегам реки, — отстроим заново Осгилиат, здесь же все пойдет по-другому. Торговля, ремесла… Свадьбы. Нужно будет заселять целый город…  
— Меня-то за дурака не держи, — перебил Боромир.  
Король мрачно смерил его взглядом.  
— Ты вспылишь.  
— Не вспылю.  
Арагорн вздохнул.  
— Есть одна мысль, — неохотно признал он. — Но еще рано о ней говорить. Я сам пока ни в чем не уверен.  
— А ты расскажи. Вместе и решим, рано или нет.  
— Слушай, я отлично знаю, как громко и красочно ты умеешь меня костерить. У меня, поверь, нет никакого желания, чтобы это узнал весь город. Здесь эхо посильнее, чем на Кейр Андросе.  
Боромир невольно усмехнулся.  
— Я выслушаю молча.  
— Даешь слово?  
— Да едрить твою налево…  
— Превосходно, — Арагорн отвернулся. — Никаких разговоров. Когда я приму решение, ты об этом узнаешь. А пока изволь подождать.  
— И долго мне ждать?  
— Пока не научишься уважению к своему королю.  
Боромир внимательно на него посмотрел — того, как напряженно застыло тело, не скрывают даже складки плаща, — повернулся и заложил руки за спину.  
— Ваше Величество, — сказал он, любуясь жесткими чертами лица, — прошу, поделитесь со мной своими мыслями. Обещаю выслушать и почтительно обдумать все, что вы скажете.  
На его слова ответил полный удивления взгляд, и он опустил голову, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
— Даю слово.  
Арагорн помедлил и кивнул.  
— Этой зимой мне было видение, — проговорил он, скользя взглядом по лесам за рекой. — Или, может быть, просто приснился сон, но я запомнил его так четко, словно кто мне велел. Я стою на площади перед дворцом. Ясный день, солнце припекает, но ветер прохладный. Белое Древо цветет, с него летят лепестки. Я не могу понять, как я здесь оказался и куда подевались Стражи. Потом я вдруг вижу, что я на площади не один. Под Древом стоит молодая женщина — в синем платье, в чудесно вышитом плаще. Она смотрит на меня, но как будто сквозь меня. Ее лицо мне незнакомо, хотя, возможно, она похожа на кого-то, кого я знал очень давно… У нее длинные, пшенично-золотистые волосы, их пряди развеваются на ветру. — Арагорн помолчал. — И на голове у нее крылатый венец. Тот же, что сейчас на мне.  
Слегка повернув голову, он долго посмотрел светло-серыми, немигающими глазами.  
— Я думал — мне привиделось прошлое. Но Хранители книг подтвердили мне: в Гондоре никогда не было королевы.  
Боромир молча отвернулся, облокотился на каменные перила, сцепил ладони.  
Четыре всадника двигались по дороге, иногда теряясь в окутавшей землю дымке.  
— Женщина на троне Гондора, — сказал он. — Королева роханских кровей.  
— Только наполовину. Или, может быть, на четверть.  
— Или на все три…  
— Или на все три.  
Боромир взглянул на короля.  
— Думаешь, это возможно?  
— Думаю, это неплохое будущее.  
Арагорн медленно шагнул к нему, коснулся плеча, и Боромир распрямился навстречу.  
— Боромир, все идет к тому, что у меня не будет прямых наследников. Я с радостью объявил бы своим преемником Фарамира. Но к тому времени, когда я почувствую упадок сил, он сам может уже стать глубоким стариком. Ты знаешь, что годы, отпущенные нам, неравны. Поэтому корона Гондора перейдет к наследнику Фарамира, если таковой у него будет.  
— Или к наследнице.  
— Да. Я намерен заранее об этом объявить. Только еще не решил, как скоро.  
— Об этом ты и написал в письме, которое отдал Фарамиру?  
Арагорн прищурил глаза в едва заметной улыбке.  
— Я не стал бы слишком рано посвящать прекрасную Эовин в эти планы — пусть она, если на то будет ее воля, выйдет замуж за твоего брата, а не за свое честолюбие. Которого у нее и так в избытке.  
Боромир поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки — но передумал, провел пальцами по оторочке плаща.  
— Тебе следует жениться, — сказал он, следя за своей рукой. — Взять в жены девушку из благородной семьи, чтобы она родила тебе сына.  
— Ты этого действительно хочешь?  
— Дело не в том, чего хочу я. Род Королей не должен прерваться.  
— Он не прервется. — Арагорн взял его за руку, поднес к своим губам, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. — Ведь Фарамир — твой брат, а ты — моя семья.  
Боромир хотел возразить, но король, не отпуская его руки, качнул головой: выслушай меня.  
— Кровь значит многое, но одной только крови мало. Дитя короля, зачатое без любви, не принесет счастья ни своим родителям, ни своей стране. Боромир, я не женюсь, потому что хочу делить свое ложе только с тобой. Конечно, — Арагорн на миг опустил глаза, — одно то, что я так решил, не обязывает тебя хранить мне верность. Если охладеешь ко мне, удерживать тебя не стану. Если Итилиен позовет тебя — уезжай. Для меня это ничего не изменит. Я давно уже знаю, кому отдано мое сердце. Оно здесь, у тебя в груди. Хотя я совсем не против, если мое сердце почаще будет где-нибудь неподалеку от меня. Особенно по утрам.  
Арагорн накрыл его пальцы второй ладонью.  
— Ты все еще согласен встречать со мной рассветы?  
Боромир потянулся к нему, но лишь задел его губы своими, неловко и коротко, и опустил голову, торопливо кивая.  
— Да будет так, — прошептал Арагорн.  
И тут же скрепил свои слова надлежащей печатью.  
Крылатая корона стесняла движения, подставляла свои холодные выступы и острые края. Боромир выпутался из объятий, взглядом спрашивая — можно? — и, получив согласие, осторожно снял венец с государевой головы. А потом, держа корону одной рукой, от души вернул печать своему королю.

В ленивый послеобеденный час самое время расставить на столике шашки. Передвигать их по клеткам, не слишком думая об исходе игры; досадовать, но не сильно, когда соперник забирает костяных солдат, и точно так же прореживать его войска, не заботясь о пленных.  
Разговор течет неспешно. Игра то прерывается, то снова оживает для нескольких ходов. Тихий, хрипловатый голос плетет свою вязь, а когда он замолкает, в воздух поднимается терпкий дым. Рисует завитки на фоне затененных стен и исчезает, едва коснувшись ярко освещенных окон.  
Фарамир этого не видит — он уехал два дня назад.  
— Вот ты и попался, — Боромир сбил три королевские шашки подряд.  
Арагорн откинулся в кресле и сунул в зубы мундштук.  
От нечего делать Боромир повертел в пальцах белую фигурку, которую только что снял с доски. Это был лучник, натянувший тетиву.  
Боромир прошелся взглядом по своим позициям, поднял одну фигурку с доски.  
— Сейчас верну, — бросил он в ответ на возмущенный возглас.  
У него на ладони лежала черная дева, грациозно завернувшаяся в плащ.  
Он покачал обе фигурки в воздухе, сравнивая их вес.  
— Все же не представляю, как с ними разговаривать на учениях, — произнес он.  
— С кем?  
— С этими вот, — он показал деву королю. — Благородные дамы, шевелите ляжками! Держать ряды! Кто отстанет — тому десять палок перед строем!.. Орк знает что.  
— Да уж, слова придется подобрать другие.  
Боромир покачал головой.  
— Так или мужчины обабятся, или женщины станут как мужчины — сквернословить, драться, плеваться и смердеть после пробежек…  
— Ужас.  
— Смейся, смейся. Меня предупреждал, а сам что наделал? Что, если и наши девицы, глядя на тех, захотят орудовать мечом?.. Ты открыл сундук, который теперь не закрыть.  
Он столкнул фигурки лбами. Подумал еще и выстучал таким же манером известный похабный напев.  
Больше пользы из них было не извлечь, и он наклонился к столику, чтобы вернуть шашки на места: лучника к пленным, деву в строй.  
Арагорн смотрел на него, держа трубку в расслабленной ладони.  
— Ты так и намерен поставить меня воеводой? — спросил Боромир, следя, чтобы фигурка встала ровно посередине клетки.  
— Да.  
Боромир откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво посмотрел в дальний угол.  
— Ты недоволен? — удивился Арагорн.  
— Могу ли я возглавлять войска? — не сразу ответил Боромир. — Самый юный из наших солдат помнит битву, в которой я должен был сражаться вместе с ними, вместе с тобой. Но я ее пропустил.  
— Не по своей вине. Если бы ты мог, ты был бы здесь.  
— Да, но это ничего не меняет. И потом, это все же моя вина.  
Он сложил руки на груди.  
— Тогда чего же ты хочешь?  
— Быть в строю. Пусть даже рядовым… Но ты ведь знаешь, как говорят — плох тот солдат, что не мечтает стать воеводой. А я хороший солдат. И все быстро закончится тем, от чего я пытаюсь уйти.  
— Главное — не скромничай.  
— Я всего лишь трезво о себе сужу.  
Арагорн переложил трубку в другую руку, наклонился, взял белую шашку и дважды стукнул ею о доску, забрав пехотинца и деву в плаще. И открыл свои войска для ответного удара. Но Боромир не шевельнулся.  
— Если не солдатом — тогда кем? — спросил Арагорн.  
— Стражем Цитадели. Нимрод предлагал мне занять его место, но я сказал — не хочу присваивать чужие заслуги… Эстель, разреши мне стоять в карауле у Белого Древа.  
По сути, это то, что я делал всегда.  
Целыми днями, в зной и грозу, неподвижно, нерушимо, безмолвно. Следить, как мчатся тени облаков по ослепительно-белым каменным плитам, пока глаза не перестанут видеть что-либо иное.  
— Стеречь камни, когда ты нужен мне для того, чтобы защищать рубежи государства? — Арагорн покачал головой. — Извини. Я не могу принять твою просьбу. Воеводами не разбрасываются.  
— У армии уже есть предводитель. Тот, кто привел ее к победе.  
— Я могу вести солдат в бой, но военное ремесло для меня — необходимость, а не призвание. Я с большим удовольствием займусь обустройством мирной жизни. И, кажется, с большей пользой. Между тем, я хочу знать, что армия в надежных руках.  
Он неторопливо отложил трубку в сторону, приподнялся и сел так, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.  
— Боромир, ты выдержал свою битву. Свидетелей тому немного, но она была ничуть не легче боев за Минас Тирит. И я знаю — если понадобится, ты выдержишь ее снова и снова. Я спокойно доверяю тебе войска.  
Боромир помолчал, затем поднялся и вышел на галерею.  
За острыми крышами зданий, растущих с шестого уровня на седьмой, лежала полуденная земля. Над ней плыли облака. Над зыбью холмов, над складками гор, над извивами речного русла. Кейр Андрос казался издалека лишь маленьким камнем, но они были там: крепостные стены, шумные казармы и Кормалленское поле, по весне цветущее сизыми ирисами. И пусть отсюда не видать Эмин Арнена — но Итилиен, зеленая лента у преддверия Хмурых гор, пристально смотрел с другого берега реки.  
Боромир вернулся во дворец.  
Арагорн ждал, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Я с ними буду говорить, — Боромир опустился в кресло. — Соберу старшин и скажу им, что думаю. О себе, о них, о битве за Минас Тирит… Если я скажу вслух то, о чем наверняка думают все, людям не о чем будет шептаться у меня за спиной. И мне не придется испытывать стыд, глядя им в глаза.  
Улыбнувшись, Арагорн протянул руку за трубкой.  
— Но только, — добавил Боромир, — пусть не ждут, что я размякну, как старый дождевик. Это я им тоже скажу. Может, я и виноват перед ними. Но если вздумают дерзить, пьянствовать, лениться — так надеру задницы, что будет полыхать до орковой свадьбы!  
Арагорн поморщился и, держа трубку на весу, слегка по-другому устроился в кресле.  
— Некоторые формулировки я бы изменил… — уклончиво сказал он. — Но в целом одобряю. Такая речь запомнится надолго. Ее будут передавать из уст в уста не один десяток лет.

***

Государь Элессар умел заглянуть в будущее.


End file.
